Gun Woman
by chatonjoli
Summary: Chaque nuit, je me réveille après les mêmes cauchemars, des visions d'horreur encore imprégnées sur les rétines. La réalité a fini par nous rattraper. Demain, nous prenons la fuite. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de vivre cela à nouveau, mais je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. - suite de Trouble Woman -
1. Prologue

Bonjour et bienvenue à tous !

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver après mon absence de quelques mois qui avait ses raisons. _Et pour cause, j'ai été diplômée en architecture, et ce le jour de mes 25 ans **=)**_

Vous l'attendiez avec impatience, voici enfin _**G** un **W** oman_ !

Avant-propos :

Cette fanfiction est la suite de _Trouble Woman_. Il faut donc évidemment avoir lu Trouble Woman ainsi que son bonus avant de lire cette nouvelle histoire.

Je précise que je n'ai encore jamais écrit de suite. En général mes fanfictions se suffisent à elles mêmes, les enjeux sont résolus et les personnages ont évolué, alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de les continuer. Gun Woman sera donc l'exception. L'univers Marvel et plus particulièrement l'univers cinématographique de Marvel se développe sous forme épisodique. Chacun des films forme l'épisode d'une saga, et en ce sens, Gun Woman peut être lue comme le second épisode des aventures d'Eva. Ecrire une suite est un exercice difficile. Il me faut retrouver l'atmosphère de ce que vous, lecteurs, avez apprécié dans Trouble Woman, tout en me renouvelant, aussi bien au niveau de l'intrigue que des personnages ou encore du style d'écriture. J'ai donc tenté de trouver un équilibre entre continuité et évolution et j'espère que Gun Woman vous plaira !

L'histoire s'inscrit durant les événements de Civil War, aussi il est également préférable d'avoir vu le film, bien que ce ne soit pas essentiel. Gun Woman s'inspire du **M** arvel **C** inematic **U** niverse mais également des _comics_ , le tout à la sauce _chatonjoli_.

Disclamer : je ne possède que mon OC, son background et mon imagination. Le reste appartient à Marvel.

Le rythme de publication sera comme d'habitude d'un chapitre par semaine, sauf durant le mois d'Août _(vacances oblige)_

Bonne lecture **;)**

* * *

 **Prologue :**

L'amour au début est ardent, passionnel, schizophrène.

 _L'odeur familière de poussière et d'humidité envahit mes narines. Je tâtonne le mur à la tapisserie décollée jusqu'à trouver l'interrupteur. Le néon grésille juste avant d'envahir l'entrée d'une lumière blanche. L'intérieur n'a pas changé mise à part que j'ai l'impression que la cabane est restée inoccupée pendant des années à cause de l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvre le sol et des toiles d'araignées qui pendent depuis le plafond._

 _Les émotions se succèdent en moi alors que je m'avance vers le séjour. Mes yeux se posent immédiatement sur le canapé dans lequel James et moi avons dormi. Ce souvenir me semble être à des années lumières d'aujourd'hui. Je fais rapidement le tour de la cabane. Elle est complètement vide. Tout espoir me quitte peu à peu. Il n'est pas là. Je ne le reverrai sans doute jamais, il faut que je me fasse une raison._

 _Je me sens tout à coup idiote d'avoir pris la fuite pour rien. Tout le monde doit être complètement paniqué et à ma recherche. De retour dans le salon, je m'effondre dans le canapé dans un bruit sourd. Lasse, je me laisse reposer contre le dossier. Ma tête s'écroule et je contemple un instant le plafond en dalles de polystyrène. Je remarque alors que l'une d'elles est légèrement déplacée. Je me souviens tout à coup de la cachette de James, là où il avait dissimulé son dossier personnel._

 _Avant que je ne réalise quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve debout sur le canapé, à tendre les bras vers le plafond. Mon instinct me pousse à ôter cette dalle. J'étire mon corps au maximum jusqu'à ce que le bout de mes doigts effleurent le faux plafond. Avec un peu d'élan, je parviens à taper la dalle d'un coup sec. Elle s'effondre sur le sol dans un nuage épais de poussière. J'aperçois alors une image dépasser de sous le polystyrène. Je me précipite au sol et retourne la dalle, envoyant des boules de polystyrène voler dans la pièce._

 _Mon cœur rate un battement. Sous le choc, mon corps n'a plus la force de me soutenir et je m'écroule à genoux. Mes mains attrapent en tremblant la photographie qui se trouve au milieu de la poussière. James est devant moi. J'avais cru ne jamais revoir son visage, mais le voilà pourtant, juste sous mes yeux. C'est la photographie en noir et blanc prise dans la maison de Lehmann, où James et moi nous enlaçons sur le lit. La photographie que j'avais laissé près de son corps juste après l'avoir électrocuté. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit, faisant rougir mes joues, alors que ma respiration s'accélère. James est venu ici. Il a laissé cette photographie à mon attention. Il est revenu pour moi._

 _J'entends alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Et tout à coup, James Barnes est là, debout devant moi._

 _Son regard est doux. Lorsque nos yeux se croisent, je perds la notion du temps. Je lis dans ses yeux le même bonheur qui anime les miens. Je n'ai pas le temps de me lever, James est déjà devant moi. J'entre-ouvre les lèvres, mais aucun son de sort de ma bouche. Je suis incapable de parler ni de bouger. Sans geste brusque, il s'agenouille, ses rangers crissent sur le lino usé, et nos visages se retrouvent face à face. James n'a pas changé. Sa barbe a poussé. Ses cheveux aussi. Mais son visage est toujours le même, ses traits fins, sa mâchoire carrée, ses yeux d'un bleu hypnotisant..._

 _Soudain, il entame un mouvement vers moi. Je ne bouge toujours pas. Mais alors que je crois qu'il va m'embrasser, il plonge sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je l'entends inspirer mon parfum alors que son odeur musquée envahit mes narines. Je ferme les yeux, pour mieux savourer son retour. Sa barbe érafle la peau fine de mon cou alors que son visage descend contre ma poitrine. Il colle son oreille contre mon cœur qui est sur le point d'exploser et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'enlacer._

 _Je rouvre les yeux lorsque ses mains saisissent mon visage. Je suis surprise par la froideur de ses doigts d'acier. J'avais presque oublié cette sensation. Le simple fait qu'il me touche la main fait monter la chaleur en moi. Je resserre mon étreinte. Je m'accroche à lui, à son coude, à sa peau et je le tire vers moi. James se laisse faire et soudain ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Tout en m'embrassant, il me soulève et me porte jusqu'au vieux canapé. Puis il s'agenouille devant moi et nos visages sont de nouveau face à face._

 _Il glisse ses mains sous ma jupe. Je peux sentir ses paumes sur ma peau, l'une brulante et l'autre aussi froide que la glace. Il me déshabille. Puis c'est à mon tour d'ôter ses vêtements et d'explorer ce corps qui m'a tant manqué._

 _Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que nous passons dans ce canapé. Jusqu'au matin, et bien après. De temps en temps, nous nous endormons. Puis l'un de nous se réveille et va vers l'autre. Nous faisons l'amour pendant des heures, me laissant au bord de l'épuisement. Lorsqu'il est en moi, j'éprouve une sensation jusqu'alors ignorée, d'une intensité tellement forte qu'elle me fait défaillir._

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut et couverte de sueur. Mes yeux mettent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la pénombre. Je ne suis plus dans la cabane, mais dans la maison que James et moi louons dans l'Indiana. Le lit est vide. Je m'assieds au milieu des couvertures, le corps encore frissonnant et les poils hérissés par le souvenir de nos retrouvailles. Je soupire, exaspérée par mes éveils nocturnes de plus en plus courants. Les insomnies sont devenues quotidiennes. Il va me falloir des heures pour m'endormir à nouveau.

Soudain, des voies étouffées résonnent depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Je reconnais celle de James, mais il y a aussi celle d'une femme. Les dernières bribes de mon de mon rêve envoutant sont alors remplacées par le souvenir de la veille. Je revois défiler sous mes yeux ma rencontre avec Natasha Romanoff au milieu de la brasserie. Ses révélations sur les Accords de Sokovie. Mon retour à la maison avec l'espionne russe sur le siège passager. Mon cœur battant à tout rompre en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

* * *

 _Mes mains tremblent tellement que je peine à enfoncer la clé dans la serrure. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je jette un œil à la silhouette assise du côté passager dans le pick up. Les reflets du pare-brise m'empêchent de la voir clairement, mais je l'aperçois me faire un signe encourageant. J'inspire une grande bouffée d'air frais et entre._

 _Aussitôt, la douce chaleur de la maison m'enveloppe. J'entends la radio fonctionner depuis le salon, et le bruit de la douche à l'étage. Je reste immobile dans l'entrée, incertaine. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre un instant plus tard et James apparaît sur le palier. Il n'est vêtu que d'un jean et se sèche les cheveux négligemment avec une serviette._

 _Il s'arrête en haut des marches et me regarde. Ou plutôt me scrute. Ses yeux me scannent de la tête aux pieds. Il sait aussitôt que quelque chose s'est passé._

 _J'évite son regard, incapable de l'affronter et me dirige dans la cuisine. J'entends alors James descendre à la hâte l'escalier. Ses pas s'arrêtent sur le seuil de la porte. Lorsque je suis enfin prête, je me retourne vers lui et laisse tomber l'épais dossier sur la table. Il s'écrase dans un bruit sourd. Mes yeux rencontrent alors les siens._

 _ **\- Il faut qu'on parle.**_

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande-t-il en désignant le dossier.**_

 _Sans croiser son regard, je lui répète alors tout ce que m'a expliqué Romanoff durant le trajet en voiture. Que les Avengers vont devoir signer les Accords approuvés par cent-dix-sept nations et qu'ils seront dorénavant contrôlés par le comité des Nations Unies, et que les individus optimisés des pays membres devront eux aussi se soumettre ou seraient emprisonnés. Ceux qui ont commis des crimes seront jugés par la Cour internationale de Justice. Je termine par le point le plus crucial des Accords. Chaque individu recensé, vengeurs ou criminels, devra révéler son identité et celles de ses proches._

 _Je prononce ses mots le cœur serré, ayant pleinement conscience de leur impact sur nos vies. Un silence interminable s'installe, et j'ose enfin relever mes yeux vers lui. James est furieux. Ses poings sont serrés, sa mâchoire est contractée, ses sourcils sont froncés. Seuls ses yeux révèlent sa confusion. Ils sont démunis, tout comme les miens._

 _Un léger coup à la porte d'entrée met enfin fin au silence. C'est Romanoff. James se précipite vers moi. Son bras métallique arrache presque la porte d'un des meubles de cuisine duquel il sort un revolver. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il a ôté le cran de sécurité et s'est retourné, faisant bouclier entre mon corps et la porte, prêt à tirer sur le nouvel arrivant. Aucun de ses muscles ne bouge. C'est à peine s'il respire._

 _ **\- James, dis-je calmement en posant mes mains sur ses épaules.**_

 _J'accentue la pression pour lui faire baisser les bras. Il me jette un regard par-dessus son épaule et comprend rapidement. Ses yeux sont lourds de reproches. J'ai conduit quelqu'un jusqu'à nous._

 _Je me glisse devant lui et mes bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille. Je le serre de toute mes forces. Ses bras à lui sont ballants, l'arme est toujours dans sa main d'acier. Il ne me touche pas. Je plaque mon visage contre sa poitrine. J'entends son cœur battre sous sa peau._

 _ **\- Tu n'aimais pas notre vie ? Murmure-t-il dans mes cheveux.**_

 _ **\- Si... dis-je alors que les larmes me montent aux yeux. Plus que tout le reste. Mais c'était un rêve James.**_

 _Je sens alors enfin sa main libre caresser ma joue et essuyer une larme silencieuse, avant de se glisser vers mon ventre arrondi. Je profite quelques secondes de son étreinte avant qu'un nouveau coup soit frappé à la porte. A contre-coeur, je me détourne et part ouvrir à Romanoff._

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Demande James en nous voyant arriver dans la cuisine.**_

 _Il est furieux. Je m'y attendais. Son corps se tend à nouveau. Ses doigts se contractent autour de son revolver, prêts à presser la gâchette au moindre danger._

 _ **\- Elle est ici pour nous aider, dis-je calmement. Tu peux lâcher ton arme, elle n'en a pas.**_

 _ **\- C'est elle l'arme, réplique James avant de finalement poser son revolver en évidence sur la table de la cuisine.**_

 _ **\- Barnes, le salue Romanoff. Vous êtes difficile à trouver.**_

 _Il m'adresse alors un regard accusateur. Il n'a pas besoin d'explication pour savoir que c'est de ma faute si Romanoff est remontée jusqu'à nous. Lui n'aurait jamais commis d'erreur. Il est bien trop méticuleux et trop soucieux d'assurer notre sécurité. Ses vieux réflexes militaires ne l'ont jamais quitté. Il a toujours effacé les traces de notre passage, nettoyant les chambres d'hôtel, s'assurant que les caméras que nous avons rencontré étaient endommagées, protégeant nos visages avec des casquettes et des bonnets, changer de voiture régulièrement... Il avait tout prévu. Sauf que je téléphone à ma mère._

* * *

A présent, assise au milieu de mon lit, j'entends James et Romanoff discuter depuis le rez-de-chaussée. La panique me gagne peu à peu. Je me lève le plus silencieusement possible du lit et me dirige vers le seuil de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Je colle mon oreille contre la porte et tente d'écouter les voix. Mon ventre a grossi. Il frôle le bois de la porte.

 **\- Le porte-conteneurs part dans deux jours de New York. Je vous escorte jusqu'au port.**

 **\- Il y aura des agents de sécurité à bord.**

James a parlé froidement. Je l'imagine raide sur une chaise, les bras croisés, à fixer Romanoff sans ciller.

 **\- Je m'en suis occupée. Ils ont tous ont été grassement payés. Et puis, il faut plus que quelques agents pour se débarrasser du soldat de l'hiver, non ?**

Le ton de Romanoff est devenu familier. Je réalise à nouveau qu'ils ont dû partager de nombreuses choses par le passé. James ne répond pas mais j'imagine clairement le fin sourire en coin qui étire ses lèvres. La nausée me prend soudainement. Je tente de retenir mon malaise et continue d'écouter la conversation.

 **\- J'ai un point de chute secret en Roumanie, reprend Romanoff plus formellement. Voici l'adresse, mémorise-la et débarrasse-toi de ce papier. Il y a des armes et de l'argent là-bas.**

 **\- Une chose est sure, répond alors James. Tu as toujours su m'impressionner.**

Je vais vomir. Sans réfléchir, j'ouvre la porte à la volée et cours vers la salle de bains. Au rez-de-chaussée, les voix se sont tues. Je reste penchée au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes jusqu'à ce que mon estomac soit complètement vide et que l'acidité emplisse ma bouche.

Lorsque j'en ai la force, je me relève et me rince le visage à l'eau glacée. La porte de la salle de bain s'entre-ouvre en grinçant. Je jette un regard dans le miroir et aperçois James sur le pas de la porte. Il s'approche de moi d'un air soucieux. L'un de ses bras se glisse sous mes épaules et d'un geste du second, je me retrouve dans ses bras.

Il me ramène à la chambre et me dépose sur le lit, son pied heurtant au passage les valises que nous avons préparé durant la soirée. Je devine les contours de son visage grâce à la faible lumière de la lune qui traverse les voilages.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant tous les deux ?**

 **\- On va s'accrocher, répond-il alors que ses doigts s'entremêlent aux miens dans une pression chaude et réconfortante. Il faut que tu dormes, nous partons à l'aube.**

* * *

Et voilà, un prologue qui lance les hostilités ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience.

J'espère également que le petit visuel de cette nouvelle fiction sera à votre goût.

Pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse, je me suis essayée à mon premier OS : **Hela** _(lien dans mon profil)_

Bonne semaine **=)**


	2. Chapitre 1

_**YO**_ les chatons !

Tout d'abord, merci pour les ajouts en favoris / followers

L'euphorie m'a quelque peu gagnée lorsque j'ai lu vos reviews, je suis contente de vous retrouver et de rependre notre cyber-relation, et je dois dire que ça me motive grandement à écrire la suite entre deux séances de bronzage **=)**

 **fears of life** : Ravie que le prologue t'ai plu, en effet j'ai souhaité reprendre là où se terminait Trouble Woman pour, comme tu le dis, qu'on soit direct dans le vif du sujet **;)**

 **faolbee** : Merci Bee ! Je pense qu'Eva risque de moins surkiffer _HERM_

 **ChloeL** : j'en profite pour te remercier de ta review sur Trouble Woman, il y aura plus d'interactions avec des personnages dans cette suite _(mais CHUT, je n'en dirais pas plus)_

 **MissJedusor-Disngirl** : Merciiiii, oui c'est le retour de notre très _(trèèèès)_ cher BUCKY **=p**

 **Rose-Eliade** : et j'ai hâte de la poster ;)

 **Mary** : je te remercie également pour ta review sur Trouble Woman, j'espère que la suite te plaira =)

 **mimi70** : Ravie également ! j'adore la relation _Bucky / Black Widow_ , vous risquez donc de recroiser la veuve noire par la suite _(a)_

 **MMSSR** : Oh tu as très saisi ma volonté, avons-nous un genre de connexion subliminale =O ? Merci beaucoup **(L)**

 **BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore** : _haha_ j'espère que ton lit a survécu **;)** C'est très gentil, je dois dire que j'ai un peu la pression pour la suite là _=)_

 **Hinata des bois** : Merci chaton des bois _=)_ Concernant le tirage au sort des questions, oui il sera remis en place !

.

D'ailleurs, cette semaine, la gagnante est ... **fears of life** _(qui est la toute première revieweuse de Gun Woman) !_

Pour rappel, chaque semaine, je tirerai au sort une review et son auteur aura le droit de poser une question sur Gun Woman _(qui bien entendu ne m'oblige pas à spoiler la suite)_ ou alors sur l'écriture en général, sur ma vie _(bien que je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse intéresser grand monde)_ ou même sur les licornes !

 _._

Bonne lecture **=)**

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1 : dans un petit carnet**

 _Lorsqu'il m'a retrouvée dans la cabane, James n'amenait rien avec lui, hormis le vieux sac de sport qu'il trainait depuis des mois. A l'intérieur, il y avait quelques vêtements de rechange, des restes de barres énergétiques, un revolver et un fusil d'assaut en pièces détachées, ainsi qu'un petit carnet noir._

 _Après la première nuit de nos retrouvailles, alors que nous étions toujours étendus sur le vieux canapé, James a sorti le carnet, a détaché le crayon accroché à sa couverture et l'a ouvert. Il a ramassé la photographie de nous qui trainait sur le sol, celle que j'avais trouvée dans le plafond, l'a glissée entre deux pages vierges et a écrit à côté un simple mot : Eva._

 _ **\- Pour ne pas t'oublier à nouveau, m'a-t-il dit en déposant un baiser sur mon front.**_

 _Ce simple contact m'a électrisée, mais ma curiosité pour son étrange carnet l'a emportée._

 _ **\- Je peux ?**_

 _James a semblé hésitant mais m'a finalement laissée le feuilleter. Des fragments de sa vie défilaient sous mes yeux. Il y avait des pages entières de notes griffonnées rapidement, comme si il avait essayé d'écrire les souvenirs qui défilaient sous ses yeux avant qu'ils ne retombent dans les abimes de sa mémoire._

 _ **\- Les missions apparaissent comme des flash, des cauchemars éveillés, a-t-il chuchoté. Je me revois m'entrainer avec des soldats russes... Tuer des cibles avec précision... Et puis marcher et parler comme un américain moyen.**_

 _Sur d'autres pages, James avait collé des photographies, des vieilles cartes postales, ou encore des morceaux de vues aériennes. J'ai été surprise de découvrir une carte représentant Captain America et portant le logo du Smithsonian Museum. Lorsque j'ai lancé un regard interrogateur à James, il s'est empressé de tourner la page._

 _Parfois, il y avait seulement un mot ou deux écrits au milieu d'un page. Des noms ou des lieux. Tout ce qui pouvait le ramener à lui._

 _1925\. Shelbyville, Indiana._

 _Georges et Winie._

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_

 _ **\- Là où j'ai grandi.**_

 _Je suis restée un instant sous le choc. Jamais James n'avait évoqué son enfance en ma présence durant nos nombreuses semaines passées ensemble à traquer HYDRA. En réalité, il n'avait jamais semblé s'en souvenir. Avec ces mots écrits sous mes yeux, j'étais forcée de constater que durant les quelques mois où nous avons été l'un sans l'autre, sa mémoire avait fait des progrès fulgurants._

 _Nous sommes restés quatre jours sans sortir de cette cabane, loin de tout et du temps. Quatre jours durant lesquels nous nous sommes retrouvés. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Quatre jours à vivre d'amour, d'eau fraiche, et de quelques barres protéinées. Le manque de confort et de nourriture m'importaient peu. Durant mes derniers mois passés à travailler dans les bureaux du SHIELD, je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même. A présent, j'étais complète._

 _Puis l'excitation et l'euphorie se sont estompées et la réalité nous a rattrapé. Nous ne pouvions pas rester éternellement dans cette cabane perdue au milieu de la forêt. Il fallait partir. Lorsque James m'a demandé où nous pourrions aller, la réponse m'ait apparu comme une évidence._

 _ **\- Dans l'Indiana, avais-je dit en souriant.**_

 _Je nous revois encore, à bord d'une énième voiture volée, traversant les plaines de l'Ohio sous le soleil estival et franchissant l'immense panneau nous souhaitant la bienvenue en Indiana._

* * *

A présent, je suis dans une autre voiture qui roule dans la direction inverse. James est à l'avant, ainsi que Romanoff. Il conduit sans dire un mot. Assise à l'arrière, je regarde le paysage défiler et j'aperçois le panneau. Dans ce sens de la route, il y est inscrit : à bientôt dans l'Indiana. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les larmes me montent aux yeux. La grossesse me rend sensible.

Comme convenu, nous sommes partis à l'aube. J'ai fait un dernier tour de la maison. Mes doigts ont effleuré le papier peint fleuri jauni par le temps de la chambre, le vernis craquelé de la rampe d'escalier, la surface froide du plan de travail de la cuisine... Nous avons chargé la voiture puis nous avons quitté ce havre de paix dans lequel nous avions commencé à bâtir une nouvelle vie. Le visage de James n'a laissé transparaitre aucune émotion, mais je sais qu'au fond de lui, il était tout autant bouleversé que moi à l'idée de partir. Depuis, nous roulons presque sans interruption vers New York.

La radio diffuse de la country en fond sonore et permet de combler le silence du trajet. Une énième chanson se termine, et le présentateur annonce le flash info :

 **\- Suite au récent drame ayant eut lieu au Nigeria, je reçois Madame Abigail Johnson, la représentante du congrès.**

James et moi avons vaguement eu vent de l'accident ayant eu lieu à Lagos la semaine dernière, dans lequel des Avengers ont été impliqués. Je tends l'oreille, soudain intéressée.

 **\- Madame Johnson, poursuit le journaliste, dans le cadre de son discours devant le congrès, le président a indiqué les prochains engagements à prendre pour garantir la sécurité de tous les citoyens américains. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus à ce sujet ?**

 **\- Des Accords sont en train d'être mis en place par l'Organisation des Nations Unies, et le président a assuré que les États-Unis les signeraient.**

 **\- Les images du drame de Lagos tournent encore en boucle sur nos écrans, reprend le journaliste. On y voit certains Avengers faire exploser un immeuble. A votre avis, des images comme celles-ci mettent-elles en évidence le manque de surveillance d'éléments comme Captain America ou Wanda Maximoff ?**

 **\- Tout à fait. Comme je l'ai dit à plusieurs reprises, les simples citoyens n'ont pas leurs mots à dire sur les agissements de nos soit disant héros, et en voici une nouvelle fois la preuve. Avec New-York et la Sokovie, c'est la troisième incursion des Avengers dans un état souverain au cours de laquelle ils ont mené des actions offensives, violant toute sortes de lois internationales...**

La représentante n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. James a éteint le radio. Nous ferons le restant du trajet en silence.

* * *

 _Shelbyville était une petite ville tranquille. James et moi nous y sommes rendus une seule fois, un mois après avoir vagabonder sur les routes de l'Indiana. C'était juste avant de nous établir à Foster. J'étais au volant d'un SUV bleu foncé, et nous parcourions les rues de la ville. James ne décollait pas son regard de la vitre, scrutant les bâtiments qui défilaient._

 _ **\- Ça te rappelle quelque chose ? Demandais-je régulièrement alors que nous entrions dans une nouvelle rue.**_

 _James secouait la tête sans dire un mot. Alors que nous pénétrions dans une énième rue de banlieue pavillonnaire, son corps s'est tendu légèrement. Les maisons étaient plus anciennes, pour la plupart de style victorien._

 _ **\- C'est ici, a-t-il dit tout à coup.**_

 _J'étais tellement surprise que mon pied s'est enfoncé sur le frein et que la voiture a pilé brutalement. James n'en a même pas eu conscience. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers une grande maison aux murs bleus. Quelques marches menaient à un large perron sur lequel se trouvait une balancelle et quelques plantes. Un bow-window laissé entrevoir un vaste séjour, et un balcon filait tout le long de l'étage. La bâtisse était richement décorée, des boiseries ornaient les menuiseries et la toiture. Il était étrange d'imaginer que l'homme que j'avais toujours vu vivre comme un vagabond avait en fait eu une enfance relativement aisée._

 _Je lui ai jeté un regard en coin, guettant sa réaction. Il paraissait ailleurs, perdu dans ses souvenirs._

 _ **\- C'est très joli, ais-je alors dit pour entamer la discussion.**_

 _ **\- Avant les murs étaient blancs... Là c'était ma chambre, m'indiqua-t-il en désignant une fenêtre à l'étage. Il y avait une balançoire accrochée à cet arbre...**_

 _La porte de la maison s'est soudainement ouverte et James a cessé de parler. Un enfant a surgi sur le perron, il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, rapidement rejoint par un homme qui, au vu leur ressemblance physique, était son père. Tous deux sont descendus dans le jardin et ont joué un instant avec un ballon qui trainait dans l'herbe. La porte s'est à nouveau ouverte, laissant apparaitre une femme dont le ventre bien arrondi a laissé penser que la famille allait très prochainement s'agrandir. Elle a fermé la porte à clé et a rejoint son fils et son mari, avant qu'ils ne partent tous les trois à travers la rue. James les a regardés s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers moi._

 _ **\- On peut y aller.**_

 _J'ai démarré la voiture et nous avons encore arpenté de nombreuses rues de Shelbyville, traversant au passage la grande place autour de laquelle se dressaient de hauts bâtiments de style colonial._

 _ **\- Mon père travaillait ici, m'indiqua James en pointant l'un des bâtiments qui abritait un centre commercial. Avant le bâtiment appartenait à l'armée. Puis mon père a été muté à New York et nous avons déménagé.**_

 _Nous avons quitté le centre-ville et parcouru les quartiers pavillonnaires. Bientôt, les banlieues ont laissé place à des parcs verdoyant, des terrains de baseball. J'ai suivi les panneaux d'indication jusqu'à parvenir au cimetière. J'ai à nouveau coupé le moteur et nous sommes sortis de la voiture. C'était le début de l'automne et l'air commençait enfin à se rafraichir._

 _L'endroit était parfaitement entretenu. Les stèles blanches se dressaient, parfaitement alignées, au milieu de l'herbe tondue sur laquelle quelques arbres dessinaient des ombres frémissantes. Me retrouver dans un cimetière a fait naitre un certain malaise en moi. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à mon père. A ses actes et à leurs conséquences, et une boule s'est formée dans mon ventre. James a senti mon trouble. Il a glissé son bras autour de ma taille, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, et nous avons déambulé entre les stèles côte à côte, à la recherche d'un nom familier._

 _Nous avons trouvé les tombes de ses parents au bout d'une heure. Elles étaient installées à l'ombre d'un vieux chêne. Les stèles étaient vieilles, mais aucune mousse ne les recouvrait, contrairement à celles des tombes voisines. Quelqu'un prenait le soin de venir les entretenir. Je lus avec attention les mots qui y étaient gravés._

Georges Barnes 1898 - 1976

Winifred Barnes 1902 - 1982

 _ **\- Ils sont morts en croyant que je l'étais aussi, dit-il d'un ton amer.**_

 _Mes doigts se sont entremêlés aux siens. Un bouquet de fleurs fanées était posé sur la tombe de la mère de James. Sur celle de son père, il y avait deux plaques de marbres sur lesquelles étaient gravés de courts messages en lettres dorées._

"A nos grands parents"

"A mes parents aimants, Becca"

 _ **\- Tu as une sœur ! Me suis-je exclamée en serrant sa main. Becca...**_

 _ **\- Rebecca, m'a reprise James alors que son amertume laissait place à un sourire nostalgique .**_

 _ **\- Elle est peut-être encore en vie, ais-je dit avec enthousiasme.**_

 _ **\- J'en doute, elle aurait près de quatre-vint-dix ans...**_

 _ **\- Tu n'as pas envie d'essayer de les retrouver, elle et ses enfants ?**_

 _James s'est tourné vers moi. Ses doigts ont effleuré ma joue._

 _ **\- C'est toi ma famille maintenant.**_

 _J'ai souri. Mais mon malaise était toujours là._

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, il fait nuit. J'aperçois avec étonnement les milliers de lumières qui dessinent la silhouette de New York. Je n'ai pas vu cette ville depuis des mois. Romanoff a repris le volant et James est installée devant moi. Tous deux discutent à voix basse.

 **\- ... et Rogers est aussi à ta recherche, depuis des mois. Je ne lui ai rien dit.**

 **\- S'il ne s'était agi que de moi, répond James, je me serais rendu. Mais je ne suis plus tout seul...**

Je ferme les yeux et feins de dormir encore juste avant que James et Romanoff me jettent un coup d'œil à travers le rétroviseur.

 **\- Je n'ai pas de foyer, finit par dire Romanoff. Pour moi, c'est une distraction. Je connais des agents qui ont des familles et des vies à retrouver après leurs missions. Mais pour la plupart ils ne vivent pas longtemps.**

 **\- Je ne suis plus un agent.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas votre choix, poursuit Romanoff, mais si il t'apporte une sorte d'équilibre, alors je l'accepte.**

* * *

 _Tomber enceinte n'a jamais été un choix. Après être allés au cimetière, James et moi avons loué une chambre dans un motel situé dans la périphérie de Shelbyville. Après près d'un mois à arpenter les routes et les villes de l'Indiana, dormir dans un motel différent chaque nuit n'avait plus de secret pour moi. Je m'étais presque habituée à la décoration vieillotte et à l'hygiène parfois douteuses de certaines chambres._

 _Comme à son habitude, James a payé la chambre en liquide. Je ne savais pas d'où provenait l'argent, et à dire vrai je ne tenais pas vraiment à être au courant. Je constatais simplement que les liasses de billets commençaient à s'amenuiser au fur et à mesure de notre voyage. Mais l'argent ne m'importait pas. James était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. J'avais toujours apprécié vivre dans un certain confort, pourtant depuis que j'avais retrouvé l'homme que j'aimais, j'aurais pu me contenter de très peu._

 _Ce soir-là, j'avais particulièrement faim. La visite du cimetière avaient provoqué chez James et moi de nombreuses émotions, et je crois que nous avions besoin de nous changer les idées. Alors, en dépit de notre repli habituel, nous sommes sortis en ville. Nous avons diné dans un petit restaurant discret, à l'écart de la grande place et des axes passants._

 _A table, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le toucher. Mes mains caressaient les siennes. Il prenait soin de dissimuler son bras cybernétique sous une veste et un gant en cuir. Nos pieds se frôlaient sans cesse sous la table. Il m'a fait goûté sa sugar cream pie et j'ai soupiré de plaisir en sentant le goût vanillé sur mes papilles. James m'a regardé lécher la cuillère, les yeux brillants._

 _ **\- On y va, a t-il dit en se levant brusquement.**_

 _Il a payé l'addition et m'a entrainée vers la voiture. Avec la douceur automnale et mon désir grandissant, mon corps était moite. Aussitôt dans la voiture, il s'est jeté sur moi. Le désir a explosé dans mon ventre, rapidement rejoint par une sensation désagréable. L'étrange malaise que j'avais ressenti un peu plus tôt dans la journée surgissait à nouveau. Je tentais de l'ignorer, et j'embrassais James avec ferveur. Ses mains ont glissé sous mon t-shirt. Lorsqu'elles ont effleuré mes seins, j'ai froncé des sourcils._

 _ **\- Attends, ais-je murmuré contre ses lèvres.**_

 _James a grogné, mais en voyant les passants à quelques mètres de la voiture, il s'est éloigné de moi et a démarré._

 _A peine étions nous de retour dans la chambre du motel que James m'a plaquée contre la porte. Ses mains se sont posées de chaque côté de mon visage. Elles lentement glissées jusque sur mes hanches. James m'a alors soulevée et je me suis retrouvée dans ses bras. Ma tête tourbillonnait._

 _Soudain, la boule de mon ventre a remonté jusque dans ma gorge. Sans pouvoir parler, je me suis dégagée de son étreinte et j'ai couru jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'ai tout juste eu le temps d'atteindre les toilettes avant que mon estomac ne se vide complètement. Des sueurs froides coulaient dans mon dos. J'étais étourdie. Des bruits de pas ont résonné sur le carrelage de la salle de bain et j'ai senti les mains de James caressaient doucement mes épaules._

 _ **\- J'ai dû manger quelque chose qui n'est pas passé, ais-je dit peinée alors qu'il m'aidait me relever.**_

 _Mais depuis ce jour là, les nausées n'ont jamais vraiment cessé._

* * *

Romanoff coupe le moteur. Nous sommes stationnés le long des docks de Staten Island. Les immenses entrepôts en briques se succèdent au bord de l'eau. Depuis quelques années, le quartier s'est embourgeoisé, et la plupart d'entre eux ont été réhabilités en magasins, en restaurants avec des terrasses donnant sur les quais, en vastes bureaux qui accueillent des start-up ou encore en cinéma. L'ancienne voie ferrée qui desservait les entrepôts a laissé place à une piste cyclable le long de laquelle des terrains de skate ont été aménagés. Seuls quelques entrepôts servent encore au commerce portuaire, et j'aperçois par endroits les silhouettes de grands porte-conteneurs amarrés aux quais.

Romanoff se tourne vers nous et je cesse mon observation des lieux. Si les longues heures de conduite l'ont fatiguée, elle ne laisse rien paraître.

 **\- Votre bateau, le Nemesis, part demain à 8h30. Il arrivera dans six jours à Gênes en Italie. A partir de là, il faudra que vous trouviez une voiture pour aller jusqu'en Roumanie. Voilà des passeports pour les frontières européennes.**

J'attrape les papiers qu'elle me tend. Lorsque j'ouvre le faux passeport, je découvre avec étonnement une photographie de moi. Romanoff a dû la récupérer dans l'un des dossiers du SHIELD. Néanmoins, mon portrait a été retouché. Mes cheveux sont courts, coupés au-dessus des épaules. Le passeport est au nom de Nancy Rushman.

 **\- Personne ne sera au courant pour vous, poursuit Romanoff. Une fois que vous serez en Europe, je n'aurais plus de moyens de vous joindre.**

James acquiesce avant de sortir de la voiture et de récupérer nos valises. Je croise le regard de Romanoff dans le rétroviseur.

 **\- Merci pour tout, lui dis-je sincèrement.**

 **\- J'avais une dette envers lui, se contente-t-elle de répondre.**

Puis, alors que j'ouvre la portière pour descendre rejoindre James, elle ajoute :

 **\- Bonne chance à vous Eva.**

Je souris et quitte l'habitacle sécurisé. Aussitôt, la voiture s'éloigne et disparaît à l'angle d'une rue. James se dirige déjà vers l'hôtel, une valise dans chaque main. Je m'empresse de le rejoindre. Il est près d'une heure du matin, et le hall est presque entièrement vide à l'exception d'un client assis au bar et de l'hôtesse d'accueil installée derrière son comptoir. Contrairement à tous les motels miteux dans lesquels nous avons dormi depuis nos retrouvailles, celui-ci est un hôtel de standing. James paye la chambre en liquide et l'hôtesse nous indique de nous rendre au dernier étage

La chambre est très confortable. Une large ouverture donne sur le port. J'aperçois l'immense pont suspendu qui traverse l'Hudson et qui relie Staten Island à Brooklyn. Des projecteurs éclairent sa structure métallique et les piliers de terre qui émergent de l'eau et le soutiennent. Mes yeux s'égarent vers les berges de Brooklyn, là ou s'étendent également de nombreux entrepôts en briques.

 **\- J'y ai travaillé lorsque j'avais douze ou treize ans pendant un été, m'indique alors James qui est arrivé dans mon dos. Dans une raffinerie de sucre. Les industriels payaient à la tâche les gamins du quartier pour transporter les sacs des entrepôts jusqu'aux bateaux. J'étais celui qui en portait le plus et j'avais toujours la plus grosse prime, alors je la partageais avec...**

Sa voix s'éteint. Il ne prononce pas son nom, mais je sais de qui il veut parler. Il a griffonné des souvenirs sur lui dans son carnet. Il a même collé sa photographie. _Steve Rogers._

Nous restons tous les deux silencieux, plongés dans nos propres pensées. Demain, nous prenons à nouveau la fuite. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'encore vivre cela. Je caresse mon ventre d'un geste tendre et je me dis que je n'ai pas le choix.

Fin du chapitre.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour à tous !_

 **MMSSR** : Oui les premiers chapitres ne seront pas bourrés d'actions, mais ils prennent le temps de poser les bases =)

 **faolbee** : lorsqu'Eva a téléphoné à sa mère, Romanoff a réussi à retrouvé leur trace à James et elle. D'autres organisations le peuvent donc également, c'est pourquoi James et Eva doivent fuir, et il est hors de question pour eux de se séparer, surtout étant donné la fameuse grossesse ;) Haha, vous êtes plusieurs à attendre l'arrivée de Steve !

 **fears of life** : Merci ! Je suis ravie que les flashbacks te plaisent, ils me permettent de disséminer quelques infos sur Barnes et son passé =)

 **Mary** : Haha mais les messages n'ont pas toujours besoin d'être constructifs ;)

 **mimi70** : dans un soucis de compréhension, tous les flashbacks seront dorénavant en italique =) Eva est _(à une vache près)_ à son 6e mois de grossesse

 **BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore** : Merci, je suis un _chatoncontent_ =p

 **Hinata des bois** : Toutes les infos concernant James sont vraies ;) Je n'ai moi-même jamais expérimenté la fuite durant une grossesse (ni la grosses tout court d'ailleurs) j'espère donc que mes descriptions se rapprochent de la réalité !

.

La semaine dernière, **fears of life** a remporté une question :

 _question_ : Entre la première version de ton bonus de Trouble Woman _(avec Steve et tout le tintouin)_ et la deuxième version avec Natasha, est-ce que tu as du beaucoup modifier ton histoire ou ce que tu avais en tête à pu s'adapter facilement à la trame du film ?

 _réponse_ : Je constate que tu as une excellente mémoire ! Lors de la première version du bonus, je m'étais basée simplement sur la bande annonce de Civil War. Il se trouve que le film a finalement assez différé de mes attentes, notamment sur le rôle de Barnes. J'ai imaginé cette suite après avoir vu le film, mais je n'ai eu qu'à peu modifier le bonus pour qu'il puisse s'inscrire dans la trame de l'histoire =) Et je suis assez satisfaite du changement Steve / Natasha car il est, selon moi, largement plus probable que ce soit Black Widow qui ait retrouvé James et Eva !

Cette semaine, la gagnante est... **faolbee**! **  
**

.

 _Bonne lecture **=)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La traversée**

Dire que ma grossesse a été une surprise est un euphémisme.

Lorsque j'ai retrouvé James dans la cabane, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était le sentir autour de moi, sur moi, en moi. C'était très passionnel et en même temps très doux. Fusionnel. Une évidence. Deux corps qui n'en faisaient qu'un. Mais alors que nous faisions l'amour, je me souviens qu'un éclair de conscience m'a traversé l'esprit. Je me suis soudain revue à la clinique du SHIELD, dans la tour Stark, quelques mois auparavant, attendant des règles qui n'arrivaient pas.

James ne s'est pas aperçu de mon trouble. Il continuait ses caresses et notre étreinte s'accentuait. Alors j'ai attrapé son visage couvert de sueur.

 **\- Attends, ai-je murmuré contre ses lèvres.**

 **\- Quoi ? A-t-il grogné avant de m'embrasser fiévreusement.**

J'ai lutté contre mon désir grandissant et j'ai détourné le visage.

 **\- James, attends...**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de risque, a-t-il dit avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.**

Un peu plus tard, alors que nous étions tous deux allongés sur le canapé, encore essoufflés, j'ai regardé James étrangement, attendant une explication.

 **\- Le KGB s'en est assuré, a-t-il fini par dire face à mon insistance. J'ai... J'ai été opéré.**

Nous avons donc passé la majorité de notre temps à faire l'amour sans nous soucier de rien.

Deux mois plus tard, lorsque j'ai été malade à Shelbyville après notre soirée au restaurant, je ne soupçonnais encore rien. Les souvenirs de cette soirée sont restés intacts dans mon esprit. Je me rappelle de chaque détail...

 _J'étais étourdie. Des bruits de pas ont résonné sur le carrelage de la salle de bain et j'ai senti les mains de James caressaient doucement mes épaules._

 _ **\- J'ai dû manger quelque chose qui n'est pas passé, ais-je dit peinée alors qu'il m'aidait me relever.**_

 _James m'a conduite vers le lit. Il a posé sa paume de métal contre mon front couvert de sueur. J'ai fermé les yeux, appréciant la soudaine fraicheur, et peu à peu, mes nausées se sont estompées j'ai retrouvé mes esprits. J'ai souri et me suis rapidement endormie._

* * *

 _Durant la nuit, j'ai fait un cauchemar. Le même que depuis des mois. Je me suis réveillée en sursaut au milieu du lit, me souvenant parfaitement des détails déplaisants. James a grogné dans son sommeil et a tenté de me ramener auprès de lui mais j'ai résisté. Mon malaise était revenu. Je transpirais malgré l'air conditionné qui rafraichissait la chambre. Il était à peine sept heures du matin, mais je me suis levée doucement._

 _Une fois habillée, je suis sortie après avoir pris soin de laisser un mot à James. J'ai marché un moment, profitant de l'air frais matinal. Il commençait à faire jour et la ville était encore endormie. Je m'efforçais de respirer à plein poumons._

 _Mes pas m'ont guidée jusqu'à une rue dans laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs commerces. Mon ventre, vide depuis la veille, a gargouillé. J'ai repéré le néon clignotant d'un bar. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait personne à part un homme assez âgé derrière le comptoir._

 _ **\- Bonjour ma petite dame, dit-il en me voyant arriver. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?**_

 _ **\- Un café... et une part de tarte s'il vous plait.**_

 _ **\- Vous êtes de passage à Shelbyville ?**_

 _ **\- Voyages de noces, ai-je inventé.**_

 _ **\- Cet homme a bien de la chance ! A répondu la barman avec enthousiasme.**_

 _J'ai affiché un sourire de façade avant de m'éloigner du bar et de m'installer à l'une des tables contre la vitrine. Mon petit déjeuner est arrivé quelques secondes plus tard. A peine les vapeurs du café brulant sont-elles parvenues à mes narines que la nausée m'a reprise, encore plus violemment que la veille. J'ai senti ma gorge se remplir de salive amère et âcre. J'ai aussitôt éloignée la tasse dans une grimace de dégout._

 _ **\- Durant notre voyage de noces, a alors dit le barman, ma femme et moi sommes partis en Floride...**_

 _J'ai soupiré entre mes dents, mais je me suis tournée en souriant poliment vers lui, feignant d'être intéressée._

 _ **\- ... C'était il y a trente sept ans, mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! Tous les matins, les employés de l'hôtel nous apportaient notre petit déjeuner dans la chambre. Il y avait de tout, des croissants, des œufs et du bacon, de la salade de fruits... Mais tous les matins, ma femme mangeait la même chose, une tranche de pain avec du beurre, un jus d'orange pressé et un café noir. Depuis que je la connaissais, elle avait toujours déjeuné la même chose. Sauf le dernier jour de notre voyage de noces. Les employés nous ont apporté nos plateaux, ma femme a bu son jus d'orange, a mangé sa tartine, mais au moment de boire son café, elle a repoussé sa tasse le plus loin possible sur le plateau. Impossible pour elle de boire son café, comme vous aujourd'hui.**_

 _J'ai jeté un regard à ma tasse dont le café avait dorénavant refroidi. J'ai mangé un morceau de tarte. La nausée s'est peu à peu calmée et la salive amère et âcre s'est estompée dans ma gorge._

 _ **\- Et bien devinez quoi ? Poursuit le barman. Neuf mois plus tard, notre fils était là ! Qui sait, peut-être que votre lune de miel va aussi faire des heureux !**_

 _J'ai manqué de m'étouffer. Mon visage a dû pâlir a vu d'œil, car le barman a cessé de sourire. J'ai détourné le regard. Au même instant, un autre client est entré dans le bar, mettant fin à cette conversation gênante. Mes yeux ont divagué à travers la vitrine et j'ai repéré une pharmacie un peu plus loin dans la rue. J'ai repoussé l'assiette et me suis levée. Je suis partie aussi rapidement que j'étais venue. Dans la rue, je courrais presque._

 _La vendeuse a semblé étonnée de me voir déboulée dans la pharmacie. J'ai parcouru les rayonnages en tremblant. J'ai attrapé un test de grossesse._

 _ **\- Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? a demandé la vendeuse.**_

 _Je me suis contentée d'acquiescer, incapable de dire un mot. Face à moi, la jeune femme n'a pas eu l'air persuadé. Elle m'a encaissée et je suis partie._

* * *

 _Sur le chemin du retour, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. J'ai laissé mes pas me guider jusqu'à l'hôtel. Les rideaux de la chambre étaient ouverts. James était réveillé. Je me suis assurée que le test était bien caché dans mon sac et je suis entrée dans la chambre._

 _James terminait de s'habiller. Ses cheveux mouillés déposaient des gouttes d'eau sur le t-shirt qu'il venait d'enfiler. Nos regards se sont croisés. Je crois qu'il a tout de suite réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soir, je me suis enfermée dans la salle de bains._

 _J'ai ouvert la boite, sorti le bâtonnet et me suis assise sur les toilettes. Les trois minutes d'attente ont semblé interminables. J'ai tourné un rond dans l'espace réduit de la salle de bains. James a toqué._

 _ **\- Eva, tout va bien ? A-t-il demandé à travers la porte.**_

 _Je n'ai pas pu répondre. Le temps était écoulé. J'ai baissé les yeux._

 _"Positif"_

 _Le choc m'a clouée sur place. Je n'étais plus dans la réalité, mais dans un univers parallèle. Pas vraiment ici, pas complètement ailleurs. Lorsque James a forcé la porte, je n'ai pas bougé. Il s'est approché. Ses yeux ont fait l'aller-retour entre mon visage et mes mains dans lesquelles se trouvait le test._

 _ **\- Tu peux m'expliquer ?**_

 _Son ton sévère et glacial m'a ramenée à la réalité. J'avais soudain l'impression qu'il redevenait le soldat distant qu'il avait été lorsque je l'avais rencontré. Il m'interrogeait comme quelques mois plus tôt, dans la cave de la cabane._

 _ **\- Tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque... ai-je dit en balbutiant.**_

 _ **\- Il n'y a aucun risque, m'a-t-il coupé sévèrement.**_

 _Il s'est avancé vers moi, me dominant de toute sa carrure, et j'ai reculé instinctivement. Mon dos a fini par heurter le mur carrelé. J'ai senti sa surface froide à travers ma robe. Mes poils se sont hérissés. James ne me quittait pas du regard, comme un prédateur jaugeant sa proie._

 _ **\- Attends... ai-je murmuré. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre !**_

 _Un éclair argenté a alors frôlé mon visage. Son poing s'est abattu violemment contre le mur. La faïence a volé en éclat. J'ai aussitôt cessé de respirer. Mes yeux se sont fermés et mes mains se sont posées sur mon ventre, premier réflexe maternel dont je n'ai à peine eu conscience._

 _J'ai senti son souffle saccadé par la colère sur mon visage. Soudain, il s'est éloigné. Les yeux toujours fermés, je l'ai entendu quitter la salle de bains. Quelques secondes pus tard, la porte de la chambre a claqué._

 _Mes yeux se sont rouverts et les larmes ont coulé. Mes jambes n'ont soudain plus eu la force de me porter, et je me suis laissée glisser sur le sol. Je ne savais pas ce qui me faisait le plus mal. Qu'il rejette la faute sur moi, qu'il me laisse seule dans un moment pareil, qu'il puisse penser que j'ai pu voir quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai pleuré, assise au milieu des débris de faïence._

* * *

 _La nuit était tombée lorsque James est enfin revenu dans la chambre d'hôtel. Allongée au milieu du lit, j'ai fermé les yeux feignant d'être endormie, incapable d'affronter sa colère à nouveau. Il a fermé la porte et s'est dirigé vers la salle de bains. Je l'ai entendu soupiré, surement en voyant les éclats de carrelage au sol. Puis il est revenu dans la chambre._

 _ **\- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, a-t-il chuchoté.**_

 _Mes yeux sont restés fermés. Déjà les larmes revenaient derrière mes paupières. Mais il ne fallait pas pleurer, pas devant lui. J'ai senti le matelas s'affaisser alors que James s'asseyait près de moi. J'ai sursauté lorsque sa main froide a caressé mon front, chassant les mèches de cheveux qui me couvraient le visage. J'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux._

 _Il était rare de voir James Barnes dans un moment de faiblesse. A cet instant, ses émotions étaient à vif. Son visage, d'ordinaire impassible, était confus et soucieux. James regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était évident. Lentement, il s'est allongé face à moi._

 _ **\- Tu n'es pas en sécurité avec moi, a-t-il dit tout à coup d'une voix plein de regrets.**_

 _ **\- La sécurité, c'est pas mon truc, ai-je répondu en souriant.**_

 _Lui n'a pas souri. Son regard était sérieux, résolu._

 _ **\- On a aucun avenir tous les deux... et encore moins tous les trois.**_

 _Cette fois, c'était ma main qui s'est délicatement posée sur sa joue. Je l'ai forcé à me regarder dans les yeux._

 _ **\- Je te connais. Et je veux être avec toi. On parlera du reste plus tard, d'accord ?**_

 _ **\- D'accord.**_

* * *

Il pleut sur New York. Ironie du sort, le temps maussade représente exactement mon humeur depuis mon réveil. J'ai l'esprit hagard et embrumé. James n'est pas plus en forme que moi. Aux cernes violacées qui soulignent son regard clair, je devine qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi durant la nuit. Nous rangeons les faux passeports que Romanoff nous a donné la veille et attrapons nos bagages. Nous quittons l'hôtel rapidement et nous rapprochons du port.

Les bruits des machines et des moteurs des cargos s'accentuent alors que nous arrivons sur les quais. La rive opposée de l'Hudson est à peine visible, Brooklyn et le reste de New York sont plongés dans le brouillard. Le porte-conteneur sur lequel nous devons embarquer est immense, il doit mesurer au moins trois-cents mètres de long. Des centaines de containers colorés s'empilent sur son pont et dominent les toits des entrepôts environnants.

Un grillage surmonté de caméras de sécurité entoure le port. Je baisse instinctivement la tête. Quelques mèches de cheveux glissent devant mes yeux, dissimulant mon visage. Nous le longeons jusqu'à un portail surveillé par un poste de garde. Un homme s'y tient appuyé, les bras croisés. Il est vêtu d'un uniforme bleu marine sur lequel il porte un gilet fluo, comme tous les dockers présents sur les quais, ainsi qu'un badge autour du cou.

 **\- Monsieur et Madame Rushman, nous accoste-t-il en décroisant les bras. Je suis lieutenant sur le Nemesis. C'est moi qui suis chargé de vous conduire à bord.**

James acquiesce et nous suivons le lieutenant silencieusement. Nous franchissons le poste de garde sans être arrêtés. J'aperçois le poste de douane menant à la passerelle principale à une centaine de mètres. Ma main attrape celle de James alors que mon angoisse ressurgit. Devant, le lieutenant marche d'un pas rapide et décidé. Nous nous rapprochons des douaniers et je jette un regard soucieux au gros sac de sport que James porte sur son épaule.

 _Nous ne passerons jamais les contrôles avec les armes._

Venir ici était une mauvaise idée. L'équipage a peut-être été payé pour nous transporter sans poser de questions, mais ce ne doit pas être le cas des douaniers. Je ralentis, soudain perdue. Ma main se contracte dans celle de James. Son pouce caresse doucement ma paume pour m'apaiser mais rien n'y fait. James resserre sa prise et m'entraine en avant. Alors que nous arrivons devant le poste de douanes, le lieutenant poursuit son chemin sur le quai. Nous dépassons les agents et je soupire de soulagement. C'est alors que je découvre, derrière le poste de garde, une seconde passerelle de taille plus réduite. Elle est fermée par un portail métallique. Nous nous y dirigeons et le lieutenant scanne son badge.

 _Bip._

Il ouvre le portail et nous grimpons sur la passerelle destinée à l'équipage. Je reprends enfin mon souffle lorsque mes pieds se posent sur le pont principal. Une dizaine d'hommes d'équipage vêtus de gilets fluo s'y active. Je me retrouve entourée de milliers de containers plus ou moins récents. J'aperçois la cabine du capitaine qui émerge à l'arrière, au-dessus des boites métalliques.

 **\- Bienvenue à bord, nous indique le lieutenant. Votre cabine est par ici.**

Le lieutenant nous guide vers la poupe du bateau. Nous longeons plusieurs portes percées de hublots jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant l'une d'elle. Il sort des clés de sa poche avant de l'ouvrir et de s'écarter pour nous laisse entrer.

 **\- Voici votre cabine. Les repas sont préparés par le chef des cuisines et son maitre d'hôtel et sont servis dans la salle à manger à heures fixes : huit heures, midi et dix-neuf heures. Vous aurez l'occasion de partager la table du commandant et de son équipe. Pour vous détendre durant le voyage, vous avez accès à la bibliothèque et à la salle audiovisuelle. Bonne traversée.**

Nous remercions le lieutenant. Il s'éclipse et nous nous retrouvons seuls, James et moi, dans la cabine. Il dépose ma valise sur le sol et son sac sur le lit. Je balaye la pièce du regard. Je suis étonnement surprise de sa taille et de son confort. Des rangements ornent le mur du fond, un lit double est installé face à la porte, et sous les hublots se trouve un bureau sur lequel est posé du papier. Une porte étroite mène à une salle de bain modeste mais parfaitement nettoyée.

Alors que je commence à me détendre, la sirène du bateau retentit soudainement. James et moi sursautons. Je me précipite vers le hublot et constate que les membres d'équipage effectuent les dernières manœuvres avant le départ.

Lorsque le navire est assez loin du port, nous sortons sur le pont et nous approchons du bastingage. Déjà New York et la côté disparaissent dans la brume. Je tourne mon regard vers la proue du porte-container. Devant nous s'étend la mer à perte de vue.

* * *

Nous passons la première journée cloîtrés dans la cabine. Le tangage du bateau accentue encore plus mes nausées quotidiennes. James n'est pas à l'aise non plus. Les espaces réduits lui rappellent de mauvais souvenirs. Nous restons allongés sur le lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

James finit par se lever et disparaît dans la petite salle de bains. J'entends bientôt le bruit de la douche. Lorsqu'il revient à mes côtés, il n'est couvert que d'une serviette. Je ne m'attarde pas sur son corps à demi-nu, mais sur son visage. Il est rasé de près et ses cheveux sont attachés en catogan. Il attrape son faux passeport posé sur le bureau et me l'envoie.

 **\- Alors, j'ai l'air de monsieur Rushman ?**

J'ouvre ses papiers et contemple la photographie. Je reconnais le visage de James, mais ses cheveux sont courts, lui donnant un air plus jeune. J'acquiesce en refermant son passeport. James sourit avant de fouiller dans son sac. Il en sort un paire de ciseaux.

 **\- A ton tour, m'indique-t-il.**

Je déglutis en voyant les lames brillantes. Mes doigts se glissent dans mes cheveux qui descendent sur ma poitrine et les serrent avec regret

 **\- Tu es sur d'en être capable ? je lui demande alors qu'il s'approche de moi.**

 **\- As-tu oublié que j'étais d'une précision implacable ?**

Je repense soudain à cette nuit à Londres où nous avions fui les policiers en compagnie de Ian et Darcy. Mon pied s'était blessé en marchant sur du verre. James m'avait recousue à la perfection. A présent, il ne reste qu'une mince et propre cicatrice. Je capitule.

Sa main cybernétique attrape mon visage pour que je lui fasse face. Sa seconde main, munie de la paire de ciseaux, s'approche de mes cheveux. La première mèche est coupée et s'écrase sur le lit. J'ai tout le loisir d'observer James alors qu'il se concentre. Il se glisse bientôt derrière moi pour continuer. J'entends les coups de ciseaux, et je sens mes épaules se découvrir peu à peu. Soudain, son souffle s'abat sur ma nuque suivi d'une pression douce et chaude.

 **\- C'est terminé, chuchote-t-il après avoir déposé des baisers dans mon cou.**

Mes mains se glissent par réflexe dans mes cheveux. Ils s'arrêtent maintenant au-dessus des épaules, comme sur la photographie de mon passeport. Je me retourne vers James.

 **\- Il faut tout jeter, ajoute-t-il en désignant les chutes de cheveux.**

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se baisser, je me rue sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Plus tard, lorsque la nuit tombe, nous quittons la cabine pour nous rendre dans la salle à manger des officiers. J'ai réussi à convaincre James qu'une trop longue absence pourrait paraître suspecte aux yeux de l'équipage. Alors que nous rejoignons le pont principal, je m'arrête un instant conte le bastingage et je jette mes cheveux coupés par-dessus bord. Ils disparaissent rapidement dans les vagues sombres.

Sur un bateau, on rencontre tout le monde. Durant les repas, James et moi nous nous faisons discrets. Pour autant j'écoute avec intérêt les histoires de marins des hommes d'équipage, des officiers et même celles du capitaine. Ce dernier est un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, d'apparence bourrue mais finalement très ouvert. Sa barbe et ses cheveux commencent à grisonner, et il renvoie une impression de paternalisme sur le reste de l'équipage.

Il me regarde avec attendrissement. Lors de notre premier diner, il m'a glissé que sa propre fille venait d'accoucher. Profitant de la sympathie qu'il a à mon égard, je me rend dans le poste de pilotage durant le deuxième jour de la traversée. Mes nausées ont toujours du mal à passer, et je lui demande la permission d'aller me promener sur le pont principal.

 **\- Aucun problème, me répond le capitaine. Mais enfilez des chaussures antidérapantes car le pont est souvent humide et glissant à cause des embruns. Et si jamais vous entendez la sirène, rentrez immédiatement dans votre cabine.**

Je remercie le capitaine, mais au moment où je m'apprête à quitter le poste de pilotage, quelque chose en mer attire mon regard. Je m'approche des vitres et mets ma main en visière pour me protéger des rayons du soleil. En plissant les yeux, j'aperçois une forme sombre émerger de la surface de l'eau.

 **\- Ce n'est pas un navire, dis-je alors au capitaine en me retournant vers lui.**

 **\- Non en effet.**

 **\- Mais je croyais que les bases ne pouvaient pas être construites dans les espaces internationales en pleine mer...**

Je jette rapidement un coup d'œil aux radars. Aucun n'indique l'existence de cette mystérieuse base.

 **\- Cette zone est classée secret défense. Nous ne pouvons pas nous en approcher. N'oubliez pas vos chaussures, ajoute-t-il en me désignant un casier.**

Je m'éclipse du poste de pilotage, plein de questions en tête. De retour de la cabine, je trouve James allongé sur le lit en train d'écrire dans son carnet.

 **\- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.**

J'enfile les chaussures antidérapantes et l'entraine sur le pont. Je plante mon regard vers l'horizon. Partout, il n'y a que la mer à perte de vue.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eva ?**

 **\- Il y avait une base là haut, dis-je en désignant la surface de l'eau. Une base classée secret défense...**

 **\- Je ne vois rien, répond James. C'était peut-être juste un cargo.**

 **\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, dis-je soudain énervée.**

Il ne me croit pas. Je soupire exaspérée et m'éloigne en direction du pont principal. Je me retrouve rapidement entre les immenses rayonnages de containers. Je déambule dans les allées et lis les indications écrites sur leurs portes métalliques. L'une d'elle attire mon attention :

 _Advanced Idea Mechanics_

J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà lu, mais je ne parviens pas à me souvenir où ni quand. Surement dans l'un des dossiers dont je m'occupais à KMV. Je poursuis mon exploration et ma colère s'estompe peu à peu. Mes sautes d'humeur sont courantes ces derniers temps. James ne m'en voudra pas, il s'est habitué.

* * *

En mer les couchers et les levers de soleil sont magnifiques, mais le plus impressionnant apparait la nuit. Par temps dégagé, au plus loin des côtes, les ciels sont les plus étoilés qu'on puisse voir. Magique. Chaque soir, James et moi sortons de la cabine et nous observons un long moment la voie lactée.

La veille de notre arrivée à Gênes, alors que mes yeux sont rivés vers les étoiles, il s'approche de mon dos et glisse ses mains sur mon ventre avant de le caresser.

 **\- Il ne connaitra que nous... dit-il alors. Il n'aura pas d'autre famille. Pas de grands-parents, à part ta mère.**

 **\- Si ma mère l'apprend un jour, elle serait surement ravie qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres grands-parents, dis-je ironiquement. Elle pourrait s'occuper du bébé toute seule.**

Je détache mes yeux du ciel scintillant et me retourne vers James.

 **\- Et puis, rassures-toi, j'ajoute en souriant. Tu seras son père, mais tu as aussi largement l'âge d'être son grand-père, dis-je en éclatant de rire.**

Je parviens à lui arracher un léger rire. Nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend en Europe. En revanche, nous savons que nous voulons cet enfant.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Mais quelle est donc cette mystérieuse base ? _(question extrêmement difficile n'est-il pas ? ;)_

 _A la semaine prochaine **=)**_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Je suis de retour**

Pour vous jouer un _gentil_ tour

Afin de renforcer le monde de la fanfiction

Afin de rallier tous les lecteurs à ma passion

La team Croquette plus rapide que la lumière

Reviewez ou ce sera la guerre *****

Miaou _(sssss)_

.

Ce break estival aura été plus long que prévu. Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, j'ai bien dû finir par dire au-revoir à la Dolce vita italienne et à la Côté d'azur et revenir dans ma contrée lorraine ! Et je dois tout de même avouer que je suis contente de vous retrouver =)

 _ ***** je rigole, en vrai je suis pacifiste._

 **MMSSR** : J'aime le mystère **=)** Notre Bucky est encore envahi par ses vieux démons et ses mauvaises habitudes, _PAS BIEN_ !

 **faolbee** : La fin du film Civil War me laisse également largement perplexe, mais cette fanfiction ne se basera pas que sur les événements du film **;)**

 **mimi70** : Il faut surtout que je commence à les écrire ces choses sérieuses _Ha-ha_ !

 **Hinata des bois** : Merci ! Tes conseils "pratiques" sont toujours les bienvenus **;)**

 **Gaby** : Bienvenue Gaby ! Merci et navrée pour ta mort sociale temporaire. Ta review me flatte au plus au point, je vais attraper un égo surdimensionné =O Je me permets de te citer : _"Quand c'est bon on n'a jamais envie que ça s'arrête !"_ je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire car c'est justement ce que j'expliquais à mon mec hier soir ! _(Et oui, après les vacances, chatonjoli n'a plus aucun filtre, vous voilà prévenu)_

 **BuckStEve** : Bienvenue à toi aussi _(que de nouveaux lecteurs hihi)_ Je te nomme psychologue en chef de notre cher Bucky **=)** _(bien que je ne puisse affirmer que tout se passera comme tu le cites, car comme dit plus haut, j'aime le mystère)_

 **BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore** : J'ai hâte moi aussi **=)**

 **Tyra Misu** : Ton pseudo me fait saliver **=p** Un futur succès, carrément ! _(Décidément mon égo va vraiment être surdimensionné)_. Plus sérieusement, ravie que tu ais aimé les flashbacks et la présence de Natasha =)

 **Laurananouch** : Bienvenue et merci d'avoir lu mes fanfictions **=)** Je suis toujours contente lorsque des lecteurs lisent à la fois celles de l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux et celle de l'univers Marvel !

 **lizzia0901** : Je dois bien avouer qu'Eva et Barnes m'avaient aussi manqué **;)**

.

Jadis, **faolbee** avait remporté une question !

 _question_ : Eva va-t-elle rencontrer tous les protagonistes de la Civil war et y participer ou sera-t-elle mise de "côté" un temps ? ( _un peu comme à la fin de Trouble woman)_

 _réponse :_ Eva va en effet rencontrer des personnages de la Civil War, elle va en croiser certains à plusieurs occasions mais je ne peux pas révéler leurs identités (d'ailleurs, les paris sont ouverts). Concernant sa participation, je ne peux rien dire sans spoiler la suite !

Cette semaine, la gagnante est... **Gaby** =)

.

Bonne lecture mes chatons !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Cauchemar éveillé**

 _Du sang._

Partout, il y a du sang. Il s'écoule lentement des corps gisant à même le sol ou contre les murs du couloir. Mes semelles s'enfoncent dans les flaques rougeâtres qui s'étalent sur le béton. La lumière est si éblouissante que mes yeux sont obligés de rester mi-clos pour que je puisse m'orienter. Tout le monde est mort autour de moi. Je baisse les yeux et découvre avec horreur que mes mains sont aussi couvertes de sang. Je tiens un pistolet dans l'une d'elle.

Je m'enfuis à travers le couloir. J'atteins une porte et me jette sur les battants. Ils s'ouvrent à la volée et je manque de tomber. La lumière est encore plus vive ici. Un halo blanc couvre en partie ma vision. Je ne suis plus dans un couloir étroit mais dans une vaste base. Mes yeux parviennent tant bien que mal à s'habituer à la luminosité, et c'est là que je le vois.

Un homme, debout à quelques mètres de moi, les mains dans le dos. Il est vêtu d'un long manteau en cuir, à la façon des dirigeants nazis de l'époque. Sa poitrine est ornée de diverses décorations militaires. Les semelles de ses bottes claquent sévèrement sur le sol alors qu'il s'approche de moi.

 **\- Mademoiselle Pierce, je savais que nos chemins finiraient par se recroiser.**

Cette voix... Puissante, froide, avec un accent à couper au couteau, elle résonne dans tout mon corps. J'ai envie de hurler, mais aucun son ne sort de ma gorge. Je reste paralysée. Son visage est soudain à quelques mètres de moi. Sous la lumière blanche des néons, je suis capable de mieux le distinguer. Ses traits sont marqués, sa mâchoire est carrée et son regard est perçant et sombre. Il est impossible de lui donner un âge précis. Physiquement, il semble avoir la quarantaine, mais son regard est celui d'un homme ayant vécu plus d'une vie.

 _Vermis._

Le sol se met soudain à trembler. Une sirène hurlante se met en marche. Je m'accroche au mur le plus proche pour ne pas tomber. Un bruit sourd se propage dans l'immense entrepôt. Une bombe explose. La déflagration fait vibrer les murs de béton pendant plusieurs secondes, propageant l'onde de l'explosion jusque dans mon corps. Et puis les tremblements cessent et le bruit sourd également. Mais la sirène continue de hurler.

Une pression s'abat soudainement sur mes épaules. Je hurle.

 **\- Eva ! Eva c'est moi.**

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, suffocante. Je mets quelques secondes à reconnaître le visage de James penché au-dessus du mien. Ses mains caressent doucement mes épaules moites. Je suis dans la cabine du bateau. La sirène retentit bruyamment sur le pont.

 **\- Encore ce cauchemar ?**

Comme presque chaque nuit, je me réveille en nage, des visions d'horreur encore imprégnées sur les rétines. J'acquiesce, l'esprit encore embrumé, avant d'attraper la bouteille d'eau posée sur la table de nuit.

 **\- Nous arrivons au port, m'indique James tandis que je bois à grandes gorgées.**

Mes yeux balayent la pièce. Les valises sont déjà bouclées et la cabine a été nettoyée de fond en combles.

 **\- Tu as déjà pris le temps de tout nettoyer ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas bien dormi non plus, il fallait que je m'occupe, me répond James.**

Ses nuits sont aussi hantées par les cauchemars. Les souvenirs morbides lui reviennent par vagues et il se réveille souvent, confus et horrifié. Il ne me dit jamais rien à leurs sujets.

 **\- Nous ne devons laisser aucune empreinte, poursuit-il. Rien qui pourrait permettre de nous retrouver.**

* * *

Gênes surplombe la mer. Des collines verdoyantes entourent la baie, et la ville colorée s'y développe, repliée sur elle-même, rassurante et protectrice. On dirait presque le ventre d'une mère protégeant son enfant, me dis-je en baissant les yeux vers mon propre ventre arrondi. Le vent marin fait flotter mes cheveux autour de mon visage. Appuyée contre le bastingage, mes yeux se perdent vers les palais somptueux qui émergent d'entre les immeubles des années soixante et les les toits des quartiers historiques.

Le Némésis pénètre dans l'immense port où sont déjà amarrés des centaines d'autres bateaux. Les manœuvres d'amarrage durent une vingtaine de minutes avant que les passerelles de déchargement soient installées. Le brouhaha d'une foule couvre le bruit du bateau. Mes yeux quittent les hauteur de la ville et je constate alors que des milliers de personnes sont réunis dans les rues de ville le long de la mer. Des banderoles et des pancartes dépassent de la foule qui hurle des slogans en italiens. J'échange avec James un regard étonné.

 **\- Encore des manifestations, soupire une voix derrière nous.**

C'est le jeune lieutenant qui nous avait aidé à embarquer.

 **\- Depuis l'accident de Lagos ça n'arrête pas, poursuit-il. Il y en avait déjà il y a deux semaines lors de notre dernière escale.**

Le marin nous invite à le suivre vers la passerelle principale par laquelle descendent déjà quelques membres de l'équipage. Nous saluons et remercions le capitaine avant d'entamer la descente. Les cris de la foule se font de plus en plus forts. Des dizaines de policiers armés tentent de contenir les manifestants.

 **\- Giustizia per Antonio e Maria ! Crient certains en brandissant des portraits en noir et blanc d'un homme et d'une femme surement décédés à Lagos.**

 _ **\- Vergognatevi, Avengers ! Hurlent d'autres en agitant des pancartes sur lesquels des photos des super-héros sont barrées furieusement.**_

 **\- La chasse aux sorcières ne va pas tarder, nous dit le lieutenant par-dessus son épaule. Croyez-moi, ils vont bientôt sortir les torches et les fourches.**

La ratification des Accords calmera sans doute les esprits, me dis-je alors que mes pieds touchent enfin la terre ferme. La chaleur moite de la ville m'enveloppe aussitôt. Le lieutenant nous indique un portail gardé par les douaniers à une dizaine de mètres. De l'autre côté de la grille, la foule fait rage.

James tient son sac de voyage d'une main et saisit la mienne de l'autre. Je regarde nerveusement son sac, espérant que les armes soient bien cachées. Alors que nous approchons du portail, des projectiles volent vers le poste de douanes et se fracassent conter les vitres. Des casseurs se sont invités à la manifestation. Les gardes s'empressent de quitter le poste et se ruent vers les fauteurs de trouble, matraques à la main. James m'entraine vers le portail et nous quittons le port industriel sans passer de contrôle. J'ai à peine le temps de soupirer de soulagement qu'un brusque mouvement de foule se presse autour de moi.

Des cris affolés s'élèvent alors que les gens semblent s'éloigner en courant du centre de la manifestation. Poussée dans tous les sens, je tente de garder ma main dans celle de James. Mais il y a trop de manifestants et bientôt seul le bout de nos doigts parviennent encore à sa toucher. Nos regards se croisent et je suis soudain entrainée par le mouvement de foule.

La panique me gagne. J'aperçois des flammes s'élever au centre de la rue. Une poupée à l'effigie de Wanda Maximoff est en train de bruler. Quelques malins ont décidé d'allumer un feu de joie, provoquant la panique parmi la foule. Je peux à peine respirer au milieu du monde et de la chaleur. Mon corps est malmené, je reçois des coups dans la bousculade et protège du mieux que je peux mon ventre. James est introuvable. Je tente de me frayer un chemin à travers la foule suffocante. Des sirènes résonnent au-dessus des cris. Ma vision se trouble, mais je continue de marcher.

Alors que je suis à deux doigts de m'évanouir, je parviens enfin de l'autre côté de la rue. Plusieurs manifestants s'engagent dans des ruelles étroites et je les suis sans même me retourner. J'avance jusqu'à ce que la foule s'amenuise et finit par m'assoir sur les marches fraiches d'un escalier qui s'éloigne vers les hauteurs de Gênes. Ma respiration haletante se transforme en pleurs silencieux alors que ma panique disparait peu à peu. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste assise ici, à l'ombre des bâtiments anciens. Les cris des manifestants semblent se calmer, de même que les sirènes de la police et des pompiers.

Un bruissement finit par me sortir de ma torpeur. Mes yeux quittent le sol pavé et sont soudain absorbés par son regard azur. James est agenouillé devant moi, l'air soucieux. Sa main chasse délicatement les dernières larmes de mes joues.

 **\- Tu vas bien ? Me demande-t-il doucement.**

 **\- On ne se sépare plus, le préviens-je simplement en me levant.**

James acquiesce et nous nous éloignons du port. Le seul avantage de cette manifestation est que la plupart des rues de Gênes sont désertes. Nous ne tardons pas à repérer une voiture convenant à nos critères, James étant très regardant sur l'aspect discret du modèle, et moi me contentant de vérifier si il y a la climatisation. James force en quelques secondes la portière d'un break gris. Il s'installe derrière le volant avant de dévérouiller la voiture. Je dépose nos affaires sur la banquette arrière et grimpe à l'avant. Alors que la voiture démarre, je m'affaire à programmer le GPS. Si tout se déroule comme prévu, nous arriverons à Bucarest demain.

* * *

Les paysages verdoyants défilent sous mes yeux depuis des heures mais je ne m'en lasse pas. Au Nord, les Alpes Italiennes se déploient derrière les vignobles, les prairies et les forêts. Nous n'avons pas pris l'autoroute, la voiture volée se serait trop rapidement fait remarquer, et nous longeons donc les montagnes par une petite route de vallée, traversant des villages plus pittoresques les uns que les autres.

Mes jambes sont relevées sur la tableau de bord, mon visage est baigné de rayons de soleil... Si les Accords ne pesaient pas sur nos épaules comme une épée de Damoclès, je pourrais presque me croire en vacances. Je jette un regard en coin à James, toujours concentré sur la route.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? Lance-t-il.**

 **\- On pourrait se croire en lune de miel.**

 **\- Pour ça il faudrait qu'on soit marié, me répond-il d'un air entendu.**

 **\- Tu es tellement vieux jeu ! A ton époque le mariage était peut-être incontournable, mais aujourd'hui les choses ont changé. Inutile de se marier pour s'aimer librement.**

James sourit et attrape ma main dans sa paume chaude. Mais ses lèvres se figent en plein mouvement et ses yeux se voilent. Je reporte mon attention vers la route, cherchant la raison de son trouble. Je ne vois rien d'autre qu'un village dans lequel nous nous apprêtons à pénétrer. Un panneau indique qu'il s'agit d'Azzanno.

 **\- Je suis déjà venu ici, murmure James en observant la succession de maisons en pierres blanches.**

Étonnée par sa révélation, je reste silencieuse alors qu'il poursuit :

 **\- En 1943, les nazis ont mené plusieurs offensives en Italie. Des régiments alliés ont été envoyés sur place pour les repousser. J'étais à Azzanno avec le 107ème. Ça a été un vrai massacre...**

Ses mains se resserrent nerveusement autour du volant alors que je reste suspendue à ses lèvres.

 **\- Les Allemands nous avaient tendu un piège. Le village était déjà perdu lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Plus de deux-cents soldats ont été tués et les quelques restants dont je faisais parti ont été fait prisonniers.**

 **\- Où t-ont-ils emmenés ?**

 **\- Un peu plus loin, répond James en désignant la route devant nous qui s'éloigne vers les montagnes.**

Nous roulons près d'une demie-heure, empruntant des virages en lacets qui me donnent la nausée. Les impressionnants pics rocheux se rapprochent et envoient d'immenses ombres sur la vallée. Après un nouveau virage, la voiture ralentit. La pente devient moins forte et nous arrivons sur un immense plateau abrité entre les montagnes. La route longe la falaise d'un côté et un terrain grillagé et envahi de végétations de l'autre. James se gare sur le bas-côté, à l'abri d'un bosquet le long de la clôture. Des panneaux rouillés indiquent que l'accès est interdit.

 **\- Des gens sont venus ici.**

La voix de James me fait presque sursauter. D'un geste, il désigne des sillons creusés dans les graviers un peu plus loin. Il y avait plusieurs véhicules, à en juger par le nombre de traces. Celles-ci se dirigent vers un portail que je n'avais pas encore remarqué.

James ouvre doucement sa portière et longe le grillage jusqu'à avoir une bonne visibilité. Je le rejoins sans faire un bruit et scrute le terrain. Je m'aperçois alors que sous les arbustes et les herbes sauvages se trouvent d'énormes morceaux de pierres. Les ruines d'une ancienne base militaire !

 **\- Tu penses qu'ils sont encore là ? Je murmure en montrant les traces.**

 **\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, dit-il en retournant à la voiture.**

Il ouvre la portière arrière et fouille dans son sac. Il en sort son fusil d'assaut, s'assure que le chargeur est plein, et le met dans son dos. J'ai un mouvement de recul en voyant l'arme. Ses mains replongent dans le sac et en ressortent avec mon pistolet, un Colt léger et simple d'utilisation, et des jumelles qu'il s'empresse de me donner.

 **\- Reste près de la voiture. Si tu vois quelque chose de suspect, tu prends le volant et tu retournes à Azzanno.**

Il dépose un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres, et avant que je ne puisse même répliquer, James prends de l'élan et saute sur la clôture. Avec la force de son bras cybernétique, il n'a aucun mal à l'escalader et à passer de l'autre côté. Il atterrit presque sans bruit dans le terrain militaire et s'éloigne à couvert des bosquets.

Je suis furieuse. Je coince mon pistolet dans l'élastique de mon pantalon et brandit les jumelles devant mes yeux. Tout ce que je vois, ce ne sont que des feuilles et des ruines. Il me faut un meilleur angle de vue, me dis-je en observant les alentours. N'ayant rien trouver de mieux, je m'approche de la voiture et grimpe difficilement sur le capot. Une fois mon équilibre trouvé, je lâche le pare-brise et observe à nouveau l'ancien terrain militaire à travers les jumelles.

D'ici, la vue est plus dégagée. Je vois au sol les traces de plusieurs bâtiments parfaitement alignés et je tente de m'imaginer les lieux à l'époque de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Au-delà des premières casernes en ruines, certaines entrepôts sont encore visibles au fond du terrain, là où les montagnes se resserrent. Leurs toitures ont été détruites, mais la plupart des murs ont résisté, surement protégés par les hauts pics rocheux qui les entourent.

Un rapide mouvement près du premier entrepôt attire soudain mon attention. Je fais la mise au point des jumelles et aperçois alors une silhouette longer le mur couvert de lierres du bâtiment désaffecté. C'est James. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Je l'observe se pencher à travers l'encadrement d'une ancienne fenêtre, muni de son fusil. Après avoir vérifier que la voie est libre, il saute à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt et disparaît de mon champ de vision.

Je m'apprête à diriger les jumelles vers les fenêtres suivantes pour tenter d'apercevoir James, lorsqu'un autre mouvement attire mon attention. Je cesse de respirer en apercevant deux autres silhouettes longer à leur tour l'entrepôt. L'une d'elle tient ce qui semble être une arme. Je n'ai pas le temps de plus les détailler car elles disparaissent à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt.

J'ôte les jumelles de mes yeux et réfléchis à tout vitesse. Les recommandations de James tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Je regarde la voiture avec hésitation. Je ne peux pas retourner à Azzanno et le laisser ici. Je ne doute pas qu'il viendrait rapidement à bout de deux ennemis, mais au vu des nombreuses traces de pneus laissées dans le gravier, je doute qu'ils ne soient que deux.

 **\- Et puis merde... dis-je entre mes dents avant de descendre du capot.**

Animée par ma soudain montée d'adrénaline, je balance les jumelles et entreprend de longer la clôture. Impossible pour moi de l'escalader. Alors que je me rapproche du portail, je découvre une ouverture dans le grillage épais, assez large pour laisser passer un homme. Je me faufile à travers la clôture, les fils de fer griffant au passage ma peau laissée à découvert. Une fois dans la base abandonnée, je dégaine mon pistolet et ôte la sécurité. Tous mes sens sont en alerte. Je m'attends à voir surgir des étrangers à chaque instant. Je progresse rapidement vers le premier entrepôt, prenant soin de rester à l'abri des arbustes.

Je dépasse les ruines des casernes et me retrouve bientôt en face du bâtiment. Une esplanade de terre battue d'une vingtaine de mètres me sépare de l'entrepôt. Tapie derrière un mur en ruines, j'observe les lieux. Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir traverser à découvert. Je commence un décompte mental.

 _Trois..._

 _deux..._

 _Un !_

Je sors de ma cachette et m'élance sur l'esplanade. La poussière se soulève à chacune de mes enjambées. Alors que je parviens enfin au bâtiment, complètement essoufflée, un coup de feu retentit. Je sursaute et me plaque aussitôt contre le mur couvert de lierres. Des cris résonnent depuis l'intérieur. Sans réfléchir, je me rue vers la première ouverture et pénètre dans l'entrepôt.

 **\- Pietà ! Hurle un homme.**

 **\- Siamo innocenti ! Crie une voie féminine.**

 **\- Fermez-la, les coupe une voix froide que je reconnais aussitôt.**

James a été ferme et les autres voix cessent aussitôt. Il peut être effrayant lorsqu'il le veut, j'en ai fait l'expérience...Des débris des charpente métallique m'empêchent de voir la scène. Je braque mon pistolet vers la provenance des voix, et contourne lentement les obstacles. Je m'attendais à tomber sur des militaires armés, mais je découvre simplement un homme et une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, portant des vêtement sales et trop grands pour leurs corps amaigris. James se tient face à eux et braque son fusil vers la tête de l'homme.

Ma semelle crispe soudain sur un éclat de verre et tous se tournent vers moi. Je me retrouve dans la ligne de mire du canon du fusil d'assaut. Les yeux de James s'écarquillent lorsqu'il me reconnaît et il abaisse son arme avant de la braquer à nouveau sur les deux étrangers. Je m'approche en les détaillant. Je réalise ma méprise en découvrant que l'homme tient dans sa main une canette de bière entamée que j'avais pris de loin pour une arme. Leurs peaux diaphanes laissent apparaître leurs veines violacées et leurs cernes. Malgré les rayons de soleil qui pénètrent entre les murs de l'entrepôt, leurs pupilles restent dilatées.

 **\- Ils ne nous feront pas de mal James, dis-je alors que j'arrive à leur niveau. Ce sont juste des junkies. Vous parlez anglais ?**

 **\- Un peu, dit la femme qui paraît soulagée de voir en moi une présence non menaçante. Militari ? Demande-t-elle en nous désignant James et moi.**

 **\- Non. Des militaires sont venus ici ?**

 **\- Si, acquiesce-t-elle. Il y a...**

Sa voix s'éteint et ses yeux partent dans le vague. Sa main osseuse frotte son front alors qu'elle tente de réfléchir.

 **\- Deux jours... lance-t-elle hésitante.**

 **\- Tre giorni ! Réplique l'homme.**

 **\- Ils sont venus il y a trois jours, soupire Barnes qui commence à être agacé par cet interrogatoire. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?**

 **\- Les militaires ont surveillé et les hommes en jaune ont cherché, répond la femme en désignant d'un vaste geste la base militaire.**

 **\- Des hommes en jaune ? Cherché quoi ?**

Elle se contente de hausser les épaules. Ils ne savent rien de plus. James relâche enfin son fusil.

 **\- Vous devriez partir d'ici, lance-t-il froidement aux deux junkies.**

L'homme n'attend pas son reste et ramasse ses affaires à la hâte. La femme, elle fixe mon ventre et sourit, les yeux dans le vague.

 **\- On a deux enfants, à Milan...**

Elle tend sa main fébrile, prête à toucher mon ventre mais l'homme l'attire vers lui et l'entraine hors de l'entrepôt, lui parlant en italien. Je me retrouve seule avec James.

 **\- Tu devais rester près de la voiture.**

 **\- Et je t'ai dit qu'on ne se séparait plus. Qui sont ces hommes en jaune à ton avis ? Dis-je pour changer de sujet.**

 **\- Peut-être des agents d'HYDRA.**

Nous traversons l'entrepôt désert et retournons à l'extérieur. Nous suivons les sillons laissés par les pneus jusqu'à arriver à l'extrémité de la base. Nous dépassons les derniers bâtiments en ruine et arrivons face à des gros bosquets. Les traces des véhicules s'entremêlent à cet endroit, comme s'ils avaient stationnés ici un moment.

 **\- Cette base est abandonnée depuis la fin de la guerre, si des gens sont venus ici, ils n'ont rien dû trouver à part ces ruines, dis-je à James qui marche toujours devant moi.**

 **\- Sauf si ils savaient où chercher, me répond-il alors en poursuivant sa route sans plus d'explication.**

Il m'entraine vers les bosquets, en écarte les branches pour me permettre de passer, et j'aperçois alors un sentier qui s'enfonce dans le creux des montagnes. Plusieurs empreintes de pas sont visibles dans les graviers poussiéreux. La vallée se resserre et nous progressons bientôt sur un chemin étroit entre les falaises. Nous marchons près d'un quart d'heure lorsque soudain, James s'arrête. Je lance un regard par-dessus son épaule et aperçois l'entrée d'une galerie creusée dans la roche et plongée dans la pénombre.

 **\- Ils nous ont emmenés ici, et les expériences ont commencé... murmure James avant de s'avancer prudemment.**

 **\- Nous ont emmenés ? Vous étiez plusieurs ?**

 **\- Les autres n'ont pas survécu.**

Mes doigts glissent sur la crosse du pistolet, comme pour me rassurer. Lorsque je pénètre dans la galerie, la fraicheur soudaine fait naitre des frissons sur ma peau. A mesure que nous progressons, une odeur âcre d'humidité se renforce. Nous n'y voyons pas grand chose. Je jette de temps à autre un coup d'œil à la sortie en arrière. A présent, je n'aperçois plus qu'un point lumineux.

La galerie s'élargit soudain et l'odeur d'humidité est remplacée par celle d'essence. James s'éloigne et je tente de le retenir mais je ne parviens pas à le voir dans l'obscurité. Je l'entends saisir quelque chose avant qu'un bruit détonnant de moteur trouble le silence. Derrière moi, l'ampoule d'une lampe vacille quelques secondes avant de finalement s'éclairer.

James est à quelques mètres, s'affairant sur un groupe électrogène. L'espace est plus grand que ce que je pensais. Il n'y a rien, hormis une vieille porte d'ascenseur. Je lance un regard peu rassuré à James, lui faisant comprendre que jamais je n'irai là-dedans. Il se contente de hausser les épaules et d'appuyer sur le bouton. Un bruit sourd résonne alors depuis le sous-sol. Après un moment, les portes s'ouvrent en grinçant et James me précède. Je lance un ultime regard à la sortie de la galerie et le rejoins en soupirant.

Alors que l'ascenseur s'enfonce dans les tréfonds de la montagne, James sort son fusil.

 **\- Restes derrière moi, m'indique-t-il. L'endroit à l'air désert, mais si il y a quelqu'un, tu tires.**

J'acquiesce, me remémorant les cours de tirs et de défense que James m'a donné ces derniers mois. Je caresse mon ventre doucement. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, révélant un couloir en béton sentant le renfermé et éclairé par une rangée de lampes au plafond. Une porte métallique avec un hublot se trouve à l'autre bout.

James s'avance et je le suis de près, arme à la main. La porte est fermée par un code que James s'empresse de trouver. A travers la vitre sale, j'aperçois une immense salle dans laquelle se trouvent encore des tables d'opérations et des lits.

 _Nous n'aurions jamais dû venir ici._

J'ai soudain l'impression de vivre éveillée mon cauchemar. D'être revenue dans la base de Vermis. Les images de mon rêve se superposent à la réalité. Je vois le sol se recouvrir de flaques de sang, j'entends l'alarme incessante...

Un léger bip me ramène à la réalité. La porte s'ouvre et nous avançons en silence dans la salle. Sur les lits, il y a encore les chaines et les harnais auxquels les cobayes étaient attachés. James frissonne de dégoût. Je ne peux imaginer les moments douloureux qu'il a enduré ici, les expériences, les hurlements. Les armoires sont grandes ouvertes et vides. Des débris de verre, des livres déchirés, des fragments d'ordinateurs obsolètes jonchent le sol.

 **\- Les lieux ont été vidés, indique James en scannant la pièce du regard. Ils ont tout emporté.**

 **\- Qu'ont-ils emportés ?**

 **\- Des formules scientifiques, des codes... Pour créer et contrôler des super-soldats.**

 **\- Mais il n'y a que ton sang et celui de S... de Rogers qui contiennent du sérum, et vous êtes libres. Sans le sérum, c'est impossible.**

 **\- Alors espérons qu'ils n'en ont pas.**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

 _Navrée si il reste quelques fautes récalcitrantes, mais je n'ai malheureusement guère le temps d'à la fois faire de la poésie et de me relire avec attention. **  
**_

A la semaine prochaine **=)**


	5. Chapitre 4

_**YO**_ _les chatons de tous horizons !_

Je suis sincèrement navrée de ce retard de publication dû à quelques rebondissements dans ma vie privée _(OUH que c'est mystérieux me direz-vous)_

.

 **MMSSR** : Je m'en remets pas de l'amélioration de tes reviews ! C'était déjà bien avant, mais je trouve que tu frises également la perfection dorénavant :D Tu me donnes ton avis et tu distilles quand même les compliments et ça reste très intéressant **;)** # _BIGLOVE #MMSSRforever #QueFeraisSansMaBandeDeFidèlesLectrices ?_

 **Gaby** : En voyant ton pseudo, je pense toujours aux Âmes Vagabondes ! _(Suis-je la seule dans ce cas ?)_ Je suis en effet plus motivée que jamais pour la suite de cette fanfiction, et je suis également une fidèle adepte de la danse de la joie, et ce en diverses et variées circonstances **=)** _#DanseAvecLesChats **  
**_

 **faolbee** : Ta patience va bientôt être récompenser concernant les futures rencontres d'Eva ! J'apprécie assez Peggie Carter car _\- pardonnez mon langage -_ elle avait quand même des couilles, et elle est un bel exemple d'émancipation féminine dans le contexte très machiste des années 1940. J'ai plus de mal avec Sharon, notamment à cause de la faible place qui lui ait laissé dans les films, je pense qu'elle serait parue moins cruche si on lui avait accordé la place qu'elle avait dans las comics. _#ViveLesBrunes_

 **Hinata des bois** : Diantre, tu as découvert ma réelle identité de scénariste du _MCU_ **=O** Si je croise _Sebastian Stan_ sur le tournage d' _Avengers 3_ , je lui claquerai la bise de ta part ! _#ChatonMytho #JeVaisResterArchitectePourLeMoment_

 **mimi70** : Ravie également **=)** On fait aller, j'espère qu'il en est de même pour toi ! Nous sommes d'accord sur le cas d'Eva, je pense en effet qu'elle frise la folie. Si j'avais été à sa place, je me serai rapidement carapaté en voiture , trouvé un petit restaurant sur la route, bu un Spritz et mangé des carbonara, laissant Bucky seul dans la base ! _#ViveLesPâtes_

 **BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore** : Merci **;)** Ah concernant la suite je ne peux rien dire ! _#SecretDéfense #JeDonneMaLangueAuChaton_

.

La semaine dernière, **Gaby** a remporté une question !

 _(très longue)_ _question_ : Dans les chapitre 13 et 28 de Trouble Woman, on t'avait demandé si tu t'étais inspirée d'une personne célèbre pour Eva. Moi ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est dans quelle mesure est-ce qu'Eva te ressemble, et est-ce que tu lui as donné (consciemment ou non) de tes caractéristiques personnelles ?  
Car je sais d'expérience (il m'arrive d'écrire des fictions) que les personnages que nous inventons sont parfois des versions de nous même ou des versions améliorées auxquelles nous aspirons.

 _réponse_ : Je constate tout d'abord que tu es une lectrice très assidue _BRAVO_ =O Bien entendu les personnages que je créé ont forcément une part de mon caractère. Concernant Eva, je pense partager avec elle cette ivresse de l'aventure. Bien sur j'aimerai beaucoup qu'un événement hors du commun se produise dans ma vie et me sorte de mon quotidien, mais suis-je réellement prêt à en payer le prix fort comme Eva ? Je ne pense pas, et je vais donc me cantonner à l'écriture pour le moment **;)**

Cette semaine, la gagnante est... **Hinata des bois** !

.

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Bucarest**

La banlieue de Bucarest semble être restée bloquée à l'air communiste trente ans en arrière. Des bâtiments abandonnés et parfois partiellement détruits se succèdent le long de la route. Des clôtures faites de taules entourent les maisons habitées. Quant à la chaussée, elle n'a pas de marquage, le bitume est endommagé, et il n'y a pas de trottoirs, seulement de la terre battue. Assise au fond de mon siège, je n'en mène pas large.

Les images morbides de la base en Italie et de ses salles d'expériences explorées la veille sont encore dans mon esprit. Après qu'on ait quitté le terrain militaire et regagné la voiture, James m'a tout raconté.

Les injections de sérum, les chocs électriques pour le faire fonctionner, les hurlements, aussi bien les siens que ceux des autres cobayes. Et puis la mort, lente et douloureuse... D'abord le sérum qui rongeait le corps de l'intérieur, puis les muscles qui se contractaient, et les yeux qui se convulsaient. Attachés à leurs lits, les autres cobayes ne pouvaient faire autrement que de regarder, priant pour ne pas être le prochain, les corps qui se déformaient peu à peu dans la souffrance. Et puis, les hurlements cessaient. Les regards se voilaient et les corps s'affaissaient, morts. Après chaque échec, les scientifiques nazis reprenaient les essais sur un autre cobaye, impassibles.

Entre les séances d'injections, les soldats étaient isolés dans une prison sombre et vétuste, où ils restaient seuls pendant des heures. Ce calvaire avait duré des jours, avant qu'une nuit il ne cesse enfin... Attaché à son lit, James grognait alors qu'un scientifique petit et rondelet lui injectait le contenu inconnu d'une seringue. Il l'avait déjà vu auparavant, dans la salle où se déroulaient les expériences, c'est lui qui en était responsable. Un certain Zola.

 _ **\- Ça a fonctionné ! S'était exclamé ce dernier avec un fort accent allemand. Sergent Barnes, vous êtes officiellement le premier super-soldat d'HYDRA.**_

Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme Zola l'avait prévu. Des coups de feu avaient retenti dans la base, suivis par des bruits d'agitation. Il se passait quelque chose. Le scientifique, pris de panique, avait hurlé de frustration. James le vit attraper ses affaires, réunir ses papiers et des tubes à essais avant de prendre la fuite. Des bruits de mitraillettes résonnaient contre les murs.

Alors qu'il était seul dans sa cellule, James se souvient avoir vu la porte s'ouvrir à la volée, révélant un soldat muni d'un bouclier portant la bannière étoilée.

 _ **\- Bucky ? S'était exclamé le nouveau venu. C'est moi...**_

L'esprit encore embrumé par les récentes expériences, James avait mis quelques secondes à le reconnaître. Steve Rogers. Son visage était bien celui de son meilleur ami, mais son corps était différent. Il n'avait plus rien du gringalet de Brooklyn que James connaissait depuis l'enfance. Il était grand, plus que lui, et fort. Ses muscles saillants étiraient le cuir de sa veste.

Steve, ou plutôt Captain America, l'avait libéré et aidé à s'enfuir. Tous deux avaient fait face à Crâne Rouge avant que la base n'explose, ne laissant que les ruines qu'Eva et James, ainsi que des mystérieux hommes en jaune, avaient visitées.

 **\- La planque est de l'autre côté de la ville, m'indique James.**

Tirée de mes pensées, je jette un coup d'œil à la carte affichée sur l'écran du GPS. Le maillage des rues se resserre alors que nous nous approchons du centre de la capitale roumaine, et je vois clairement le large boulevard qui l'entoure sur la carte.

Bucarest est une ville au contraste étrange. Les bâtiments traditionnels aux motifs folkloriques roumains se mêlent aux blocs de l'ère communiste et à des constructions plus contemporaines faites de verre et d'acier. Les Roumains sont à l'image de la ville : certains sont entrés dans la modernité et d'autres laissés-pour-compte semblent tout droit sortis du passé. A travers la vitre de la voiture, j'aperçois des femmes et des hommes en tailleurs et costumes, smartphones vissés à l'oreille, trimballant des mallettes et dépassant des femmes portant des foulards colorés et des tenues traditionnelles.

Nous empruntons le boulevard périphérique et longeons le centre-ville duquel dépassent les coupoles d'anciens palais, les clochers des églises orthodoxes et les tours de bureaux. La circulation s'accentue et les voies se dédoublent. Nous pénétrons dans un tunnel passant sous le quartier des affaires. Des puits de lumières viennent ponctuellement remplacer l'éclairage froid des néons et illuminent les faïences murales recouvertes d'une fine couche de pollution. Je repère inconsciemment les issues de secours. Lorsque nous sortons du tunnel, le centre-ville a laissé place à un quartier plus populaire. Nous quittons le périphérique et nous enfonçons entre de grandes barres d'immeubles collectifs anonymes.

 **\- Vous êtes arrivés, claironne le GPS quelques minutes plus tard.**

Lorsque James stationne la voiture sur le bas-côté, j'ai envie de pleurer. Face à nous dresse un bâtiment d'une quinzaine d'étage datant des années 1970. Sa façade en préfabriqués s'ouvre sur des balcons filants dégradés par le temps. Du linge sèche sur certains d'entre eux. Le rez-de-chaussée est particulièrement en mauvais état. Les vitres des parties communes sont cassées, des tags recouvrent les murs, et un groupe d'une dizaine de jeunes traine devant le hall d'entrée. Soudain je n'ai plus qu'une envie, retrouver la maison de l'Indiana. Mais c'est impossible, je tente de me raisonner.

 **\- Personne ne viendra nous chercher ici.**

La voix de James se veut rassurante mais ne parvient pas à chasser mon amertume. Tandis qu'il descend de la voiture, mes yeux restent fixés sur les jeunes peu recommandables, fumant et buvant au pied de l'immeuble. Lorsque nous les dépassons, James m'attire contre lui, me protégeant de toute sa carrure. Je sens malgré tout les regards insistants de certains d'entre eux.

Une légère odeur de poussière et de fioul emplit le hall. Nous arrivons au pied des marches, et en levant la tête, je découvre une immense cage d'escalier éclairée par une verrière. Dès le troisième étage, je suis essoufflée et suis obligée de m'arrêter un instant contre le garde-corps. Mon ventre grossissant laisse de moins en moins de place à mes poumons. J'entends James redescendre quelques marches et soudain je me retrouve dans ses bras. En plus de nos sacs bien chargés, il me porte à présent comme une mariée et grimpe avec agilité l'escalier.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé au douzième étage qu'il me dépose enfin. Le palier dessert deux portes et James s'avance vers l'une d'elle. Une plaque indique qu'il s'agit de l'appartement 121. Il sort de sa veste les clés que Romanoff lui a donné et ouvre la porte. Pour une espionne de son rang, je m'attendais à découvrir un repère doté des dernières technologies. Je ne peux cacher ma déception en pénétrant dans un appartement banal, surement semblable à tous les autres de l'immeuble.

L'endroit est malgré tout confortable et ne manque de rien. L'entrée donne sur une salle de bain qui aurait clairement besoin d'être rafraichie, ainsi que sur une grande pièce dont les rideaux sont tirés. En y pénétrant, je découvre d'un côté un lit double et une grande armoire contre un mur, et de l'autre une cuisine équipée, une table et des chaises. Les murs, le sol et le plafond sont restés dans leur jus, mais le mobilier semble neuf. En ouvrant l'un des rideaux, je constate que les baies vitrées donnent accès au balcon filant. A travers la vitre poussiéreuse, la banlieue de Bucarest s'étend partout aux alentours. A l'Est, entre les immeubles, les sommets des montagnes des Carpates se dressent dans l'horizon.

Derrière moi, j'entends James fouiller de fond en comble l'appartement. Depuis notre départ de l'Indiana, il est aux aguets. Il ouvre tous les meubles de la cuisine, soulève le matelas du lit, enlève les appliques des lampes pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de micros. Alors qu'il a pratiquement tout inspecter, il se dirige vers une armoire. Il l'ouvre, et nous découvrons alors un coffre-fort de taille modeste fixé au fond du meuble. James s'accroupit et tape quelques chiffres sur le cadran avant que le bip reconnaissable du déverrouillage ne retentisse.

 **\- Tu connaissais le code ? Dis-je en m'agenouillant à ses côtés curieuse de découvrir ce que le coffre renferme.**

 **\- Je l'ai deviné, me répond-il avant d'ouvrir la porte blindée.**

Si j'avais presque oublié durant quelques jours que James et Natasha avaient un passé commun, ce simple code me le rappelle amèrement. Le coffre est vide, à l'exception d'une clé USB argentée accompagnée d'un post-it sur lequel est inscrit « ouvrir avec Fury ». Nous échangeons un regard perplexe. A présent, la curiosité me ronge. Que peut-il bien avoir sur cette clé ?

James soupire en se relevant. Ses yeux scannent à nouveau la pièce, et lorsqu'il estime qu'il n'y a pas de danger, il m'aide à me lever et embrasse mon front.

 **\- Je vais m'occuper de la voiture, lance-t-il avant de quitter les lieux.**

Je me retrouve seule au milieu du séjour silencieux. J'entends vaguement les voix étouffés de quelques voisins et les bruits de canalisation à travers les murs. J'imagine James déplacer la voiture loin de l'immeuble et l'abandonner avec les clés sur le contact, après avoir pris soin d'effacer toutes nos empreintes. Nul doute qu'elle sera volée rapidement et que personne ne pourra remonter jusqu'à nous.

Fatiguée, je m'étend sur le lit et fixe le plafond fissuré. Des ombres y sont projetées et y dessinent des formes sinueuses. Et puis soudain, alors que je n'y suis pas du tout préparer, je ressens une légère caresse à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Au début elle est discrète, comme une aile de papillon qui me chatouillerait. Puis elle s'intensifie et j'ai l'impression que des milliers de petites bulles explosent sous la peau de mon ventre. C'est la première fois que je sens le bébé bouger. Euphorique, je pose délicatement mes mains et profite de cette sensation étrange, regrettant que James ne soit pas là pour en profiter.

J'ai peur. Je n'ai jamais fantasmé d'être enceinte. Je ne l'avais même jamais imaginé. Ma carrière chez KMV passait avant tout le reste. Je n'ai pas la fibre maternelle. On ne peut pas dire que ma mère en soit doté et qu'elle me l'ait transmis. Tout est allé si vite... Mon enlèvement, notre chasse à l'homme, l'explosion de la base en Allemagne, nos retrouvailles, le bébé... Lorsque nous avons trouvé cette maison en Indiana, j'ai cru que nous pourrions avoir une vie normale, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapproche. Moi qui n'avais jamais imaginé avoir une vie de famille, l'idée a peu à peu fait sa place dans mon esprit et j'ai accepté cet enfant.

Même James, qui a toujours vécu dans la guerre, a fini par apprécier cette possibilité, par la souhaiter même. Il s'est vite adapté aux prémices de notre vie de famille, même si je décelais que l'action lui manquait. Il ne me l'avouera sans doute jamais car il en a honte, mais il aimait partir en mission. Il prenait plaisir à y aller. Tuer ne lui manque pas du tout bien sur. Mais l'adrénaline et le mouvement lui manquent.

De légers coups sont frappés à la porte. Les mains toujours posées sur mon ventre, je me lève et me dirige vers la porte, ravie que James soit déjà de retour et puisse sentir à son tour le bébé bouger. Mais lorsque le battant s'ouvre, ce n'est pas James qui se tient devant moi.

C'est un homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'années qui tient dans ses mains un carton scellé. Son crâne est rasé, un tatouage dépasse de son sweat-shirt et s'étend sur son cou, et ses yeux sont d'un bleu presque translucide. Je crois le reconnaître. Il fait parti de la bande qui squattait en bas de l'immeuble lors de notre arrivée. J'ai aussitôt un mouvement de recul et tente de refermer la porte. Mais l'homme la bloque en avançant son carton.

 **\- Mademoiselle ! Insiste-t-il. Un colis de la part de miss Romanova, pour vous.**

A l'entente du nom, je rouvre la porte avec méfiance. Face à moi, l'homme affiche un sourire qui se veut sympathique et me tend le carton. J'hésite un instant. Et si c'était un piège ?

 **\- Ouvrez-le, dis-je dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.**

L'homme paraît gêné. Il passe l'une de ses mains dans sa nuque avant de se frotter la tête. Il soupire, avant de plonger la main dans l'une de ses poches. Il en sort un couteau. Dès que je vois la lame brillante, mes mains se resserrent autour de la poignée, prêtes à refermer. L'homme plante le couteau dans l'interstice du carton pour couper le scellé, avant de le ranger dans sa poche. Il ouvre le carton et l'incline pour révéler son contenu. A l'intérieur, il y a un ordinateur portable d'allure standard, une liasse de billets roumains ainsi qu'un petit carnet rouge. Rassurée, je finis par attraper le carton.

 **\- B** ** **u**** **nă se** ** **a**** **ra, grommèle l'homme avant de s'éloigner** **vers la cage d'escaliers.**

Je le regarde descendre les marches, penchée par-dessus le garde-corps. Lorsqu'il est suffisamment éloigné, je retourne dans l'appartement et m'enferme à double-tour.

Je dispose l'ordinateur et le carnet sur la table et m'assied. J'ouvre d'abord le carnet. Les pages sont vides, exceptée la première. Trois noms y sont inscrits en une fine écriture ainsi que des numéros de téléphone. Des photographies sont soigneusement collées à côté des deux premiers noms. Je reconnais l'homme au crâne rasé qui vient de m'apporter le carton sur la première. Il est indiqué qu'il s'appelle Vlad. Le second portrait représente un homme âgé d'une soixante d'années. Il a les cheveux grisonnants et une épaisse moustache. D'après les renseignements, il s'appelle Vassili, est médecin et James et moi pouvons le contacter en cas de problème. Pour finir, la page est signée par « Natasha », et un numéro de téléphone est également inscrit. Je referme le carnet en me disant que voir un médecin dans ma condition serait surement une bonne idée.

L'ordinateur n'est pas un modèle récent. En soulevant l'écran, je constate que la webcam est recouverte d'un scotch noir découpé dans l'esprit d'un cache-œil. J'appuie sur le bouton de démarrage. L'écran s'illumine et une fenêtre demandant un mot de passe apparait.

Il n'y a rien dans le carnet, aucun mot de passe, ni aucun indice permettant de le deviner. Mes sourcils se froncent. Peut-être que seul James peut le deviner, tout comme il a deviné le code du coffre-fort. La date d'une mission commune avec Romanoff, le nom d'un lieu qu'ils connaissaient... Cela pourrait être n'importe quoi. Je jette distraitement un coup d'œil autour de moi et aperçois la clé USB et son post-it.

 **\- Ouvrir avec Fury... dis-je dans un murmure.**

C'est évident ! Mes yeux font des allers-retours entre la clé USB et la webcam de l'ordinateur avant que mes doigts ne s'activent sur le clavier.

 _F.U.R.Y_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _connexion autorisée_

Il n'y a qu'un seul dossier sur le bureau, intitulé sobrement « JAMES ». Je sais que je ne devrais sans doute pas l'ouvrir seule, mais la curiosité me pousse à le faire. Une liste de fichiers apparaît sous mes yeux.

J'ouvre le premier et découvre le rapport d'HYDRA sur James, le même que celui découvert dans le coffre-fort de mon père. Dégoutée par les détails notés froidement par les agents, je m'empresse de fermer le dossier. En ouvrant les suivants, je constate que Romanoff a mené sa propre enquête sur James. Tout y est, depuis notre fuite avec l'avion de KMV jusqu'au relevé de téléphone de ma mère à partir duquel l'espionne a pu retrouver notre trace en Indiana.

Je parcours le rapport écrit par Romanoff qui retrace notre cavale à James et moi, et les images remontent à mon esprit. Lorsque j'arrive au passage décrivant notre infiltration dans la base en Allemagne et notre capture par Vermis, mes mains se mettent à trembler. Personne ne sait ce qu'il est advenu du chef d'HYDRA après l'explosion.

Lorsque j'ai intégré durant quelques mois la brigade financière du SHIELD, j'ai bien tenté de mener ma propre enquête pour le retrouver. J'avais accès à une base de données presque illimitées sur les transitions bancaires mondiales. Mais rien ne m'a permis de rallier sa position. C'est comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la terre. Mais la menace qu'il représente est toujours ancrée dans mes pensées.

Je m'apprête à ouvrir le dernier dossier lorsque j'entends la clé tourner dans la serrure. James entre dans l'appartement et ses yeux se posent aussitôt sur l'écran. Je ne bouge pas, comme une biche surprise par les phares d'une voiture.

 **\- Où as-tu eu ça ? Demande-t-il en se penchant vers l'ordinateur.**

Il est méfiant. Ses yeux parcourent rapidement le dossier ouvert avant de s'assombrir.

 **\- Une source recrutée par Romanoff est venue me l'apporter.**

 **\- Il n'y a rien là-dedans que nous ne savons pas déjà, dit-il d'un ton ferme.**

L'écran disparaît de mes yeux. James ferme l'ordinateur et le range dans le coffre-fort.

* * *

Les jours suivants se passent dans une étonnante tranquillité. James et moi tentons de retrouver un semblant de normalité dans nos vies. J'arrive presque à apprécier l'appartement. Nous avons déballé nos quelques affaires, et James a soigneusement caché son sac à dos sous quelques lattes de parquet. L'ordinateur et la clé USB sont entreposés dans le coffre-fort auquel je n'ai pas accès. Mes yeux lorgnent de temps à autre la porte blindée que je ne peux pas ouvrir.

James n'a rien voulu savoir concernant les dossiers regroupés par Romanoff. J'ai tout de même réussi à le convaincre de m'accompagner voir le médecin roumain, car n'ayant pas encore eu d'examen à près de six mois de grossesse, je ne peux cacher une légère inquiétude. James se charge d'aller passer l'appel depuis un téléphone public et le rendez-vous est fixé à une adresse située dans le quartier.

Trois jours après notre arrivée, nous quittons donc l'appartement du douzième étage et descendons dans la rue. La bande de jeunes est toujours près de l'immeuble te je me demande s'ils ont d'autres occupations que de squatter ici toute la journée. Vlad est avec eux. Il est de dos mais je reconnais immédiatement la tatouage couvrant sa nuque. Les autres nous dévisagent un instant, et il se retourne vers nous. Nos regards se croisent mais il fait mine de ne pas me connaître. C'est comme si l'on ne s'était jamais croisé.

 _Romanoff recrute de sacrés comédiens._

Contrairement à ce que j'ai imaginé, le quartier semble plutôt calme et les gens sympathiques. Quelques commerces d'un autre âge créent de l'animation en rez-de-chaussée et il y a même un marché dans la rue voisine. Nous parcourons quelques rues et les grands ensembles laissent peu à peu place à des bâtiments de taille plus modestes. Nous parvenons à une rue pavée bordée de maisons colorées et bien entretenues. Celle où nous avons rendez-vous est dissimulée derrière un mur jaune, un coloris apparemment assez prisé ici, et un portail métallique. Nous sonnons et je remarque la caméra de surveillance qui surplombe l'accès à la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, le portail s'ouvre révélant un homme semblable à celui de la photographie dans le carnet.

Vassili a les cheveux plus grisonnants que sur le cliché. Sa moustache en revanche est encore bien foncée, presque aussi noire que ses yeux. Il nous invite à entrer et balaye la rue du regard avant de refermer le portail à double-tour. Nous traversons un petit jardin fleuri et longeons la maison jusqu'à la porte de derrière. Nous entrons dans une cuisine, un plat mijote sur le feu et rien que l'odeur me donne envie d'y gouter. Mais nous ne nous attardons pas. Vassili ouvre une porte donnant sur un escalier assez raide. James m'aide à descendre les marches et je découvre alors un véritable cabinet médical installé clandestinement au sous-sol. Il y a tout le matériel nécessaire pour réaliser de véritables opérations. Le médecin a d'ailleurs dû y soigner des gens peu recommandables... Il me fait signe et je m'installe sur le divan d'examen.

* * *

 _Une fille._

Nous sommes euphoriques en quittant le cabinet clandestin. Nos mains ne se lâchent pas. On refait le monde, on fait des plans, on imagine l'avenir à trois.

 **\- Tu crois qu'elle va ressembler à qui ?**

 **\- Je voudrais qu'elle soit aussi belle que sa mère ! Qu'elle est une enfance normale, qu'elle aille à l'école, qu'elle prenne des cours de piano...**

Je ne pense plus au reste. Les Accords, la base militaire, les hommes en jaune quittent mon esprit et mes pensées sont obnubilées par cette petite fille qui grandit en moi.

Nous en parlons encore lorsque nous rentrons dans l'appartement. A peine la porte est-elle refermée que James m'attrape dans ses bras et me dépose sur le lit.

 **\- J'ai tellement hâte de te voir maman, murmure-t-il contre mon nombril. Sa petite main dans la tienne, ton sourire sur son visage...**

Il embrasse mon ventre avant de me lancer un regard sans équivoque. Des frissons se forment sous ma peau. Ses mains remontent doucement vers mes seins, son souffle devient brulant. Je me mords la lèvre sans le quitter des yeux. Alors qu'il s'apprête à déposer de nouveaux baisers, un énorme gargouillement s'échappe de mon estomac.

 **\- Je meurs de faim, je lui avoue en éclatant de rire.**

 **\- De quoi as-tu envie cette fois ? Demande James légèrement dépité.**

 **\- Je rêve de fruits et de cornichons...**

James se lève à contre-cœur. Il fait une révérence et mon rire redouble.

 **\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, mesdames, dit-il en me lançant un clin d'œil avant de partir.**

La course de James pouvant durer un moment, je décide d'aller prendre une douche. Je regarde les gouttes d'eau couler sur ma peau, ralentir au niveau de l'arrondi de mon ventre, puis dégouliner rapidement vers mes jambes, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Alors que je me rince, j'entends la porte grincer puis des bruits de pas aller dans le séjour. James est revenu, je l'imagine les bras remplis de sachets contenant des fruits, des cornichons, des pâtisseries. Mon ventre ne peut retenir un nouveau gargouillement à cette idée. Je m'empresse de couper l'eau et d'attraper ma serviette.

Je sors rapidement de la douche, mes pieds laissent des empreintes humides sur le sol. Enroulée dans ma serviette, j'ouvre la porte de la salle de bains et m'immobilise dans l'encadrement. Mais une fois encore, ce n'est pas James qui se trouve devant moi.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Petite question qui me trotte dans la tête _(et oui, moi aussi j'ai le droit d'en poser Mouahaha)_ , y-a-t-il des lecteurs de Nancy parmi vous ?

A la semaine prochaine **=)**


	6. Chapitre 5

_Hello mes chats !_

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Il est légèrement plus court qu'à l'accoutumée, mais n'ayez crainte, il est tout de même rempli d'actions =)

 **mimi70** : Malheureusement, la relation que Bucky et Natasha ont entretenu n'est pas du tout évoquée dans les films =/ oh oui, les _GROS_ ennuis même !

 **MMSSR** : _OH OUI_ belle comme son _daddybucky_ on est d'accord **;)**

 **faolbee** : j'aime laisser planer le mystère **=)** _GIRLPOWER_

 **Hinata des bois** : ravie que tu ais aimé ! J'avoue avoir du mal à retranscrire la grossesse d'Eva, mais si cela parait crédible c'est parfait **=)**

 **Laurananouch** : je m'étais décidée à arrêter les cliffhangers en fin de chapitre, mais finalement non _mouahaha_ **;)**

 **Gaby** : je me doutais pour ton prénom, _chatonjoli_ étant également un diminutif de ma réelle identité ! Ton enthousiasme est contagieux **=)**

 **ReginaStan** : Thanks, I'm very happy _(happy, happy, happy, happyyy - like the song)_ that foreign readers read my fiction **=D** I'm glad the details and the characterization of Bucky please you !

.

La semaine dernière, c'est **Hinata** qui a remporté une question !

 _question_ : Chaque ville, pays, maison ou endroit que tu décris semble si réel, comme ci tu y était ou que tu l'avait visité, chaque détail, que je me demande comment tu fais ? Recherche sur internet, images, voyages, imagination ..?

 _réponse_ : Ah j'aime bien cette question ! J'ai beaucoup voyagé en Europe _(j'adore voyager, et vous ?)_ , donc je me base sur les souvenirs, les photos, et les impressions que j'ai gardés des différents pays pour les décrire. Pour certains lieux, je fais des recherches sur le merveilleux outil qu'est internet =)

Cette semaine, la gagnante _(à quand un homme dans l'assemblée ?!)_ est ... **mimi70** !

.

Bonne lecture à tous =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : L'assaut**

Ce n'est pas James qui se trouve devant moi, mais Steve Rogers, vêtu de tout son attirail de Captain America. Ses yeux font des allers-retours entre mon ventre et mon visage. Il paraît tout aussi étonné que moi.

 **\- Eva ?**

Je tente de dissimuler mon ventre avec la serviette, mais il n'est pas dupe. Passée la surprise, ses joues rougissent et il détourne le regard, soudain pleinement conscient de ma quasi nudité.

 **\- Pardonnez-moi... grommèle-t-il.**

 **\- Je vais m'habiller.**

La porte de la salle de bain se referme furtivement et je reste appuyée contre sa paroi pendant quelques secondes. Pas de panique, surtout pas de panique. Mes pensées fusent à toute vitesse. Où est James ? Quand va-t-il rentrer ? Que fait Captain America dans mon salon ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je suis paniquée, ça y est.

Mes mains sont agitées de tremblements lorsque j'enfile mes vêtements. J'aimerais rester dans cette salle bains. Je commencerai presque à en apprécier les carrelages démodés et leurs joints noircis par l'humidité. Mais je ne peux pas. Si Steve Rogers est ici, ce doit être pour raison importante. J'inspire à fond et ouvre à nouveau la porte.

Rogers est à l'autre bout de la pièce, il contemple avec attention les petits mots et les quelques photographies aimantés au frigidaire.

 **\- Comment vous nous avez trouvés ?**

 **\- Natasha m'a contacté. Elle ne pouvait pas venir elle-même, elle est à Vienne, au premier plan de toute cette pagaille.**

Je lui réponds que j'ai vaguement entendu parler à la radio de l'attentat qui s'est produit deux jours plus tôt, à l'office des Nations Unies à Vienne. Les dirigeants de cent-dix-sept pays s'y étaient réunis en vue de ratifier les Accords, et trois d'entre eux ont été tués dans une explosion terroriste qu'aucun groupuscule n'a encore revendiquée pour le moment. Selon James, il s'agit probablement d'un groupe de Sur-Humains opposés aux Accords, notamment à leur clause les obligeant à révéler leurs identités aux gouvernements. Peut-être qu'ils baignent dans des affaires illégales, ou peut-être qu'eux aussi ont des familles à protéger.

Rogers fait quelques pas vers moi, et je remarque seulement maintenant qu'il tient dans sa main un journal plié. Il me le tend, un air grave sur le visage. Je le déplie et reste coite en découvrant la une. La photographie n'est pas de bonne qualité, elle est sombre et pixelisée, et pourtant je reconnais aussitôt l'homme qui s'y trouve. Sur la droite, un agrandissement de son visage m'ôte le dernier doute. C'est James. L'article titre en rouge « Le soldat de l'hiver impliqué dans l'explosion de Vienne ». Soudain, j'ai l'impression que le papier me brule les doigts. C'est impossible. Mes doigts s'écartent et le journal tombe doucement par terre.

 **\- Je... je ne comprends pas, dis-je perdue.**

 **\- Les experts sont formels, cette photographie n'est pas trafiquée.**

 **\- Mais James n'a rien fait ! Nous sommes ici depuis une semaine. Ce n'est pas lui sur ce cliché, c'est un coup monté !**

 **\- Des gens qui pensent le contraire sont sur le point d'arriver.**

Sa déclaration me glace le sang. James et moi sommes-nous donc condamnés à fuir éternellement ? N'y-a-t-il donc pas de rédemption possible ?

 **\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?**

 **\- Bucky est mon ami. Je sais qu'il s'en souvient. A Washington, lorsque le Triskel s'est écroulé et que les héliporteurs se sont crashés, Bucky m'a sauvé de la noyade.**

Je reste bouche-bée par cette révélation. James s'est toujours renfermé dès que j'évoquais Captain America ou quelque chose s'y rapportant. C'est un sujet tabou.

 **\- S'il est innocent pour l'attentat de Vienne, c'est à mon tour de l'aider.  
**

Une voix grésillante vient m'interrompre. C'est alors que je repère l'oreillette que porte Rogers.

 _ **\- Captain, l'unité des forces spéciales allemandes arrive sur place.**_

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Le visage de Rogers arbore à nouveau un air grave.

 **\- Eva, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Rassemblez vos affaires.**

 **\- Mais James...**

 **\- Vous êtes en danger si vous restez ici, me coupe-t-il pressé. Vous devez partir, je m'occupe de Bucky.**

Ma tête se met en tourner. Rogers me tend un sac et, voyant que je reste immobile, il ouvre l'armoire, attrape quelques vêtements et les fourre à l'intérieur. Mes yeux se posent tout à coup sur le coffre-fort. Personne ne doit trouver ce qu'il contient !

Mon corps réagit enfin. Mes muscles se mettent en marche et j'accoure devant l'armoire. Je tape un premier code complètement au hasard. Négatif. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fonctionne. Après plusieurs essais inutiles, j'entends un bruit métallique fendre l'air derrière moi.

Je me retourne et constate que Rogers a sorti son bouclier.

 **\- Vous permettez ? Demande-t-il en désignant le coffre.**

J'acquiesce et m'éloigne rapidement, attrapant au passage le sac à dos. Je récupère mon pistolet dans sa cachette – scotché sous le sommier du lit - tandis que d'un geste agile, Rogers abat le bouclier sur les gonds de la porte blindée. L'impact produit un bruit sourd et fait vibrer le sol sous mes pieds. La porte a cédé. Rogers s'empresse de l'arracher et attrape l'ordinateur et le carnet se trouvant à l'intérieur. Je les fourre dans mon sac.

 _ **\- Le périmètre est bouclé, annonce la voix dans l'oreillette. Les accès sont surveillés.**_

 **\- Sam, j'ai besoin de toi ici, répond alors Rogers.**

A travers le rideau, je vois alors une ombre fendre le ciel. Elle se rapproche et je reconnais la forme d'un homme ailé. A côté de moi, Rogers s'active toujours. Il ouvre à la volée la porte donnant sur le balcon filant et m'invite d'un geste à le suivre. L'air frais se heurte à mon front transpirant. A peine suis-je dehors que le fameux Sam se pose lestement sur le balcon. Ses ailes mécaniques se replient dans son dos. Je me souviens de lui. Il avait accompagné Captain America dans l'assaut de la base d'HYDRA en Allemagne. Ses yeux sombres trahissent la surprise en découvrant mon état, mais il ne fait aucun commentaire. Mes yeux lorgnent le vide. J'ai un mouvement de recul, soudain tétanisée.

 **\- Attendez... Je ne peux pas faire ça.**

 **\- Vous ne craignez rien avec moi, tente de me rassurer Sam.**

Mais il n'y a rien à faire. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. J'aimerais que James soit là. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je suis en sécurité.

 **\- Eva, vous devez partir. Vous et votre bébé êtes en danger si vous restez ici, me raisonne Rogers.**

Il a touché la corde sensible. Ma vision se brouille. Sam s'approche de moi et m'arnache à son costume. Je me laisse faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Il ferme les sangles dans mon dos, et je me retrouve plaquée face à son armure noire et rouge.

 **\- Je vous rejoins à la voiture avec Bucky, indique Rogers.  
**

Je tourne la tête et l'aperçois disparaître à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Lorsque je fais de nouveau face à Sam, je regarde fascinée ses ailes se déployer dans un cliquetis métallique. Leur envergure est si grande que l'un d'elle ne peut pas s'ouvrir entièrement, bloquée par le mur de l'immeuble. Instinctivement, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et ferme les yeux. Lorsque mes pieds quittent le sol, je resserre mon étreinte.

Les premiers battements d'ailes semblent incertains, Sam devant jongler entre le vent et mon poids. Je le sens prendre quelques mètres de hauteur. Et puis il s'élance, fendant l'air. J'ai envie de hurler, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Le vent fouette mes cheveux et je me recroqueville. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine tandis que l'adrénaline monte dans mes veines.

Après quelques secondes, je commence à m'habituer à la sensation étrange qu'est voler. J'ose rouvrir les yeux. Mes sens sont aiguisés. Je ressens les mouvements de l'air autour de moi. Il n'y a que le ciel. La liberté absolue.

Et puis, je jette un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Sam. En voyant le sol à des dizaines de mètres en contrebas, le vertige me gagne et je me cramponne plus que jamais au costume. J'ai une vue panoramique sur le quartier. J'aperçois alors des fourgons blindés bouclant toutes les rues. Les brigades d'intervention se déploient autour de l'immeuble, armées et munies de béliers. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux, soudain nauséeuse.

 **\- Ils entrent dans l'immeuble, indique Sam dans son micro.**

Nous perdons de l'altitude. J'entends des bruits fracassants, des éclats de fenêtres et des cris retentir depuis l'immeuble avant que mes oreilles ne se bouchent. Soudain, j'ai l'impression d'être en chute libre. Puis Sam effectue un mouvement brusque. Je sens ses genoux se plier. Autour de nous le vent s'est calmé.

 **\- Eva, vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant, dit-il après quelques secondes.**

J'ouvre les yeux et constate que nous avons atterri sur un toit terrasse. Lentement, je détache mes bras de son cou tandis qu'il défait les sangles qui me retenaient. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Lorsque je suis détachée, je m'éloigne de Sam et me tient au mur le plus près.

 **\- Ça va aller ? Demande-t-il soucieux.**

Pour toute réponse, je me penche en avant et vide le contenu de mon estomac. Sam m'aide à me redresser. Nous sommes sur le toit d'un supermarché, seulement à quelques mètres de la rue.

 **\- Venez, la voiture est garée au pied de ce bâtiment. Il y a un escalier de service par ici.**

Je m'apprête à le suivre lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant retentit depuis l'immeuble. J'aperçois alors une silhouette sombre bondir du dixième étage et atterrir lourdement sur l'immeuble voisin.

 **\- James ! Je crie impuissante.**

Il se relève et commence à courir lorsqu'une seconde silhouette apparaît sur le toit de l'immeuble et l'arrête en plein élan. Mon cœur rate un battement.

 **\- Allez à la voiture ! me lance Sam en déposant les clés entre mes mains tremblantes.**

Il s'élance sur le toit, bondit sur l'extrémité et ouvre ses ailes en plein vol. Il rejoint rapidement James qui se bat toujours contre le nouvel arrivant. Un hélicoptère apparaît dans le ciel. Je ne suis pas en sécurité ici. Je m'éloigne rapidement vers l'escalier de secours. Les marches métalliques résonnent à chacun de mes pas.

Au moins une vingtaine de voiture sont stationnées dans la rue. Je longe la file en appuyant désespérément sur la clé. Mon attitude pourrait paraître suspecte, mais personne ne prête attention à moi. Tous les yeux sont rivés vers l'immeuble. Des phares finissent par clignoter alors que le cliquetis reconnaissable de dévérouillage retentit. C'est une fourgonnette noire. Je jette mon sac à dos sur le siège passager et grimpe derrière le volant. A travers le pare-brise, j'aperçois l'hélicoptère dévier de sa trajectoire et survoler le boulevard périphérique. Sans réfléchir, j'allume le contact et démarre.

Je poursuis l'hélicoptère jusqu'à m'engouffrer dans le tunnel. Là, la circulation ralentit. Mes mains sont moites et glissent sur le volant. Je me penche et tente d'apercevoir la cause de ce ralentissement par-delà la file de voitures. Des ombres furtives courent à toute allure entre les véhicules. Mon cœur fait un bond lorsque je reconnais James poursuivi par l'étrange homme en noir que Captain America tente de rattraper. Je déboite sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence et enfonce la pédale de l'accélérateur. Plusieurs véhicules me klaxonnent mais je les ignore et reste concentrée sur ma conduite.

Devant moi, un 4x4 est soudain percuté dans la course-poursuite. Il s'arrête brutalement et j'évite miraculeusement de le heurter. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Captain America extirper le conducteur sain et sauf et grimper derrière le volant. Il démarre en trombe et me double sans remarquer ma présence. Presque tous les véhicules sont à l'arrêt à présent et nos deux voitures ont le champs libre pour traverser le tunnel.

A une centaine de mètres en avant, je reconnais James filant maintenant à toute allure sur une moto. L'homme en noir le poursuit toujours. Rogers accélère et, alors qu'il s'apprête à lui foncer dedans sans ménagement, l'homme masqué bondit et atterrit sur le toit du 4x4. Il s'accroche. Tout dans ses gestes et son attitude me fait penser à un félin.

Le 4x4 parvient sous de larges puits de lumière éclairent le tunnel. Une silhouette apparaît de l'un d'eux et fend l'air dans un éclat argenté. C'est Sam. D'un mouvement d'aile, il éjecte l'homme en noir de la voiture. Celui-ci roule sur le sol avant de se relever lestement et de se remettre à courir.

Des sirènes retentissent derrière moi. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et constate qu'une horde de voitures blindées des forces spéciales et de voitures de police sont aux trousses de James, Captain America et de l'étrange homme en noir. Je suis obligée de dégager le passage pour laisser le convoi passé.

Les voitures blindées des forces spéciales me doublent et me distancent rapidement. Une explosion retentit à l'autre bout du tunnel. Le convoi finit par s'arrêter et boucher les voies de circulation. L'angoisse me tord le ventre lorsque je me stationne derrière les véhicules sombres. Des dizaines d'hommes cagoulés en bondissent et braquent leurs armes vers leur cible.

J'arrive à voir, entre les voitures du barrage policier, James, Captain America et l'homme en noir tenus en joue par Iron Patriot et la brigade des forces spéciales. Les agents se jettent sur James et le plaque au sol sans ménagement. Je suis étonnée de le voir se faire arrêté sans résister, mais je remarque que Rogers lui fait signe de se laisser faire. Mes yeux le suivent alors qu'il est embarqué brutalement dans un fourgon blindé.

Un vibreur fait soudain trembler mon siège. Je sursaute et inspecte la voiture. En soulevant mon sac, je constate qu'un téléphone portable se trouve sur le siège passager. Le numéro qui appelle est masqué. Après une légère hésitation, je décroche et colle l'appareil à mon oreille sans dire un mot.

 **\- Steve, j'ai vu l'intervention en direct ! Où es-tu ?**

Romanoff. A l'entente de sa voix, elle paraît aussi inquiète que moi.

 **\- C'est moi...**

 **\- Eva ?**

 **\- Les forces allemandes les ont embarqués, dis-je la gorge serrée.**

 **\- Ils vont être emmenés à Berlin, répond Romanoff après quelques secondes en retrouvant son ton calme et assuré. Je serai là-haut. Eva, trouvez un endroit où vous réfugiez, un hôtel en périphérie de Bucarest fera l'affaire.**

 **\- Je viens à Berlin.**

Je raccroche avant que Romanoff ne puisse répliquer. J'en ai assez qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire. Jusqu'ici, on ne peut pas dire que cette stratégie ait fonctionné. Depuis notre départ de l'Indiana, James et moi avons toujours eu un coup de retard sur les événements. Il est temps que les choses changent.

* * *

J'ai roulé toute la journée jusqu'à épuisement, traversant la Roumanie, la Hongrie et une partie de la Slovaquie, via les montagnes ensoleillées des Carpates.

Je finis par m'arrêter sur une aire d'autoroute à proximité de Bratislava. La nuit vient de tomber. L'air est doux lorsque je quitte l'habitacle de la fourgonnette. Une lueur rosée couvre le ciel à l'ouest, là où le soleil brillait encore quelques minutes auparavant. Je fais un brin de toilette dans la station, achète un sandwich sans goût et le mange appuyée contre le capot pour profiter de la douceur de la soirée, avant de me réfugier à l'arrière de la fourgonnette.

Je suis fatiguée mais pourtant le sommeil ne me gagne pas. Mes pensées tourbillonnent. Pourquoi faire porter le chapeau à James pour l'explosion de Vienne ? Je finis par me relever en soupirant. Mes yeux se posent sur le sac à dos et une idée me vient.

L'écran de l'ordinateur illumine l'intérieur de la fourgonnette. Rongée par la curiosité, je clique sur le dernier dossier, celui que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion d'ouvrir. Je découvre un compte-rendu des événements de Lagos écrit par Romanoff. Elle décrit avec précision la surveillance menée par elle et les Avengers autour de L'institut des Maladies Infectieuses, car ils avaient eu vent par une de leur source de l'assaut qu'avait prévu Brock Rumlow, ancien agent à la botte de mon père. Selon le rapport, il était présent connu sous le nom de Crossbones, et baigné dans des trafics d'armes et des assassinats.

Plusieurs photographies suivent les notes de Romanoff. Je reconnais les images de l'hôtel à moitié écroulé, puisqu'elles ont tourné en boucle sur les chaines de télévision durant des jours après l'accident, soulevant l'indignation générale contre les Avengers.

Une autre photographie représente l'Institut pris d'assaut par Crossbones. Les vitres ont explosé et de la fumée recouvre une partie du bâtiment. Tout le monde a eu les yeux tournés vers l'explosion de l'hôtel et a été occupé à discréditer les Avengers. Mais personne n'a réellement prêté attention aux véritables coupables. Crossbones et son commando de mercenaires semblent avoir été missionnés par quelqu'un pour cambrioler l'institut. Et étant donné que le bâtiment renfermait des souches de puissants virus, je parie que quelque chose de gros se tramait. Ils n'ont pas pu agir sous les ordres d'HYDRA, étant donné qu'il ne reste presque plus rien de l'organisation depuis la destruction de la base en Forêt Noire.

J'examine la photographie de plus près, et mes yeux s'attardent sur un véhicule blindé au premier plan. Il a subi des dégâts lors de l'assaut mais un logo est encore visible sur sa portière. Des lettres jaunes – A.I.M – ornent une cible noire. J'ai déjà vu ce logo quelque part, mais impossible de me souvenir où... Il surmonte une ligne de texte trop petite pour que je puisse la lire. D'un clic, j'agrandis le cliché au maximum et je parviens à déchiffrer l'écriture pixélisée.

 _Advanced Idea Mechanics_

Le souvenir me revient comme un flash. L'un des conteneurs à bord du cargo portait le même nom ! J'ai l'étrange pressentiment que cette organisation a un lien avec les événements survenus ces derniers jours. Tout semble lié, l'assaut à Lagos, l'attentat à Vienne, les hommes en jaune dans la base abandonnée... Et James et moi nous retrouvons également liés à ces événements contre notre gré. Est-ce également cette mystérieuse organisation qui tente de lui faire porter le chapeau pour l'explosion du centre des Nations Unies ?

J'éteins l'ordinateur et je me couche enfin, la tête remplie de toutes ces questions, mais bien décidée à secourir James et à découvrir quelle organisation se cache derrière cet étrange acronyme AIM.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

 _Allez, on encourage tous ensemble les nombreux timides qui passent par ici sans oser reviewer à me laisser un petit mot ! (promis je ne mords pas et je répondrai avec plaisir)  
_

Ciao **=)**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Yo.**

 _Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs / followers et coucou aux habitué(e)s !_

 **Tyra Misu** : Concernant le prénom de miniBarnes, je ne peux rien dire ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes l'introduction d'Eva parmi les événements du film Civil War, ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver l'équilibre entre l'action du film et un personnage qui sort de l'imaginaire ;)

 **faolbee** : Oui moi aussi j'aimerais parfois décrire les réactions et sentiments des autres personnages, mais cette fiction ne sera malheureusement écrite que du point de vue d'Eva ! UNICORN POWER

 **lizzia0901** : Ravie que tu ais aimé =) Captain est vraiment l'un des personnages que j'ai appris a apprécier avec le temps et j'aime bien le faire intervenir de temps à autre !

 **MMSSR** : Concernant les nombreux détails que j'inclus, je réalise que ce n'est pas toujours facile à suivre, je vais tâcher d'être plus claire par la suite ;) je suis contente que tu trouves l'ajout d'Eva au canon d'origine fluide et naturel, c'est l'un des plus beaux compliments qu'on puisse me faire =)

 **mimi70** : Haha, je me demande bien comment moi je réagirais en trouvant un "super-héros" dans mon salon =D

 **Hinata des bois** : J'aimerais écrire de plus longs chapitres pour satisfaire votre soif de lecture, mais j'ai bien du mal ! La Panthère Noire a été mon petit coup de coeur de Civil War =)

.

La semaine dernière, c'est **mimi70** qui a remporté une question !

 _question_ : Alors alors, ma question ... ça va plutôt avoir un rapport avec Civil War : je suppose que pour Gun Woman tu as dû quand même pas mal étudier les événements de Civil War. Avec du recul, ne trouves-tu pas que le plan du méchant (Zemo) est complètement bull-shit ? Regarde la vidéo "honest trailer", il y a tellement de trucs qui auraient pu ne pas marcher dans son plan pour ruiner les Avengers, je trouve ça un peu tiré par les cheveux x) même si ça n'empêche pas que ça reste un film divertissant, en regardant d'un peu plus près je trouve que le scénario ne tient pas la route.

 _réponse_ : J'attendais Civil War avec beaucoup d'impatience, et bien que j'ai aimé le film, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu déçue. Je trouve en effet que le plan de Zemo est très mal amené et qu'il est complètement tordu. Dans les blockbusters, on a appris à accepter les choses telles qu'elles viennent car ce sont des films d'action, mais il y a tout de même des incohérences dérangeantes au niveau du scénario de Civil War. Pour tout dire, je m'attendais vraiment à ce que le film soit plus fidèle aux comics, et pour moi il n'y avait pas besoin d'y inclure un méchant tel que Zemo (bien que j'aime beaucoup la filmographie de Daniel Brühl et son interprétation du personnage). Je pense que les Super-Héros auraient dû s'affronter sans agents extérieurs. Mais comme tu le dis, il n'empêche que le film reste divertissant, bien qu'il me laisse sur ma faim !

Cette semaine, la gagnante est... **MMSSR** !

.

Bonne lecture mes petits chats _=)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Berlin**

Le cybercafé devant lequel je me trouve sort tout droit des années 1990. Les couleurs de l'enseigne sont passées et son design est vieillot. La rue où il se trouve est plutôt calme, malgré sa proximité avec le centre de Berlin.

Chassant mes aprioris, je m'avance sur le trottoir pavé et entre dans le cybercafé. A l'inverse de l'extérieur, la salle principale semble refaite à neuf. Une dizaine d'ordinateurs sont installés sur des bureaux le long des murs. La moitié d'entre eux sont occupés par des jeunes jouant en réseau. A un jeu de guerre, d'après ce que je distingue sur les écrans.

 _Si seulement ils savaient comment cela se passe dans la réalité..._

Ils sont tellement absorbés par leur partie qu'ils ne remarquent pas ma présence. Je m'avance de quelques pas et me racle la gorge. L'un des joueurs, un homme barbu dont le ventre proéminent a bien du mal à trouver sa place entre la chaise et le bureau, se tourne vers moi. Il porte un badge à l'effigie du magasin. A son visage surpris, je comprends qu'il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de voir de jeunes femmes dans son cybercafé.

 **\- Guten Tag ! Me salue-t-il en se levant difficilement.**

 **\- Bonjour, je souhaiterais rester une heure.**

Après avoir payé, je me dirige vers l'un des ordinateurs, le plus éloigné possible du groupe de jeunes pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Inutile de dévoiler l'objet de mes recherches. J'ouvre la session avec le mot de passe que le vendeur m'a donné et me connecte à internet.

 _Advanced Idea Mechanics_

Le moteur de recherches affichent des centaines de résultats, dont plusieurs articles de presse datant de 2012. J'ouvre le premier, curieuse, et atterrit sur une photographie d'une plateforme pétrolière partiellement détruite. Mes yeux balayent ensuite l'article.

 _Iron Man arrête le scientifique fou caché derrière le Mandarin :_

 _Tout le monde se souvient de la série d'attentats à la bombe revendiqués par le Mandarin, un terroriste international. Notre équipe d'investigation a découvert que ce fameux Mandarin n'était en réalité qu'un comédien embauché par Aldricht Killian, fondateur de la société AIM._

 _Revenons plus en détails sur le parcours de ce scientifique dont l'ambition s'est transformée en folie._

 _Killian est né dans une famille modeste, mais son intelligence et sa persévérance lui ont valu d'obtenir une bourse d'études à Harvard. Il a mené de brillantes recherches scientifiques et sa thèse a attiré quelques riches actionnaires privés qui ont financé la création de son entreprise AIM en 1999._

 _Killian a depuis mené de nombreuses recherches sur la reconstitution du génome humain qui lui ont valu une reconnaissance internationale dans le domaine de la médecine. Mais il menait également dans l'ombre des expériences à l'encontre des lois éthiques et des autorisations gouvernementales visant à créer des soldats invincibles capables de battre n'importe quelle armée._

 _En engageant le Mandarin, Killian espérait créer le chaos et la guerre pour ensuite vendre ses armes humaines aux États les plus offrants._

 _Le fondateur de AIM a été tué lors de l'assaut mené par Iron Man et Iron Patriot sur la plateforme pétrolière dans laquelle le fondateur de AIM s'apprêtait à exécuter le président des États-Unis sur un dernier coup de folie._

Je me souviens vaguement du battage médiatique autour de Killian. A l'époque, je travaillais chez KMV et je n'avais guère le temps ou l'envie de m'intéresser à autre chose qu'à ma carrière. Je vivais dans ma bulle, en dehors des réalités.

Après près d'une heure de recherches, je n'ai guère trouvé plus d'informations sur AIM. Aucun site sur la société, aucun renseignement sur ses actionnaires ni sur ses partenaires. C'est comme si elle n'existait plus depuis la mort de Killian. Pourtant, j'ai bien vu un conteneur de l'entreprise à bord du Nemesis lors de ma traversée vers l'Europe. La société existe donc toujours dans l'ombre.

Je n'ai maintenant presque plus de doute. Ce que AIM a tenté de voler à Lagos par le biais de Crossbones ne devait pas être un virus, mais une sorte de sérum de super-soldat. Étant donné que cette tentative a échoué, il y a fort à parier que les mystérieux hommes en jaune qui ont visité la base en ruines en Italie étaient sous les ordres de AIM, à la recherche d'autres souches de sérum.

AIM veut recréer des supers-soldats.

Il me faut absolument plus d'informations. Il y a forcément des transactions financières menant à l'organisation. Si je travaillais encore à KMV, je pourrais retrouver en fouillant bien quelques données bancaires. Une société de cette trempe a forcément de riches actionnaires dont les dossiers sont traités par mon ancien employeur.

Mon poing s'écrase sur le bureau, signe de ma frustration, et me vaut des regards curieux de la part du groupe de jeunes. Je leur souris, gênée, et me recompose un visage neutre. Mes pensées fonctionnent à toute vitesse. Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec KMV, mais lorsque j'y travaillais, je pouvais compter sur quelques collègues et amies...

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il va être midi. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Je prends le soin d'effacer l'historique de mes recherches et quitte la session, avant de me diriger vers le gérant. Je tire sur mon t-shirt, dévoilant mon décolleté et sors le téléphone de Rogers de ma poche d'un air peiné.

 **\- Excusez-moi, pourrais-je emprunter votre téléphone quelques minutes, le mien n'a plus de batterie...**

Je tente d'afficher ma plus belle moue. Le jeune homme louche quelques secondes sur ma poitrine qui, seul avantage de la grossesse, a gagnée deux tailles en plus, avant de hocher la tête. Il attrape son téléphone posé à côté de l'ordinateur et m'autorise à m'en servir, mais pas plus de cinq minutes. Je le remercie et m'éloigne en composant un numéro.

 **\- Bienvenue à KMV, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Répond une voix féminine.**

 **\- Bonjour je souhaiterais parler à madame Stacy Miller.**

 **\- A quel sujet ?**

 **\- Je suis Adrianna de l'entreprise Financego, dis-je avec le plus d'assurance possible. Madame Miller s'occupe d'un de nos dossiers.**

 **\- Patientez quelques instants s'il vous plait.**

Une musique d'attente résonne depuis l'autre bout du fil. Nerveuse, je fais les cents pas dans le cybercafé. Adrianna était le prénom que Stacy et moi donnions aux hommes trop entreprenants lors de nos soirées dans les bars ou les boites chics de Washington. C'était notre nom de code. Mon ancienne collègue saura donc que c'est moi qui l'appelle. Je la joue quitte ou double. Soit elle va me dénoncer à la police (d'où l'importance d'appeler d'un téléphone qui ne soit pas le mien), soit elle va accepter de me parler.

La musique d'attente se stoppe et je cesse de respirer. Personne ne répond, je n'entends qu'un souffle énervée.

 **\- Stacy ? Dis-je avec hésitation.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux _Adrianna_? **

La voix de mon ancienne collègue est distante et suspicieuse. Je l'imagine assise à son bureau, vêtue d'un tailleur sur mesure et tapotant ses ongles manucurés contre son bureau.

 **\- Je suis tellement contente d'entendre ta voix ! Comment ça se passe à KMV ? Mary est toujours au courant de tous les commérages du service des audits ?**

Mon ton enjoué finit par percer sa carapace.

 **\- Tu as laissé une vraie pagaille derrière toi ! S'exclame-t-elle sur le ton du reproche. Il paraît que tu es devenue une espionne.**

 **\- Stacy, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps... J'ai besoin de ton aide.**

Un long silence s'installe. Je devine sa nervosité. Je suis sure qu'elle doit vérifier que personne ne l'observe à travers les parois vitrées de son bureau.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Finit-elle par murmurer.**

 **\- Peux-tu trouver des informations sur Advanced Idea Mechanics ? Comme des transactions financières liées à cette société ?**

 **\- Tu parles de AIM ? Eva dans quoi t'es-tu encore fourrée ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix presque hystérique.**

 **\- Tu peux m'aider ou pas ?**

 **\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.**

 **\- Merci Stacy, je te revaudrais ça.**

 **\- Si je trouve les informations, comment je te les transmets ?**

 **\- Je te recontacterai.**

Je raccroche satisfaite, efface le numéro de la liste d'appels et rend le téléphone à son propriétaire. Finalement, la conversation s'est bien déroulée. Un nouveau coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique que je suis en retard.

Je quitte le cybercafé et traverse la rue pavée pour rejoindre le centre de Berlin. Je tente de m'orienter dans cette ville que je ne connais pas. Tout en marchant, j'étouffe un bâillement. Après plusieurs minutes de marches, les rues s'élargissent et les bâtiments gagnent en hauteur. Je croise de plus en plus de piétons, signe que je suis dans le centre-ville.

Lorsque j'arrive enfin à destination, j'ai les jambes lourdes et fatiguées. Les bâtiments s'écartent et je pénètre sur l'Alexanderplatz. Autour de l'immense place particulièrement fréquentée à cette heure de la journée se dressent des immeubles de tous types. Des bâtiments monumentaux datant de la réunification de l'Allemagne mais dont l'architecture a plutôt mal vieilli, une station de métro aérien, un centre commercial ultra-moderne dont les parois de verre laissent apparaître les rayonnages et les portants de vêtements des différents étages, des tours de bureaux et des hôtels chics destinées aussi bien aux touristes qu'aux femmes et hommes d'affaires. Par-dessus le toit du centre commercial, j'aperçois la tour télévisuelle de Berlin dont la pointe semble toucher les nuages.

Autour de moi, des gens traversent la place d'un air pressé, certains discutent, d'autres déjeunent assis au bord d'une grande fontaine ou sur des bancs. Je repère le restaurant dans lequel Romanoff m'a donné rendez-vous lors de son coup de téléphone un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

A l'intérieur, l'endroit ressemble plus à une immense cafétéria qu'à un réel restaurant.

 **\- Bonjour Eva.**

Je sursaute presque en constatant que Natasha Romanoff est apparue à mes côtés. Elle devait guetter mon arrivée. Avec sa perruque blonde, son maquillage et son tailleur strict, elle ressemble à une femme d'affaire quadragénaire comme il y en a des dizaines autour de nous. Je suppose que se fondre dans la masse dans un endroit aussi bondé faisait parti de son plan. Je la suis jusqu'au self-service.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant les plats et qu'en sentant leurs fumets appétissants que je réalise que je meurs de faim. Mon plateau glisse sur les rails métalliques tandis que je le charge de nourriture. Je choisis une assiette de saucisses accompagnées de pommes de terre dans laquelle j'ajoute une multitude de cornichons, j'attrape ensuite une pomme et une pâtisserie à la cannelle. Devant moi, Romanoff se contente d'une salade composée et d'un café. Elle paye pour nous deux avec une carte de crédit qui n'est pas à son nom.

Une fois installées à la table la plus isolée possible, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je me sens tout à coup gênée de me retrouver en tête à tête avec elle. Pendant quelques minutes, nous mangeons en silence.

 **\- Vous avez l'air épuisée, me dit tout à coup Romanoff.**

J'avale une nouvelle bouchée avant d'acquiescer.

 **\- Eva, vous devez prendre soin de vous et de votre bébé. Vous n'auriez pas dû venir jusqu'ici.**

 **\- Je suis venue pour James. Où est-il ?**

 **\- Il est détenu au Centre International de Lutte contre le Terrorisme. Il devra se soumettre à une évaluation psychologique demain matin.**

 **\- Mais vous savez qu'il n'a rien fait !**

Mon exclamation me vaut des coups d'œil étranges des gens qui déjeunent autour de nous. Je pose mes couverts, me penche au-dessus de la table vers Romanoff avant de continuer plus discrètement :

 **\- C'est cette société, AIM, qui est derrière tout ça...**

 **\- Vous avez lu le dossier sur l'ordinateur, me coupe l'espionne.**

 **\- Oui.**

Elle repousse son assiette en soupirant. Je remarque alors d'infimes rides se former autour de ses yeux. Elle est soucieuse.

 **\- Je mène ma propre enquête depuis l'explosion à Lagos, murmure-t-elle. Pour le moment, je n'ai rien découvert de plus que ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier. Mais vous devez comprendre que ma position est délicate. Je suis associée à Tony Strak et au gouvernement pour la signature des Accords, je ne suis pas sensée mener d'enquête sans autorisation.**

 **\- Mais il faut sortir James de là, il n'a rien à voir avec l'attentat de Vienne. Vous savez qu'il était à Bucarest, vous ne pouvez pas témoigner en sa faveur ?**

 **\- Si je divulgue des informations sur lui, vous serez forcément mise sous la lumière des projecteurs. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de vous exposer Eva, James ne le voudrait pas. Il faut vous protéger vous et votre bébé...**

 **\- C'est une fille.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça tout à coup. Romanoff semble surprise. Je l'ai prise au dépourvu. Ses yeux s'abaissent vers mon ventre et un sourire mélancolique étire ses lèvres. Je ne sais pas quelles pensées lui traversent l'esprit à cet instant, mais une seconde plus tard son sourire s'efface et elle affiche de nouveau un visage sans expression.

 **\- Jusqu'à demain, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose. Vous devez vous reposer. Allez au Grand Hôtel à deux rues d'ici, je vous y ai réservé et payé d'avance une chambre au nom de votre faux passeport.**

* * *

La chambre d'hôtel est assez luxueuse. Maintenant que je suis au calme dans un environnement sécurisé, la fatigue s'abat sur mes épaules. Je n'ai presque pas dormi en trois jours et un coup d'œil dans un miroir suffit à me faire frissonner. Mon teint est pâle et des cernes violacées soulignent mes yeux. Romanoff a raison, je dois prendre soin de moi et du bébé. J'observe ma silhouette dans la glace. Mon ventre a encore grossi, me dis-je en faisant glisser mes mains dessus.

Je fais couler un bain et me glisse dans l'eau chaude. La surface est recouverte de mousse, et seul ma tête et mon ventre arrondi émergent de l'eau. Mes muscles se détendent peu à peu, pourtant une partie de mon esprit reste en alerte. James et moi n'avons jamais été séparés aussi longtemps depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés. Être loin de lui et ne pas savoir ce qu'il subit est une véritable torture.

* * *

J'ai dormi d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve. Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain, le soleil perce à travers les rideaux de la chambre. La matinée est déjà bien avancée. Je me penche vers la table de nuit et jette un œil au téléphone, mais Romanoff ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles.

Je me rallonge au milieu des draps et allume la télévision. Les images défilent sans que je n'y prête réellement attention. Parmi les milliers de dossiers que traite KMV, je me demande si Stacy a réussi à trouver des informations sur AIM. Lorsque cette pensée me traverse l'esprit, je me décide à me lever.

J'allume la bouilloire avant d'aller me préparer dans la salle de bains. Je pioche dans les vêtements emportés à la hâte dans le sac à dos. J'en sors un t-shirt gris appartenant à James. Je reste immobile à regarder le tissu entre mes doigts avant de l'approcher de mon visage. J'arrive à sentir son odeur musquée. Je m'assied sur le rebord de la baignoire et ferme les yeux. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entends l'eau bouillir que je m'habille enfin. J'avale rapidement un thé et des gâteaux secs avant de remballer toutes les affaires.

Le réceptionniste de l'hôtel est charmant. Il m'indique un téléphone à disposition des clients non loin du comptoir. Je compose le numéro de KMV, et lorsque l'hôtesse d'accueil répond, je répète mon speech de la veille :

 **\- Bonjour, je suis Adrianna de Financego, je souhaiterais parler à madame Stacy Miller.**

Quelques secondes plus tard, Stacy décroche. Je n'ai même pas le temps de la saluer que déjà elle déverse un flot d'informations :

 **\- Eva tu n'imagines pas le mal que j'ai eu à trouver des informations ! Aucun dossier informatique n'existait sur AIM, et j'ai presque fini par croire que cette société n'existait pas et que tu étais vraiment devenue folle.**

Je me retiens de rétorquer et la laisse poursuivre.

 **\- Et puis j'ai repensé à une soirée que j'avais passé avec Aaron, tu sais le mec des archives...**

 **\- Tu as couché avec le mec des archives ?**

 **\- Et durant cette soirée, poursuit Stacy comme si de rien n'était, il m'a dit que certains dossiers étaient exclusivement traités sur papier et qu'aucune version informatique n'existait, afin que les clients disposent d'une sécurité et d'un confidentialité optimales. Alors hier, je suis descendue voir Aaron aux archives, pour voir si un dossier papier existait sur AIM. Et devine quoi ? Il y en a effectivement un !**

Ce qui explique pourquoi Romanoff n'a rien pu découvrir de plus sur cette mystérieuse société...

 **\- Tu y as eu accès ? Je demande presque euphorique.**

 **\- Aaron ne voulait pas, il avait peur que quelqu'un le découvre, mais je lui ai promis d'être discrète. J'ai réussi à l'emprunter en échange d'un rendez-vous. J'ai scanné le dossier, il faisait au moins deux cents pages, je ne sais pas si tu imagines ! Tout est sur mon ordinateur.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Stacy, tu es la meilleure !**

 **\- J'aimerais t'envoyer ce dossier au plus vite. J'ai négocié avec Ben du service informatique pour qu'il vienne m'aider à tout effacer de mon ordinateur, en échange d'un rendez-vous.**

J'éloigne le téléphone de mon oreille et m'adresse au réceptionniste de l'hôtel.

 **\- Auriez-vous un fax ?**

* * *

Lorsque je retrouve la fourgonnette noire, toujours garée près du cybercafé, un PV a été glissé derrière l'essuie-glace. Je l'arrache avant de m'installer derrière le volant. Je dépose soigneusement mon sac à dos sur le siège passager, consciente qu'il contient le précieux dossier sur AIM.

D'après le GPS, le Centre International de Lutte contre le Terrorisme ne se situe qu'à quelques kilomètres, non loin du Reichstag. Je démarre et rejoins un large boulevard longeant la Spree. Les façades des bâtiments se reflètent sur la surface de l'eau. J'aperçois bientôt la coupole vitrée du Reichstag dépasser derrière les arbres d'un immense parc sur la rive opposée. Mes yeux font des allers-retours entre la route et la berge. Un méandre de la Spree m'empêche de distinguer les bâtiments à venir. Le boulevard longe le tournant de la rivière et j'ai ainsi mieux l'occasion d'observer la façade principale du Reichstag encadrée par deux tours imposantes.

Lorsque je quitte le bâtiment fédéral des yeux, j'aperçois une passerelle relier deux immenses bâtiments construits de part et d'autre de la rivière. L'un, aux façades très vitrées, semble contenir des bureaux et des locaux administratifs. Le second, sur la rive opposée, est construit en béton et n'a que très peu d'ouvertures. Avant même de lire les panneaux d'indications, je devine qu'il s'agit de l'endroit où James se trouve.

La fourgonnette ralentit. Le boulevard longe une esplanade permettant d'accéder au bâtiment administratif. Je me stationne sur le bas côté, sur une voie normalement réservée aux taxis, et observe le Centre International. Je trouve rapidement l'entrée principale. De l'autre côté de la place, des portes automatiques sont surveillées par des gardes. Ils s'assurent que les employés scannent leurs badges avant d'entrer.

Je détache ma ceinture et attrape mon sac. Alors que je m'apprête à sortir de la fourgonnette afin d'aller remettre les informations sur AIM aux autorités, une foule affolée sort en trombe du bâtiment. Il se passe quelque chose. Les gardes abandonnent leur poste et s'engouffrent dans le centre alors que les employés continuent de sortir sur l'esplanade. Parmi eux, je reconnais une silhouette familière. Je me penche vers la portière passager, l'ouvre et crie :

 **\- Sam ! Montez !**

Il met quelques secondes à me reconnaître avant d'accourir vers la fourgonnette. Lorsqu'il grimpe dans l'habitacle, je remarque que son nez est en sang.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-je paniquée.**

 **\- Il se passe que votre chéri n'a plus toute sa tête. Ils sont là-haut ! S'exclame-t-il ensuite en désignant deux silhouettes sur le toit de l'immeuble. Roulez !**

Mes mains tremblent lorsque je mets le contact. Mais l'adrénaline qui s'insuffle dans mes veines me permets de me concentrer. Autour de l'esplanade, la circulation s'est arrêtée et les conducteurs observent surpris et impuissants le mouvement de panique de la foule. Je démarre en trombe et avance sur le trottoir, klaxonnant pour que les gens se poussent.

 **\- Ils traversent la passerelle, m'indique Sam. Il y a un pont un peu plus loin.**

Je longe le boulevard toujours sur le trottoir. Une fois sur le pont, j'accélère. A traverse le pare-brise, je distingue les deux silhouette courant sur le toit du second bâtiment. L'une d'elle grimpe dans un hélicoptère. Un frisson me secoue de la tête aux pieds. C'est James. Les pales de l'hélicoptère se mettent en marche et il commence à décoller, lorsque la seconde silhouette attrape l'un des patins.

 **\- Cap ! S'écrie Sam.**

Un coup de klaxon me fait sursauter et je reporte mon attention sur la route. Alors que la fourgonnette arrive au bout du pont, un bruit assourdissant retentit.

 **\- Ils sont tombés... murmure Sam incrédule.**

Dans le rétroviseur, j'aperçois l'hélicoptère disparaître dans la rivière au milieu de l'eau agitée. Incapable de parler ou de réagir, je donne un violent coup de volant. La fourgonnette quitte la route et dévale les pentes de la berge. Sam se cramponne à son siège. J'enfonce mon pied sur le frein et elle s'arrête derrière des arbres et des buissons. Je quitte l'habitacle et accoure près de l'eau. Au loin, des sirènes de police commencent à retentir. Sam me rejoint et nous restons tous deux silencieux, tendus et inquiets.

Soudain, une silhouette émerge de l'eau. Je reconnais aussitôt les cheveux blonds de Rogers. Alors qu'il nage dans notre direction, je constate qu'il porte James. Rogers nage jusqu'à la rive où Sam l'aide à hisser James sur la berge. Il respire. Mes jambes manquent de se dérober tellement je suis soulagée. Je me jette sur lui tandis que Rogers sort de l'eau. Ses cheveux longs sont trempés et collés contre son visage. Je les dégage et tapote ses joues pour qu'il reprenne conscience :

 **\- James ! James, réveilles-toi !**

 **\- Éloignez-vous Eva, m'ordonne alors Rogers. Il n'est plus lui-même.**

Confuse, je suis tirée en arrière par Sam. Autour de nous, les sirènes s'accentuent.

 **\- Il faut partir, poursuit Captain. Le périmètre ne va pas tarder à être bouclé.**

Lui et Sam s'occupent de transporter James toujours inconscient à l'arrière de la fourgonnette. Rogers grimpe à ses côtés et alors que je m'apprête à faire de même, il m'indique de monter à l'avant pour ma propre sécurité. J'obéis le cœur serré. Sam démarre et nous conduit à l'écart du centre de Berlin. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner pour observer James.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ?**

 **\- C'est le psychiatre...**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

 _Avez-vous apprécier le petit caméo de l'ancienne collègue d'Eva ?_

Mais que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

A la semaine prochaine **;p**


	8. Meow

_Coucou mes chatons !_

Au risque de vous décevoir, ce post n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. J'ai pris un léger retard dans l'écriture du septième chapitre parce que je travaille sur un autre projet en parallèle dont je vous parlerai peut-être à l'avenir **;)**

* * *

Pour vous faire patienter _(et parce que vos avis m'intéressent)_ , je profite de cet interlude pour vous proposer un petit questionnaire... Et oui, aujourd'hui les rôles s'inversent et c'est le _chaton_ qui pose les questions !

 **1.** Quel est votre personnage préféré de Civil War _(le film et non les comics)_ et pourquoi ?

 **2.** Qui aimeriez-vous qu'Eva rencontre durant ses nouvelles aventures ?

 **3.** Team **Captain America** , **Team Iron** Man ou **Team Thor** _(cf. la vidéo What Thor was doing during Civil War)_ ?

 **4.** Et enfin, à votre avis, quel sera le prénom de _bébéBarnes_ ?

Voilà, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !


	9. Chapitre 7

_JE M'EXCUSE PAR AVANCE POUR CETTE LONGUE INTRODUCTION =O Vous voilà prévenus, vous ne viendrez pas râler auprès du chaton !_

 ** _Hello tout le monde =)_**

Tout d'abord merci pour vos réponses, c'était amusant et très instructif de lire vos idées et vos avis ! Voici un rapide récapitulatif de vos réponses :

1\. Quel est votre personnage préféré de Civil War :

1ers : Bucky et T'challah.

2e : Wanda

3e : Cap' et Tony

2\. Qui aimeriez-vous qu'Eva rencontre durant ses nouvelles aventures ? 

1er : Tony Stark

2e : T'challah, Vision, Peter Parker, et même la Team Cap' au complet !

3\. Team Cap', Iron Man ou Thor ?

Vous êtes une majorité de Team Cap', mais la Team Iron Man et celle de Thor compte tout de même une voix chacune =)

4\. A votre avis, quel sera le prénom de bébéBarnes _(j'ai oublié de préciser que je l'ai choisi il y a longtemps)_ ?

Voici un condensé de vos propositions parfois originales : Eva Junior, Zoé, Winifred, Rebecca, Maureen, Moïra, Stevette, Lucy, Mary, Laura, Sarah ! _J'annonce d'ores-et-déjà que quelqu'un a trouvé, et que le prénom est dans cette liste. Voilou !_

* * *

Reprenons dorénavant le cours normal des choses avec les réponses aux reviews :

 **faolbee** : J'apprécie également la relation Eva/Natasha **=)**

 **MMSSR** : En fait le nom de famille de Eva n'est pas Pierce mais HOLMES _haha_ ;)

 **Hinata des bois** : Ravie que le caméo de son ancienne collègue t'ai plu ! Tu as une excellente mémoire concernant l'ancien teaser **=O**

 **Gaby** : Nul besoin de t'excuser **=)** Je comprends tout à fait qu'on n'ait pas le temps de laisser une review à chaque chapitre et un suivi régulier suffit largement à me contenter ! Je compatis à la charge de travail étudiant, pour ma part depuis cette année tout cela est derrière moi ;)

 **mimi70** : salut Mimi =) J'avoue que son ancienne collègue doit jubiler derrière son bureau de faire partie de l'opération _Haha_ !

 **KoreanChocolate** : Au vu de la qualité et de la longueur de ta review, tu aurais dû oser poster bien plus tôt ;) Ravie que tu ais aimé Trouble Woman et qu'il en soit de même pour le début de Gun Woman, et merci pour ta participation au quiz ! Tu vois, je suis un _GENTILCHATON_ et je sors les griffes seulement en de rares occasions _(comme la fameuse histoire de plagiat pour celles et ceux qui s'en souviennent)._ Bref je m'épanche sur ma vie là. Merci et _BIGLOVE_ au chocolat coréen **;)**

 **lizzia0901** : Toujours ravie de te croiser par ici **=)**

 **Yaguel** : Enchantée, je suis toujours contente de découvrir les identités de tous mes mystérieux lecteurs ! Car, il faut bien le dire, peu d'entre vous osent me laisser un petit mot _=(_ Et qui dans cette assemblée n'a jamais regardé de GIF de Civil War ? Ta patience et ta sagesse sont aujourd'hui récompensées **;)**

 **Tyra Misu** : Merci, et au passage, bon courage pour ta fanfiction sur le Seigneur des Anneaux !

.

C'est **MMSSR** qui a remporté la question du chapitre précédent !

 _question_ : Tu dis que l'écriture de tes fics est organisée et que tu sais déjà quelles en sont les grandes lignes et la fin avant même de commencer à l'écrire vraiment. T'est-il déjà arrivé de modifier des passages au cours de l'écriture _(toutes fics confondues)_ , je ne parle pas de détails mais de gros événements ? Si oui, qu'est-ce qui t'a influencée dans ces changements ?

 _réponse_ : Excellente question ! Effectivement, j'ai déjà effectué de gros changements en cours de route. Par exemple, dans l'Aube Bleue, mon rêve de fangirl était qu'Anna et Legolas finissent ensemble, mais je me suis tout de même rapidement ressaisie. Autre exemple, la fin des Enfants de la Lune s'est décidée seulement quelques jours avant que je ne la poste, j'hésitais en effet sur le sort d'un personnage principal. Concernant Gun Woman, j'ai quelques idées sur la fin, disons que je vois où je veux guider mes personnages, mais je ne suis pas à l'abri de quelques changements. Généralement, des flashs ou des idées surgissent _(notamment en période nocturne lorsque je n'ai rien pour les noter VDM)_ , et me dictent les changements des fictions !

Cette semaine le tirage au sort a eu lieu parmi les reviews du chapitre 6 et celles du quizz, et la gagnante est ... **Yaguel** ! **  
**

.

Bonne lecture **=)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Dans l'ombre**

La fourgonnette quitte le centre de Berlin et gagne la banlieue industrielle. La crise économique a durement frappé la ville, et la plupart des usines sont maintenant abandonnées. A travers la vitre, je contemple les immenses friches s'étaler à perte de vue.

Mais le quartier n'est pas désert pour autant. Tous les murs et recoins qui s'offrent à mon regard sont recouverts de graffitis ou d'une pièce de street art. Certains entrepôts semblent même être devenus de hauts lieux de la culture alternative berlinoise.

Le trajet se déroule dans le silence. Sam continue de rouler jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sur d'être seuls. Il emprunte une ruelle longeant des entrepôts insalubres dans lesquels la nature commence à reprendre ses droits, et finit par arrêter la fourgonnette à proximité d'un vaste bâtiment en brique. A travers le pare-brise, j'aperçois une grande porte métallique coulissante, fermée par une chaine épaisse et un cadenas.

 **\- Cap, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, indique Sam.**

 **\- Je m'en occupe, réponds l'intéressé depuis l'arrière du véhicule.**

Il descend de la fourgonnette et court vers la porte de l'entrepôt. L'une de ses mains saisit le cadenas, et d'un geste rapide, l'arrache. Je reste bouche-bée face à la force de Rogers tandis qu'il fait coulisser la lourde porte sur son rail rouillé. Sam avance doucement la fourgonnette vers le bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'entends la porte se refermer en grinçant. Je lance un dernier regard à James, toujours inconscient à l'arrière, avant de descendre.

Mes semelles crissent sur des débris poussiéreux. L'atmosphère est lugubre. Des milliers de grains de poussière volent et brillent sous les rares rayons de soleil qui arrivent à pénétrer à travers les vitres sales. Tout est silencieux. En scannant l'entrepôt, je réalise qu'il s'agit d'un ancien garage automobile. Quelques outils trainent encore sur de vieux établis et des machines aujourd'hui obsolètes sont abandonnées près des fosses de garagistes.

 **\- On va rester cachés ici le temps que les choses se calment, annonce Rogers en balayant l'entrepôt du regard. Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où immobiliser Bucky avant son réveil.**

Quelques bureaux se développent le long du mur au fond de l'entrepôt. Ils sont vitrés mais leurs stores sont baissés. Sam s'y dirige tandis que je suis Rogers vers un renfoncement plongé dans la pénombre.

 **\- Captain ?**

 **\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Steve, me répond-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les miens.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais son regard me trouble pendant quelques secondes. Il y a un moment de flottement. Je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être confrontée à des gens amicaux qui ne nous veulent pas de mal à James ou à moi. D'abord gênée, je reprends rapidement contenance et lui sourit en retour.

 **\- J'aimerais être auprès de James quand il reviendra à lui.**

 **\- Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, je suis navré. Rien ne dit qu'il aura toute sa tête en se réveillant. Sam et moi monterons la garde à tour de rôle, nous vous ferons venir s'il n'y a plus de danger.**

Nous pénétrons dans l'annexe de l'entrepôt. La seule lumière provient d'une vitre recouverte de lierres. Un immense étau trône au beau milieu de la pièce.

 **\- Je crois qu'on a trouvé, annonce Steve en désignant la machine.**

* * *

La luminosité baisse peu à peu dans l'entrepôt alors que le soleil se couche. Je m'applique à disposer des débris de béton en un petit cercle, mais il devient difficile de se repérer dans la pénombre. La porte du garage s'entre-ouvre en grinçant et je reconnais la silhouette de Sam dans l'encadrement. Ses bras sont chargés de branchages qu'il a du ramasser autour de l'entrepôt. Il s'approche et les dépose au milieu du cercle, après quoi il m'aide à me relever et se charge d'allumer un feu de camps. Les premières flammes apparaissent au bout de quelques minutes à peine.

 **\- J'ai appris à l'armée, m'indique Sam.**

Nous nous installons tous deux autour du feu. La chaleur me picote le visage et le bout des doigts. Je sors un paquet de biscuits de mon sac à dos et en propose à Sam. C'est un maigre repas, mais étant à court de nourriture, nous devrons nous en contenter pour ce soir. Nous mangeons en silence.

 **\- Vous avez servi où ? Dis-je en finissant ma dernière bouchée.**

 **\- En Afghanistan. Deux fois. J'ai pris ma retraite il y a deux ans.**

 **\- Mais il a vite rempilé auprès des Avengers, annonce Steve en arrivant près du feu. Tu peux prendre la relève ? Demande-t-il ensuite à Sam en désignant l'annexe où est prisonnier James.**

Alors que Sam s'éloigne, Steve s'assied autour du feu, en face de moi.

 **\- Comment va-t-il ?**

 **\- Il est toujours inconscient.**

Il attrape les biscuits restants et les avale en quelques secondes.

 **\- Si on m'avait dit un jour que Bucky allait devenir père, j'aurais eu du mal à le croire, dit-il en souriant. Il avait toujours attiré les filles, et lorsqu'il s'est engagé dans l'armée son succès a redoublé.**

J'essaye d'imaginer James à l'époque, insouciant et séducteur. Cette image est loin de l'homme que je connais.

 **\- Quand on était gosse, nous avons fait les quatre cents coups, poursuit Steve. Il vous a déjà parlé de la fois où nous sommes rentrés de la plage dans un camion frigorifique ?**

 **\- Il me parle rarement de son enfance.**

 **\- J'avais dépensé une bonne partie de notre argent des billets de train pour acheter des hot-dogs, et James avait dépensé le reste pour gagner une peluche pour une rouquine.**

J'éclate de rire. Steve me raconte d'autres anecdotes de leur enfance. Je suis pendue à ses lèvres, avide de découvrir une facette totalement inconnue de James. Le bois que Sam a ramené pour le feu est presque entièrement consumé lorsque Steve annonce que nous devrions nous reposer.

* * *

Je tourne en rond dans l'un des anciens bureaux du garage. Il fait encore nuit, mais j'ai dégoté une lampe torche dans l'une des étagères. Steve et Sam se relayent pour surveiller James et m'ont conseillé d'aller me reposer. Ils m'ont raconté les derniers événements qui se sont déroulés au Centre International de Lutte contre le Terrorisme. L'arrivée du faux psychiatre, l'interrogatoire de James, et la coupure totale de courant qui a semé la panique dans le bâtiment. C'est à ce moment-là, lorsque la salle d'interrogatoire été isolée de toute écoute et regards extérieurs, que James a perdu le contrôle sous l'influence du psychiatre.

J'ai dormi à peine quelques heures sur le canapé poussiéreux du bureau, avant que le stress et l'angoisse ne me submergent. Pour prendre mon mal en patience, je me plonge dans la lecture du dossier sur AIM envoyé par Stacy un peu plus tôt dans la journée. La lumière vacillante de la lampe torche éclaire les lignes de chiffres des relevés de comptes de la société. La plupart des transactions financières ont eu lieu avant l'été 2012, période à laquelle son fondateur Aldricht Killian a été tué. Ce dernier avait bénéficié de financements divers et variés. Entreprises d'armements, firmes internationales spécialisées dans l'énergie, ou encore sociétés du Wakanda et d'Afrique du Sud spécialisées dans l'extraction de minerais. Même l'armée américaine a financé une partie des recherches de AIM ! J'imagine le scandale qui pourrait éclaté si ses renseignements venaient à être divulgués. La majorité des actionnaires se sont retirés de la société lorsqu'ils ont découverts ce qui se tramait réellement derrière les travaux de régénérations cellulaires menés par Killian, surement par peur d'être accusés de complicité dans la création d'armes humaines.

Les heures et les pages se succèdent sans que je ne découvre d'éléments intéressants. J'étouffe un bâillement en tournant l'ultime page avant de m'immobiliser, bouche-bée. Je me redresse dans le vieux canapé alors que mes yeux parcourent un nouveau document. Un nom me saute aux yeux, celui de Lehmann. L'agent d'HYDRA était donc actionnaire de Advanced Idea Mechanics. James et moi avons pénétré dans sa maison en Allemagne presque un an plus tôt. Les souvenirs chaotiques de l'assaut défilent dans mon esprit. Lehmann nous a révélé où se situait la base secrète de la Forêt Noire. Lorsque nous nous y sommes rendus et que nous avons été capturés, l'agent d'HYDRA a été exécuté par Vermis sous mes yeux.

 _Vermis..._

Rien que son souvenir me fait frémir. Je ravale mon inquiétude et poursuit ma lecture. Le document date de quelques mois après l'explosion de la base d'HYDRA. Il détaille la cession des parts de AIM que possédait Lehmann à quatre autres investisseurs : Strucker, Klaw, Zemo, et Bravo. L'acte est signé par un avocat sokovien. Il fait également état des premières transactions bancaires. J'abaisse la feuille et reste le regard perdu dans le vide quelques secondes, le temps de prendre conscience de ma découverte. Ce bout de papier est le premier document officiel à établir que AIM existe toujours dans l'ombre. Il établit clairement qu'il existe un lien entre cette société et HYDRA. Et il révèle les noms de ses nouveaux principaux dirigeants.

J'extrais le document du dossier et me lève dans la pénombre du matin, bien décidée à présenter aux autres ma trouvaille. Je fais le tour de l'entrepôt, mais Steve est introuvable. Lorsque je m'approche de l'annexe, je découvre que Sam, pourtant de garde, s'est endormi adossé au mur de béton. Il ronfle bruyamment. Mes yeux le quittent et se dirigent vers l'annexe.

James est là, à quelques mètres à peine. Son bras cybernétique est pris en étau dans l'énorme n'a pas encore repris connaissance. Il est assis sur le sol poussiéreux, la tête baissée et ses cheveux masquant son visage. Je m'avance silencieusement et m'agenouille à ses côtés. Sa respiration est calme, régulière. Mes cuisses ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Délicatement, j'approche ma main de son visage. Alors que je m'apprête à glisser l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, je suis stoppée en plein mouvement.

Sa main libre se referme violemment autour de mon poignet et je ne peux retenir un petit cri de surprise. Mais James relève la tête et je me tais aussitôt. A travers ses cheveux en pagaille, ses yeux d'acier me glacent le sang. Je ne connais que trop bien ce regard... C'est celui du soldat. Je tente de me dégager, mais sa poigne se resserre et la douleur se propage dans mon bras.

 **\- James, c'est moi...**

Au son de ma voix plaintive, il paraît soudain confus et relâche légèrement sa prise. J'en profite pour me dégager brusquement. Je tente de m'éloigner mais sa main s'abat alors sur l'une de mes cuisses et me retient. Ses yeux quittent alors les miens et glissent sur mon corps. Ils s'écarquillent en découvrant mon ventre arrondi, comme si les souvenirs remontaient aussitôt à son esprit. Il redevient peu à peu lui-même.

 **\- Eva ?**

Son regard se braque vers mes cuisses et il constate qu'il m'empoigne toujours. Une grimace de détresse traverse son visage alors qu'il réalise qu'il me fait mal. Sa main lâche prise et il l'éloigne de moi rapidement, comme si mon contact l'avait brulé. La douleur s'amenuise et je soupire de soulagement.

 **\- Je suis désolé... bredouille-t-il. Eva je...**

Je ne le laisse pas finir. Je m'accroche à lui, à son coude, à sa peau et je le tire vers moi. James se laisse faire et soudain il est tout près. Je lui touche le bras, le bout des mes doigts effleure le métal glacé et je frissonne. Son torse se plaque contre moi. Ma main remonte jusqu'à son épaule et se glisse derrière sa nuque. Je soulève mon visage vers le sien. Mes lèvres entrent en contact avec sa joue au goût de poussière et de sueur. Je sens sa barbe râpeuse. Je m'imprègne de son souffle, de son parfum enivrant. Ma bouche finit par rencontrer la sienne. Ses lèvres sont douces sur ma peau.

Alors que nous nous embrassons, des pas accourent dans la pièce. Soudain, je suis tirée en arrière. On m'arrache à lui, mais son goût de sueur est toujours sur mes lèvres. James reste au sol, impuissant, à me regarder. Sam me maintient loin de lui.

 **\- Cap ! Appelle ce dernier en direction de l'entrepôt principal.**

J'entends une porte s'ouvrir à la volée et des pas accourir. Quelques seconde plus tard, Steve apparaît. A l'expression de James, je devine qu'il le reconnaît.

 **\- Steve, dit-il entre ses lèvres.**

 **\- A quel Bucky je parle là ? Répond l'intéressé d'une voix froide.**

 **\- Ta mère s'appelait Sarah. Tu fourrais du papier journal dans tes chaussures, ajoute-t-il en riant comme si le souvenir venait de lui revenir.**

Interloquée, je reste immobile auprès de Sam. C'est la première fois que James fait part de l'un de ses souvenirs concernant son ami d'enfance.

 **\- Ça tu ne l'as pas appris au musée, constate Steve.**

 **\- C'est sensé nous rassurer le papier dans les chaussures ? Intervient Sam.**

 **\- J'ai fait quoi cette fois ? soupire James d'un air las.**

 **\- C'est grave.**

 **\- Je savais que ça recommencerait... Tout ce qu'HYDRA m'a mis dans le crâne est toujours là, ça a été facile pour lui, il suffisait que j'entende ces mots.**

Il parle du psychiatre. Son identité reste inconnue.

 **\- Qui est ce type ? Reprend Steve.**

 **\- J'en sais rien...**

 **\- Il y eu des morts, réplique-t-il gravement.**

 **\- L'attentat était un coup monté, dis-je en me dégageant de l'emprise de Sam. James est innocent.**

Je m'interpose entre James et Steve.

 **\- Le psychiatre a tout fait pour être dix minutes avec toi, reprend ce dernier moins sévèrement. J'attends d'autres réponses que « j'en sais rien » Bucky.**

Je m'apprête à défendre James une nouvelle fois, mais il me devance :

 **\- Il voulait que je lui parle de la Sibérie... où j'étais enfermé. Savoir où c'était exactement...**

La Sibérie. Un sujet douloureux pour James qu'il n'a abordé qu'une seule fois avec moi. Lorsque nous avons emménagé dans la maison en Indiana quelques mois plus tôt, alors que je rangeais nos affaires dans la chambre à l'étage, j'ai trouvé son carnet, celui dans lequel il note les souvenirs qui lui reviennent. En le feuilletant, je suis tombée sur des mots écrits en russe. James est entré dans la pièce à ce moment là. Devant mes interrogations, il s'est assis sur le lit à mes côtés et m'a raconté sa détention en Sibérie, dans une base perdue au milieu des étendues glaciaires. La majorité du temps, il y était cryogénisé, seulement réveillé pour de courtes missions.

 **\- Pourquoi vouloir savoir ça ? Demande Steve.**

 **\- Parce que je ne suis pas le seul soldat de l'hiver.**

Sa réponse fait l'effet d'une bombe. J'étouffe un hoquet de surprise tandis que Steve et Sam échangent un regard dubitatif. J'ai rencontré James lorsqu'il était encore hanté par le soldat de l'hiver, j'ai vu la cruauté froide dont il était capable. Imaginer qu'il puisse exister d'autres soldats me panique. Ma tête se met à tourner.

 **\- Est-ce que ça va Eva ? Me demande James** **d'un air soucieux.**

 **\- J'ai juste besoin de m'assoir.**

Steve se dirige vers le fond de la pièce et attrape un énorme fut d'huile de moteur. Il doit bien peser une centaine de kilos, pourtant Steve le soulève sans effort et le dépose à côté de moi. Je le remercie en souriant et m'assois sur le fut métallique.

James a l'air rassuré. Il entame en détails le récit des événements de Sibérie. L'union soviétique aurait créé cinq super-soldats durant la guerre froide. James a été chargé de les entrainer. Mais la guerre s'est terminée bien avant les prévisions russes et les soldats ont été oubliés.

 **\- Qui étaient ces types ? Lance alors Steve.**

 **\- Leur escadron de la mort le plus performant. Les plus redoutables tueurs qu'HYDRA ait jamais eu. Même avant qu'on leur injecte le sérum.**

 **\- Et ils sont tous comme toi ?**

 **\- Pire.**

La situation est grave. L'air se charge d'électricité. Nous sommes tous tendus.

 **\- Et le psychiatre, il pourrait les utiliser ?**

Tout le monde connait déjà la réponse à cette question, mais nous nous raccrochons encore au maigre espoir que ce ne soit pas le cas.

 **\- Oui... Il a dit qu'il voulait qu'un empire s'effondre, annonce James. Avec ces gens là, il pourrait y arriver. Ils parlent tous une trentaine de langues, ils savent passer inaperçus. Infiltrer, déstabiliser, assassiner... En une nuit ils peuvent investir un pays sans qu'on les ai vu arriver.**

 **\- Il travaille pour AIM. Le psychiatre travaille pour AIM.**

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir, mais ma déclaration fait totalement sens. C'est évident ! Face aux visages étonnés des hommes qui se tiennent devant moi, je tente de m'expliquer :

 **\- AIM veut recréer des super-soldats. C'était l'ambition première de Killian lorsqu'il a créé la société. Et sa mort n'a rien arrêté. AIM a engagé Crossbones pour voler un échantillon de sérum à Lagos, et je suis presque sure que c'est AIM qui a exploré la base en Italie pour récupérer les formules chimiques et les codes d'activation. Le psychiatre doit travailler pour AIM, c'est évident !**

Un long silence s'installe et mes joues ne tardent pas à devenir bouillantes. Ils me prennent pour une folle.

 **\- Comment savez-vous tout ça ? Finit par demander Steve.**

 **\- J'ai enquêté.**

 **\- Et bien, on aurait bien besoin de vous dans l'équipe ! S'exclame Sam.**

 **\- Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose, dis-je alors en m'éclipsant vers le bureau.**

Je reviens quelques minutes plus tard avec le dossier envoyé par Stacy entre les mains. Je sors l'acte de cession des actions et le présente à Steve et Sam.

 **\- Voici la preuve que AIM est encore en activité, et entretient des liens avec HYDRA. Il y a le nom de quatre actionnaires.**

 **\- Strucker ! S'exclame Steve en lisant le papier. Il est mort en Sokovie. J'ai croisé Klaw en Afrique du Sud, c'est un trafiquant d'armes et de vibranium. Je ne connais ni Zemo ni Bravo.**

 **\- Où avez-vous eu toutes ces informations ? Demande Sam en lisant à son tour.**

 **\- J'ai fait marcher mon réseau, dis-je évasive.**

 **\- Impressionnant !**

 **\- Bucky, tu as choisi une femme pleine de surprises, lance Steve à James.**

James lui adresse un clin d'œil avant de me regarder en souriant fièrement.

 **\- Il serait peut-être temps de me libérer.**

* * *

Durant les heures qui suivent, les trois anciens militaires élaborent un plan d'action. Je suis mise à l'écart et les écoute lancer des idées. Prendre l'avion sera le moyen le plus rapide de se rendre en Sibérie. Sam a repéré un itinéraire discret pour se rendre à l'aéroport de Berlin, tandis que Steve prévoit des stratégies militaires pour pouvoir neutraliser la base soviétique, sous les conseils de James qui révèle tout ce dont il se souvient sur les lieux et sur les cinq super-soldats qu'il a formés.

Tous sont d'accord sur le fait qu'il faut se rendre en Sibérie le plus vite possible, mais que des renforts sont essentiels.

 **\- Ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile il y a une semaine, soupire Sam.**

 **\- Si on demande à Tony de nous aider... tente Steve.**

 **\- Il ne va jamais nous croire, réplique son co-équipier. Et même s'il nous croyait, on ne sait pas si les Accords le lui permettront.**

 **\- On est seuls alors...**

 **\- Peut-être pas... Je connais quelqu'un.**

 **\- Je peux peut-être contacter Barton, songe Steve. Je suis sur qu'il sera ravi de sortir de sa retraite anticipée.**

Tandis que Sam s'éloigne pour passer un coup de téléphone, je m'approche de James.

 **\- Je peux te parler en privé ?**

Il me suit sans répliquer jusque dans le bureau dans lequel j'ai dormi. A peine ais-je refermé la porte que je lui fais face.

 **\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes en Sibérie, dis-je de but en blanc.**

 **\- Je dois y aller.**

 **\- J'ai besoin de toi ! Ta fille a besoin de toi ! Ta place est avec nous, et pas à traquer d'autres soldats. Je croyais que les cavales étaient finies, que tout était derrière toi.**

 **\- Eva, je les ai entrainés ! Réplique-t-il. S'ils commettent des crimes, j'en serai forcément en parti responsable, et je ne veux pas vivre avec la mort d'autres innocents sur la conscience. Je dois les arrêter. Après ça, je te promets qu'il n'y aura plus de cavales. Plus de missions.**

 **\- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir.**

Je lui tourne le dos brutalement. Ma colère dissimule le désespoir qui me ronge. Je m'approche du bureau et rassemble les feuilles du dossier. Mes gestes sont tremblants et saccadés. Une légère caresse sur le haut de mes épaules me fait sursauter. Je me redresse aussitôt. James se colle dans mon dos. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois sa main cybernétique glisser sur la mienne et m'obliger à lâcher le dossier. Je résiste quelques secondes, mais finis par céder lorsque je sens son souffle chaud dans ma nuque. Ma peau se couvre de frissons.

 **\- Eva... implore-t-il contre ma nuque.**

Toujours en colère, je reste droite et immobile. Ses doigts métalliques remontent le long de mon avant-bras et frôlent la marque violacée qu'ils m'ont causé lorsque James a repris conscience. Je frémis au contact du métal froid. James soupire contre ma peau tandis que sa main remonte vers ma clavicule. Son contact m'électrise. Je capitule et incline ma tête pour le laisser m'embrasser.

Ses baisers deviennent soudain plus insistants. Son corps bouillant se plaque dans mon dos et sa respiration s'accélère. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement lorsque sa seconde main saisit l'une de mes hanches.

 **\- Attends... dis-je dans un gémissement alors qu'il dévore mon cou de baisers. Ils vont nous entendre...**

Pour toute réponse, James grogne contre ma peau et accentue ses caresses. Je ne peux pas résister. Tout se passe très vite. Il n'y a pas de délicatesse mais un goût d'urgence dans notre étreinte. James est partout. Son odeur m'enivre. Je m'accroche au bureau.

Notre étreinte nous laisse éreintés et essoufflés. James est toujours plaqué dans mon dos et j'aimerais qu'il reste encore. Mais déjà je le sens reculer. Je tente de le retenir un instant en attrapant ses mains et en les plaquant sur mon ventre. Je tourne mon visage vers le sien. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois ses yeux clairs s'écarquiller lorsqu'il sent le bébé bouger. Les éclats de nos rires résonnent contre les murs du bureau, dans l'ombre de l'entrepôt.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

J'ai faim.


	10. Chapitre 8

_Hello petites gourgandines **=p**_

 **KoreanChocolate** : Inutile de m'appeler _MON DIEU_ , je me contente de _**chaton**_ ou de tout autre surnom félin **=)** Diantre, damnées soient les fautes récalcitrantes !

 **Yaguel** : Haha mais sache que tel un chat, j'ai réellement faim toutes les deux heures =/ Oh je ne me souvenais plus de tes encouragements sur Trouble Woman, navrée ! _(En même temps ça fait quelques temps que cette fiction est terminée)_ Merci pour tout, tu es A-DO-RA-BLE ma chéééérie _(à dire d'une voix éraillée et suraiguë telle une styliste brésilienne)_ **;)**

 **MMSSR** : Merci Pikachu ! MDR je m'étais doutée concernant Stevette =D

 **lizzia0901** : Oh oh ravie que la fin du chapitre t'ait plue ! J'avoue avoir du mal à écrire ce genre de scène, et pourtant je suis loin d'être prude dans la vie, ayant perdu toute innocence il y a déjà bien des années **=)**

 **faolbee** : Je ne sais pas si c'est normal que tu aimes tous les chapitres, mais en tout cas sache que c'est très flatteur pour moi (L)

 **mimi70** : et oui, Eva prend de l'importance et ne se contente pas de faire tapisserie devant toute cette testostérone **;)**

 **Tyra Misu** : Héhé j'ai compris la référence du yaourt **;)** _Le chaton est dans la place_

 **Hinata des bois** : Merci **=)** je m'en voulais un peu de ne pas avoir fait apparaitre plus Steve dans _Trouble Woman_ , alors je me rattrape avec cette suite !

.

La semaine dernière, **Yaguel** a remporté une question _(que j'ai soigneusement sélectionné parmi ses propositions)_ :

 _question_ : A quel âge t'est venu cet hobby de l'écriture ? Te souviens-tu de tes premiers écrits, et est-ce ton passe temps favoris ? Sinon quel est-il ?

 _réponse_ : Je ne sais plus vraiment à quel âge m'est venue cette envie d'écriture, je me rappelle juste qu'il y a environ 7 ans, j'avais commencé à publier une fanfiction sur Twilight sur skyrock, et elle marchait plutôt bien ! C'est un passe-temps qui me prend beaucoup de temps, mais bien entendu ce n'est pas le seul !

Voici un condensé de mes diverses activités hebdomadaires : manger, faire du graphisme _(d'ailleurs je compte ouvrir un blog pour poster mes réalisations et je suis sure que la plupart vont vous plaire)_ , aller au cinéma tard le soir, cuisiner car le chaton fait tout lui-même et tout BIO, faire des roulades sur mon lit, boire des mojitos en terrasses _(évidemment chauffées en ces jours frais d'automne)_ en agréable compagnie, préparer des voyages, organiser des soirées à thème _(actuellement en plein rush pour halloween_ ), et bien sur jouer à l'architecte _=D_ Voilà, je m'abstiendrais de dévoiler mes autres passe-temps afin de conserver la part de mystères qui m'est propre et afin de préserver les yeux innocents !

Cette semaine, la gagnante est... SUSPENS... **KoreanChocolate** !

.

Bonne lecture _(de ce bébé chapitre)_ **=)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Chaos**

Des hélicoptères de la police survolent constamment Berlin depuis deux jours. J'observe leur balais aérien à travers la vitre de la fourgonnette, tandis que James reste concentré sur la route et s'efforce de suivre l'itinéraire prévu. L'aéroport ne se situe qu'à une vingtaine de kilomètres au Sud-Est de Berlin, mais les routes sont embouteillées. Les doigts de James se cramponnent au volant, et je ne saurais dire s'il est anxieux ou simplement excité. Par delà les files de voitures, j'aperçois les immenses terminaux flambant neufs de l'aéroport. Nous y sommes presque.

Steve et Sam sont partis de leur côté afin de récupérer leurs équipements auprès d'une agent alliée de la CIA. Lorsque j'ai vu la vieille voiture qu'ils ont volé pour l'occasion, j'ai failli exploser de rire. Avec leurs carrures musclées, ils ont eu bien du mal à se glisser à l'intérieur du véhicule. Nous sommes sensés avoir rendez-vous dans le parking couvert de l'aéroport. Mais lorsque James et moi arrivons à destination, il n'y a aucun signe d'eux. En revanche, je reconnais le van blanc dont Steve a parlé. Nous nous stationnons à côté et tentons d'apercevoir l'intérieur du van. Mais ses vitres teintées nous empêchent de voir si il y a des occupants.

James coupe le moteur de la fourgonnette à l'instant où un homme blond quitte le van. Il nous fait un signe de la tête, et nous sortons à notre tour de la fourgonnette. Le blond s'approche de moi et lance un regard méfiant à Barnes.

 **\- Je vous ai déjà vu à la télévision... lui dis-je. Barton, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Madame Barnes, me salue-t-il avant de sortir un papier froissé de sa veste.**

En l'ouvrant, je découvre une adresse en France écrite soigneusement. C'est l'une de ses planques de sureté que ni le SHIELD ni les Avengers ne connaissent. Il a été convenu que je m'y rendrais en attendant que l'équipe revienne de mission. Je remercie Barton et range le papier précieusement. La main chaude de James se glisse autour de ma taille et m'attire contre lui. Il m'envoie un sourire rassurant. Il sait que je n'aime pas l'idée d'être séparée de lui. Je ne parviens pas à lui sourire en retour, et me contente de me blottir contre son torse.

Le bruit d'un moteur attire ensuite mon attention. Steve et Sam arrivent enfin. Ils garent leur voiture ridicule à côté du van et de la fourgonnette avant de nous rejoindre sur le parking.

 **\- Captain, le salue Barton.**

 **\- Je n'avais pas le choix il y avait urgence... tente de se justifier Steve.**

 **\- Ne t'excuse pas, ça me rend service.**

 **\- Merci de me soutenir, lance-t-il à une jeune femme brune qui descend du van.**

Je ne connais que trop bien son visage pour l'avoir vu défiler à la télévision durant de nombreux jours après l'explosion à Lagos. Wanda Maximoff, baptisée par les foules la Sorcière Rouge. Maintenant qu'elle est face à moi, son visage poupon est bien loin de la représentation démoniaque que je m'en faisais.

 **\- Et notre nouvelle recrue ? Demande Steve.**

 **\- Il est au taquet, lance le blond en faisant coulisser la porte du van. Il a fallu le bourrer de café mais...**

De là-où je suis, j'aperçois un homme brun se réveiller en sursaut sur la banquette arrière du van.

 **\- Ça devrait aller, conclut le blond, tandis que l'homme descend du véhicule en baillant.**

 **\- C'est quoi le fuseau horaire ? Demande l'intéressé.**

Puis ses yeux se lèvent vers Steve et son visage s'illumine. Il s'approche vivement pour lui serrer la main.

 **\- Captain America !**

 **\- Monsieur Lang, le salue Steve.**

 **\- Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer, c'est incroyable !**

 **\- On vous a expliqué contre qui on se bat ? Demande alors Steve.**

 **\- Hawkeye a parlé d'un escadron de la mort.**

 **\- Et on est hors-la loi cette fois. En venant avec moi, vous l'acceptez.**

 **\- Si ce n'est que ça, j'ai l'habitude.**

 **\- Il faudrait peut-être y aller, intervient James, alors que sa voix résonne dans tout mon corps.**

 **\- L'hélicoptère n'est pas loin, lance Barton.**

 **\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire... intervient alors Steve.**

Il donne ensuite les directives à l'équipe à présent au complet. Si il y a une chose que j'ai apprise en passant quelques jours à ses côtés, c'est que Steve Rogers sait réunir les gens autour de lui. Il a pris la tête des opérations et a réussi à fédérer une véritable équipe en à peine vingt-quatre heures. Je l'imagine parfaitement dans son costume d'origine à motiver les troupes durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. C'est le genre de personne qui, avec un discours passionné, peut lever une armée. A peine a-t-il finit de parler qu'un message en allemand retentit dans les haut-parleurs du parking.

 **\- Ils évacuent l'aéroport, indique James.**

 **\- On s'équipe ! Ordonne alors Steve.**

Mes mains se crispent sur la veste de James. Autour de nous, tous s'activent. Personne ne semble se rendre compte du danger. Mon cœur s'emballe alors que la sensation reconnaissable de l'adrénaline se diffuse dans mes veines.

James et moi, nous avons déjà pris d'assaut une base l'année dernière, et malgré l'effet de surprise dont nous avons bénéficié, les choses ont très mal tournées. A présent, cette équipe de six optimisés espère prendre d'assaut une base en Sibérie qui regorge de Super-Soldats extrêmement dangereux et contrôlés par un psychopathe. C'est de la folie.

 _Voilà pourquoi, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, lorsque nous étions encore dans l'entrepôt berlinois, je me suis éclipsée discrètement, laissant les soldats réviser leur plan une dernière fois. J'ai longé le mur en briques recouvert de lierres jusqu'à être certaine d'être seule, puis j'ai sorti le smartphone de Rogers de ma poche. Romanoff a décroché presque aussitôt._

 _ **\- Steve ?**_

 _ **\- C'est moi, ais-je chuchoté.**_

 _ **\- Eva. C'est une vraie pagaille ici, la CIA est à cran. J'ai du nouveau, de quoi disculper James. Dès qu'il a été capturé, l'anti-terrorisme a fait appel à un psychiatre.**_

 _ **\- C'était un imposteur ! Il a réussi à retourner l'esprit de James.**_

 _ **\- Oui... soupire Romanoff. On a retrouvé le corps du vrai psychiatre dans une chambre d'hôtel à Berlin, ainsi qu'une perruque et une prothèse faciale à l'effigie de Barnes. L'imposteur s'avère être le colonel Helmut Zemo, un agent des services Sokoviens...**_

 _ **\- Et un membre de AIM !**_

 _Mon sans n'a fait qu'un tour en reconnaissant le nom de l'imposteur. A l'autre bout du fil, Romanoff s'est tu. Son silence trahissait sa réflexion._

 _ **\- Vous avez des preuves ? A-t-elle fini par demander.**_

 _ **\- J'ai tout un dossier. Zemo fait parti des deux derniers actionnaires principaux de AIM.**_

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à Barnes ?**_

 _ **\- L'emplacement d'une base en Sibérie dans laquelle seraient enfermés cinq super-soldats que Zemo pourrait contrôler.**_

 _J'ai alors vaguement entendu Romanoff jurer en russe._

 _ **\- Vous devez me faire parvenir le dossier, a-t-elle dit, je le ferai examiner par une commission. Barnes pourra être entièrement disculpé. S'il ne veut pas signer les Accords, il sera assigné aux États-Unis en retraite forcée.**_

 _ **\- Il n'acceptera jamais de se rendre. Lui, Steve et Sam s'apprêtent à gagner la Sibérie... Je crois qu'ils sous-estiment la puissance de AIM.**_

 _ **\- Essayer de les faire changer d'avis... me conseille Romanoff sans vraiment y croire.**_

 _Je ne peux retenir un rire nerveux. Je ne connais personne d'aussi têtu que James. Il a décidé qu'il se rendrait en Sibérie, je ne pourrais donc pas l'arrêter._

 _ **\- Je n'en reviens pas de vous demander ça, mais il faut les empêcher de partir. Nous serons à l'aéroport international de Berlin dans une heure environ, dis-je avant de raccrocher.**_

A présent, l'aéroport se vide autour de nous. Le message en allemand finit d'être diffusé et les hauts-parleurs du parking redeviennent silencieux.

 **\- Comment ont-il été au courant aussi rapidement ? Grogne James en enfilant sa veste.**

Je détourne les yeux, certaine que mon visage me trahit. Je n'ai jamais su lui mentir. Mais il est trop concentré et ne me prête pas attention.

 **\- Eva, remonte dans la fourgonnette.**

Il m'embrasse fiévreusement. Mais je sens l'adieu dans son baiser et, soudain je n'ai plus la force de retenir mes larmes. Je tremble lorsque James commence à reculer. Je le retiens et approfondis le baiser. Son torse se plaque contre ma poitrine. Quelqu'un se râcle la gorge à quelques mètres de nous, et James et moi nous séparons enfin.

 **\- Il y a de chambres pour ce genre de choses, lance Sam d'un air entendu.**

Mes joues rougissent violemment. La main chaude de James saisit la mienne et nos doigts s'entremêlent.

 **\- Il est temps que tu partes, dit-il en plantant ses yeux limpides dans les miens.**

C'est déjà fini. Nos doigts se lâchent. Je m'éloigne à contre-cœur et grimpe derrière le volant de la fourgonnette. Je n'allume pas encore le contact, et regarde l'équipe menée par Captain America quitter le parking et s'éloigner vers les pistes d'atterrissage. Je cherche Romanoff du regard, m'attendant à la voir débouler à tout moment. Je l'aperçois enfin arriver dans leur direction. Elle n'est pas seule. Iron man atterrit devant Captain America et les deux hommes discutent. Le visage découvert de Stark trahit sa colère. Derrière eux se dressent une série de hangars dans lesquels sont stationnés des avions. Leur conversation a l'air de se corser.

Soudain, le bouclier de Captain America est arraché de ses mains et vole dans les airs. Je me penche vers le pare-brise afin de ne pas perdre une miette de la scène. Le bouclier atterrit dans les mains d'un homme masqué vêtu d'une combinaison rouge et bleue qui se tient sur le toit d'un camion. Captain est ligoté. Ma mâchoire se décroche. Stark est venu avec du renfort. Le temps semble suspendu. Même assise derrière le volant de la fourgonnette, je peux ressentir la tension qui électrise l'air.

Un sifflement fend l'air, j'ai tout juste le temps de voir une flèche voler vers Captain America et détacher ses poignets. Le fameux Lang apparaît de nulle part à ses côtés et je retiens un cri de surprise. J'avais pensé que les choses auraient pu se faire dans le calme. Mais la bataille commence sous mes yeux, et je la contemple rongée par l'inquiétude et une pointe de culpabilité.

Iron Man s'envole vers Wanda Maximoff et Barton, Lang affronte Romanoff, et l'homme en collants rouges s'élance vers le terminal où se trouvent James et Sam en compagnie d'une silhouette sombre et féline. Je le reconnais aussitôt, c'est l'homme au costume sombre qui traquait James à Bucarest. Un frisson me traverse l'échine. Par chance, Captain America envoie férocement son bouclier vers ses jambes, et l'homme panthère s'écroule lourdement. Il roule au sol avant de s'accroupir tel un fauve et de faire face à son assaillant. Iron Patriot arrive à ses côtés.

Un bruit retentissant venant du niveau supérieur du parking me tire de ma contemplation. Je me recroqueville dans le siège et regarde bouche-bée des voitures dégringoler du dernier niveau dans un nuage rougeoyant. Elles s'écroulent violemment sur Iron Man. Mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser.

Cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Romanoff m'avait assuré que son équipe empêcherait la mienne de gagner la Sibérie, mais je n'imaginais pas que cela signerait le début d'un combat sans pitié. Ces titans des temps modernes s'affrontent sous mes yeux humides. A cet instant, je ne me doute pas que cette bataille signe le début d'une guerre cruelle et qu'elle est la première d'une longue série.

Une tensions soudaine au niveau du ventre me fait hurler. La douleur semble se diffuser dans tout mon corps. Je me cramponne au volant alors que mon abdomen se durcit et que la douleur atteint son paroxysme. Des suées naissent à la racine de mes cheveux et s'écoulent sur mon visage et dans mon dos. J'entoure mon ventre de mes bras, alors qu'une nouvelle contraction m'assaille. Je ne suis pas capable de penser, seulement d'endurer la souffrance.

Au bout d'un moment qui me paraît interminable, la douleur s'estompe enfin. Mon corps trempé commence à trembler sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Je masse mon ventre doucement tandis que ma respiration reprend un rythme normal.

Lorsque je relève les yeux, épuisée, vers l'aéroport, tout n'est plus que chaos. Le combat dure toujours. Peut-être suis-je trop troublée pour réaliser pleinement qu'un géant est en train d'arracher l'aile d'un avion pour se battre contre des hommes volants. Je ne me concentre sur rien d'autre que sur mon bébé. Toute cette tension n'est pas bonne, j'ai été inconsciente. Je pleure à chaudes larmes, rongée par l'inquiétude.

Cependant, deux silhouettes attirent mon attention. Steve et James courent vers le hangar le plus proche. Ils sont poursuivis par l'homme panthère. Les deux anciens soldats ont presque atteints les portes du hangar, lorsque la tour de contrôle qui surmonte ce dernier tangue dangereusement. Une immense fissure déchire sa base et elle s'apprête à s'écrouler sur James et Steve.

 **\- James ! Je hurle désespérée à l'intérieur de la fourgonnette.**

Il ne peut pas m'entendre bien sur, personne ne le pourrait à cette distance. Pourtant, je jurerai que l'homme sombre qui le poursuit se tourne furtivement dans ma direction. J'ai la désagréable sensation d'être observée. Mes poils se hérissent. Une vapeur rouge créée par Wanda Maximoff retient durant quelques secondes la tour de contrôle et James et Steve ont tout juste le temps de pénétrer dans le hangar avant qu'elle ne s'effondre dans un nuage de poussière. Le jet surcole les débris et quitte le hangar. Je le regarde s'envoler vers le ciel nuageux, impuissante. James est parti.

Il est grand temps que je file. Je démarre la fourgonnette en trombe et m'éloigne du parking. L'aéroport a été entièrement évacué, et je me dirige vers sa sortie sans encombre. Un mouvement dans le rétroviseur attire soudain mon attention. Une silhouette noire s'approche en courant. Mes yeux se plissent pour mieux la distinguer. Mon sang se glace lorsque je reconnais l'homme sombre et félin.

J'accélère mais l'homme se rapproche. Tout en tenant le volant d'une main, je me penche sur le côté et ouvre la boite à gant de la deuxième. J'attrape mon pistolet et le pose avec hâte sur mes genoux. Je m'efforce de regarder la route alors que je vérifie le chargeur. Il est plein. Mon pied pousse l'accélérateur.

Un violent choc dévie soudain la fourgonnette de sa trajectoire. Je hurle de surprise tandis que mon pied s'écrase sur la pédale de frein. Les pneus crissent. Mon pistolet vole dans l'habitable. Ma ceinture se resserre violemment autour de ma poitrine et de mon ventre, ravivant la douleur. La fourgonnette termine sa course sur le bas côté.

Je parviens à me détacher, sonnée. Lorsque la portière est violemment arrachée avant d'être propulsée à plusieurs mètres de la fourgonnette, je me replie sur moi-même et protège mon ventre. A travers mes cheveux emmêlés, j'aperçois l'homme sombre se ruer vers moi. Il s'apprête à m'extirper sans ménagement du véhicule mais s'arrête en plein mouvement lorsqu'il découvre mon ventre proéminent. Il recule même de quelques pas, visiblement surpris.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demande-t-il sévèrement d'une voix voilée par son masque.**

Avant de répondre, je jette un dernier coup d'œil vers le ciel. L'avion a disparu.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

 _C'est marrant les petits bouts de fromage par terre. C'est ça que vous appelez une fondue ?*_

 _*_ citation offerte pour me faire pardonner des fautes récalcitrantes. Bonne semaine !


	11. Chapitre 9

_Hello les chatons !_

Pour une fois je suis en avance, mais ne vous y habituez pas pour autant _;)_

 **nutellaforever** : Et moi je t'annonce que ton pseudo me met en appétit **=p** J'espère que tu es prête à taper sur ton clavier _hihi_

 **KoreanChocolate** : Oui T'Challa le félin, ou "La petite Panthère" pour les intimes **=)**

 **faolbee** : Ah SUSPENS ...

 **MMSSR** : Ravie que la bataille de l'aéroport t'ai plu _=)_ je dois avouer que j'avais peur de vos réactions étant donné qu'Eva n'est qu'une simple spectatrice ! Je n'étais pas déguisée pour Halloween faisant déjà peur au naturel _LAWL_ nous nous sommes contenté d'un repas à thème devant Reaminator et Evil Dead **;)**

 **Flavie Octavia** : Merci et bienvenue à toi nouvelle revieweuse **=)**

 **lizzia0901** : Navrée, le chapitre précédent était court en effet mais comme dit le proverbe, ce n'est pas la taille qui compte **;)** _(quoique cela dépend de quoi on parle nous sommes d'accord)_

 **Hinata des bois** : Je trouvais ça cool que ce soit Eva qui prévienne la Team Iron Man pour l'aéroport, car dans le film, il faut bien dire qu'on ne sait pas comment l'équipe a pu être au courant et arriver aussi rapidement sur place =/

 **mimi70** : Stupide petite Eva joufflue ! En effet les contractions étaient assez malvenues et je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place d'Eva _HERM_

 **Yaguel** : T'ChallaPOWER _(ou comme dit ci-dessus LaPetitePanthèrePOWER)_ Oui le chapitre était plus court que la moyenne, mais la bataille de l'aéroport étant la scène la plus connue de Civil War, je me suis permise de ne pas la décrire dans son ensemble, d'autant plus que la description de l'action à l'état pure n'est pas mon fort =/ J'essaie que le découpage de mes chapitres ait du sens et je ne pouvais malheureusement pas le rallonger outre mesure, mais rassure-toi j'accepte toutes les remarques, et ce nouveau chapitre est plus long **=)**

 **Tyra Misu** : Le _GROS CHATON_ hahaha encore mieux que la Petite Panthère !

.

La semaine dernière, la gagnante était **KoreanChocolate** _(ou LePetitChocolatCoréen pour les intimes)_ :

 _question_ : si tu t'aides du film pour certaines scènes, tu ne finis pas par t'en lasser ?

 _réponse_ : je m'aide beaucoup des films _(ne serait-ce que pour retranscrire certains dialogues)_ et je suis en effet parfois au bord de l'overdose ! C'est pour cela qu'après avoir terminé une fanfiction j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de son univers pendant quelques temps avant d'y revenir avec plaisir. Il n'y a que les films du Seigneur des Anneaux dont je ne parviens pas à me lasser (a)

Cette semaine, la gagnante est ... **lizzia0901**! **  
**

.

 _Bonne lecture **=)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Un roi**

 **\- Vous faites de l'hypertension. C'est très mauvais pour vous et votre bébé.**

Allongée sur la table d'examen, je deviens livide à l'écoute du médecin, un homme assez petit au regard vif. Il doit voir mon angoisse car il s'empresse d'ajouter :

 **\- Rassurez-vous, votre fille est en parfaite santé et elle suit un développement normal au stade des sept mois de grossesse, mais comprenez qu'à long terme, l'hypertension peut devenir menaçante. Je vais vous prescrire un traitement léger.**

J'acquiesce silencieusement, rassurée. Je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche depuis que je suis enfermée ici. Le médecin termine ses examens et me permet d'aller me rhabiller. Je cours presque jusque derrière le paravent, arrache la blouse de papier et enfile avec hâte mes vêtements.

Lorsque je réapparais dans le bureau, sobrement vêtue, le médecin me tend un flacon de cachets, et il m'indique d'en prendre un chaque matin. Je l'attrape avant d'être conduite à la porte. Lorsque le médecin l'ouvre, je tombe nez-à-nez avec une femme noire à l'allure altière. Elle est bien plus grande que moi et me toise d'un air mauvais.

 **\- Suivez-moi, ordonne-t-elle d'une voix froide.**

Elle me guide à travers le couloir aux murs de béton que j'ai parcouru une heure plus tôt en sens inverse. Sa robe noire moulante accentue sa taille fine et laisse apparaître ses bras et ses jambes musclés. Inconsciemment, mes yeux balayent le couloir, cherchant une échappatoire. Nous longeons de nombreuses portes fermées avant de nous arrêter devant l'ascenseur. Je ne sais pas du tout où je me trouve, ayant été conduite de l'aéroport jusqu'ici avec les yeux bandés, mais je repère que le bâtiment compte une vingtaine de niveaux. Je ne suis pas étonnée lorsque ma gardienne appuie sur le bouton du sous-sol.

Les portes s'ouvrent sur un autre couloir, identique au précédent. Je suis guidée jusqu'à une porte devant laquelle se tient une autre jeune femme aux cheveux courts. Docile, j'entre dans ma cellule et entends la porte être refermée derrière moi. Enfin, cellule est quelque peu exagérée pour désigner la pièce sobrement meublée dans laquelle je suis retenue. Il y a ici tout le confort d'une chambre d'hôtel, un lit moelleux, une table et deux chaises, une salle d'eau derrière une paroi de pavés de verre, ainsi qu'un réveil indiquant dix-neuf heures.

Une pile de vêtements sombres soigneusement pliés est posée sur le lit. Je les attrape et les examine, méfiante. Il y a des sous-vêtements basiques, un pantalon noir de grossesse, un pull de la même couleur ainsi que des bas de contention. Je jette un œil à mes jambes gonflées, j'en ai bien besoin. Si je n'étais pas retenue ici contre mon gré, je remercierai mes « hôtes » pour leur charmante attention.

Je me sens sale après cette journée stressante. Une odeur de transpiration imbibe mes vêtements, et l'examen médical a laissé des traces de gel pour l'échographie sur mon ventre. J'attrape les vêtements et me dirige vers la salle d'eau. J'accueille avec un soupir de plaisir l'eau chaude de la douche sur mon corps tendu. Malgré mon esprit alerte, mes muscles se détendent peu à peu. Je frotte mon corps, chassant la saleté et évitant d'appuyer sur les bleus que m'a laissé James dans l'entrepôt.

Une fois habillée, je m'assois sur le lit en soupirant et, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je lis la notice de la boîte de médicaments donnée par le médecin. Ayant déjà été otage par le passé, je sais que l'expérience n'est pas des plus agréables. L'ennui me gagne bien vite, mais ça je peux encore le supporter. Le pire est d'être dans l'ignorance de ce qui va se passer. Perdue au milieu de l'inconnu.

James. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui. Il doit être fou d'inquiétude de ne pas avoir réussi à me contacter comme il avait promis qu'il le ferait une fois en Russie. A peine l'avais-je retrouvé à Berlin que nous voilà à nouveau séparés. Le sort s'acharne contre nous. Je finis par croire que nous n'arriverons jamais à fuir les fantômes du passé. Nous n'aurons jamais la vie paisible et heureuse à laquelle nous rêvions dans l'Indiana. Cette pensée me déchire le cœur, bien vite remplacée par une autre beaucoup plus sombre. C'est lui qui est parti. Personne ne l'y a obligé. Je me suis efforcée de refouler cette constatation amère au fond de mon esprit, mais à présent que je suis seule et prisonnière, elle ressurgit violemment. Il avait à faire un choix et il a choisi de partir. Je m'écroule sur le lit et me recroqueville au milieu des draps. J'étouffe mes sanglots dans l'un des oreillers. Je pleure silencieusement jusqu'à perdre la notion du temps et être happée par un sommeil profond.

* * *

Il fait froid. Un froid glacial qui s'insinue sous mes vêtements et dévore ma peau. J'ouvre les yeux. Une fumée blanche flotte dans la pièce. A travers, je m'aperçois qu'une fine couche de neige s'est déposée sur le sol. De la glace s'est même formée dans les coins de la pièce.

La panique me gagne. Je tente de remonter les couvertures, mais mes bras ne m'obéissent pas, ils restent immobiles. J'abaisse alors mes yeux vers mon corps. Il n'y a que du sang, partout. Les draps clairs sont teintés d'un camaïeu rougeâtre. Des gouttes écarlates s'écrasent sur le sol et imprègnent la fine couche de neige.

J'ai envie de hurler, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je tente de lutter, de me débattre, mais le froid me paralyse. Les larmes qui se forment au coin de mes yeux deviennent aussitôt des cristaux. Je suis toute seule. Il n'y a plus que le froid et mon corps vide.

* * *

C'est un grincement qui me réveille. Lorsque je soulève mes paupières, j'ai tout juste le temps de voir la porte de la chambre se refermer. Par réflexe, mes mains se plaquent contre mon ventre et en caressent l'arrondi familier. Je frotte mes yeux, chassant les dernières bribes de mon cauchemar, et lorsque je me redresse, je découvre un plateau repas posé devant la porte. Un coup d'œil au réveil m'indique qu'il est huit heures du matin. Jamais je n'aurais pensé dormir aussi longtemps, surtout dans ce contexte aussi stressant.

 **\- Il faut croire que nous avions besoin de repos, je murmure en caressant mon ventre à travers le pull noir.**

Un gargouillement sonore résonne et m'arrache un sourire.

 **\- Et que nous avons faim, dis-je en me levant difficilement.**

Dans un autre contexte, j'aurais refusé toute nourriture apportée par mes geôliers, en signe de protestation. Oui mais voilà, une femme enceinte a des pulsions qu'elle ne saurait contrôler, et les pancakes et la salade de fruits frais présentés sur le plateau ont l'air tellement appétissants... Je m'installe à table et, en otage docile, je me jette sur la nourriture, pensant au passage à avaler un cachet.

A peine ais-je terminé mon copieux petit déjeuner que la porte s'ouvre. Ma gardienne apparaît sur le seuil.

 **\- Suivez-moi.**

A croire qu'elle ne sait rien dire d'autre. J'essuie les coins de ma bouche et me lève, faisant grincer les pattes de la chaise sur le sol en béton. La jeune femme me conduit à nouveau vers l'ascenseur, mais cette fois, à mon plus grand étonnement, elle appuie sur le bouton de l'avant dernier étage. Les numéros d'étages défilent sur l'écran, tandis que la nervosité me gagne. Le visage fermé de la gardienne n'a rien de rassurant. Je joins mes mains moites pour calmer leur tremblement.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur une antichambre à la décoration sobre et contemporaine. Une banquette de designer précède une double-porte laquée en noir. Je remarque aussitôt la caméra qui la surplombe. Devant moi, la femme frappe trois coups distincts à la porte. Un « entrez » étouffé résonne depuis l'autre côté. Ma gardienne ouvre la porte et m'indique d'avancer.

A peine ais-je pénétrée dans la pièce que je suis éblouie par la forte lumière. Un mur entier de baies vitrées laisse entrer les rayons du soleil matinal et laisse apparaître les contours des bâtiments alentours. Face à moi, la silhouette d'un bureau derrière lequel est assis un homme se découpe à contre-jour. Mes paupières papillonnent quelques instants avant que je ne sois complètement habituée à la luminosité. Je détaille le jeune homme noir qui me fait face. Il se tient droit dans son fauteuil, vêtu d'un costume parfaitement taillé. Ses yeux bruns et perçants me fixent sans ciller. Derrière lui, je reconnais les bâtiments à l'architecture hétéroclite de l'Alexanderplatz. Ainsi je susi de retour dans le centre de Berlin... Mes yeux quittent le paysage urbain, attirés par un soudain reflet argenté sur le bureau. Je ne peux cacher mon étonnement en découvrant le masque de panthère trôner à côté de l'homme.

 **\- Mademoiselle Pierce, dit-il après m'avoir détaillé de la tête aux pieds.**

Je frémis en entendant mon nom. Cela fait des mois que personne ne m'a appelée ainsi. Je sens la colère bouillir en moi.

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas me retenir ici contre mon gré !**

 **\- Assis ! Intervient la gardienne d'un air sévère.**

 **\- C'est bon, lui dit l'homme pour tenter d'apaiser la tension.**

Il m'indique ensuite le siège lui faisant face. Je fusille du regard la jeune femme toujours debout derrière moi avant de m'installer.

 **\- Vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais pas le vôtre, dis-je froidement.**

 **\- Je me nomme T'challa, souverain du Wakanda.**

 **\- Vous aimez les chats ? Je demande en désignant le masque.**

 **\- La panthère noire est la figure protectrice de mon pays depuis des générations. Le costume se transmet exclusivement de guerrier à guerrier.**

Je détourne les yeux, regrettant ma remarque ironique. Je distingue alors les masques africains et les diverses œuvres d'arts ornant les murs blancs de la vaste pièce.

 **\- Je suis désolée pour votre père, finis-je par dire en reportant mon attention sur le roi du Wakanda. Mais James n'a rien à voir avec sa mort, il est innocent.**

 **\- J'ai appris pour le faux psychiatre, répond T'challa. Mais ce n'est pas de Barnes dont je souhaite parler. C'est de vous.**

Je m'adosse au dossier du fauteuil et repose mes bras sur les accoudoirs, prête à subir un interrogatoire.

 **\- Fille d'un criminel néo-nazi, amante d'un ancien soldat d'HYDRA et complice de son évasion, arrêtée en possession d'un dossier confidentiel dont tous ignoraient l'existence... dit T'Challa en sortant d'un tiroir mon dossier sur AIM avant de le déposer sur son bureau. J'ai de nombreuses questions à vous poser mademoiselle Pierce...**

 **\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, dis-je d'un air dégouté.**

 **\- Permettez-moi d'abord de vous demander si mes Dora Milaje vous ont traitée convenablement.**

Je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension.

 **\- Ma garde rapprochée, explique le souverain.**

Je jette un regard en coin à la femme restée en retrait avant d'acquiescer. Mes gardiennes n'ont pas été très loquaces, mais je dois avouer que j'ai été bien traitée. Je passe le quart d'heure qui suit à répondre aux questions du souverain du Wakanda, en éludant certaines d'entre elles. Je lui raconte en détails comment j'ai obtenu le dossier sur AIM, en omettant bien sur citer ma source. Je lui énumère les noms des actionnaires que j'ai parfaitement mémorisés : le baron Strucker, Klaw, Zemo et Bravo.

 **\- Klaw est un trafiquant, il a volé du vibranium dans les mines du Wakanda avant de le revendre au marché noir. De son vivant, mon père a diffusé un mandat d'arrêt contre lui, et je le recherche toujours activement, indique T'Challa.**

 **\- Strucker est mort en Sokovie.**

 **\- Reste un inconnu au palmarès.**

 **\- Bravo, je réponds de but en blanc. Mais il n'est pas celui qui me préoccupe. Zemo a gagné une base abandonnée d'HYDRA afin de prendre le contrôle de plusieurs super-soldats. Captain America et James sont partis pour l'en empêcher. Le temps presse, cet interrogatoire aurait dû avoir lieu hier.**

 **\- Malheureusement, j'ai été retenu par les Avengers et la CIA, réplique T'Challa. La bataille à l'aéroport de Berlin et l'arrestation des alliés de Captain America ont eu des conséquences inattendues de par le monde.**

 **\- Ils ont été arrêtés ? Dis-je effarée.**

 **\- Ils étaient hors la loi.**

 **\- Le fait que leur vision soit différente de la vôtre et de celle des bureaucrates n'en font pas des hors-le-loi, je réplique d'un ton acerbe.**

J'imagine soudain Sam, Barton, Wanda Maximoff, et l'homme brun dont j'ai oublié le nom croupir dans des cellules sombres, et une vague de culpabilité me heurte de plein fouet. Tout est de ma faute... Je n'aurais jamais dû prévenir Romanoff.

T'Challa attrape le smartphone qui traine sur son bureau et, grâce à diverses manœuvres effectuées sur l'écran tactile, il fait apparaître un grand écran en hologramme afin que nous puissions tous deux l'observer. Des images de manifestations dans différentes villes défilent. Parmi elles, je reconnais Paris, New York, Tokyo ou encore Istanbul. Sur les images filmées par la presses ou par de simples amateurs, j'observe des émeutes et des bagarres éclatées parmi les milliers de gens qui sont dans les rues, certains d'entre eux prônant les Accords et d'autres les rejetant. Partout, des Sur-Humains se manifestent et choisissent leurs camp représenté soit par Iron Man, soit par Captain America. L'hologramme disparaît et mon regard reste plongé dans le vide.

 **\- Si vous m'indiquez l'emplacement de cette base, j'irai arrêter Zemo. J'ai des comptes à régler avec lui.**

Je lève mes yeux vers T'Challa. Sa mâchoire est contractée, son regard déterminé. Il est en colère.

 **\- La vengeance ne vous apportera rien de bon... Néanmoins, Steve et James ne pourront pas arrêter Zemo et ses soldats sans aide. Je vais vous dire où ils sont, à condition que vous me garantissiez de ne pas les arrêter.**

 **\- Je laisserai Rogers et Barnes, répond le souverain du Wakanda.**

Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de sincère et d'intègre. Je ne peux me raccrocher à rien d'autre qu'à sa parole et espérer qu'il s'y tienne.

 **\- Mais comprenez bien qu'étant signataire des Accords, poursuit-il, je suis obligé de faire part de ces informations à la commission internationale, indique le souverain du Wakanda. Une armée sera envoyée et je ne peux garantir qu'elle ne les arrêtera pas.**

J'acquiesce pensivement avant de déglutir.

 **\- J'ai une autre condition.**

 **\- Laquelle ?**

 **\- Je viens avec vous.**

* * *

Il est presque dix heures lorsque le souverain du Wakanda et moi-même quittons son bureau, escortés par l'une de ses gardes. Il me conduit au dernier étage de l'immeuble et je suis stupéfaite en découvrant l'immense penthouse qui s'y trouve. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur l'architecture contemporaine et la décoration raffinée des lieux. Je suis guidée vers la terrasse panoramique sur laquelle s'activent d'autres gardes du roi.

L'air est frais. L'immeuble surplombe les toits alentours. Le brouhaha de l'Alexanderplatz parvient vaguement à mes oreilles. Une piscine à débordement longe le garde-corps. La vue sur Berlin est à couper le souffle. Tony Stark n'aurait pas fait mieux, me dis-je dans ma tête en songeant au génie milliardaire. T'challa se dirige vers un escalier montant sur le toit de l'immeuble et je m'empresse de lui emboiter le pas.

J'arrive en haut des marches légèrement essoufflée, et je reste bouche-bée en découvrant l'avion furtif trônant au centre du toit. L'appareil, construit en ce qui me semble être de la fibre de carbone, porte sur ses ailes l'image d'une panthère noire. A ma connaissance, même le SHIELD ne possède pas d'appareils dotés de cette technologie de pointe. Des hommes vêtus de combinaisons militaires s'activent autour de l'avion et détachent les sangles qui le maintiennent en position. L'un d'eux s'approche de moi et m'entraine à l'écart de l'effervescence afin de me briefer sur les consignes de sécurité. Lorsqu'il commence à parler d'éjection et de parachute, un frisson me parcourt.

De son côté, T'Challa termine de donner ses directives à l'équipe avant de me conduire vers le cockpit. Il m'aide à grimper le long de l'échelle creusée dans le fuselage. Je m'assied dans le siège et l''une des gardes me donne les dernières indications. Sous ses conseils, j'attache mon harnais autour de mes cuisses et de mes épaules, avant d'enfiler un casque.

T'Challa s'installe à l'avant et je l'observe manipuler une multitude de commandes sur le tableau de bord. La vitre du cockpit se referme lentement, alors qu'un sentiment de panique mêlé d'excitation me gagne. Autour de l'avion, les hommes quittent le toit et regagnent la terrasse du penthouse. Puis les moteurs s'allument dans un bruit assourdissant. La pression monte.

L'avion s'élève lentement. Je suis prise de vertiges en voyant le sol s'éloigner. Puis, je suis projetée en arrière, collée au dossier de mon siège. L'avion fuse vers l'avant. Je ferme les yeux et tente de calmer la nausée qui m'assaille.

Après quelques minutes, l'avion atteint sa vitesse de croisière et je m'habitue peu à peu à la sensation. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, j'aperçois en contrebas Berlin disparaître et laisser place aux étendues de champs et de forêts de sapins.

 **\- Alors, résonne soudain la voix de T'Challa dans mon casque, où allons-nous ?**

Nous avons convenu que je lui révélerai l'emplacement de la base seulement lorsque l'avion aurait décollé, afin que je sois certaine de faire partie du voyage. Le souverain du Wakanda a rempli sa part du marché, à moi de remplir la mienne.

 **\- En Sibérie.**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

J'ai ouvert un blog de graphisme, et je pense que mon univers pourrait plaire à quelques un(e)s d'entre vous ! Allez y jetez un œil, je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis **=)**

 ** **anais-mahaut**** . **wixsite .** **com** / ****le-voyage-imaginaire**** _(retirer les espaces,_ _c'est un peu fastidieux à recopier mais ça en vaut la peine, enfin j'espère) **  
**_

LOVE


	12. Chapitre 10

_Salutations lectrices et lecteurs de tous horizons !_

Après cette entrée en matière directe quoiqu'un peu solennelle, voici les réponses aux aimables personnes s'étant donné la peine de laisser des reviews _=)_

 **MMSSR** : La ténacité d'Eva risque de lui jouer quelques tours... Ravie que le blog t'ai plu **=)** _(sourire de fierté)_

 **faolbee** : Merci Bee ! Oui _T'Cha **t**_ est gentil une fois qu'on l'a apprivoisé _;)_

 **mimi70** : Trop barjo, je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que je déconseille d'adopter le comportement d'Eva en cas de grossesse ! Contentez-vous de manger des fraises et des cornichons **=)**

 **Hinata des bois** : Merci **(L)** concernant les détails de la grossesse, il faut surtout remercier _doctissimo_ ! Le prénom de _BébéBarnes_ n'a pas encore été dévoilé **=p**

 **Gaby** : AH les joies de la vie étudiante et de ses profs plus ou moins douteux _(soupir nostalgique)_ Ravie que les chapitres t'aient plu, et comme tu l'as remarqué j'ai un plaisir coupable : les cliffangers _mouahaha **=)**_

 **lizzia0901 :** bonjour petit chat, je vais aussi bien que possible et j'espère que toi également **;)**

 **Yaguel** : les blagues pourries sont toujours les meilleures **;)** J'ai eu bien des surnoms _(plus ou moins flatteurs HERM)_ mais être la pépite de chocolat de quelqu'un me va droit au cœur _(en plus de me mettre en appétit)_ !

 **Flavie Octavia** : Merci beaucoup **=)** Si tu le souhaites, je t'invite à parcourir mes autres fanfictions, il faudra au moins une journée pour les lire **;)**

.

La semaine dernière, c'est **lizzia0901** qui a remporté une question !

 _question_ : Je voulais savoir quels sont les autres univers de livres / films que tu aimes ? genre Harry Potter ? Narnia ? ou autres ... _voili voilou_

 _réponse_ : Concernant mes autres univers, je suis très éclectique ! Je suis quelque peu bipolaire dans mes goûts littéraires, passant des histoires légères de Sophie Kinsella (notamment de sa saga de l'Accro du Shopping), à l'univers absurde et écolo d'Arto Paasilinna, ou encore de l'atmosphère envoutante des sixties des romans de Joyce Maynard à celle froide et glauque des polars de Fred Vargas !

Concernant les univers visuels, j'ai également des goûts divers et variés, appréciant beaucoup le cinéma. Les trois films du Seigneur des Anneaux resteront toujours pour moi ceux qui m'ont fait découvrir la fantasy. Je voue un culte aux films de Wes Anderson. Je suis plus partagée sur ceux de Woody Allen _(généralement j'en aime un sur deux)_. Pour ne pas m'étaler et écrire une réponse qui serait plus longue que le chapitre qui va suivre, je vais partager mes trois derniers coups de cœur cinématographiques : Dernier train pour Busan, Captain Fantastic, et Doctor Strange.

Mais j'aime aussi Harry Potter ;) J'en profite pour te glisser que _voili voilou_ est une expression légèrement dépassée !

Cette semaine, la gagnante est ... **Flavie Octavia**! **  
**

.

Voili voilou, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture **;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : La Sibérie**

 **\- Pourquoi avez-vous signé les Accords ?**

Nous survolons la Russie depuis près d'une heure. Les steppes arides ont laissé place à la toundra verdoyante dont les étendues végétales sont parfois ponctuées de zones marécageuses ou de maigres bosquets résistant aux vents puissants. Les montagnes de l'Oural se dressent à l'horizon.

Le début du vol s'est passé dans un silence absolu que ni T'Challa ni moi n'avons osé troubler. Mais mes jambes commencent à être lourdes et j'ai besoin de penser à autre chose, alors j'ai enfin prononcé quelques mots. Face au silence du pilote, je poursuis dans ma lancée :

 **\- Je pensais que le Wakanda ne prenait que très peu part aux enjeux internationaux ? Dis-je dans le micro du casque.**

 **\- J'ai choisi de signer les Accords en tant que Black Panther, mais le Wakanda reste neutre dans cette guerre d'idéologies. Ce serait plutôt à moi de demander pourquoi Rogers et son équipe s'acharnent à ne pas les signer.**

 **\- L'enregistrement des Sur-Humains laisse présumer un comportement criminel, ça s'appelle de la surveillance, et ils ne prendront pas part à ce système.**

 **\- Non, cela s'appelle de la régulation, réplique T'Challa, comme pour les armes.**

 **\- Mais nous parlons d'êtres humains ! Dis-je en m'énervant. Avoir des capacités hors-normes ne représente pas forcément une menace. On ne peut pas prédire les crimes de quelqu'un !**

 **\- Je sais que vos intentions sont pures Eva, répond le pilote d'une voix calme. Mais si l'esprit de Barnes a été retourné si facilement par Zemo, c'est qu'il peut encore représenter une menace. Voilà pourquoi il devrait signer les Accords.**

 _James._

Il fallait bien que le sujet soit abordé à un moment ou à un autre. S'il n'y avait que lui, il les signerait. Mais il ne s'agit plus simplement de lui, mais de moi et de notre fille. Nous serions tous les trois répertoriés, et qui sait ce que les autorités pourraient vouloir à l'enfant d'un ancien Super-Soldat ? Ni James ni moi ne savons si notre fille aura des capacités spéciales, et il est hors de question qu'elle subisse des tests ou des expériences. Nous devons demeurer dans l'ombre, quitte à être considérés comme des criminels et à être traqués indéfiniment. Perdue dans mes pensées, je réalise à peine que nous franchissons l'immense chaine de montagnes. De l'autre côté s'étendent des plaines enneigées. La Sibérie.

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas un soldat, mais un roi, comment se fait-il que vous revêtiez aussi le costume de la panthère noire ?**

 **\- J'ai été choisi lors d'un rituel religieux.**

 **\- Un rituel religieux, vraiment ? Je demande septique.**

J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de très cartésien, et malgré les découvertes et les événements étonnants qui se sont produits ces dernières années, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'ils soient l'œuvre d'une puissance divine.

 **\- Les pays d'Afrique ont tous été colonisés, mais le Wakanda a résisté et sa culture est inchangée depuis des siècles. Il en résulte que mon pays est à la pointe de la haute technologie et dispose de nombreuses richesses qu'il a su exploiter tout en conservant une écologie vertueuse, ainsi qu'un mode de vie tourné vers la spiritualité.**

T'Challa entreprend de me raconter les rites de son peuple. Je me laisse bercer par sa voix calme et posée. En l'écoutant, je ne suis plus au milieu des étendues glaciaires, mais transportée dans l'Afrique brulante et poussiéreuse.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que le souverain du Wakanda m'indique que nous arrivons à destination. Nous survolons une étendue de neige et de glace. La région semble inhabitée. J'ai aperçu quelques villages, mais les plaines enneigées sont désertes depuis des kilomètres. L'avion perd de l'altitude et la pression me bouche les oreilles. Nous atterrissons à quelques mètres des coordonnées GPS que j'ai fournies à T'Challa avant le départ. La base devrait être juste ici. A travers la vitre embuée du cockpit, j'observe les alentours. Quelques flocons tombent, empêchant de voir à vingt mètres.

 **\- L'entrée est là, annonce le souverain du Wakanda en désignant un monticule de neige.**

Derrière, j'aperçois une immense porte sombre se dresser sous le monticule blanc. La vitre du cockpit se soulève tandis que je décroche ma ceinture. Je m'apprête à me lever, mais la main de T'challa s'abat sur mon épaule et me maintient dans mon siège.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

 **\- Je vous ai dit que vous pourriez m'accompagner en Sibérie, pas que vous m'accompagneriez dans la base, répond-il. Vous allez rester en sécurité dans l'avion. L'armée ne va pas tarder à arriver.**

 **\- T'challa attendez ! Vous...**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Le souverain du Wakanda enfile son masque de panthère et bondit de l'avion. Je m'apprête à me lever pour le suivre, mais le cockpit se referme. Mon poing s'abat plusieurs fois sur la vitre tandis que je hurle. Mais T'Challa ne m'entend pas, ou bien il se fiche de mes supplications. Il se dirige vers l'entrée de la base de sa démarche féline sans se retourner.

Je me laisse retomber contre le dossier de mon siège en soupirant. Je prends mon mal en patience et observe les étendues glaciaires. Un mouvement près des portes blindées attire soudain mon attention. Une ombre quitte la base. Je crois tout d'abord qu'il s'agit de T'Challa mais je remarque que la silhouette porte d'épais vêtements et non une combinaison. C'est un homme, à en juger par sa stature. Il s'éloigne de la base, luttant contre le vent, et semble errer sans but à travers les étendues glacées. Les flocons qui tombent de plus en plus forts m'empêchent de voir son visage. Je plisse les yeux et remarque alors l'écusson jaune qui orne sa veste. C'est le logo de AIM.

 _Zemo._

Je bondis sur mon siège et me penche vers l'avant de l'appareil. Mon gros ventre ne me facilite pas la tâche. Après quelques secondes de lutte acharnée, je parviens à me hisser sur le siège du pilote. Je contemple les dizaines de commandes composant le tableau de bord. Ne sachant pas comment ouvrir le cockpit, je commence à appuyer partout sans que rien ne se passe. Je remarque alors un bouton rouge à actionner en cas d'urgence. Sans hésiter, j'appuie dessus. Des masques à oxygène apparaissent devant les sièges et la vitre du cockpit se soulève.

Sans perdre de temps, j'attrape le pistolet que T'Challa a finalement daigné me rendre à Berlin, et je descends le long de l'échelle métallique. La neige craque lorsque j'atterris sur le sol. Je serre mon arme contre moi et entreprend de poursuivre Zemo.

J'essaie d'être la plus discrète possible mais le froid est à la fois épuisant et revigorant, et je suis rapidement à bout de souffle. Je pense ne jamais pouvoir le rattraper, lorsque j'aperçois soudain sa silhouette s'arrêter. Je m'immobilise, cherchant rapidement un endroit où me cacher au cas où Zemo déciderait de rebrousser chemin. Mais il n'y a rien aux alentours à part de la neige. Fort heureusement, l'ancien colonel sokovien ne se retourne pas et s'assoit sur un rocher. Je reprends ma course. Lorsque j'arrive à quelques mètres de lui, j'ôte le cran de sécurité de mon pistolet. Zemo se tend en entendant le cliquetis métallique. Pourtant, il reste immobile. Je m'approche toujours et contourne le rocher pour lui faire face.

Zemo n'a rien à voir avec l'image que je me faisais de lui. J'ai en face de moi un homme d'allure banale. Ses épaules sont voûtées et ses traits sont tirés. Mais il émane de lui une force et une volonté qui ne me trompe pas. Ses yeux laissent transparaitre sa surprise en nous découvrant, mon ventre et moi. Visiblement, il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un d'autre.

 **\- Où sont James et Steve ? Je demande sans lui laisser le temps de parler.**

 **\- Toujours dans la base à se battre.**

 **\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ? répète-t-il d'un air sarcastique. Après le chaos provoqué par les Avengers et Ultron en Sokovie, il ne restait rien à part des cendres et un silence de mort. Les immeubles avaient explosés, fondus, ils été réduits en poussières. J'ai erré pendant deux jours au milieu des hommes, des femmes et des enfants calcinés, avant de retrouver les corps de ma famille. Et les Avengers sont rentrés chez eux...**

La voix de Zemo s'éteint avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse brutalement. Il se redresse et poursuit d'un ton déterminé :

 **\- Je savais que je ne pourrais pas les tuer, des gens plus forts que moi ont essayé. Quand j'étais colonel en Sokovie, j'ai rencontré le baron Strucker. Avant sa mort, il m'avait présenté à ses relations, des hauts gradés d'HYDRA, ou d'AIM, appelez cela comme vous voulez. Après la tragédie de Sokovie, j'ai repris contact avec eux. Ils m'ont fournis de l'argent, des financements pour élaborer mon plan. Officiellement, je devais retrouver les Super-Soldats.**

 **\- Et où sont-ils ?**

 **\- Ils sont morts.**

 **\- Morts ?**

 **\- Je les ai tués.**

Je reste coite d'étonnement. Il les a... tués ?

 **\- Alors vous avez trahi AIM, finis-je par murmurer, et votre dernier associé, Bravo.**

 **\- AIM ne sert que ses propres intérêts et n'a pas de vision globale à long terme. Elle aurait utilisé ces cinq soldats pour créer le chaos dans le monde, mais les Avengers se seraient alliés pour les battre, et ils seraient une fois de plus ressortis vainqueurs et héros. Alors que si j'arrive à les faire s'entretuer... Peu importe quelle sera l'issu de ce combat, nous assistons aujourd'hui à l'événement déclencheur d'une guerre dont ni vous ni moi ne pouvons encore saisir l'ampleur.**

Je sens le sang quitter mon visage en écoutant Zemo. L'issu du combat... Les faire s'entretuer... Mes yeux le quittent quelques secondes et se posent nerveusement sur l'entrée de la base.

 **\- Je revois sans cesse ma femme, reprend Zemo d'une voix brisée, étendue à côté de mon père, notre garçon dans ses bras... Leurs vêtements encore collés sur leurs peaux brulées...**

Il s'arrête de parler, il ne peut plus. Je ne dis rien, déboussolée, et me contente de maintenir le canon de mon pistolet dans sa direction. J'ai passé ma vie à craindre les monstres que je me suis créés. D'abord mon père, puis le soldat de l'hiver, et maintenant Zemo. Je les croyais invincibles, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Dès qu'on trouve le courage de les affronter, ils se révèlent bien plus faibles qu'on ne l'imaginait. Ils perdent consistance et s'évaporent. Au point qu'on se demande, pour finir, s'ils existaient vraiment. J'ai en face de moi un homme brisé. Zemo est si résolu à mourir que je n'ai pas la force de le tuer.

Le sol se met soudain à trembler, et le bruit d'une explosion retentit. Mon regard croise celui de Zemo. Le mien est inquiet, le sien satisfait. Je dois faire un choix, tenir cet homme en joue et m'assurer qu'il soit arrêté et jugé coupable à la place de James, ou le laisser ici et prendre le risque qu'il s'échappe afin que je puisse rejoindre l'homme que j'aime. La secousse de l'explosion cesse.

Je grogne de rage en abaissant mon arme, avant de courir vers la base. Mes semelles s'enfoncent dans la couche de neige qui ne cesse de s'épaissir. J'arrive à la porte blindée et me faufile à travers son entrebâillement. Une forte odeur d'humidité envahit aussitôt mes narines. Mes doigts se resserrent autour de la crosse de mon pistolet.

 _Pas de panique Eva, surtout pas de panique._

Je progresse lentement à travers un long couloir qui mène à un monte-charge dont la vieillesse et la vétusté me font craindre pour son fonctionnement. Je grimpe à l'intérieur, abaisse la grille rouillée et actionne l'unique bouton. L'immense ascenseur commence à descendre dans les profondeurs de la base en produisant des grincements métalliques peu rassurants. Au bout de ce qui me semble être une éternité, le monte-charge s'arrête enfin. A travers les barreaux de la grille j'aperçois un couloir sombre qui conduit à une porte. La seule lumière provient de la lucarne poussiéreuse de la porte. Je soulève la grille du monte-charge non sans difficultés et traverse le couloir à pas de loups.

Une fois contre la porte, je nettoie la vitre avec l'une de mes manches et tente de voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté. Je découvre alors une vaste salle éclairée par un immense puits de lumière, aussi haut et large qu'une tour de refroidissement d'une centrale. Des débris métalliques jonchent le sol. Des hommes se sont battus ici. En plissant les yeux, j'aperçois des cellules de cryogénisation faiblement éclairées. Un violent frisson me traverse l'échine lorsque je remarque les corps immobiles qu'elles contiennent. Je prends une grande inspiration et ouvre la porte.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Je longe les soldats cryogénisés et je remarque alors que les parois de leurs cellules sont fracturées. Des balles les ont perforées avant de se loger dans le crânes des cinq soldats endormis. Cette vision me donne la nausée. Ainsi Zemo n'a pas menti. Il les a abattu froidement.

Alors que je m'avance dans la salle, des bruits étouffés de combat parviennent à mes oreilles. J'arrive sous l'immense puits de lumière, plus tendue que jamais. A l'opposé, je distingue des arcades taillées dans le béton et ouvrant sur une seconde salle d'où proviennent les cris et les bruits de coups. Je traverse le reste de la salle en courant et me plaque contre l'un des piliers des arcades.

 **\- Ça changera rien à ce qui s'est passé, retentit une voix que je reconnais comme étant celle de Steve.**

 **\- Ça m'est égal, il a tué ma mère, rétorque son adversaire.**

Je connais cette voix pour l'avoir de nombreuses fois entendu à la télévision et à la radio. Mais je ne peux pas en croire mes oreilles. J'ose enfin lancer un regard par-delà le pilier. James est là. Il se bat aux côtés de Steve contre Iron Man. Ainsi je l'avais bel et bien reconnu. Visiblement, l'homme d'acier n'est pas simplement là pour les arrêter comme à l'aéroport de Berlin. Ses gestes et sa colère transcrivent sa claire intention de les tuer. L'un de ses lasers projette soudain Steve à quelques mètres. Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol tandis que James lutte sans merci. Il évite de justesse le rayon éblouissant d'un laser et repousse rageusement Iron Man contre le mur.

Ce n'est plus simplement James qui se tient devant moi. C'est un soldat animé par la rage et luttant pour sa vie. Il se jette sur son ennemi et enfonce sa main cybernétique autour du plastron lumineux de l'armure pour tenter de l'arracher. James hurle sous l'effort. Puis un éclat éblouissant envahit la pièce. Sa puissance m'oblige à fermer les yeux en me recroquevillant derrière le pilier. Je sens une onde rayonner. Elle fait vibrer les murs et se propage jusque dans mon corps.

Lorsqu'elle s'évapore, je jette un nouveau coup d'œil vers la pièce. Mon cœur rate un battement. James est à terre. A la place de son bras cybernétique, il n'y a plus qu'un moignon. Steve apparaît alors dans mon champ de vision. Son bouclier en main, il lutte contre Iron Man, défendant James, toujours immobile.

Captain America contre Iron Man. Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais pensé voir ces deux héros s'affronter, chacun luttant pour ses idéaux. A cet instant, le plan de Zemo prend tout son sens. Le choc est violent.

Captain roue l'armure de coups avec son bouclier et son poing libre. Il parvient à arracher le casque d'Iron Man, révélant ainsi le visage sombre de Tony Stark. Rien ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter. Rien à part un nouveau rayon laser d'Iron Man qui lui arrache son bouclier des mains et l'envoie voler à plusieurs mètres. Il s'écrase dans un bruit sourd. Puis c'est au tour de Captain d'être projeté au sol. Il se retrouve aux côtés de James, toujours dans les vappes. A genoux, visiblement sonné, il relève difficilement la tête vers Iron Man.

 **\- C'est mon ami...**

 **\- Je l'étais aussi, réplique son adversaire avant de lui asséner un coup de poing.**

Je suffoque face à la violence. Les larmes dévalent mes joues tremblantes. J'aimerais intervenir, mais que puis-je faire face à tant de puissance ? Steve, en sang, continue de lutter, mais il est affaibli. Un nouveau tire le projette contre un mur et il s'écroule en gémissant. Iron Man dresse sa main et charge son laser. Il va le tuer. Je sors de ma cachette. Au même instant, James frappe les jambes de l'armure, déstabilisant Iron Man et déjouant juste à temps son tir.

Je contemple alors avec horreur le laser de l'armure se braquer vers James. A cet instant, mon esprit semble déconnecté du reste de mon corps. Ce dernier bouge sans que je n'en sois réellement consciente.

 **\- Non !**

Mon hurlement fend l'air et, pendant une fraction de seconde, les trois hommes me fixent, stoppés en pleine action. Le temps s'arrête. La main d'Iron Man est bloquée dans la direction de James, prête à tirer. Un simple mouvement de sa part, et tout pourrait se terminer là, dans cette base froide et humide. James serait tué. Pourtant, à cette vision, c'est moi qui croit mourir. Mes jambes faiblissent. Le monde s'écroule. Autour de moi, les murs de la base partent lentement en fumée. Bientôt, il n'en reste rien à part des cendres emportées par le vent froid. Il n'y a plus que de la neige. Tout est blanc. Il ne reste que James et Tony Stark à quelques mètres de moi. L'idée que James puisse mourir sous mes yeux me donne l'impression d'être vide, alors que je n'ai jamais été aussi pleine. Je ne suis plus qu'un vide. Un soudain coup de pied du bébé me sort de mon délire.

Je secoue vivement ma tête. Mes pensées n'ont duré qu'une fraction de secondes. Le temps est compté. Sans réfléchir, je me jette sur James. Mes bras entourent son visage écorché dans un élan protecteur. Je relève les yeux et les plante dans ceux sombres et déterminés de Stark.

 **\- Pitié !**

C'est une sensation déconcertante de faire face à l'homme qui tente de tuer celui que j'aime. Mon corps est le seul rempart contre la furie de Stark. Mais lorsque ce dernier prend conscience de ma présence, une lueur étrange remplace la colère dans son regard.L'homme d'acier aurait-il achevé James sous mes yeux, ou aurait-il retrouvé à temps la raison ? Aucun de nous ne saura jamais ce qui aurait pu se passer.

J'aperçois la silhouette de Captain America se relever. Il profite de ma distraction pour se jeter sur Iron Man. Le combat reprend. Je reste au sol contre le corps bouillant et blessé de James. Son odeur m'enveloppe. Il murmure mon prénom. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, allongés sur le sol froid. James finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience. Je pleure à chaudes larmes contre son torse.

J'entends vaguement des hélicoptères se rapprocher, mais le bruit est rapidement remplacé par celui des coups violents du combat. A travers mes cheveux emmêlés, j'aperçois Captain America frapper Iron Man couché au sol. D'un geste puissant, il plante son bouclier dans le plastron de l'armure. Sa lumière grésille avant de s'éteindre. A bout de force, Captain se laisse tomber au côté de son ennemi vaincu. Les deux hommes échangent un regard. C'en est fini.

S'appuyant sur un mur, Captain se relève péniblement, reprend son bouclier et se dirige vers James et moi. Sa main se tend dans ma direction et je l'attrape en tremblant. Il m'aide à me relever. Une fois debout, je me jette dans ses bras et l'étreins avec force. D'abord stoïque, Steve m'enveloppe à son tour de ses bras.

 **\- Il faut partir, finit-il par dire en me relâchant.**

Il passe alors l'un de ses bras sous l'épaule de James, toujours proche de l'inconscience, et m'aide à le soulever. Les câbles dépassant de son moignon métallique émettent encore quelques étincelles. Nous l'entrainons loin de la grande salle et de Stark, lorsque ce dernier s'adresse à Captain :

 **\- Le bouclier n'est pas à toi ! Tu ne le mérites pas, c'est mon père qui l'a créé !**

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Steve soupirer. Puis il lâche son bouclier qui s'écrase dans un bruit sourd sur le béton. Nous reprenons notre chemin vers la grande salle sans un regard pour Tony Stark.

Nous traversons la salle remplie de débris et le couloir sombre. James est lourd et mes jambes plient légèrement sous son poids. Lorsque nous parvenons au monte-charge, je suis complètement essoufflée. Par chance, James revient peu à peu à lui en entendant les portes s'ouvrir. Il se redresse légèrement et s'appuie sur les parois de l'ascenseur durant la remontée. Mais à peine son poids a-t-il quitté mes épaules qu'une vive douleur explose dans mon corps. Prise de court, je grimace. Mon gémissement est étouffé par le bruit du mécanisme rouillé du monte-charge. Mes mains se plaquent contre mon ventre et le massent pour tenter de calmer la douleur.

 **\- Tout va bien Eva ?**

Je croise le regard inquiet de Steve et m'empresse de hocher la tête. Sa question a sorti James de sa torpeur, et ses yeux vitreux se posent sur moi. Tout va bien, me dis-je pour me convaincre. Ce n'est probablement rien, cela va passer. Je tente d'afficher un visage rassurant, mais à l'intérieur, je souffre à l'agonie. Je respire lentement et profondément pour tenter d'étouffer la douleur, et lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, je suis à nouveau capable de bouger.

Steve se charge seul d'aider James à avancer, et je les suis en tenant mon ventre. Le vent s'infiltre dans la base à travers les lourdes portes entrebâillées. La douleur se ravive dans mon corps et je m'appuie durant quelques secondes contre le mur le plus proche. D'une simple poussée, Steve ouvre la porte blindée. Je le rejoins, et à peine ais-je quitté la base que la blancheur soudaine m'éblouit. Je marche à tâtons durant quelques mètres. Lorsque mes yeux sont finalement habitués à la forte luminosité, j'aperçois des hélicoptères se poser autour de la base et des hommes vêtus de combinaisons sombres en sortir. L'armée en aura mis du temps...

 **\- Eva !**

Mes yeux quittent les soldats et se posent sur James. Lui et Steve se sont retournés vers moi et me regardent d'un air inquiet. Les yeux de James sont rivés vers le bas de mon corps. J'abaisse à mon tour les miens et je ne vois plus que du sang. J'entends des pas accourir dans ma direction. J'ai les tempes qui tapent et la bouche sèche. Steve crie à l'armée d'envoyer une équipe médicale. Malgré le le vent froid et sec, des gouttes de sueur dégoulinent dans mon dos. La douleur se ravive. Mes jambes ne sont plus capables de me porter. Je m'écroule à l'instant où James arrive auprès de moi. Il s'agenouille et, de son seul bras, hisse ma tête sur ses genoux. Je vois son visage pâlir mais ma vision se trouble. La neige se teinte bientôt d'écarlate autour de moi. _Mon bébé._ Comme dans mon cauchemar. Mes pensées se brouillent. Est-ce encore un rêve ?

Je ferme les yeux. Autour de moi, j'entends vaguement l'équipe médicale arriver mais la voix de James et les cris s'estompent. Et puis d'un coup c'est le silence. Le silence et le noir. Un noir profond et angoissant.

* * *

_/\\_

 _On a un pouls_

_/\\_/\\_

_/\\_/\\_/\\_

_/\\_/\\_

_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_

 _pouls stabilisé_

_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_

* * *

Apparemment je suis en vie. En dehors de cela, je ne suis sure de rien.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, tout est si blanc et lumineux que je pense encore être aux abords de la base. Mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence en sentant la chaleur qui m'enveloppe, je ne suis plus au milieu de la neige. Mes paupières collées papillonnent quelques secondes et je découvre un plafond blanc sur lequel est accroché un néon éblouissant. Le son régulier d'un moniteur trouble le silence ambiant. Mon corps est plongé dans une douce torpeur. Mais à mesure que je me réveille, tous les souvenirs affluent à nouveau, et soudain le moniteur s'emballe en même temps que mon cœur.

 _Mon bébé._

Je tente de ramener faiblement mes mains vers mon ventre mais l'une d'elle est retenue par n une perfusion. L'autre se pose sur les draps et l'incompréhension me gagne. Je réunis mes quelques forces et parviens à lever légèrement la tête. Mes pensées restent bloquées. Je ne suis plus capable de réfléchir. Juste de ressentir mon corps se déchirer. Mon ventre arrondi a disparu. Je suffoque. Où est-elle ? L'alarme du moniteur résonne alors que la déchirure parvient à mon cœur.

La porte s'ouvre et deux infirmières entrent en trombe. La suite devient floue dans mon esprit. La douleur physique se réveille alors que je m'agite. Je deviens hystérique, je hurle, je me débats. Où est-elle ? Où est mon bébé ? Mes mains sont maintenues et une violente piqûre est injectée dans mon bras. Mes gestes deviennent chaotiques, ma voix pâteuse. Où est-elle, je parviens à articuler avant d'être à nouveau happée par le noir.

Je reprends conscience avec l'éphémère espoir que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Malheureusement, rien n'a changé et mon corps demeure irrémédiablement vide. Cette fois en revanche, mes mains sont attachées dans des sangles en cuir accrochées aux barreaux du lit médicalisé. C'est une méthode abusive pour un hôpital. Mais je ne proteste pas, l'injection anesthésie encore mon corps et mon esprit. Je réagis à peine lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Une infirmière vient contrôler le moniteur et m'injecter une nouvelle perfusion.

Il se passe un temps indéfini avant que je ne reprenne réellement conscience. La déchirure est toujours là, béante, emplie par la culpabilité. L'horreur me paralyse. Je tente d'y échapper, de m'évader. Mes yeux sont rivés vers la fenêtre, fixés sur les interstices lumineux entre les lamelles du store baissé.

Soudain, des pleurs résonnent depuis le couloir et je me redresse aussitôt. Je tends l'oreille en frémissant, craignant d'être victime d'hallucinations. Mais les pleurs s'intensifient. Ce sont ceux d'un bébé. Mon instinct se réveille intensément, physiquement. Un besoin viscéral de me lever me secoue et je tire de toutes mes forces sur les sangles qui me retiennent.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée et je m'attend à voir apparaître une infirmière, mais personne n'entre. Le couloir est plongé dans l'ombre. Alors que les pleurs redoublent, la silhouette d'un homme se découpe dans l'encadrement sombre de la porte. Il n'est pas vêtu d'une blouse, mais d'un long manteau en cuir. Je cesse de respirer alors qu'il se détache de l'ombre et s'avance dans la chambre. La lumière froide du néon se reflète sur les décorations militaires qui ornent son buste. Les semelles de ses bottes claquent sur le sol en lino. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

 **\- Bonjour mademoiselle Pierce, dit-il d'une voix rauque avec un fort accent allemand.**

Les traits de son visage s'étirent en un sourire mauvais. Mais c'est son regard perçant et sombre qui m'hypnotise. J'ai passé ma vie à craindre les monstres que je me suis créés. Avec le temps, ils ont tous perdu consistance et se sont évaporés peu à peu. Tous, excepté celui qui se dresse devant moi.

 _Vermis._

Fin de la première partie.

* * *

Ainsi s'achève la première partie de _GUN WOMAN_. Jusqu'ici, l'histoire suivait de près les événements du film Civil War. A partir de maintenant, _le chaton_ est en roues libres, et vous promet quelques surprises **=p**

Avant de poster la suite, je m'accorde une pause d'une période encore non définie mais qui, rassurez-vous, ne devrait pas être très longue. Si l'attente est trop insupportable, je vous invite à faire un voyage imaginaire : ****anais-mahaut**** . **wixsite .** **com** / ****le-voyage-imaginaire**** _(en ôtant les espaces)_

Merci pour vos reviews qui me réchauffent le cœur en cette période troublée _(tout comme le chocolat chaud d'ailleurs)_ J'espère que mes fictions vous permettent de vous évader durant quelques minutes de ce monde bizarre dans lequel on vit.

C'est sur cette touche mélodramatique que je vous souhaite un bon week-end **=)**

 _ **A bientôt mes chatons !**_


	13. Chapitre 11

Yo _les chatons !_

Ravie de vous retrouver après cette courte pause automnale, étant donné le faible nombre de reviews, je ne suis apparemment pas la seule à prendre une pause !

J'espère que vous êtes prêt(e)s pour la deuxième partie de Gun Woman **=)**

 **faolbee** : Navrée pour ce cliffhanger qui je l'avoue était cruel ! Et vive les jeux de mots nuls ;)

 **Flavie Octavia** : J'espère que le supplice n'a pas été insupportable, ton attente est aujourd'hui récompensée **=)**

 **MMSSR** : Contente que tu ais aimé l'intégration, d'Eva dans les événements du film =) A partir de maintenant, elle est lâchée dans l'inconnu ! Concernant ta question sur la venue de Vermis, tu trouveras une partie de la réponse dans ce nouveau chapitre **;)**

 **mimi70** : Vermis, le gros méchant de Trouble Woman **;)** J'ai laissé parlé mon imagination pour le pouls _mouaha_ !

 **Yaguel** : Je

 **Yaguel** : te

 **Yaguel** : remercie

 **Yaguel** : pour tes reviews ! Eva va t-elle devenir un soldat de l'hiver digne d'une Reine des Neiges en furie ? Mystère... **=p**

.

C'est **Flavie Octavia** qui a remporté une question :

 _question :_ Est-ce que tu aimes les bonhommes de neiges ?

 _réponse :_ Seulement ceux nommés Olaf. Malheureusement cela fait quelques années qu'il n'y a pas assez neigé dans le Nord-Est pour pouvor faire des bonhommes de neige dignes de ce nom !

Cette semaine, la gagnante est... **mimi70** =)

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Partie II**

.

 **Chapitre 11 : Glacée**

 _Aidez-moi_

Je reste immobile en contemplant le comte Otto Vermis pénétrer dans la chambre d'hôpital. Je suis paralysée, ma respiration se coupe et mes yeux cessent même de cligner. Paralysée par la surprise et la peur.

 **\- Bonjour mademoiselle Pierce, dit Vermis d'une voix rauque avec un fort accent allemand.**

Si j'avais espéré être dans un cauchemar, sa voix finit de rendre l'homme bien réel. Mon corps s'active enfin, animé par un soudain instinct de survie. Je me recule le plus possible dans le lit. Mes poignets tirent sur les sangles de cuir faisant rougir ma peau que toute couleur a quitté en voyant apparaître Vermis. Je me recroqueville par réflexe contre l'oreiller sans quitter le général d'HYDRA, ou de AIM je ne sais plus très bien, des yeux.

Ma réaction lui arrache un sourire qui me glace le sang. Il sent ma peur, et il aime cela. J'ai vu ce dont ce monstre était capable, il y a presque un an, alors que James et moi tentions de prendre d'assaut la base perdue au milieu de la Forêt Noire. Vermis est parvenu à laver le cerveau de James et à faire de lui le soldat de l'hiver à nouveau. Puis il m'a retournée contre lui en me montrant la vidéo de l'assassinat de mon frère. Il a menacé de me tuer si je ne coopérais pas avec lui en espionnant le SHIELD pour son compte. Il a abattu un haut-gradé d'HYDRA, Lehmann, juste sous mes yeux simplement parce qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Alors j'ai peur. J'ai peur mais je ne suis pas naïve. Si je suis encore en vie, c'est parce que Vermis y trouve un intérêt, ou du moins une nécessité. Et en entendant les pleurs de bébé se calmer peu à peu, je sais que c'est grâce elle qu'il ne m'a pas encore tuée. Ma fille. Elle a besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin d'elle, et Vermis le sait.

 **\- Où est-elle ? J'articule enfin.**

 **\- En sécurité.**

 **\- Je veux la voir.**

 **\- Je crains que cela soit impossible.**

Je sens les larmes naitre au coin de mes yeux et je lutte pour les retenir, je ne veux pas craquer devant Vermis. J'inspire une grande bouffée d'air.

 **\- Comment avez-vous su ? Comment nous avez-vous trouvés ?**

Pour toute réponse, Vermis sourit à nouveau puis il s'approche encore. Son long manteau frôle à présent les barreaux du lit. Sa main plonge dans l'une de ses poches avant d'en ressortir avec un téléphone portable d'un modèle que je n'ai encore jamais vu. Après quelques manipulations, un écran holographique apparaît devant moi. Une vidéo se lance. Tout ce que je vois alors est un homme masqué et vêtu d'une combinaison jaune fixer la caméra qui est en train de filmer. Lorsque c'est chose faite, il s'éloigne et laisse apparaître un paysage rocailleux. Des entrepôts en ruines recouverts en partie de végétation sauvage se dressent devant des montagnes. Je reconnais cet endroit ! C'est la base détruite près d'Azzano en Italie. Celle que James et moi avons exploré lors de notre arrivée en Europe quelques semaines auparavant.

Le film défile ensuite en accéléré. Un convoi d'une dizaine de véhicules militaires quittent la base avec à leur bord plusieurs hommes en jaune. Mes muscles se contractent, mon corps se tend dans l'appréhension des images qui vont suivre. J'aperçois alors deux silhouettes sortir de l'ombre d'un des entrepôts. C'est le couple de sans-abris qui s'est caché durant le passage des agents de AIM. Trois jours passent durant lesquels leurs silhouettes passent de temps à autre dans le champ de la caméra et divaguent parmi les ruines des entrepôts, visiblement alcoolisées. Le quatrième jour, alors que le soleil commence à descendre à l'ouest derrière les montagnes, une autre silhouette est filmée. Elle longe discrètement le mur d'un entrepôt, arme à la main. C'est James. Vermis coupe l'accélération et la vidéo reprend un rythme normal. Je déglutis bruyamment en regardant James pénétrer dans l'entrepôt. Quelques minutes plus tard, une seconde silhouette, plus petite, apparaît dans le champ de la caméra. C'est moi.

Vermis met la vidéo en pause et d'un geste, il agrandit l'image jusqu'à ce que je sois parfaitement visible. Je me tiens contre le mur de l'entrepôt, mon pistolet entre les mains. Les traits de mon visage sont crispées mais concentrés. Ma veste légère est ouverte et révèle mon ventre arrondi. Quiconque visionne cette vidéo ne peut avoir de doute quant à ma condition de femme enceinte. L'écran holographique disparaît mais je continue de fixer le vide durant quelques secondes.

 **\- Cela fait quelques semaines que je sais pour votre grossesse, annonce Vermis. Il y a trois jours, je me rendais en Sibérie pour récupérer les super-soldats...**

 **\- Zemo a tué vos super-soldats, je le coupe d'un air sarcastique.**

 **\- Mais ce que j'ai trouvé dans cette base a beaucoup plus de valeur que ces soldats...**

Ses yeux dérivent vers mon ventre alors qu'il sourit de satisfaction. Ma fille.

 **\- Disons que vous vous trouviez au bon endroit au bon moment, conclut Vermis.**

James n'aurait jamais dû aller en Sibérie et je n'aurais jamais dû le suivre. Une vague de culpabilité me frappe à nouveau. Mais si pour une fois il avait écouté mes supplications et était resté avec moi, les choses seraient différentes. Je fixe mon ventre vide et cette fois je ne peux retenir mes larmes.

 **\- Pour... pourquoi ? Dis-je dans un murmure.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Répète Vermis plus vivement. Mademoiselle Pierce, vous et Barnes avez réussi à créer ce à quoi HYDRA a toujours voulu aboutir. Un être dont le sérum est directement imprégné dans le génome ! Imaginez, un soldat naissant avec des capacités surdéveloppées, conditionné depuis le plus jeune âge...**

 **\- Arrêtez ! Je crie hystérique. Ce n'est pas un soldat, c'est ma fille ! C'est ma fille ! Je veux voir ma fille ! Vous n'avez pas le droit, je veux ma fille !**

Mes poignets tirent sur les sangles jusqu'au sang mais je ne ressens pas la douleur. Je suis hystérique et désespérée. Je me débats et tente d'attaquer Vermis. Ce dernier ne cille pas et se contente de hausser un sourcil. Sa réaction fait redoubler ma rage. Je continue de hurler.

Une fois de plus, les infirmières entrent munies de seringues. Je les supplie, hurlant toujours. Mais, imperturbables, elles effectuent leurs gestes et m'injectent un calmant. Je résiste le plus longtemps possible mais bientôt je ne peux plus lutter. Mes yeux se ferment sur le visage souriant et menaçant de Vermis.

 _Aidez-moi_

* * *

Les jours suivants, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Clouée dans le lit d'hôpital, je reste plongée dans le brouillard. Les calmants m'assomment et font dériver mes idées. Je pense à James. Beaucoup. Où est-il ? Me cherche-t-il ? Je tente de réfléchir, de trouver une solution, une échappatoire. Lui saurait quoi faire. Mais je perds rapidement le fil de mes pensées. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entends les pleurs de ma fille que je m'anime légèrement. La douleur m'envahit mais elle est rapidement étouffée par les médicaments. Je ne ressens presque plus rien. Ni le tiraillement de la plaie qui fend mon ventre après la césarienne, ni ma poitrine gonflée par les premières montées de lait, ni la douleur de la séparation qui serre mon cœur.

Les infirmières se succèdent et se ressemblent. Leurs visages sont fermés, leurs gestes calibrés, et leurs voix absentes. Aucune ne m'adresse la parole. Elles se contentent de suivre les ordres. Soigner les plaies, injecter des perfusions, prélever du lait... Elles sont imperturbables. Seule l'une d'elles, la plus jeune, m'adresse de tant à autre un regard dans lequel je décèle autre chose que l'indifférence.

J'ai l'impression de flotter. Ma colère contre James s'estompe et je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis. Penser à lui m'est douloureux. Je ne ressens plus qu'une triste impression de gâchis. Mais James n'est pas le seul à blâmer. Nous avons tous les deux écouté notre instinct et nous partageons donc les torts. C'est de notre faute si notre fille nous a été arrachée.

* * *

Six jours se sont écoulés, ou peut-être sept, j'ai perdu le fil. Contrairement aux jours précédents, l'hôpital a été plutôt silencieux durant la journée, comme si le personnel était absent. Mes yeux sont rivés vers les stores baissés de la fenêtre entre lesquels pénètrent les rayons rougeoyants du soleil de la fin de journée. Je sens leur chaleur sur ma peau. Si je tends l'oreille, je peux presque entendre quelques gazouillements d'oiseaux. Il est étrange de me dire qu'à l'extérieur la vie semble suivre son cours alors que la mienne s'est arrêtée dans cet hôpital. Je sais que dans quelques minutes, l'équipe médicale va venir opérer sa routine quotidienne. Je me laisserai faire docilement, n'ayant plus la force ni la volonté de protester.

Mes yeux quittent la fenêtre des yeux lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Ils s'écarquillent en découvrant que seulement une infirmière pénètre dans la chambre alors qu'elles sont toujours au moins deux. Je la reconnais vaguement, c'est la plus jeune de l'équipe. Son regard croise le mien avant de se détourner aussitôt. Quelque chose cloche. Tandis que l'infirmière s'affaire autour de mon lit, je tends l'oreille. Le couloir plongé dans le noir est parfaitement silencieux. Tout semble désert. Les seuls bruits qui me parviennent sont ceux de moteurs qui grondent à l'extérieur. Il se passe quelque chose.

Un sanglot me trouble dans mes pensées. Elle pleure. Ma fille pleure. Je croise à nouveau le regard de l'infirmière et mes lèvres bougent avant que je n'ai le temps de réfléchir.

 **\- J'aimerais la voir, dis-je d'une voix rauque.**

La jeune femme a un regard fuyant. Elle s'apprête à se détourner, mais mes doigts s'étendent à travers les barreaux du lit et effleurent sa blouse, la retenant.

 **\- Je vous en prie...**

Mes yeux la supplient et je sens que l'infirmière ne reste pas indifférente. Peut-être a-t-elle des enfants. Ses joues rosissent légèrement et elle s'éloigne. Malgré mes supplications, elle quitte la chambre et je me laisse retomber contre mon oreiller.

J'entends alors une porte grincer et les pleurs de ma fille se calmer peu à peu. Mon cœur s'accélère. Et l'infirmière revient dans la chambre tenant dans ses bras une couverture pastel. Je me redresse, fébrile. Alors que la jeune femme s'approche, j'aperçois le visage rosée d'un nouveau né enfoui dans la couverture. C'est elle.

Avant que je n'ai le temps de réaliser, elle est posée sur moi. Je la regarde, pétrifiée. Celle que j'ai imaginé pendant des mois est enfin sous mes yeux. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tout cela est réel. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être prématurée et semble en parfaite santé. Rien, à part sa croissance, ne laisse suggérer qu'elle est spéciale, différente. Est-ce vraiment mon bébé ? Elle lève soudain sa tête et tous mes doutes disparaissent lorsque je découvre ses yeux bleu gris. Nous nous observons durant quelques secondes.

 **\- Bonjour toi, je murmure la voix nouée.**

Je crois qu'elle reconnait ma voix car soudain son regard change et semble me dire « c'est toi ma maman ? Tu en as mis du temps à venir me voir ». Je souris à travers mes larmes. Ses pieds donnent de légers coups sur mon ventre alors qu'elle se hisse vers ma poitrine. Je sens sa peau chaude et douce contre la mienne et un sentiment de bien-être remplace peu à peu mon malaise des derniers jours.

Je réalise à peine que l'infirmière s'approche du lit et défait la sangle retenant l'un de mes poignets. Je lui souris pour la remercier avant de grimacer en sentant l'air frais sur ma peau meurtrie. Mais j'ignore la douleur et approche doucement ma main de la tête de ma fille. Elle paraît si petite ! D'un doigt, je caresse son visage, jusqu'à ce que sa main m'arrête. Ses doigts très fins se referment bien vite et très fort pour se cramponner au mien. Mon sourire s'agrandit.

 **\- Comment vas-tu t'appeler ?**

Je me libère et enroule mon bras autour de son petit corps. Ses yeux continuent de me fixer. Il n'y a plus qu'elle et moi. Elle est là, jetée dans le monde alors qu'elle n'a rien demandé, et elle n'a que moi. Il émane d'elle une force et une vitalité qui me rassure.

Des bruits de pas précipités résonnent soudain dans le couloir. L'infirmière et moi lançons un regard vers la porte. Puis tout se passe très vite. La jeune femme attrape ma fille. Je tente de l'en empêcher mais déjà elle s'éloigne vers la porte. Elle emmène ma fille loin de moi. La porte se referme sur la vision de sa petite tête dépassant de la couverture. Je reste immobile au milieu du lit. A présent, quoiqu'il puisse se passer, y compris le pire, j'aurais été mère, au moins pour quelques minutes.

Encore sous le choc de cette rencontre, j'entends seulement maintenant les cris étouffés qui proviennent du couloir. Je crois reconnaître du russe, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Des coups de klaxons retentissent depuis l'extérieur. L'agitation règne. Mon euphorie laisse peu à peu place à la panique. Que se passe-t-il ?

La poignée de la porte bouge et je replace mon poignet dans la sangle ouverte. Une autre infirmière arrive, un air impassible sur le visage, une carrure digne d'un homme, et une seringue entre les mains. La porte est laissée ouverte et j'aperçois des gens courir, les bras chargés de dossier et de matériel. Parmi eux il y a quelques médecins mais la plupart sont des gardes armés. Ils évacuent l'hôpital. Une légère odeur de fumée emplit les lieux. Soudain, les pleurs de ma fille résonnent à nouveau. Un frisson me traverse de la tête aux pieds. Je scrute le couloir et je vois alors passer la jeune infirmière avec ma fille dans les bras. Elle emboite le pas au reste du personnel et disparaît.

Un douleur vive à l'avant-bras m'arrache un cri. L'infirmière m'a empoignée brutalement et approche la seringue. En voyant le liquide vert qu'elle contient, j'ai un mouvement de recul, rapidement retenu par la sangle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je demande paniquée.**

Pas de réponse. L'aiguille s'apprête à transpercer ma peau. Mon bras libéré s'échappe soudain de la sangle ouverte et j'attrape la seringue. Sous la surprise, l'infirmière n'a pas le temps de réagir. Je plante l'aiguille dans sa poitrine d'un geste rageur. Elle crie d'une voix rauque avant de retirer la seringue de sa poitrine. Mais c'est trop tard, j'ai injecté le liquide. Elle se recule, visiblement paniquée. Elle se dirige vers les placards et fouille parmi les flacons de médicaments, mais son corps se met à trembler, rendant sa tâche difficile.

Alors qu'elle a enfin attrapé un flacon, elle s'écroule sur le sol, le corps secoué de violentes convulsions. Ses cris se transforment en gémissements rauques alors que de la bave s'échappe de sa bouche. Je la regarde sans bouger, complètement choquée. Tout à coup, les convulsions s'arrêtent et l'infirmière reste immobile. Ses yeux sont écarquillés mais ne clignent plus. Un filet de sang coule de sa bouche et se mélange à la bave écumeuse. Elle est morte.

D'une main tremblante, je détache la seconde sangle qui me retient et m'assied au milieu du lit, paniquée. J'ôte les couvertures et découvre mes jambes amaigries qui dépassent de la blouse. Je me hisse jusqu'au bord du lit et pose la pointe de mes pieds nus sur le sol glacé. Je me lève. Mes jambes affaiblies d'avoir été immobiles durant des jours ne me soutiennent pas. Je me retiens aux barreaux du lit pour ne pas m'écrouler sur le corps gisant de l'infirmière. Mes muscles se réveillent et me font souffrir. Je serre les dents et, tout en me tenant au lit, m'approche de la porte.

Le couloir est complètement désert. Ils évacuent l'hôpital en effaçant leurs traces... Nul doute que Vermis n'a plus besoin de moi. Marchant maladroitement, je me dirige vers la pièce voisine, là où était retenue ma fille. En poussant la porte, je jette un regard circulaire. Une couveuse dernier cri trône au milieu, contrastant avec le reste du mobilier assez daté. Je m'approche de la couveuse vide et mon instinct maternel ressurgit en découvrant les petits draps froissés encore tièdes dans lesquels dormait ma fille. Je dois la retrouver.

J'attrape un gilet en laine, surement celui d'une infirmière, qui traine sur une chaise et l'enfile au dessus de ma blouse tout en quittant la chambre. A mesure que mes muscles se réveillent, mes pas deviennent plus assurés. Alors que je traverse le couloir, les néons s'éteignent. Je me plaque contre le mur le plus proche et cesse de respirer. L'électricité s'est coupée. Je dépasse un vieil ascenseur désormais inutile et cherche un autre moyen de m'échapper. Mais lorsque je trouve enfin la porte menant à l'escalier, une fumée épaisse s'infiltre par ses interstices. L'incendie semble se propager. Impossible de passer par ici...

La panique me gagne. J'ouvre à la volée la porte la plus proche et pénètre dans un bureau. Je remarque aussitôt les câbles débranchés, là où se trouvaient un peu plus tôt des ordinateurs. AIM a tout emporté. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre. A travers la vitre sale, j'aperçois deux étages plus bas une cour dont le goudron est en parti recouvert d'herbes sauvages. Au-delà de la cour, il n'y a que la forêt qui s'étend dans la pénombre du soir. Un hôpital ne serait pas perdu au beau milieu de la nature... Mais quel est cet endroit ?

Des agents de AIM terminent de charger des camions tandis que le personnel médical se réunit sur le parvis. Un coup de feu retentit et je me tapis sous la fenêtre. Des hurlements retentissent et me glacent le sang, mais une série de coups de feu les recouvrent. Lorsqu'ils cessent enfin, il n'y a plus de cris. Tout est calme. Tremblante, je me redresse et ne peux retenir un hoquet d'horreur en découvrant les corps ensanglantés du personnel médical. Des agents armés s'éloignent d'eux sans ciller et montent dans les camions. Ils les ont tous tués !

Derrière moi, j'entends les flammes de l'incendie crépiter dans le couloir. L'air commence à devenir irrespirable. Je dois sortir avant de finir asphyxiée. Le mécanisme de la fenêtre est rouillée et je mets plusieurs secondes avant de réussir à l'ouvrir. L'air frais est une délivrance. Je me penche par la fenêtre et repère un étroit rebord sur lequel je pourrais m'appuyer pour descendre.

Les véhicules commencent à quitter les lieux. Ils franchissent un portail rouillé et s'enfoncent sur une route étroite dans la forêt. Je me hisse sur le rebord de fenêtre. La hauteur fait naitre quelques vertiges bien vite remplacés par l'adrénaline qui se propage dans mes veines. En me tenant fermement à l'appui de fenêtre, je laisse tomber mes pieds dans le vide, cherchant à toucher le rebord. Des bruits d'hélicoptères résonnent. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois leurs pâles tournoyer dans la cour. Une silhouette sombre s'approche de l'un d'eux. C'est Vermis. Il tient ma fille dans ses bras. Tous deux disparaissent dans l'hélicoptère. Je parviens à atteindre le rebord et me plaque contre le mur décrépi.

L'hélicoptère décolle alors que j'atteins seulement l'appui de la fenêtre en contrebas. Les véhicules ont presque tous quitté la cour, laissant derrière eux un véritable charnier. Je saute le dernier mètre me séparant du sol. Mes pieds nuent heurtent brutalement le goudron mais je n'y prête pas attention. Mes yeux sont rivés vers les hélicoptères qui s'éloignent dans le ciel obscur. Ils l'ont emmenée. Ils ont emmené ma fille !

Le désespoir me gagne. Sous la chaleur des flammes, les vitres du bâtiment commencent à exploser, envoyant leurs débris coupant à travers la cour. L'adrénaline me pousse à m'enfuir mais quelques agents sont encore dans la cour. Ils arrosent les corps des médecins et des infirmières d'essence. Il n'y a qu'une vingtaine de mètres qui me sépare des premiers arbres. J'attends le moment idéal, puis je compte jusqu'à trois et m'élance en direction de la forêt.

Derrière moi, j'entends le dernier véhicule démarrer alors qu'une odeur de chair brulée flotte dans l'air. J'arrive enfin à l'orée des bois et me jette derrière le tronc d'un arbre, évitant de justesse les faisceau des phares du camion. Mon corps est baigné de sueur et mes pieds sont en sang. Je reste prostrée plusieurs minutes, haletante, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur devienne insupportable. Alors je me hisse sur mes pieds en m'appuyant sur le tronc avant de m'enfoncer dans les bois sombres.

 _Je te retrouverai._

* * *

ET BAM, _rien que ça_ !

Je vous concocte une petite surprise **=)** _(sourire en coin et regard brillant)_ Un indice : Soyez attentifs à mes publications la semaine prochaine...

D'autre part, le cap symbolique des 100 reviews étant bientôt franchi, je prépare un _**petit concours**_ avec des jolies surprises à la clé !

 _La bise._


	14. Chapitre 12

**_Ho ho ho !_**

Salut mes chatons . Il fait croire que la fraicheur ambiante a fini par avoir raison de moi, et j'ai croisé la semaine dernière une vieille connaissance que j'ai nommé la rhinopharyngite YOUHOU ! Mais rassurez-vous, je suis de retour, et cette fois plus de mauvais tours **;)**

Et que vois-je en revenant par ici ! Le cap symbolique des _**100**_ reviews a été franchi _(je vous remercie sincèrement, vous êtes super)_ , et les fidèles savent ce que cela signifie... _**CONCOURS** !_

Pour participer, c'est très simple, il vous suffit de **proposer un nom au couple Eva x James** , comme par exemple _Brandgelina_ pour Brad et Angelina _(je remercie Tyra Misu pour cette idée) **  
**_

Je choisirai ma proposition préférée, et le ou la gagnant(e) remportera _ **une affiche de son choix**_ parmi mes créations ! _(lien du site en fin de chapitre)_

Deux autres personnes seront tirées au sort parmi les participants et gagneront également une affiche _(que je leur enverrai par mail au format jpeg, je préfère préciser)_

Il n'y aura pas donc pas 1 mais 3 gagnant(e)s, alors faites marcher votre imagination et envoyez du rêve au chaton **=)**

* * *

 **faolbee** : Oui, Eva a ce petit côté énervant ! J'accepte de faire un club et je pense qu'il comptera de nombreux membres **;)**

 **MMSSR** : Oui, cette seconde partie sera consacrée à la recherche de sa fille **=)** Mais non je ne suis pas de plus en plus sadique _(mouaha)_

 **Hinata des bois** : Tu ne dois pas être aussi vilaine que tu le dis, en tout cas pour moi tu es un AMOUR **=)** Oui quel papa en effet !

 **Yaguel** : Merciii, en fait, vous êtes toutes des AMOURS _de chatons_ cela va s'en dire **(L)** _décidément la maladie m'a laissée débordante de bons sentiments !_

 **MissJedusor-Disngirl** : Je ne vais pas te blâmer car j'ai également déserté le site quelques semaines (sauf pour poster des bonus, d'ailleurs j'espère qu'ils ont plus à celles et ceux qui les ont lus) Merci **=)**

 **mimi70** : et oui, Eva est une survivante ! D'ailleurs vous n'êtes pas à l'abri de la voir prochainement se trémousser sur _Survivor_ des _Destiny's child_ , le tout sous le regard appréciateur de notre cher Bucky **=p _  
_**

 **Guest** : Bienvenue à toi _(y-a-t-il un pseudo derrière ta mystérieuse identité ?)_ Je suis ravie que Trouble Woman t'ai plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour sa suite ! Je ne peux rien dévoiler sur la fin, mais il y aura d'ici là quelques surprises **;)**

 **Tyra Misu** : Oui tu es la centième, bravo ! Concernant la rencontre d'Eva avec un certain personnage, je te laisse lire la suite de cette fanfiction **=)**

 **Gaby** : Je ne suis pas si cruelle, mais j'aime le suspens ! Je me languis d'avoir vos réactions **=)**

.

La dernière gagnante en date était **mimi70** !

 _question :_ Qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus manger et pourquoi ?

 _réponse :_ Comme certaines d'entre vous le savent, j'aime écrire, mais ce n'est qu'une petite passion parmi tant d'autres, ma passion première étant la nourriture ! J'aime manger tellement de choses, quel dilemme de choisir... Je vais dire le FROMAGE sous toutes ses formes _(surtout le fromage qui puent bien du type camembert, munster ou roquefort)_

Cette semaine, pas de tirage au sort, c'est **Tyra Misu** qui remporte une question puisqu'elle a posté la 100e review !

.

Bonne lecture à tous =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

 _On ne se sépare plus._

J'avais averti James à notre arrivée en Italie. Pourtant me voilà à errer seule au milieu d'une forêt inconnue. J'ai marché à tâtons pendant des heures, ignorant les bruits étranges des bois.

A présent le ciel s'éclaircit progressivement. L'aube se lève mais quelques étoiles brillent encore. Les premiers rayons de soleil parviennent à s'insinuer entre les troncs des arbres. Je jette un coup d'œil à mes pieds nus. Au simple fait de baisser la tête, ma vue se brouille. Le peu de peau qui ne soit pas encore couvert de terre ou de sang arbore une couleur violacée. Je grimace et reprends ma route, désespérée et perdue. Le silence de la nuit a peu à peu laissé place aux chants et aux piaillements d'un nombre considérable d'oiseaux perchés dans les branches hautes des sapins. Au moins je ne suis pas complètement seule.

Mes dents claquent et mon corps entier tremble. Pourtant je ne ressens plus ni le froid ni la douleur. Même mes seins gonflés ne me font plus souffrir. Est-ce un effet des médicaments ou simplement mon corps qui me lâche ? Je suis dans un état second et je ne ressens plus qu'une immense fatigue.

Soudain, un craquement me fait sursauter. Je jette un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule et aperçois alors une ombre entre les arbres. Elle se rapproche rapidement. Sans réfléchir, je prends mes jambes à mon cou. Les branches me griffent le visage et mes pieds se prennent dans les racines. J'entends les craquements derrière moi et j'accélère, terrifiée.

Des flashs défilent devant mes yeux et mes souvenirs se mêlent à la réalité. Je me revois, dans le jardin de mon père, fuyant le soldat de l'hiver peu après mon enlèvement. J'entends ses pas qui se rapprochent inexorablement. Je cours à en perdre haleine, réunissant mes dernières forces. Devant moi, les arbres se font moins denses. Dans la panique, mes pas m'ont guidée jusqu'à la lisière lumineuse de la forêt qui se dessine à une centaine de mètres.

Soudain, mon pied nu se raccroche dans une racine. Je tente de conserver mon équilibre, mais je m'écroule lourdement sur le sol dans un cri étouffé. Des aiguilles et quelques feuilles se collent sur mon visage et ma blouse.

Trop faible, je ne peux pas me relever. Je rampe vers l'arbre le plus proche et cesse de respirer. Je tends l'oreille, alerte, mais je n'entends plus rien. Il n'y a plus que le silence de la forêt. Ma vision se trouble. J'aperçois vaguement mes pieds blessés, avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel. Illuminés par le soleil matinal, les bois sont magnifiques. Mon esprit divague. Et si je restais ici, sur le sol couverts d'aiguilles dorées, et que j'arrêtais de lutter ? C'est un bel endroit pour mourir...

Un craquement devant moi attire soudain mon attention. A travers mes paupières, j'aperçois une silhouette familière à contre-jour. Je crains d'abord que ce soit le soldat de l'hiver, mais il s'agit de James. Il me tend la main et j'approche mes doigts des siens.

 **\- Tu es là.**

Ma voix est rauque et éraillée. James me sourit. Il ne parle pas, mais son regard me dit qu'il faut que je sois forte, que je me batte. Pour elle. Sa main chaude se referme autour de la mienne et me hisse sur mes pieds. La lisière de la forêt est proche. Lorsque que je me retourne vers James pour lui indiquer, il a disparu. Je suis seule.

Je résiste à la fatigue et me traine jusqu'à l'orée des bois. Mes paupières papillonnent sous la lumière. Je m'appuie contre le tronc le plus proche pour ne pas m'écrouler et observe les collines blanches de givre qui s'étendent sous mes yeux. Le paysage est magnifique et m'évoque un profond sentiment de liberté.

Une maison en bois se dresse au milieu de l'étendue givrée. Une épaisse fumée blanche s'échappe de sa cheminée et monte vers le ciel. Un homme se tient devant la maison, une hache à la main. Il coupe des buches de bois. Mes doigts quittent l'écorce sèche de l'arbre et j'émerge de la forêt.

Je n'ai la force que de faire quelques pas. Je me sens happée par l'inconscience. Alors que je sombre dans le néant, j'ai tout juste le temps d'apercevoir l'homme regarder dans ma direction. Sa hache glisse de ses mains et je le vois accourir vers moi.

* * *

C'est la chaleur qui me réveille. En ouvrant les yeux, la première chose que je vois est le feu qui crépite dans la cheminée à quelques mètres de moi. Une théière en fonte est suspendue au-dessus des flammes. Je suis allongée sur un canapé usé, sous une fourrure épaisse dont seuls mes pieds dépassent. Ils sont bandés, et une légère odeur boisée s'échappe des pansements. Mon corps est courbaturé, mais la fatigue semble l'avoir quitté.

Je me hisse en position assise et observe les lieux. Je suis dans une pièce à vivre qui sent le bois et la viande séchée. A côté de la cheminée se trouve un vieux téléviseur à tube cathodique comme je n'en ai plus vu depuis des années. Le reste du mobilier est tout aussi rustique : une table en bois massif et quelques chaises, un buffet sculpté sur lequel sont posés divers cadres et portraits, et au fond de la pièce, une vieille cuisine à côté de la porte d'entrée. La pièce comporte deux autre portes, pour l'heure fermées. La lumière naturelle pénètre dans la maison par plusieurs fenêtres. A travers les rideaux en dentelles jaunis, j'aperçois les collines qui s'étendent à perte de vue. Le soleil commence déjà sa descente, et je réalise que j'ai dormi toute la journée.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre à la volée, me faisant bondir sur le canapé. Un homme immense pénètre dans la maison. Je le reconnais à ses cheveux grisonnants et à la hache qu'il teint entre ses mains. Il s'avance à pas lourds d'un air menaçant et je me tapis sous la fourrure en gémissant.

 **\- Ne volnuytes'. Kak vy zvonite? Lance une voix féminine.**

J'ose lancer un regard vers l'entrée, et je constate qu'une femme d'une soixante d'années elle aussi a pénétré dans la maison. Elle regarde l'homme, surement son mari, avec réprimande, et ce dernier pose sa hache contre le mur. Puis les yeux de la femme me fixent à nouveau, attendant visiblement une réponse.

 **\- Je... Euh... Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- Ah, se contente-t-elle de répondre étonnée.** **Yavlyayetsya li amerikanskaya, lance-t-elle à son mari.**

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois l'homme trapu s'avancer vers moi et je me recroqueville dans le canapé.

 **\- Ame _rrr_ ikaine ? Me demande-t-il avec un fort accent.**

 **\- Da.**

 **\- Pou _rrr_ quoi vous ici ? **

Je ne peux dissimuler mon étonnement en l'entendant parler ma langue alors que nous devons nous trouver dans l'endroit le plus reculé de Russie.

 **\- Je me suis échappée d'un vieil hôpital, dis-je en articulant lentement et en priant pour qu'ils me comprennent.**

Le mari et la femme s'échangent un regard entendu avant de reporter leur attention sur moi.

 **\- Hôpital dans fo** rrr **êt ? Lance Aleksei.** **Hydra vernulsya** **...**

Je ne parle pas russe, mais j'ai très bien compris. HYDRA. La panique me gagne à nouveau en constatant qu'ils connaissent l'organisation et l'hôpital morbide. Je me tasse dans le canapé et les observe, tendue. Je n'ai aucun moyen de m'échapper, et même si j'y parvenais, mes pieds blessés ne me conduiraient pas bien loin. Sans prévenir, l'homme s'approche soudainement et sa main s'apprête à m'attraper. Je crie de panique et tente de m'éloigner, mais ses doigts se referment autour de ma main. Je ne ressens alors aucune pression ni aucune douleur, simplement une chaleur réconfortante. Mes yeux croisent son regard clair et rassurant.

 **\- Vous _sécurrrité_ ici, m'assure-t-il alors avant de lâcher ma main. J** ' **ai t _rrr_ availlé hôpital. Mais j'ai dékouve _rrr_ t expé _rrr_ iences de HYDRA, et j'ai quitté hôpital. **

**\- Vous _sécurrrité_ ici, répète sa femme.**

Puis elle s'assied lentement sur la table basse. De près, je distingue mieux ses yeux chaleureux et les rides rieuses qui parsèment son visage. Elle pointe son index sur sa poitrine.

 **\- Olga.**

 **\- Olga, je répète en hochant la tête.**

 **\- Aleksei, poursuit la vieille femme en pointant du doigt l'homme trapu qui s'est éloigné vers la cuisine.**

Son index se pointe alors vers moi.

 **\- Eva, je réponds plus assurée.**

 **\- Eva. Vy khotite chay ?**

Mes sourcils se froncent alors qu'Olga se lève et se dirige vers la cheminée. Elle désigne la théière en fonte, et je hoche vivement la tête. Je regarde, immobile, mon hôte verser le liquide brulant et odorant dans une tasse ancienne.

 **\- Merci, dis-je en l'attrapant.**

Autour de la tasse chaude, mes mains cessent peu à peu de trembler.

* * *

La tonalité retentit contre mon oreille. Mon sang tambourine dans mes tempes et je me sens étourdie. La journée s'est presque entièrement écoulée et je suis enfin parvenue à m'extirper du canapé. Appuyée sur un grand bâton qu'Aleksei m'a donné, et soutenue par Olga, j'ai réussi à atteindre le mur opposé de la pièce sur lequel est fixé un téléphone d'un autre temps. J'ai composé le numéro que je connaissais par cœur et, depuis quelques secondes, j'attends que la seule personne que j'ai envie d'entendre décroche.

 _ **\- Allô ?**_

Mon cœur manque un battement. J'ai préparé ce que j'allais dire mais à présent que je dois parler, les mots me manquent. Un seul quitte mes lèvres, comme un appel au secours :

 **\- Maman.**

 _ **\- Eva !**_

A sa voix quand elle prononce mon prénom je sais que je vais craquer. Je me souviens que je veux être petite et qu'elle soit à mes côtés lorsque je pleure. Appuyée contre le mur de la cuisine, le vieux téléphone d'Olga et d'Aleksei ente les mains, je dis à ma mère que non ça ne va pas et puis je lui raconte tout.

Je parle pendant plusieurs minutes sans qu'elle ne m'interrompt. Je déballe tout, ma fuite en Europe avec James, notre découverte de la base abandonnée, les événements à Berlin, ma capture par Vermis en Sibérie, mon accouchement prématuré...

 _ **\- Un bébé... Oh mon dieu Eva... arrive-t-elle à prononcer avant que sa voix ne se brise.**_

Je dois être forte. Ravalant mes larmes, je reprends la parole avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit :

 **\- Maman, je sais que les agents du SHIELD nous écoutent. Dis-leur de venir me chercher.**

 _ **\- Où es-tu ?**_

 **\- Je ne sais pas... Quelque part en Russie. Ils trouveront.**

Je raccroche et rend le téléphone à Olga qui me regarde d'un air soucieux. Lorsque je suis de retour sur le canapé, je m'autorise enfin à pleurer, et la vieille femme fait alors ce que jamais ma propre mère s'autorise rarement à faire. Elle me prend dans ses bras, me serre contre elle comme si j'étais sa propre fille. Elle entame une chanson russe, et je me laisse bercer par la mélodie de sa voix.

* * *

La maison est calme. Mais ma tête va exploser. Mes yeux clignent plusieurs fois s'adaptant à la forte lumière. Ce n'est que le matin, mais je suis éblouie. Je m'assois lentement et ma tête tourne plus encore. Je gémis faiblement et me maudis intérieurement d'avoir autant bu la veille. A la fin du diner, Alekseï a sorti une bouteille de vodka. _Fabrrrication maison_ , a-t-il dit avant de remplir trois verres. Je n'avais pas bu une goutte d'alcool depuis plusieurs mois. Mais sentir le liquide brulant couler dans ma gorge était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. J'ai bu jusqu'à être ivre, jusqu'à pouvoir oublier un instant le cauchemar dans lequel je vis, jusqu'à ne plus penser à _elle_.

Un regard vers le reste de la pièce m'indique que mes hôtes sont absents. Ils ont laissé un verre d'eau sur la table basse et je me rue dessus. Puis je me lève difficilement, attrape le bâton, et traverse la pièce à vivre en titubant. Je longe le vieux buffet sur lequel trônent des dizaines de bibelots et de portraits. Poussée par la curiosité, je ralentis et contemple les différentes photographies. L'une d'elle attire mon attention. C'est la seule en couleur. Elle représente Olga et Alekseï se tenant fièrement devant leur maison. Ils ont quelques années de moins. Entre eux se trouve un jeune homme grand et blond. Il a les mêmes yeux bleus que mes hôtes. Tous trois sourient et posent devant l'objectif. Le jeune homme lève la main et salue le photographe.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, me faisant sursauter. La douleur de mes pieds se réveille et m'arrache une grimace, tandis qu'Olga pénètre dans la maison, quelques buches dans les bras. Nous nous saluons en souriant. La vieille femme pose le bois fraichement coupé près de la cheminée, après quoi elle me rejoint devant le buffet.

 **\- C'est votre fils ? Dis-je en désignant le jeune homme blond de la photographie.**

 **\- Da. Sergeï. Il est ingénieu _rrr_ , à New Yo _rrr_ k. C'est lui qui apprend nous pa _rrr_ ler anglais. Bientôt nous le rejoindre en Amé _rrr_ ike.**

 **\- Vous voulez quitter la Russie ?**

 **\- Hydra ne nous aime pas. Nous savons t _rrr_ op de choses.**

Un bruit sourd trouble le calme ambiant. Olga et moi échangeons un regard interrogateur. Le son s'amplifie. Quelque chose approche... Mon hôte s'avance dans la cuisine et observe les environs à travers la fenêtre la plus proche. Je la rejoins et, en écartant le rideau en dentelle, je constate que l'endroit est désert. Puis les feuilles des arbres les plus proches frémissent, secouées par un vent soudain. Une ombre apparaît sur le sol, une ombre qui grandit à chaque seconde. Je me penche au-dessus de l'évier dans lequel trône toujours la vaisselle de notre diner de la veille et lève mes yeux vers le ciel.

A côté de moi, Olga émet un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant un quinjet sombre percer le voile fin de nuages et descendre à l'horizontal vers la plaine. Nous regardons toutes deux l'avion se poser lentement dans un bruit assourdissant. Je reconnais l'aigle blanc géométrique peint sur ses ailes. L'emblème du SHIELD.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois la bouteille de vodka qui trône sur le plan de travail. Tandis que les premiers agents sortent de l'avion et inspectent le périmètre, armes à la main, j'attrape la bouteille

et avale ce qui reste d'alcool. Ma gorge me brule puis la chaleur se diffuse dans le reste de mon corps, me donnant du courage. Je m'approche ensuite de la porte d'entrée avec l'aide d'Olga.

Lorsque nous sortons, c'est à peine si je sens la brise fraiche et revigorante. Mon corps et mon esprit sont anesthésiés, hagards. Trois agents se ruent sur nous et vérifient que nous ne sommes par armés. D'autres agents se dirigent vers la maison et je remarque seulement Alekseï qui se tient à côté d'un tas de buches qu'il était en train de couper. Sa hache est sur le sol et ses mains sont levées.

Je m'attendais à ce que l'organisation envoie Romanoff, elle qui connait si bien la Russie, pour venir me chercher. Aussi, je ne peux cacher mon étonnement lorsque je découvre Maria Hill qui descend du quinjet.. La directrice du SHIELD a fait le déplacement en personne. Elle porte une combinaison sombre sous un long manteau, style qu'elle a visiblement emprunté au précédent directeur.

 **\- Mademoiselle Pierce, me salue-t-elle en me regardant de la tête aux pieds.**

Je ne dois pas avoir fière allure, ainsi emmitouflée dans une robe brodée trop large pour moi et un vieux gilet de laine, les pieds bandés et puant l'alcool.

 **\- Directrice Hill. Inutile de retourner toute la maison, ces gens n'ont fait que m'aider.**

 **\- C'est la procédure, réplique-t-elle.**

Elle est bien différente de la dernière fois où je l'ai vue. Son ton est plus froid, son allure plus sévère. Son visage est impassible.

 **\- Suivez-moi à bord.**

Je commence à marcher vers le quinjet avec l'aide d'Olga mais Maria Hill se retourne vers nous.

 **\- Seulement vous, Eva.**

 **\- Mais ces gens sont menacés, si HYDRA ou AIM apprennent qu'ils m'ont aidés...**

 **\- Je n'ai pas les autorisations pour les emmener. Navrée, ajoute-t-elle d'une voix légèrement plus chaleureuse.**

Ma gueule de bois mêlée à l'alcool que je viens d'ingurgiter m'empêchent de répliquer. Je me tourne vers Olga et sans réfléchir, je la serre dans mes bras. Je n'ai peut-être plus les idées claires, mais je sais que sans son aide et celle de son mari, je serai surement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Après quelques secondes, la vieille femme resserre ses bras autour de moi.

 **\- Merci pour tout, lui-dis-je d'une voix nouée.**

Puis je suis escortée vers le quinjet. L'un des agents m'aide à monter à bord, m'installe dans un siège et attache ma ceinture. Après quelques minutes, l'avion décolle et je crois que je vais vomir. Je ferme les yeux et respire à plein poumons.

Lorsque je les rouvre, je découvre Maria Hill assise devant moi. Ses yeux me scrutent. Gênée, je détourne le regard et observe la plaine gelée qui s'étend en contrebas. Bientôt, la maison disparaît de mon champs de vision et il n'y a plus que la forêt. La fatigue a raison de moi. J'ai tout juste le temps d'entendre la directrice du SHIELD m'indiquer que nous serions à New-York dans huit heures avant que je ne sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Ma tête résonne et ma bouche est affreusement sèche. Je suis seule dans une pièce qui a tout l'air d'être une chambre d'hôpital. Il ne me reste que quelques vagues souvenirs du voyage en quinjet. Sur ma gauche, une grande fenêtre laisse la lumière éblouissante du jour s'infiltrer dans la pièce à travers les lamelles des stores. La porte de la chambre se situe à quelques mètres du lit. Une vitre sablée laisse pénétrer la lumière du couloir tout en préservant mon intimité. A travers l'ouverture, je distingue une silhouette postée devant la porte. Cette vision m'envoie un frisson. Je sais exactement où je me trouve. Dans la tour Stark, au sein des locaux secrets du SHIELD. Allongée dans une chambre similaire à celle que j'occupais plusieurs mois plus tôt.

La soif tiraille ma gorge. Les draps bruissent alors que je me redresse. Je m'assois au bord du lit et remarque que les bandages de mes pieds ont été changés. Les épais pansements faits par Olga ont laissé place à une fine protection transparente à travers laquelle j'aperçois ma peau. Mes pieds sont presque entièrement guéris et je m'étonne des avancées du SHIELD dans le domaine médical. Malgré la finesse du pansement, je ne ressens aucune douleur lorsque je me lève. Je me dirige ensuite d'une démarche peu assurée vers la petite salle de bain.

A peine ais-je ouvert la porte que la lumière s'allume et que je tombe nez-à-nez avec une jeune femme. Elle se tient face à moi, une lueur de surprise dans les yeux. Sa posture est méfiante et sa silhouette amaigrie. Sa peau est d'une blancheur maladive et ses cheveux blonds sont en pagaille. Les traits de son visage sont crispés à cause de la douleur. Pas la douleur physique non. La souffrance d'être séparée d'un être cher, d'être séparée de son sang. La douleur d'une mère d'être séparée de son enfant. Je contemple mon reflet dans le grand miroir pendant un long moment, immobile. Mon corps est ici, mais mes pensées vont à ma fille. Où a-t-elle été emmenée ? Que subit-elle ?

Après quelques minutes qui me semblent être interminables, je m'active enfin. Je referme la porte derrière moi et lentement j'enlève la blouse d'hôpital dont on m'a vêtue. Pour la première fois, je peux observer mon corps en entier. Mes yeux lorgnent la cicatrice horizontal qui orne désormais mon ventre. Autour, la peau n'a pas encore retrouvé toute son élasticité. Je détourne les yeux de mon corps vide, incapable de le contempler plus longtemps.

L'eau de la douche chasse mes idées noires et réveille peu à peu mon corps léthargique. Alors que mes muscles s'animent, je suis emplie d'une volonté féroce. Rien, ni AIM ou le SHIELD ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin. Je retrouverai ma fille, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Je m'en suis fait la promesse.

A peine suis-je de retour dans la chambre, fraiche et vêtue d'une blouse et d'un pantalon légers, que quelques coups sont frappés à la porte. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère aussitôt dans le fond de ma poitrine. Les battements sourds envahissent mes oreilles tandis que je me redresse. L'ombre derrière la porte a bougé. La poignée s'abaisse juste avant que la porte s'ouvre dans un grincement aigu. Maria Hill se tient dans l'encadrement.

 **\- Eva, vous êtes réveillée. Veuillez me suivre.**

Je m'exécute et dès que je franchis le seuil, deux gardes arrivent de part et d'autre de moi. La directrice du SHIELD traverse le long couloir et je la suis du mieux que je peux, surveillée par les agents.

Quelques portes sécurisées plus tard et je me retrouve dans un vaste bureau dont les baies vitrées offrent un large panorama sur Manhattan. Maria Hill indique aux gardes d'attendre à l'extérieur de la pièce, puis elle s'installe autour d'une grande table de réunion et m'indique de m'assoir face à elle. Nous nous regardons en silence pendant un long moment. Aucune de nous deux ne semble vouloir entamer la conversation.

 **\- L'examen médical a indiqué que vous devriez vous remettre rapidement de vos blessures, lance-t-elle soudain. Il n'y a pas d'infection et vos cicatrices ne tarderont pas à s'estomper. Demain, vous devrez vous soumettre un examen psychologique.**

J'acquiesce silencieusement. La directrice du SHIELD soupire avant de se masser le front d'une main. Pour la première fois, son masque d'impassibilité disparaît de son visage et je remarque les quelques rides qui se sont creusées sur son front, signes de son anxiété. J'imagine que les Accords doivent lui donner du fil à retordre. Surement beaucoup d'optimisés à arrêter, me dis-je amèrement. Maria Hill relève la tête et plante ses yeux dans les miens.

 **\- Lorsque notre équipe de renforts est arrivée en Sibérie, T'Challa nous a livré Zemo. Nous avons trouvé Tony Stark, blessé, dans la base. En revanche, il n'y avait aucune trace de vous, de Barnes et de Rogers. T'Challa nous a indiqué que vous aviez déjà été prise en charge par l'équipe médicale. Mais nous avons découvert que cette équipe ne faisait pas partir du SHIELD...**

La porte s'ouvre à la volée et une odeur musquée envahit la pièce. Je me retourne et contemple avec horreur Tony Stark entrer dans le bureau. Il est rasé de près et vêtu d'un costume sombre et ajusté. Il boite légèrement et il a un œil au beurre noir Il ne m'adresse pas un regard.

 **\- Hill, vous avez commencé sans moi ? Dit-il d'un air outré à la directrice.**

 **\- Vous...**

Ma voix siffle. Je regarde avec impuissance l'homme qui, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, a tenté de tuer James, et Steve. Tony Stark daigne enfin se tourner vers moi. Son regard est vide.

 **\- Mademoiselle Pierce, se contente-t-il de dire avant de s'assoir à côté de la directrice.** **Le gouvernement veut que nous réglions cette affaire...**

 **\- De quel droit êtes-vous là ?**

 **\- Monsieur Stark est ici en tant que chef des Avengers, et représentant des Accords, m'indique Hill pour tenter de calmer la situation.**

 **\- Et en tant que propriétaire des lieux, ajoute ce dernier dans une tentative d'humour qui tombe à l'eau. Nous avons un marché à vous proposer, enchaine-t-il plus sérieusement. Donnez-nous les informations nécessaires pour retrouver Rogers et Barnes, et les charges qui sont retenues contre vous seront abandonnées.**

 **\- Les... Les charges qui sont retenues contre moi ? Dis-je incrédule.**

 **\- Cette fois, il est inutile de vous faire passer pour victime. Nous savons que vous êtes coupable.**

 **\- Coupable ? Mais de quoi ?**

 **\- Complicité terroriste. Vous avez aidé un homme recherché.**

 **\- James n'a pas commis l'attentat à Vienne et vous le savez.**

 **\- Mais il en a commis bien d'autres depuis soixante-dix ans.**

Mes yeux s'écarquillent en entendant les paroles de Tony Stark. L'homme que j'ai en face de moi me paraît bien loin de l'image de mécène drôle et de génie milliardaire que vantent les médias. Il est en réalité hautain et à fleur de peau.

 **\- Eva, dit doucement Maria Hill. Si vous nous aidez à retrouver Rogers et Barnes, aucun mal ne leur sera fait. Ils seront évalués psychologiquement, et si ils signent les Accords, aucune charge ne sera retenue contre eux.**

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas me le garantir, je réplique avant de me tourner vers Stark. Vous avez failli les tuer en Sibérie, dis-je froidement en le regardant dans les yeux.**

 **\- Il a tué mes parents, murmure-t-il alors sévèrement.**

 **\- Ce n'était pas James ! C'était le soldat de l'hiver qui les a assassinés, tout comme il a assassiné mon frère sous les ordres des dirigeants d'HYDRA ! Et pendant que vous perdez votre temps à m'interroger, ces mêmes dirigeants ont enlevé ma fille !**

Je cesse de crier et je réalise alors que sous la colère je me suis levée de ma chaise. Ma respiration est haletante. Des larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux.

 **\- Une équipe est prête à enquêter sur cet enlèvement, annonce Hill. Elle n'attend que notre feu vert, ajoute-t-elle.**

 **\- Feu vert que nous donnerons une fois que vous nous aurez dit où se trouvent Rogers et Barnes, intervient Stark.**

Mes jambes tremblent et ne sont soudain plus capables de me soutenir. A présent, les larmes glissent sur mes joues tandis que je me rassieds. Derrière moi, j'entends vaguement la porte du bureau s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer mais je ne bouge pas.

 **\- Vous... dis-je alors que je réalise pleinement leurs paroles. Vous me demandez de négocier la vie de ma fille contre celle de James ?**

 **\- Il aurait fallu pensé plus tôt aux conséquences de vos actes, me réprimande Stark. Vous vous êtes rendue en Sibérie, ce qui fait de vous la complice de criminels. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas que vous n'ayez pas pensé à votre enfant.**

 **\- Ça suffit Tony, résonne alors une voix grave.**

Je me retourne et découvre T'Challa qui se tient juste derrière moi.

 **\- Majesté, le salue Stark.**

 **\- Mademoiselle Pierce m'a accompagnée en Sibérie sous ma demande, mais en aucun cas pour causer du tort, annonce alors le Wakandien tout en posant ses mains sur le dossier de ma chaise en signe de protection. Sans elle, Zemo n'aurait pas pu être arrêté. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous n'avez rien pour la condamner.**

T'challa se penche ensuite vers moi.

 **\- Eva, le Wakanda vous offre l'asile politique, vous pouvez venir avec moi, je vous conduis à l'ambassade.**

Je me lève en tremblant et lui adresse un regard gratifiant. Alors que je quitte la pièce en sa compagnie, la voix sèche de Stark résonne :

 **\- Assurez-vous qu'elle ne quitte pas le pays.**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre a chatouillé votre curiosité **=)**

Voici le lien de mon site : **anais-mahaut** _(point)_ **wixsite** _(point)_ **com** _(slash)_ **le-voyage-imaginaire** _(en ôtant les espaces, si jamais le lien ne marche pas, je vous l'enverrai en MP)_

Bonne fêtes de fin d'années à tous, j'espère que Papou Noël va bien vous gâter. Personnellement, vos reviews satisferont amplement ma soif de cadeaux **;)**


	15. Chapitre 13

_**Yo.**_

Bonne année mes chatons ! 2017 l'année des paillettes, l'année de la cacahuète, l'année de la quéquette (?), bref l'année de la fête =)

Résultats du concours :

J'ai été ravie de lire vos propositions, merci à toutes pour vos participations et pour vos propositions originales !

Compilation des propositions : _Jeva, Evames, Buckeva, Java, Jameva, Womier, Evarnes, Barpier, Barnpierce._

Le surnom sélectionné pour désigner notre couple chouchou est _**JAMEVA**_. Je l'ai choisi pour sa simplicité, sa clarté et sa fluidité !

Les gagnantes _(car vous êtes plusieurs à avoir proposé ce surnom)_ sont donc : **faolbee** , **MMSSR** , et **Gaby** !

Bravo les filles, Je vous laisse choisir l'affiche de votre choix sur le site et je vous contacte par MP pour les modalités d'envoi _(Gaby, il faudrait que tu ais un compte ff)_ **;)**

.

 **faolbee** : j'avoue que pour l'instant, Tony Stark n'apparait pas sous son meilleur jour dans cette fanfiction...

 **MMSSR** : Oui _LA PETITE PANTHERE POWER_ **=)** Que de questions en effet !

 **Gaby** : Oh merci petit chat =) Oui James se fait rare ces derniers temps...

 **Tyra Misu** : je vois que le couple de russes a attiré votre sympathie, que va-t-il leur arriver SUSPENS **;)**

 **Java** : Merci pour ta participation, ta review est bien mystérieuse **=p**

 **mimi70** : J'ai abandonné les agents du SHIELD au début de la saison 2, Coulson était encore directeur, mais je ne sais pas si c'est encore le cas du coup !

 **Hinata des bois** : Oui c'est vrai, Eva avait un petit côté Anna dans le dernier chapitre, un cameo de Legolas au milieu de la forêt aurait pu être de circonstance _haha_ **=)**

 **LilyPorridge** : Merci, je ne peux rien te garantir sur les retrouvailles entre Eva, James et leur fille ! Mon Noël fut effectivement riche en sapin et surtout en bûches ;)

.

La dernière gagnante était **Tyra Misu** !

 _question_ : D'auteur à auteur, j'aimerais savoir si tu écris tes chapitres au feeling ou si tu suis un plan bien détaillé écrit super à l'avance? Moi ça dépend ce que je veux créer comme effet :)

 _réponse_ : Généralement j'ai un plan plus ou moins détaillé de ma fiction à l'avance, mais il m'arrive parfois de changé les événements d'un chapitre au feeling tout en l'écrivant ! Mais ces petits changements ne modifient jamais grandement l'axe de l'histoire =)

Cette semaine, la gagnante est... **Hinata des bois** !

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : État d'urgence  
**

La berline dans laquelle je me trouve progresse lentement dans les rues encombrées de Manhattan. T'Challa est assis à côté de moi sur la banquette arrière et cette proximité me met mal à l'aise. Je n'ose pas adresser un regard au roi du Wakanda, mais je sens sa présence imposante à mes côtés. A travers la vitre teintée qui sépare l'habitacle de la voiture, j'aperçois le chauffeur ainsi qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux crépus coupés courts. C'est l'une des gardes de T'Challa. Elle balaye la rue du regard, prête à réagir et à protéger le souverain à la moindre menace.

Le trajet en voiture nous séparant de l'ambassade se fait dans un silence tendu. Malgré cela, j'éprouve beaucoup de gratitude envers T'Challa de m'avoir tirée de cette situation inconfortable au siège du SHIELD. Le stress qui m'a gagné lors de ma conversation avec Tony Stark redescend peu à peu alors que la tour des Avengers est désormais loin derrière nous.

Les immenses gratte-ciel du centre des affaires laissent peu à peu place aux riches maisons en bande de l'Upper East Side. La dernière fois que je suis venue ici, c'était avec James, ou devrais-je plutôt dire, avec le soldat de l'hiver, juste après mon enlèvement.

 **\- Ma mère avait une maison dans ce quartier, dis-je soudain à T'Challa.**

 **\- L'ambassade n'est pas loin, m'indique-t-il, à côté de Central Park.**

La berline traverse les rues pavées bordées de demeures en grès rouges avant de s'engager dans un nouveau tournant. A travers le pare-brise, je distingue les arbres du parc qui se dressent fièrement au bout de la rue.

L'ambassade du Wakanda est un bâtiment ancien coincé entre deux immeubles beaucoup plus hauts. Une rue passante la sépare de Central Park, mais j'imagine la magnifique vue qu'il doit y avoir sr la parc depuis le dernier étage.

Deux gardes se tiennent de part et d'autre de la porte principale. Je remarque aussitôt les fusils qu'ils tiennent dans leurs mains gantées. La berline s'arrête juste devant la porte. Aussitôt, la garde du corps de T'Challa en descend et, après avoir lancé un regard circulaire, ouvre la porte arrière. Je lance un regard hésitant au Roi qui m'indique de sortir à sa suite. Nous sommes tous deux escortés vers l'immense porche de l'ambassade. En passant la porte, je ne peux retenir un soupir de soulagement. Des portes vitrées nous séparent encore du hall. De nouveaux gardes armés s'approchent de nous, ne manquant pas au passage d'incliner légèrement leurs têtes devant leur souverain.

 **\- Depuis l'attentat de Vienne, nous avons renforcé la sécurité, m'explique T'Challa tandis que les gardes nous scannent.**

Les portes s'ouvrent et je pénètre enfin dans le hall de l'ambassade à la suite du Roi et de sa garde du corps. L'endroit est d'une sobriété élégante, à l'instar de son souverain. Mes semelles claquent sur les dalles de marbre blanc. Les murs en pierre de taille sont ornés de quelques décorations africaines. Mais ce qui retient mon attention, c'est l'immense statue représentant une panthère noire qui trône au milieu du hall. Un raclement de gorge agacé résonne à côté de moi. Je parviens enfin à détacher mes yeux de la statue et remarque la garde du corps qui se tient à mes côtés s'impatiente. Elle me désigne T'Challa qui s'est éloigné vers un ascenseur. Je m'empresse de le rejoindre et pénètre dans l'ascenseur.

 **\- Les bureaux composent les deux premiers étages, m'indique T'Challa. Au troisième, il y a les logements des employés, au quatrième les salles de réceptions, et au dernier étage les appartements privés.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a au sous-sol ?**

Pour toute réponse, T'Challa m'adresse un sourire évasif, puis il appuie sur le bouton du dernier étage. Personne n'ose troubler le silence durant la montée. Les portes s'ouvrent sur une antichambre et je remarque aussitôt le clignotement d'une caméra de surveillance. T'Challa traverse la pièce et approche son visage de la caméra. Un rayon lumineux scanne sa rétine et, lorsque le wakandien est identifié, la porte des appartements se déverrouille. T'Challa donne congé à sa garde du corps et nous pénétrons tous les deux dans ses appartements. L'endroit est lumineux et confortable. J'avais raison, la vue sur Central Park est magnifique.

 **\- Ici, vous pouvez parlez librement, m'indique le wakandien en s'avançant dans un grand salon. Une chambre a été préparée pour vous, n'hésitez pas à dire si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.**

 **\- Je vous remercie pour votre aide T'Challa, sincèrement. Mais je ne compte pas rester ici, je dois retrouver ma fille. Vous devez bien avoir quelques ressources qui pourraient m'aider.**

 **\- Écoutez Eva, en tant que Roi du Wakanda, je ne peux engager aucune procédure ou enquête sans risquer de compromettre mon pays sur la scène internationale.**

 **\- Je partirai à sa recherche, avec ou sans votre aide.**

Je plante mon regard plein d'assurance dans le sien.

 **\- Je le sais, soupire-t-il. Néanmoins, votre sécurité hors de l'ambassade n'est pas garantie.**

 **\- Je me fiche de ma sécurité, dis-je un peu trop sèchement.**

 **\- Vous êtes forte Eva, reprend le roi. Sinon vous ne seriez pas encore en vie à l'heure actuelle. Vous vous êtes battue pour arriver jusqu'ici, vous avez du potentiel. Je ne peux agir au nom du Wakanda, mais je ne peux pas vous empêcher de mener cette enquête par vous-même, et il ne m'est pas interdit de vous apporter une aide. Votre chambre est au bout du couloir, m'indique-t-il ensuite mettant fin à notre conversation. Vous y trouverez de quoi vous changer.**

Je me détourne, pleine d'interrogations, et me dirige vers le couloir. La chambre qu'on m'a attribuée est décorée sobrement, à l'image du reste des lieux. Une porte donne sur une salle de bains luxueuse tandis que sur le mur opposé, une grande fenêtre offre une vue sur les cimes des arbres de Central Park. Un immense lit trône au milieu de la pièce. Il est recouvert de draps aux motifs colorés typiquement africains. Une pile de vêtement sombres a été soigneusement posée dessus. Je ferme la porte de la chambre à clé, et entreprend de me déshabiller.

C'est à nouveau une épreuve de me retrouver presque nue, face à mon corps meurtri. Mais cette fois, la tristesse et l'impuissance ont laissé place à la colère. Une colère froide qui dicte mes mouvements. J'enfile la tenue sombre composée d'un legging épais et d'un t-shirt serré qui moule la peau détendue de mon ventre.

Lorsque je suis de retour dans le salon, T'Challa est au téléphone. Il parle en wakandien à son interlocuteur, et je croise mes bras pour tenter de cacher mon corps, mal à l'aise. Un reflet attire alors mon attention. Il provient d'une grande vitrine dans laquelle divers objets sont exposés. En m'approchant, je découvre un morceau de métal brillant de la taille d'un poing. Il semble avoir été extrait d'une mine.

 **\- C'est du vibranium.**

Je sursaute et constate que T'Challa est juste derrière moi, observant lui aussi le métal. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre car trois coups sont frappés à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre. Une femme noire à l'allure altière pénètre dans les appartements. Elle est vêtue d'une tenus semblable à la mienne qui laisse apparaitre ses bras musclés. Ses cheveux sont tirés en un chignon serré qui lui donne un air sévère.

 **\- Voici Okoye, annonce T'Challa. La chef de mes Dora Milaje. Vous l'avez déjà rencontrée.**

 **\- Oui, à Berlin, je répond en me souvenant de ma gardienne.**

 **\- Elle vous formera.**

 **\- Me former ? Mais à quoi...**

 **\- Suivez-moi, me coupe Okoye d'une voix froide.**

J'adresse un regard septique à T'Challa. Celui-ci m'encourage d'un air bienveillant. Okoye me conduit dans l'ascenseur et elle appuie sur le bouton du sous-sol. Nous restons silencieuses durant la descente.

Les portes finissent par s'ouvrir et révèlent un sas entièrement vitré. A travers les parois, j'aperçois une immense salle d'entrainement. Les murs en pierre de taille de l'ambassade ont laissé place à des parois en béton. Plusieurs machines de sport sont alignées sur ma droite, tandis que le reste du sous-sol est composé d'un vaste ring et de tapis d'entrainement. C'est là que Okoye se dirige. Lorsqu'elle se retourne, je suis toujours immobile dans le sas. D'un geste de la main, elle m'indique de la rejoindre sur le tapis, et je comprends soudain ce que T'Challa entendait lorsqu'il disait vouloir m'apporter son aide . Au vu de l'expression peu enjoué du visage d'Okoye, je devine qu'elle désapprouve l'idée de son roi. Je déglutis avant d'enfin franchir les portes en verre blindé.

* * *

 **\- Vous êtes morte.**

Une semaine. Une semaine que j'entends cette phrase. Une semaine que j'encaisse les coups, une semaine qu'Okoye tente de m'apprendre diverses techniques de combat, une semaine que chacun de nos entrainements terminent de la même façon : moi m'écroulant lourdement sur le tapis, terrassée par la garde sans pitié de T'Challa, comme à l'instant.

Je contemple le plafond en béton, la respiration haletante et le corps en sueurs. Un douleur lancinante traverse mon dos et je sens encore les bleus datant du premier jour d'entrainement sur mes bras et mes jambes. Malgré cela, lorsque que Okoye m'intime de me relever, je ne bronche pas et me remets en position de combat.

Pour la première fois depuis les terribles jours en Russie, je parviens à penser à autre chose qu'à ma fille, ou qu'à James. Ils ont disparu. AIM semble s'être volatilisé, et aux dernières nouvelles, James s'est enfui dans le quinjet de T'Challa en compagnie de Steve et depuis tous deux restent introuvables.

Les longues heures d'entrainement m'empêchent de penser, je suis concentrée sur les combats, les gestes, les prises, même si je n'oublie pas pourquoi j'encaisse les coups sans broncher. Pour la retrouver. Courage.

Ces séances d'entrainement avec Okoye m'épuisent tellement que le soir je me dirige directement dans ma chambre au dernier étage de l'ambassade, et que je m'écroule sur le lit. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment unique de la journée que je m'autorise à craquer. Souvent, les souvenirs défilent et me harcèlent avec précision, j'entends la voix glaçante de Vermis, les pleurs de ma fille, je revois ses petits yeux brillants... Les souvenirs s'insinuent dans mon cerveau, s'infiltrent par les pores de ma peau et je pleure en silence jusqu'à ce que mes yeux soient secs. Alors seulement je m'endors d'un sommeil sans rêve ni cauchemar.

Mais chaque soir depuis une semaine, mes pleurs s'amenuisent et je sais que bientôt il n'y aura plus aucune larme en moi. Plus de larme, plus de plainte. Je me construis une carapace de femme forte et indépendante à mesure que mon corps se sculpte. Et bientôt, personne ne pourra deviner les efforts immenses que je fournis pour surmonter ma tristesse.

Un violent choc me coupe soudain la respiration. J'ai à nouveau été projetée au sol par Okoye.

 **\- Morte, encore une fois, assène-t-elle. Vous êtes perdue dans vos pensées, concentrez-vous !**

Je grogne et me relève, ignorant mes muscles endoloris. Je me positionne en face de Okoye et me concentre. La garde s'avance lentement et je jauge ses mouvements, tentant de deviner sa prochaine attaque. J'évite un premier coup de pied et tente de répliquer, mais Okoye est plus rapide et me stoppe en plein mouvement. Elle me projette à quelques mètres et je me retourne aussitôt pour lui faire face.

Okoye entame une nouvelle parade. Elle fonce vers moi et nous entrons dans un combat au corps à corps brutal. Je sens la jambe de mon adversaire se placer derrière les miennes. Elle va me faire une de ses prises favorites. Je réagis rapidement, réunis ma colère et ma frustration et les transforme en une force dont je soupçonnais pas l'existence. D'un geste, je saisis sa jambe et fais pression sur l'articulation de son genou. Okoye s'effondre au sol. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se relever, je l'immobilise avec le poids de mon corps. Tout s'est passé si vite que je peine à réaliser que j'ai gagné.

* * *

\- **Comment se passent vos entrainements ?**

La voix de T'Challa résonne depuis l'autre bout du séjour. Je me détourne de la baie vitrée et observe mon hôte pénétrer dans le vaste salon.

 **\- Pas trop mal, dis-je avec hésitation.**

 **\- Okoye m'a dit que vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès en peu de temps.**

Je ne peux cacher ma surprise. La garde de T'Challa n'est pas très loquace et me regarde toujours d'un air las lors des entrainements.

 **\- Je vous offre un verre ? Demande alors le wakandien en se dirigeant vers le bar.**

J'accepte avant de reporter mon attention vers la ville qui s'étend à travers la fenêtre. Il fait presque nuit mais New York est en effervescence. Un état d'urgence a été voté et les autorités ont mis en place un couvre-feu peu respecté. Des sirènes de police retentissent dans plusieurs rues. En contrebas, j'aperçois un convoi de camions de pompiers et d'ambulances rouler à toute allure avant de disparaître au coin de la rue. Lorsque je relève la tête, je remarque la fumée qui s'élève d'un immeuble un peu plus loin. Des cris résonnent, étouffés par le double-vitrage de l'ambassade. Ce ne sont pas des cris de panique, mais des cris de colère, de vagues slogans scandés depuis Central Park. Je parviens à distinguer des pancartes et des banderoles à travers les arbres du parc et comprend qu'une manifestation a lieu.

 **\- C'est en train de devenir une véritable guerre civile... soupire T'Challa en arrivant à mes côtés.**

Il me tend l'un des deux verres et nous buvons en silence tout en contemplant la ville. Le roi du Wakanda a raison. Partout, depuis que les Accords ont été mis en place, des soulèvements ont lieu. De nouveaux super-humains apparaissent tous les jours et viennent gonfler les rangs de l'équipe d'Iron Man, ou choisissent de devenir des parias en s'élevant contre les Accords. Beaucoup de ces derniers ont pris Captain America comme exemple et en ont fait leur leader, bien que Steve demeure introuvable. Ce début de soirée est particulièrement troublé. Il a dû se passer quelque chose aujourd'hui qui a soulevé les foules.

 **\- Il y a eu une évasion au RAFT, annonce T'Challa comme si il venait de lire dans mes pensées.**

 **\- Au RAFT ? Dis-je après avoir terminé mon verre.**

 **\- La prison la plus sécurisée au monde, construite au milieu de l'Atlantique. C'est là que sont détenus les alliés de Captain America depuis la bataille à l'aéroport. Enfin, _étaient_ détenus, car ils viennent tout juste de s'échapper. **

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un large sourire illumine mon visage. Je suis prête à parier que James et Steve ont joué un rôle dans cette évasion de cette mystérieuse prison au milieu de l'océan. Un souvenir remonte soudain à mon esprit. Je me revois à bord du Nemesis, au sein du poste de pilotage en compagnie du capitaine...

 _Quelque chose en mer attire mon regard. Je m'approche des vitres et met ma main en visière pour me protéger des rayons du soleil. En plissant les yeux, j'aperçois une forme sombre émerger de la surface de l'eau._

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas un navire, dis-je alors au capitaine en me retournant vers lui.**_

 _ **\- Non en effet.**_

 _ **\- Mais je croyais que les bases ne pouvaient pas être construites dans les espaces internationaux en pleine mer...**_

 _Je jette rapidement un coup d'œil aux radars. Aucun n'indique l'existence de cette mystérieuse base._

 _ **\- Cette zone est classée secret défense. Nous ne pouvons pas nous en approcher.**_

 **\- La base sous-marine... dis-je dans un murmure en comprenant soudain qu'il s'agissait du RAFT.**

 **\- Comment êtes-vous au courant ? Demande T'Challa en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **\- Je... je l'ai aperçu depuis un bateau lorsque je suis allée en Europe.**

Un bâillement m'échappe. La fatigue commence à m'envahir et je ne tarde pas à prendre congé de mon hôte. Alors que je me dirige vers ma chambre, les souvenirs de ma traversée de l'Atlantique à bord du Némésis défilent dans ma tête. Je me revois en train d'embarquer avec James, abandonnant derrière nous notre vie paisible. J'entre dans ma chambre et referme la porte alors que je me souviens des longues journées passer dans la cabine du porte-conteneur. Je me couche dans le lit tout en repensant aux diners pris en compagnie de l'équipage. Je m'apprête à m'endormir alors que les images de mes promenades sur le pont principal défilent dans mon esprit...

Je sursaute violemment et m'assied au milieu des couvertures. Mon rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré. Les souvenirs sont comme un puzzle. On essaie des combinaisons, on cherche en vain dans toutes les directions, puis soudain les pièces s'assemblent comme d'elles-mêmes et l'image apparaît, bien nette, dans tous ses détails. Et à cet instant, c'est l'image d'un des conteneurs que transportait le Nemesis qui apparaît clairement dans mon esprit. Sur sa porte était inscrit _Advanced Idea Mechanics._ AIM !

L'euphorie me gagne alors que je réalise peu à peu que je détiens le premier indice solide qui pourrait m'aider à retrouver la trace de l'organisation. Depuis le début il était là, dans ma tête ! Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Je dois retrouver la trace de ce conteneur. Si je découvre où il a été débarqué, il y a des chances que je retrouve ma fille. Pour cela, encore faudrait-il que je puisse quitter cette ambassade sans être arrêtée...

* * *

Le lendemain, je réfléchis à mon plan. Lorsque Okoye me conduit au sous-sol pour les entrainements, je remarque qu'à côté de l'un des boutons de l'ascenseur est inscrit _entrée de service et livraisons_. Il sera plus discret de quitter l'ambassade par cette sortie plutôt que par le hall principal...

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard qu'une occasion en or s'offre à moi. Comme tous les matins, je me lève à sept heures, enfile ma tenue d'entrainement en constatant que mon corps retrouve une certaine tonicité, et m'apprête à aller déjeuner. Lorsque j'arrive dans le séjour, T'Challa est installé sur l'un des canapés. Il n'est pas seul. Une femme se tient face à lui. De là où je suis, je ne vois que le haut de son dos et son brushing blond. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir de qui il s'agit.

 **\- Maman ?!**

 **\- Eva ! S'exclame cette dernière en se retournant.**

Elle dépose sa tasse de café avant de se lever et de se précipiter vers moi. Je reste immobile, surprise de la voir ici. Ses bras se serrent autour de moi, et elle m'enveloppe d'une étreinte protectrice. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle m'avait tant manqué.

 **\- J'ai pris la liberté de contacter votre mère. J'ai récupéré ses coordonnées lors de ma visite au SHIELD, annonce T'Challa.**

Je le remercie d'un signe de tête, incapable de parler sous l'émotion. Le wakadien s'éclipse, nu=ous laissant à ma mère et moi dans l'intimité de nos retrouvailles. Ma mère m'entraine vers l'un des canapés.

 **\- J'étais morte d'inquiétude. Tu as disparu presque un an ! J'étais dans tous mes états lorsque j'ai reçu ton coup de téléphone... T'Challa ne m'a pas tout dit, il m'a simplement parlé dans les grandes lignes des événements. Raconte-mi tout Eva.**

A mesure que je retranscris tout ce qui s'est passé depuis l'Indianna jusqu'à maintenant, je vois le visage de mère passer de la surprise à la stupeur puis au dégoût. Étrangement, lorsque j'aborde l'horreur de la Russie et la naissance de ma fille, je ne pleure pas. Je surmonte enfin mon chagrin et je parviens à parler clairement, car au fond de moi, je sais à présent que j'ai les moyens de la retrouver.

 **\- C'est affreux... murmure ma mère lorsque je termine de parler. Vraiment affreux... Je pensais qu'avec la mort de ton père, les ennuis seraient enfin derrière nous !**

Alors que ma mère se lamente, mes yeux dérivent sur le canapé, je remarque alors le sac à main d'où dépasse une paire de lunettes de soleil de luxe et le grand chapeau beige qui trainent sur le sofa.

 **\- J'avais tort... poursuit ma mère. Et cette pauvre enfant, où peut-elle être ?**

 **\- Maman...**

 **\- Elle n'a pas à payer pour tout cela...**

 **\- Maman...**

 **\- C'est ma petite fille ! Je dois l'aider...**

 **\- Maman ! Je m'exclame un peu trop violemment.**

Ma mère plante ses yeux dans les miens, ahurie. J'attrape sa main et, sans en avoir conscience, je me penche vers elle :

 **\- Je crois savoir comment la retrouver, je chuchote. Et tu vas pouvoir m'aider, dis-je en désignant le chapeau et la paire de lunettes.**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

 _Bisous sur les quatre joues **=p**  
_

A tantôt ! _  
_


	16. Chapitre 14

**_Coucou mes chatons !_**

Dorénavant, le rythme de publication sera de un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, pour cause de bouleversement dans ma vie _(il faut croire que 2017 commence mieux que 2016 s'est terminé)_ Voilà, c'est dit **=)**

 **faolbee** : Ah je me demande aussi où diable sont Steve et James !

 **fears of life** : Merci =) Oh que j'aime l'expression _envoyer du pâté_

 **MMSSR** : HAN OUI les choses sérieuses commencent !

 **LilyPorridge** : Une machine de guerre est peut-être un poil excessif pour le moment ;)

 **Hinata des bois** : Décidément, James et Steve vous manque ! Mais que font-ils bon sang ? =)

 **GabyPierce** : Accueillons toutes ensemble Gaby parmi les nouvelles inscrites de ce site ! _YOUHOU_ Bravo Gaby ! A poil Gaby ! **_HERM,_** calmons-nous.

 **mimi70** : Oh merci =) ce que tu me dis sur le nouveau directeur m'intrigue, je serais presque tenter de jeter un œil à la série. _PRESQUE_. J'ai déjà trop de séries en cours en ce moment !

.

La dernière fois, c'est **Hinata** qui a remporté une question :

question : La voici, je vais peut être te sembler lourde, et je sais que d'écrire te prend beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, mais j'aimerais savoir si tu compte après cette fic' écrire une suite à ton OS Hela ou peut être une fic qui s'en rapproche? (Tu sais que j'aimerais énormément lire une fic de toi sur Loki)

réponse : Lourde ? Mais _naaaaan_ ; **)** Si un jour fiction sur Loki il y a, ce sera très certainement la suite de **H** ela car j'ai déjà quelques d'idées. Hélaaaas _(hela/ hélas/jeu de mot pourri)_ ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !

Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué ces derniers temps, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire _Gun Woman_ , les chapitres sont légèrement plus courts et la publication moins régulière. Ce n'est pas une panne d'inspiration car je sais exactement ce qu'il se passe dans les chapitres suivants, seulement un manque d'envie d'écrire en général. Je ne sais pas d'où vient ce manque de motivation soudain, cela ne m'est jamais arrivé depuis que je suis inscrite sur ce site, est-ce dû au climat hivernal ou au manque de retours ? Je ne sais pas. Donc je ne peux rien dire concernant la date de publication de cette possible suite de **H** ela avec Loki ! Et promis _Hinata_ tu en seras la première informée **(L)**

De plus, je me suis penchée très sérieusement depuis quelques semaines sur une nouvelle idée de fanfiction basée sur un fandom très très connu sur lequel je n'ai encore jamais écrit. Vous risquez donc de voir apparaitre une nouvelle fanfiction prochainement _(lorsque j'en aurais la motivation et le temps)_. Ce futur projet sera très différent de ce que j'ai déjà pu écrire **=)** A vos claviers, j'attends de voir de quel fandom vous pensez qu'il s'agit !

.

Cette semaine, la gagnante est ... **LilyPorridge** ! **  
**

.

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Rattrapée par le passé  
**

 _Inspirer..._

 _Expirer..._

Nerveuse, je consulte le cadran de l'ascenseur à travers les verres teintées des lunettes de soleil. Le grand chapeau que je porte dissimule mon visage à la caméra de surveillance. Les chiffres des étages défilent lentement tandis que l'ascenseur descend. Il s'arrête juste avant le rez-de-chaussée de l'ambassade, au niveau de l'accès de service. Les portes s'ouvrent sur un couloir complètement désert. Il n'y a pas un garde wakandien. Je ne peux pas croire que je puisse avoir autant de chance.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, j'étais encore coincée dans les appartements privés de T'Challa, expliquant à ma mère la situation. Nous étions toutes deux installées sur le canapé et je lui exposais mon plan. J'allais me faire passer pour elle en revêtant ses vêtements afin de quitter l'ambassade sans éveiller les soupçons. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas retenue ici contre ma volonté, T'Challa me l'avait assuré. Mais les agents du SHIELD surveillent mes faits et gestes, pensant que je vais les mener à James et Steve alors que je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils se trouvent.

J'exposais donc tranquillement mon plan à ma mère lorsqu'une explosion sourde à résonner depuis l'extérieur. Je me suis tue et nous nous sommes regardées, paniquées, tandis que les murs se sont mis à trembler. Sans réfléchir, je me suis approchée de la baie vitrée. A l'extérieur, une fumée sombre et épaisse s'élevait de la rue. A travers, j'ai aperçu des gens courir vers central Park, fuyant le lieu de l'explosion. Et puis soudain, quelque chose dans le ciel a attiré mon regard. Iron Man est apparu du nuage de fumée, volant au-dessus des rues, probablement à la poursuite des auteurs de l'explosion.

Puis une alarme s'est déclenchée dans l'ambassade. En contrebas, j'ai aperçu les gardes wakandiens sortir du bâtiment et se mettre en formation défensive, prêts à riposter contre le moindre ennemi. Ils étaient nombreux à l'extérieur, et il ne devait pas en rester beaucoup entre les murs de l'ambassade. C'était ma seule chance de quitter les lieux discrètement et je devais la saisir...

A présent, j'inspecte le couloir du premier étage. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive. Je réajuste le tailleur légèrement trop grand que je porte, prend une grande inspiration, et quitte l'ascenseur. Le parfum ambré et familier des vêtements de ma mère me rassure et j'accélère le pas. Je passe devant de nombreuses portes fermées, lisant leurs plaques rapidement. Seulement des bureaux. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant que les employés ou le service de sécurité ne se rende compte que je n'ai rien à faire ici, je dois trouver la sortie, et vite.

Je suis presque parvenue au bout du couloir et je repère enfin l'accès de service lorsqu'un bruit de porte résonne derrière moi. Mes poils se hérissent mais je continue de marcher.

 **\- Et vous ! S'exclame une voix grave.**

Je l'entends se rapprocher...

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ? Poursuit le nouvel arrivant.**

Il sera bientôt derrière moi...

 **\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! S'énerve-t-il.**

Sa main se pose sur mon épaule pour tenter de m'arrêter. C'est le moment. Je saisis sa main, plaque l'une de mes cuisses contre ses jambes et, d'un mouvement brusque, je lui fais une prise de soumission. Je projette son corps au sol et m'apprête à l'immobiliser, lorsque la tête du garde heurte brutalement le mur du couloir. Il s'écroule lourdement, assommé.

 **\- Je suis navrée...**

Je m'apprête à m'enfuir lorsqu'un reflet argenté attire mon attention. La crosse d'un pistolet dépasse du pantalon du garde. Sans réfléchir, je l'attrape avant de me diriger vers la sortie.

La lumière du jour m'éblouit durant quelques secondes lorsque je quitte enfin les murs de l'ambassade. Je ne suis pas dans la rue principale, mais dans une voie de desserte, à l'arrière du bâtiment. Une forte odeur de brulé emplit l'air alors que la fumée grise s'élève toujours vers le ciel. Les sirènes des secours résonnent contre les murs des immeubles. Je me détourne de l'ambassade et rejoint la rue principale où règne un véritable chaos.

Un barrage de police bloque la route et tente de disperser une foule qui s'agglutine au pied de l'immeuble où a eu lieu l'explosion. Je m'éloigne discrètement. Personne ne me remarque, du moins c'est ce que je crois à cet instant. Deux rues plus loin, je disparais dans un taxi.

* * *

Contrairement à l'agitation et au chaos qui règnent à Manhattan, le port de New York est étrangement calme. Je règle le chauffeur du taxi en liquide avant de m'éloigner vers les docks de Staten Island.

Par-delà les immenses entrepôts en briques, j'aperçois la fumée grise qui flotte toujours au-dessus des grattes-ciel. Je longe la voie ferrée désaffectée en direction du port industriel, passant devant les immeubles réhabilités. Je reconnais vaguement la façade de l'hôtel dans lequel James et moi avons dormi la veille de notre départ pour l'Europe. Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière, à cette nuit en particulier, et choisir de finalement ne pas embarquer à bord du porte-conteneur et rester en Amérique.

 _Arrête Eva. Inutile de ressasser tes idées noires._

Les bruits des machines et des moteurs des cargos s'accentuent lorsque j'arrive sur les quais. De nombreux bateaux y sont amarrés. Je m'arrête dans l'ombre d'un entrepôt et analyse les lieux. De là où je suis, j'aperçois le Nemesis. L'immense porte-conteneur est à l'autre bout du port, une grue est en train de décharger sa cargaison. Mes yeux se posent ensuite sur le haut grillage surmonté de caméras de sécurité qui entoure le port. Je baisse instinctivement la tête, même si le chapeau de ma mère dissimule déjà mon visage. Je repère le poste de garde, seul moyen d'accéder au port. Un homme s'y tient appuyé, fumant une cigarette. Il est vêtu d'un uniforme bleu marine sur lequel il porte un gilet fluo, comme tous les dockers présents sur les quais, et un badge autour du cou.

La dernière fois, j'ai pu franchir l'enceinte avec James grâce à la présence du lieutenant du Nemesis. Cette fois je suis seule. Je respire un grand coup pour faire taire la petite voix qui me dit de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, sors de l'ombre et m'avance vers le poste de garde. Après tout, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

 _Inspirer..._

 _Expirer..._

Le docker jette son mégot sur le sol avant de l'écraser. Lorsqu'il relève la tête ses yeux se posent sur moi, et une lueur d'étonnement les traverse.

 **\- Bonjour, dis-je d'une voix qui parvient à ne pas trembler. Je souhaiterais voir le capitaine du Nemesis.**

 **\- Et vous êtes ? Lance-t-il d'un air suspicieux en me détaillant de la tête au pied, s'attardant un peu trop longtemps sur mon décolleté.**

 **\- Je suis sa fille, j'invente en me souvenant que le capitaine m'avait parlé de sa fille lors de la traversée.**

Les sourcils du docker se froncent. Mauvais signe. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois les caméras de surveillance braquées vers moi. J'ai la désagréable sensation d'être épiée. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine.

 **\- Il m'a donné rendez-vous pour déjeuner... Je suis légèrement en avance...**

Plus je m'enfonce dans mon mensonge, plus ma voix se met à chevroter. Je voudrais me taire, mais les mots continuent d'affluer.

 **\- Je vais devoir vérifier vos papiers au poste, se contente de dire le docker avant de me faire signe de le suivre.**

Je déglutis bruyamment et lui emboite le pas. Nous pénétrons dans le poste de garde, un petit module en préfabriqué. Nous sommes seuls. Je glisse la main dans ma poche. Lorsque le docker me fait face, il s'immobilise, ahuri. Je braque le pistolet dérobé dans l'ambassade droit sur lui.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que...**

Je pose un doigt sur ma bouche et il se tait aussitôt. Je balaye la pièce du regard. Un bureau avec un ordinateur surmonté des écrans de surveillance, une vitre coulissante permettant le contrôle des véhicules et une armoire.

 **\- Où puis-je trouver le capitaine du Nemesis ?**

Ma voix ne tremble plus du tout. Je suis déterminée, et je tiens fermement mon arme.

 **\- Il est surement dans son bureau, dans le bâtiment B.**

 **\- Où se trouve ce bâtiment ?**

 **\- De l'autre côté du quai.**

 **\- Dans l'armoire.**

 **\- Qu... Quoi ?**

Le docker me regarde avec des yeux ronds tandis que je lui désigne le meuble. Puis son expression change. Ses épaules se tendent et ses traits se crispent. Il doute tout à coup que je puisse lui faire du mal. Je ne dois pas avoir l'air bien effrayante. Avant qu'il ne puisse tenter quoique ce soit, j'ôte le cran de sécurité du pistolet et le braque directement sur son visage. Je ne sais pas si c'est un passage obligé, mais quand on a perdu un bébé on se rend compte qu'on peut donner la mort. C'est une possibilité. Donner la vie, donner la mort. Le corps peut fabriquer l'un ou l'autre. Je pourrais tuer cet homme, là tout de suite, et je ne crois pas que je ressentirais quoique ce soit. Cette pensée m'effraie.

 **\- Dans l'armoire, je répète froidement.**

Il a compris. Ses épaules retombent et il se dirige vers le meuble. Avant qu'il entre, je vérifie qu'il n'a pas de téléphone sur lui. Je referme les portes et les verrouille soigneusement, après quoi je range mon arme dans ma veste. Lorsque je quitte le poste de garde, j'ai l'impression de flotter, grisée par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Le docker ne m'a pas menti, et en suivant ses indications, je parviens bientôt au bâtiment B. Je longe les murs, tentant de ne pas me faire remarquer. Un homme blond quitte le bâtiment, un air soucieux sur le visage. Il porte un costume froissé et tient fermement une mallette. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. J'atteins la porte avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se refermer et pénètre dans le bâtiment.

Je traverse un long couloir en regardant les noms inscrits sur les portes de bureaux. Quelques voix étouffées résonnent depuis certains d'entre eux. J'atteins bientôt le bureau du capitaine du Nemesis et entre sans frapper.

Un désordre indescriptible règne dans la pièce. Des dizaines de dossiers et de feuilles volantes sont éparpillés sur le sol. Le capitaine est assis à son bureau, en train de porter un verre de whisky à ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'il me reconnaît. Il s'étouffe avec la gorgée d'alcool qu'il est en train d'avaler.

 **\- Madame Rushman ? S'exclame-t-il une fois sa toux calmée.**

Je tique en entendant le nom de mon faux passeport. L'homme qui se tient devant moi n'a plus rien du capitaine sûr de lui que j'ai rencontré lors de la traversée. Son visage paraît las et fatigué.

 **\- Que faites-vous ici ?**

 **\- J'ai besoin de renseignements. Vous avez transporté un conteneur de la société AIM, que contenait-il ?**

Le capitaine me regarde avec des yeux hagards avant de hausser les épaules.

 **\- Vous ne savez pas ? Je demande surprise. Vous ne vérifiez pas la marchandise que vous transportez ? Et en cas de contrôle ?**

L'homme paraît soudain embarrassé. Il avale une nouvelle gorgée de whisky.

 **\- Cette marchandise là n'est jamais contrôlée. Voyez-vous, ce sont des gens d'influence qui dirigent cette société, et ils ne souhaitent pas que les autorités mettent le nez dans leurs affaires.**

 **\- Ils achètent votre silence ?**

Son absence de réponse confirme ma pensée. L'image d'homme droit et respectable que j'avais de lui s'estompe peu à peu au profit de celle d'un homme faible et corrompu.

 **\- J'ai besoin de savoir où ce conteneur a été débarqué.**

 **\- Vous ne devriez pas vous mêler de cela...**

Je plonge la main dans ma poche et fais dépasser la crosse du pistolet juste assez pour que le capitaine comprenne que je ne plaisante pas.

 **\- Après notre escale à Gênes, nous avons amarrés à Istanbul. Le conteneur a été déchargé sur le port mais j'ignore qui l'a récupéré.**

 **\- Vous devez bien tenir des registres.**

Le capitaine acquiesce, et je sens une vague d'espoir m'envahir. Je touche au but.

 **\- Malheureusement, vous n'êtes pas la première à venir m'interroger aujourd'hui. Les registres viennent tout juste d'être volés.**

Je repense aussitôt à l'homme blond que j'ai vu quitter le bâtiment quelques minutes plus tôt, et à la mallette qu'il transportait.

 **\- Vous avez peut-être une chance de le rattraper...**

Le capitaine n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, j'ai déjà quitté son bureau. Je me rue à l'extérieur du bâtiment et balaye le port du regard. Aucune trace du voleur. Il a surement déjà quitté les lieux.

Je ne cours pas, je ne peux pas me permettre d'attirer l'attention. Je marche donc le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie. Lorsque je franchis le portail, j'aperçois, à travers la vitre du poste de garde, l'armoire dans laquelle j'ai enfermé le docker bougeait violemment. Je presse le pas.

A peine ais-je quitté le port qu'un léger bruit sur ma droite attire mon attention. Il provient d'un entrepôt désaffecté. Peut-être que le voleur s'y cache. Je plisse les yeux mais ne vois rien. Pourtant...

Une portière claque un peu plus loin dans la rue. Une voiture sombre s'apprête à partir. J'aperçois à son bord la silhouette du conducteur déposer une mallette sur la banquette arrière. C'est lui ! Sans réfléchir, je m'élance vers la voiture. Mes talons claquent sur le bitume, et je suis obligée de tenir mon chapeau pour ne pas qu'il s'envole.

Le conducteur s'aperçoit de ma présence trop tard. J'ouvre la portière passager et saute dans le véhicule. L'homme sursaute brutalement et se plaque contre la vitre en me faisant face. A présent que je l'observe de près, je ressens à nouveau l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Des cheveux blonds désordonnés, un visage anguleux en partie dissimulé par une barbe de plusieurs jours, et des yeux bleus perçants. Sa main se dirige vers le vide-poche de sa portière, mais je suis plus rapide. Il cesse tout mouvement lorsqu'il entend le cran de sécurité de mon pistolet.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ?**

Son accent russe a l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je me souviens où j'ai déjà vu cet homme ! J'ai déjà vu sa photo dans la maison d'Olga et d'Alekseï. C'est leur fils !

 **\- Sergeï ?**

Les traits de l'homme sont traversés par la surprise, et je sais que j'ai raison. C'est à son tour de me dévisager. Il plisse les yeux et détaille le traits de mon visage, comme si je lui rappelais moi aussi quelqu'un.

 **\- Impossible... grommèle-t-il dans sa barbe.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? Je demande nerveusement sans cesser de pointer mon arme vers lui.**

 **\- Vous êtes sa sœur... continue-t-il de murmurer le regard hagard, perdu dans ses pensées.**

Ma respiration se coupe. J'ai dû mal entendre.

 **\- Quoi ?**

Sergeï plante soudain ses yeux perçants dans les miens et les mots qui suivent me font l'effet d'une douche froide.

 **\- Vous êtes la sœur de Johnathan Pierce.**

Je suis si surprise que mes doigts lâchent la crosse du pistolet. L'arme atterrit sur mes genoux. Je ne parviens pas à détacher mes yeux de Sergeï. Comment connaissait-il mon frère ? Sous le choc, je ne suis plus capable de réfléchir.

Sergeï détache ses yeux des miens et regarde nerveusement à l'arrière de la voiture. Soudain il se tend. Un coup d'œil au rétroviseur central m'indique qu'une silhouette se détache de l'ombre d'un entrepôt et s'avance vers la voiture. Ainsi je n'avais pas rêvé j'avais bien entendu quelqu'un !

 **\- Nous devons partir, lance Sergeï en allumant le moteur. Nous parlerons une fois en sécurité.**

* * *

 **\- J'étais ingénieur à Moscou lorsque Johnathan m'a contacté pour la première fois, il y a un peu moins de dix ans. Lui aussi était ingénieur, au SHIELD. Officiellement, il voulait nouer un partenariat avec moi afin que nous puissions mener des recherches en commun, mais officieusement, il voulait que nous enquêtions sur des échanges et des transactions financières étranges entre nos deux pays. Johnathan avait découvert que le SHIELD livrait du matériel de pointe secrètement en porte-conteneur à un étrange hôpital en Russie. A l'époque, mon père y travaillait et c'est pour cette raison que John m'avait contacté.**

Assise dans le salon exigu de Sergeï, je frémis en repensant à l'hôpital dans lequel ma fille et moi étions détenues. Je chasse ce mauvais souvenir et me concentre sur les paroles de Sergeï. Cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas repensé à mon frère. Depuis... Depuis que j'ai découvert que le soldat de l'hiver l'avait assassiné. Je me suis efforcée de ne plus penser à cette tragédie et à simplement me rappeler les bons moments vécus avec John.

 **\- Avec l'aide de mon père, j'ai enquêté sur l'hôpital et j'ai découvert que des scientifiques y menaient des recherches sur le génome humain et sur la création de super-soldats. Nous avons rapidement compris qu'HYDRA se cachait derrière tout cela. Johnathan et moi avons retracé tout un réseau d'échanges secrets effectués par voie maritime. En retraçant les trajets et les cargaisons des porte-conteneurs, nous avons découvert l'emplacement de plusieurs bases secrètes à travers le monde. HYDRA les avait financé par le biais du SHIELD aux yeux de tous. Johnathan était parti enquêter sur l'une de ses bases lorsqu'il a été assassiné...**

Les vieilles blessures sont en train de se rouvrir. Si Johnathan n'avait pas mené toute cette enquête, il serait probablement encore en vie. Alexander Pierce, notre père, n'aurait pas ordonné au soldat de l'hiver de l'abattre. Les images horribles de la vidéo de son assassinat défilent devant mes yeux.

 **\- J'ai pris peur et j'ai quitté la Russie pour les États-Unis. Mon père a démissionné de l'hôpital. Et j'ai laissé tomber toute cette enquête. Lorsque le SHIELD s'est écroulé de l'intérieur il y a deux ans, j'ai pensé qu'HYDRA s'était effondrée en même temps.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi avoir volé ces registres aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Il y a dix jours, j'ai reçu un appel de mes parents. Ils disaient avoir recueilli une jeune femme échappée de l'hôpital, dit-il en m'adressant un regard appuyé. J'ai alors compris que HYDRA était toujours bel et bien en activité, sous un autre nom, et que les recherches se poursuivaient. J'ai décidé de reprendre mon enquête. Je devais le faire, pour John. Tenez, me dit Sergeï en me tendant un paquet de mouchoir.**

Mes joues sont couvertes de larmes. Je le remercie d'un signe de tête.

 **\- John était quelqu'un de bien, ajoute-t-il. C'est lui qui m'a procuré un visa pour m'installer ici.**

Avec un demi-sourire, j'essuie mes larmes.

 **\- Pourquoi ces registres vous intéresse ? Me demande ensuite Sergeï en lançant un regard à la pile de dossier qui trône sur sa table basse.**

 **\- Ils ont ma fille et je veux leur reprendre.**

Sergeï écarquille les yeux, visiblement étonné d'apprendre que j'ai une enfant et qu'HYDRA l'a capturée. Ou plutôt me l'a arrachée.

 **\- Je pense avoir retrouvé la trace d'HYDRA, dis-je très sérieusement. L'organisation se fait dorénavant appeler AIM. Un conteneur à ce nom a été déchargé à Istanbul, je pense qu'une base secrète doit se trouver à proximité et que ma fille y est retenue.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas besoin des registres, déclare Sergeï après un long silence.**

Je le regarde avec interrogation, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir.

 **\- Je crois savoir où se trouve votre fille. Si le conteneur a été débarqué à Istanbul, il y a fort à parier qu'il a ensuite été transporté en camion jusqu'en Iran. Il y a une base secrète non loin de Téhéran.**

 **\- En Iran ? Mais... C'est là que...**

 **\- Que John a été assassiné, termine Sergeï tristement. C'est sur cette base qu'il enquêtait. Avant d'être tué, il m'a transmis quelques informations sur sa localisation, je vais vous les donner. Mais vous devez savoir que si vous retrouvez votre fille, vous trouverez aussi l'horreur et la souffrance.**

* * *

La nuit tombe lorsque je quitte enfin l'appartement de Sergeï. Nous avons passé le reste de la journée à partager nos informations. Il me raccompagne sur le pas de la porte tout en me recommandant une nouvelle fois d'être prudente et d'emprunter plusieurs taxis et itinéraires pour retourner à l'ambassade au cas où nous aurions été suivis. Nous repensons tous deux à l'inquiétante silhouette près de l'entrepôt portuaire. Je rassure Sergeï avant de m'éloigner à travers le couloir défraichi de son immeuble. J'entends sa porte se refermer et les nombreux verrous être tirés.

Alors que je me dirige vers la cage d'escaliers, je repasse en boucle notre conversation. Je n'en reviens pas d'apprendre seulement aujourd'hui l'ampleur des recherches que John a menées. Jamais il ne m'en avait parlé. Je n'étais qu'une enfant, certes, mais lorsque nous nous voyions, jamais il n'avait laissé transparaitre son inquiétude ou ses doutes vis à vis de notre père. Je ne comprends pas qu'il ne m'ait même pas laissé une lettre, un indice, n'importe quoi ! Mon frère était bien plus secret et sérieux que l'image de jeune homme épanoui et insouciant qu'il me renvoyait.

Une odeur de moisi s'insinue dans le couloir lorsque j'ouvre la porte de la cage d'escalier. Elle est plongée dans la pénombre. J'appuie sur l'interrupteur de la lumière, mais cette dernière reste éteinte. Bizarre, elle semblait très bien marcher lorsque Sergeï et moi sommes montés plus tôt dans la journée. L'ampoule a dû griller entre temps. La porte se referme derrière moi et je me retrouve dans l'obscurité. Lentement, je m'avance à tâtons vers l'escalier. Mes doigts trouvent rapidement la rambarde, mais à peine se sont-ils posés dessus qu'un bruissement retentit juste derrière moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de crier, une main froide se pose fermement contre ma bouche tandis qu'un corps se plaque dans mon dos pour m'immobiliser. Mes poils se hérissent. Je m'apprête à me défendre, lorsqu'un goût de fer s'infiltre dans ma bouche. La main est en métal.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

 _ProutProutJeVousAime._


	17. Chapitre 15

_Meow ?_

 _\- Le chaton s'approchant les oreilles aplaties et la queue entre les pattes (mais malgré tout d'une démarche féline et sexy) -_

 _Avant-propos : Je sais que je suis affreusement en retard, et inutile de vous décrire l'immense culpabilité qui m'a envahie à mesure que les jours défilaient et que je n'avais toujours pas écrit un mot de ce chapitre ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre ce petit chat : _

**/\\_** **/\**

 **o . o**

 _Vous êtes contents, heiiin ?_

* * *

 _ **Salut mes chatons=)**_

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver, j'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de lecteurs en cours de route ! Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas perdu le goût à l'écriture, simplement j'ai de nombreuses autres idées pour d'autres fanfictions et je peine à me concentrer sur Gun Woman !

 **faolbee** : Oh oui tout est prévu depuis bien longtemps _Mouaha_ ! J'imagine très bien ton cri de groupie **;)**

 **MMSSR** : Merci **(L)** Ravie que l'intrigue te plaise ! Je n'arrive pas à renoncer aux petites fins-cliffhanger =)

 **mimi70** : Eva a quelque peu gagné en maturité en effet **=)** Oui le problème des séries, je pense que nous sommes beaucoup à en souffrir !

 **MissJedusor-Disngirl** : Il n'y a rien a pardonner ! Je suis très contente que l'histoire continue de te plaire ;)

 **Hinata** : Mais non tu n'es pas lourde, et il y aura bien un jour la suite de l'OS _Hela_ **=)** tant de compliments, je ne sais pas si je le mérite _Haha !_ _  
_

 **Yaguel** : Et oui il semblerait que notre cher Bucky soit de retour, décidément, on ne peut rien vous cacher **;)**

.

Jadis, **Yaguel** avait remporté une question.

 _question :_ Est-ce que d'autres personnages connus du monde Marcel et qui ne sont pas encore apparu dans cette histoire, apparaîtront avant la fin ? Où tu ne penses pas ?

 _réponse :_ Mais très certainement ! Et cela pourrait même arriver plus rapidement que vous ne le pensez, suivez mon regard virtuel vers le chapitre qui suit ;)

Cette semaine, c'est **MissJedusor-Disngirl** qui remporte une question ! **  
**

.

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Le QG**

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de crier, une main froide se pose fermement contre ma bouche tandis qu'un corps se plaque dans mon dos pour m'immobiliser. Mes poils se hérissent. Je m'apprête à me défendre, lorsqu'un goût de fer s'infiltre dans ma bouche. La main est en métal._

 **\- C'est moi.**

James. Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure mais elle provoque une vague de frissons sur ma peau. Je sens son souffle sur le haut de mon crâne. Je cesse de lutter. Son odeur m'enivre. Mes muscles se détendent peu à peu. Sa main quitte ma bouche et j'avale une grande bouffée d'air.

 **\- Ton bras ! dis-je en réalisant qu'il possède à nouveau une prothèse cybernétique.**

 **\- Nous devons quitter cet immeuble, mais pas par l'entrée principale, tu as peut-être été suivie. Viens avec moi, chuchote-t-il alors que sa main s'enroule autour de la mienne.**

Il est difficile de se repérer dans l'obscurité. James m'entraine en avant et mes pieds heurtent une marche. Ma main libre tâtonne le mur avant de trouver la rampe de l'escalier. James me tire vers les marches et nous commençons à grimper.

Ce n'est que deux étages plus haut que l'obscurité commence à s'estomper. Une faible lumière provient du sommet de la cage d'escalier. Je peux à présent distinguer la silhouette massive de James devant moi. Sa main chaude enserre toujours la mienne. C'est à la fois étrange et réconfortant de le revoir enfin. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas réel.

Je suis complètement essoufflée lorsque nous arrivons enfin au terme de l'escalier. Nous débouchons dans un palier étroit donnant sur une porte vitrée d'où provient la lumière de fin de journée qui éclaire la montée d'escalier. Un cadenas la verrouille. La main cybernétique de James quitte la mienne. D'un geste, James arrache le cadenas sans effort et le lance l'autre bout du palier. La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement métallique et il disparaît à l'extérieur.

Je reste immobile sur le palier pendant quelques secondes, troublée. Mes pensées et mes sentiments se bousculent. A travers l'interstice de la porte entre-ouverte, j'aperçois James s'arrêter au milieu du toit et se retourner vers moi. Son regard clair croise le mien. C'est le déclic.

J'ouvre la porte et m'avance d'un pas décidé. Mes semelles s'enfoncent dans les graviers qui recouvrent le toit de l'immeuble. Voyant que je le rejoins, James s'apprête à continuer d'avancer. Mon pas s'accélère et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner ma main s'abat violemment sur sa joue. Sous l'impact et la surprise, sa tête dévie avant de lentement me faire face. Ses yeux perçants sont traversés par le choc et l'incompréhension. Mais son regard ne m'affecte pas.

 **\- Tu nous a abandonnées.**

Ce sont les premiers mots que je lui dit. Ma voix est parfaitement calme, habitée d'une colère froide. Sa bouche s'ouvre, mais alors qu'il s'apprête à répondre, aucun son ne sort d'entre ses lèvres.

Je finis par me détourner et m'avance jusqu'à l'autre bout du toit, laissant James derrière moi. Alors que j'observe les toits terrasse des immeubles en briques environnants, je sens les larmes perler au coin de mes yeux. La souffrance que j'ai tant tenter d'étouffer s'apprête à ressurgir. J'inspire l'air frais du soir à grandes bouffées. Au loin, j'aperçois les silhouettes des grattes-ciel de Manhattan. Alors que le soleil a presque disparu à l'ouest, des milliers de lumières apparaissent peu à peu dans les immenses tours.

James arrive silencieusement à mes côtés et sort une corde noire de sa veste. A son extrémité pend un crochet métallique. James le lance contre le mur le plus proche. Au moment de l'impact, le crochet s'ouvre et s'ancre profondément dans les briques. James attache l'autre extrémité de la corde à sa ceinture, puis, sans un mot, il enroule son bras métallique autour de ma taille.

Avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir, il nous entraine vers le vide. Il saute au dessus de la corniche du toit Je ferme les yeux et me cramponne à sa veste. Ses semelles heurtent la surface du mur. Une fois stabilisé, James descend lentement le long du mur de l'immeuble.

Les yeux toujours fermés, je sens soudain le sol sous mes pieds. Je lâche aussitôt James et m'éloigne de quelques mètres tandis qu'il détache la corde. Nous sommes dans une ruelle étroite et sombre. Une lumière éblouissante envahit tout à coup le passage. Je ne peux retenir un cri de surprise. A travers mes paupières papillonnantes, je distingue une camionnette sombre stationnée à l'extrémité de la ruelle. La lumières des phares m'empêche de voir le conducteur. James s'avance déjà dans sa direction.

Je le rejoins sans perdre de temps. La porte arrière de la camionnette coulisse et révèle l'habitacle obscur. Lorsque je grimpe à l'intérieur à la suite de James, je peux enfin voir le conducteur.

 **\- Ravie de vous revoir Eva, annonce Natasha Romanoff avant de mettre le contact.**

* * *

Les rues défilent sous mes yeux. Depuis l'arrière de la camionnette, je reconnais vaguement les maisons du XIXe siècle caractéristiques de Brooklyn.

 **\- Où allons-nous ? Je demande en me penchant vers Romanoff.**

 **\- En sécurité.**

Je ne suis pas satisfaite de sa réponse. J'ai des dizaines de questions à poser. Comment m'ont-ils retrouver ? Depuis quand sont-ils de retour à New York ? Mais ni James ni Romanoff ne semblent enclin à la conversation. Leurs regards sont rivés vers le pare-brise, à la recherche de la moindre menace. Ils sont recherchés par les Avengers et le gouvernement, je le sais. Je soupire et me laisse aller conte le dossier de la banquette. Le reste du trajet se déroule en silence.

Les quartiers résidentiels laissent peu à peu place aux anciens entrepôts. La camionnette ralentit à proximité d'un immense bâtiment en briques abandonné. Romanoff freine et s'arrête devant un portail métallique rouillé. L'endroit a l'air complètement désert. Pourtant, à ma plus grande surprise, le portail coulisse automatiquement quelques secondes plus tard. La camionnette s'avance vers l'entrepôt. Je repère bientôt une rampe d'accès vers un souterrain, dissimulée derrière une pile de conteneurs. La camionnette pénètre dans le tunnel obscur. Les phares éclairent le fond du tunnel et j'écarquille les yeux en découvrant que la rampe ne mène nulle part. C'est un cul-de-sac. La camionnette s'arrête face à un mur en béton en partie recouvert de graffiti. La voie est sans issue. Je détourne une seconde mes yeux du pare-brise et lance pour la première fois un regard à James. Il est assis, tendu et immobile, les yeux rivés vers le mur en béton.

Un grondement sourd résonne tout à coup depuis l'extérieur et je reporte mon attention vers le tunnel. A mon plus grand étonnement, le mur de béton commence à bouger. Il s'enfonce dans le sol et révèle un accès secret. Alors que la camionnette franchi la porte, je reste bouche-bée en découvrant le sous-sol caché de l'entrepôt. Les graffitis et la poussière de l'extérieur laissent place à un vaste parking lumineux où sont stationnés des dizaines de véhicules militaires mais aussi des voitures civiles d'apparence banales idéales pour passer inaperçu.

Mes yeux s'attardent sur les agents vêtus de combinaison sombres qui s'affairent à différents postes de contrôle. Ils ne portent aucun logo indiquant à quelle organisation ils appartiennent. Romanoff stationne la camionnette et aussitôt James fait coulisser la porte arrière. Je descend à sa suite. Il fait frais et je resserre ma veste de tailleur. James s'aperçoit que je frissonne et fait un pas vers moi mais je m'éloigne aussitôt. Je ne peux pas... Pas tout de suite. Nous devons parler d'abord.

 **\- Il nous attend dans la salle de réunion, indique Romanoff à James avant de s'avancer vers une porte blindée.**

Je la suis, des dizaines de questions se précipitant dans ma tête. Qui donc nous attend ? Steve ? Nous traversons un couloir surveillé par des caméras avant de parvenir à une nouvelle porte. Des bruits de voix étouffées résonnent depuis l'autre côté. Lorsque Romanoff ouvre la porte, je ne peux retenir un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant ce qu'elle renferme.

Devant moi, entre les piliers des fondations, est aménagée une vaste salle dotée des technologies dernier cri dans laquelle s'active une vingtaine d'agents. Le mur du fond est recouvert d'écrans montrant des vues de caméra et des images satellites. Une silhouette sombre les observe.

Au centre de la pièce trône une vaste table de réunion autour de laquelle est installée une quinzaine de personnes apparemment en plein débat. Je reconnais aussitôt Sam en pleine discussion animée avec son voisin, un jeune homme portant un masque rouge orné de deux grands yeux blancs. Je reconnais également quelques autres membres de la réunion pour les avoir déjà croisé à l'aéroport de Berlin.

Mes yeux se posent d'abord sur Barton, dont les cernes et les traits tirés laissent devinés la fatigue qui l'habite. A côté de lui est installée une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges que j'ai également croisée à l'aéroport et dont j'ai souvent vu le portrait à la télévision et dans des journaux. Wanda Maximoff a le même air préoccupé que Barton et écoute attentivement la conversation. Contrairement à elle, son voisin est installé confortablement dans son fauteuil. C'est un homme brun qui me paraît vaguement familier, un certain Lang d'après mes souvenirs de Berlin. Mes yeux balayent le reste de l'assemblée, mais je ne connais personne d'autres. Quelques uns d'entre eux sont costumés et masqués.

 **\- Révéler son identité secrète n'est pas une épreuve, annonce un homme d'une voix grave familière.**

Il est assis dos à la porte, mais je n'ai pas besoin de voir son visage pour deviner de qui il s'agit. Nick Fury adresse un regard circulaire à l'assemblée.

 **\- Ne vous aventurez pas sur le terrain politique avec moi Fury ! S'exclame un homme en costume rouge sombre qui laisse seulement apparaitre le bas de son visage. Les super héros doivent rester au-dessus de tout ça, ou bientôt, ce seront les gouvernements qui choisiront nos ennemis !**

Son masque lui recouvre intégralement les yeux et je me demande tout à coup comment il parvient à voir à travers.

 **\- Tony Stark n'a jamais eu d'identité secrète et n'en a pas souffert, intervient Barton. Mais je fais quoi moi, si un jour je rentre et que je trouve ma femme et mes enfants tués par un fanatique ou un membre d'HYDRA ?**

A côté de moi, Romanoff racle sa gorge pour annoncer notre présence. Le débat cesse et pendant un instant tous les regards se braquent dans notre direction. Je suis détaillée de la tête aux pieds. Fury se lève, son long manteau de cuir frôlant son fauteuil, et s'approche de nous.

 **\- Bienvenue Eva, dit-il en me tendant sa main.**

 **\- Je pensais que vous aviez pris votre retraite et que vous ne dirigiez plus d'organisation secrète, dis-je en la serrant.**

Un léger sourire étire les lèvres de Fury.

 **\- J'ai offert un soutien matériel et logistique à l'équipe, mais ce n'est pas moi qui dirige les opérations ici.**..

 **\- Bienvenue Eva, répète alors une voix provenant du fond de la pièce.**

La silhouette qui contemplait les nombreux écrans se détache de l'ombre. Steve Rogers apparaît devant moi, vêtu de son costume de Captain America.

 **\- Je suis désolé pour votre fille, poursuit-il.**

Je sens mon cœur se fissurer mais je tiens bon. Les doigts de James effleurent alors les miens. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'était approché. Sa chaleur irradie mon corps.

 **\- J'ai de nouvelle informations, dis-je au Captain la gorge serrée. Je pense qu'elle est détenue par Vermis dans une base en Iran.**

Ma déclaration est suivie d'un silence pesant. Je sens le corps de James se tendre. Ses doigts quittent les miens et se ferment en un poing serré.

 **\- Nous allons mettre en place une équipe, répond-il en regardant l'assemblée derrière lui. Elle partira dès que possible. Pour l'instant allez vous reposer.**

Un immense soulagement m'envahit. Steve n'a même pas cherché à argumenter, il va m'aider le plus tôt possible. Romanoff va s'installer autour de la table tandis que James me conduit hors de la salle. Je me laisse docilement guidée à travers un dédale de couloirs d'un blanc immaculé. Je me demande vaguement quand exactement Fury a entrepris la construction de cette base secrète. Est-ce depuis le début de la guerre civile entre les super-héros ou est-ce que cela date d'avant la chute du SHIELD ?

Plongée dans mes pensées, je remarque à peine que James s'arrête devant une porte. Il sort une carte magnétique de sa poche et la scanne. Il m'invite ensuite d'un geste à entrer. Je découvre une chambre lumineuse malgré l'absence de fenêtre.

James ferme la porte et se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux clairs se plantent dans les miens. A présent que je suis seule face à lui, je ne peux soutenir son regard. Je n'en ai pas la force. Mes yeux balayent la pièce. Un lit simple, une table sur laquelle trône un ordinateur, quelques papiers et une bouteille de vodka entamée. Une porte conduit à une salle d'eau.

Sans dire un mot, James s'approche. Son corps se plaque contre le mien. Mon dos heurte le mur froid de la chambre. Avant que je réalise quoi que ce soit, sa bouche enferme la mienne dans un baiser avide.

 **\- Arrête... je murmure contre ses lèvres.**

James revient à la charge contre moi. Sa chaleur m'enivre, mais une boule se forme dans mon estomac. Mon corps se met à trembler entre ses bras. James prends cela pour du désir et accentue son baiser. Soudain, je ne peux plus supporter son toucher. Mes mains se plaquent sur son torse et je le repousse fermement.

 **\- James arrête !**

Nous nous regardons en silence. Ses yeux laissent transparaitre un millier d'émotions, le désir, le doute, l'incompréhension. Il voit alors les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues et se recule de quelques pas.

 **\- Eva... commence-t-il en tendant une main vers moi.**

Je l'esquive et glisse sur le côté. Mon dos râpe le mur irrégulier et je m'éloigne de James.

 **\- Je ne peux pas, dis-je en brisant notre contact visuel. C'est trop dur... Quand je te regarde, c'est elle que je vois...**

Ma gorge se noue. Je me détourne et pars me réfugier dans la salle d'eau.

* * *

L'eau brulante ruisselle sur ma peau rougie. Mes mains frôlent mon ventre. Depuis ma césarienne, je ne me sens plus en contact avec mon corps. Il m'a lâché et maintenant il y a cette cicatrice. Je ne peux ni la regarder ni la toucher. Elle me rappelle à chaque instant que je suis loin d'elle. Loin de ma fille. Que vit-elle en ce moment ? A t-elle peur ? Je me gifle intérieurement. Je ne peux pas m'effondrer maintenant. Pas alors que je suis si près du but. Je dois rester forte, pour elle.

J'aimerais restée ici, mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Je finis par couper l'eau de la douche. La condensation a envahi la petite salle d'eau. Je délaisse le tailleur emprunté à ma mère et enfile une tenue sombre laissée à ma disposition, la même que celle de tous les agents présents dans cette base.

Mes doigts moites actionnent la poignée de la porte et y laissent une empreinte humide. La porte s'ouvre sans bruit. La chambre est à présent plongée dans la pénombre. James est allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Mais je sais qu'il ne dort pas. La bouteille de vodka traine à côté de lui, vide. La culpabilité me laisse un goût amer.

Je marche sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Mes paupières papillonnent un instant avant que mes yeux ne s'habituent à la luminosité et à la blancheur froide du couloir. Je refais alors le trajet inverse jusqu'à la salle de réunion.

Quelques agents lèvent leurs yeux dans ma direction lorsque je pénètre dans la vaste salle, avant de reporter leur attention sur leurs ordinateurs. La réunion est terminée et les super-héros ne sont plus là. Je m'approche du mur d'écrans et observe les images satellites. Je reconnais vaguement Manhattan sur l'un des écrans. Mais l'image qui retient mon attention est celle d'une ville au milieu du désert. C'est en Iran.

 **\- Eva ?**

Je sursaute et découvre Steve Rogers à mes côtés, les yeux rivés sur le même écran.

 **\- Nous avons rassemblé quelques éléments d'après vos informations, m'indique-t-il.** **Vous avez faim ?**

J'acquiesce avec gratitude, je n'ai presque rien avalé de la journée. Nous traversons la salle de réunion jusqu'à une porte que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. Elle donne sur une cuisine dans laquelle flotte une odeur de viande grillée qui me met aussitôt l'eau à la bouche. La pièce est plutôt confortable et correctement meublée : une grande table rectangulaire pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes, un canapé faisant face à une télévision, un immense billard au fond, et un linéaire de cuisine tout équipé. Steve se dirige vers le frigo. Je remarque les nombreuses bouteilles de bières couchées dans le premier rayonnage. Des Sur-Humains peut-être, mais des Humains avant tout.

Voyant mon regard appuyé, Steve m'offre une bière avant de sortir une seconde bouteille pour lui, une sauce tomate, du fromage râpé et de s'approcher de la cuisinière. Si on m'avait dit un jour que Captain America ferait la cuisine pour moi ! Ses sourcils se froncent lorsqu'il découvre la pile de vaisselle sale qui jonche l'évier.

 **\- Si je croise Peter... râle-t-il en lavant une casserole.**

Tout en buvant ma bière, je l'aide à préparer des pâtes. La situation est étrangement banale, tellement ordinaire que j'oublie pendant un instant où je me trouve.

Une fois le repas prêt, Steve tire l'une des chaises pour que je puisse m'assoir et je sens mes joues rougirent face à sa galanterie. J'oublie parfois qu'il vient d'une époque où ce genre de geste était coutume. Il nous sert ensuite des assiettes de pâtes et nous commençons à manger en silence.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé depuis la Sibérie ? Je demande tout à coup.**

 **\- Bucky ne vous en a pas parlé ?**

Au silence pesant qui suit sa question, Steve comprend que la situation entre James et moi est tendue.

 **\- Nous nous sommes cachés dans le refuge secret de Barton, en France, commence-t-il à raconter. Nous y sommes restés terrés plusieurs jours. Nous n'avions aucune nouvelle de vous. Bucky était très inquiet. Nous pensions que vous aviez été évacuée par une équipe de Stark.**

Les souvenirs de mon réveil cauchemardesque dans l'hôpital russe ressurgissent. Mes mains se resserrent autour des couverts pour calmer les tremblements.

 **\- Puis Natasha nous a rejoint et nous a appris que vous aviez été enlevée par des agents de AIM. Bucky était dans tous ses états... Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Nous n'avions aucune idée d'où vous étiez retenue.**

La main chaude de Steve se pose soudain sur la mienne, et elle cesse aussitôt de trembler. Les mauvais souvenirs s'estompent peu à peu. Ses doigts se serrent en une pression réconfortante. Nos regards se croisent avant de s'éviter, gênés par cette soudain proximité. Steve ôte sa main et recommence à manger.

 **\- Comment avez-vous réussi à pénétrer dans la prison du RAFT ? Dis-je pour changer de sujet.**

 **\- Avant de quitter les Avengers, Natasha a dérobé les plans à Stark...**

Steve entreprend alors de me résumer comment James et lui sont parvenus à faire évader le reste de l'équipe. Je l'écoute avec attention, ressentant l'adrénaline à travers son récit.

 **\- … Puis nous sommes revenus à New York grâce à l'aide de Fury, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a soigné Bucky. Nous nous sommes installés dans ce QG. Sam, Wanda, Clint, Scott... Tous sont restés, alors qu'après leur séjour au RAFT, ils auraient pu choisir de partir. Je crois aux gens, aux individus, et je suis fière de dire qu'ils ne m'ont pas déçu.**

 **\- Votre équipe s'est agrandie, dis-je en repensant aux nombreux super-héros présents lors de la réunion.**

 **\- Presque tous les jours des Sur-Humains viennent gonfler les rangs, que ce soit de cette équipe ou de celle de Stark. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir... La guerre se prépare.**

J'en ai eu un aperçu à l'aéroport de Berlin...

 **\- Qui s'est porté volontaire pour partir en Iran ? Je demande tout à coup.**

 **\- Natasha. Elle connait bien ce pays.**

Évidemment. Elle a tenté d'y sauver mon frère... Je contemple mon assiette en repensant à la vidéo où Romanoff et John fuient le soldat de l'hiver au milieu du désert.

 **\- Et je serai également du voyage, ajoute Steve.**

Je relève les yeux, étonnée. Ne devrait-il pas rester ici afin d'assurer son rôle de chef ? Un fin sourire étire les lèvres de Steve lorsque je croise son regard.

 **\- Je vous dois bien ça, à vous et à Bucky. Il a toujours été là pour moi vous savez. Dans les bons et les mauvais moments. Après la mort de mon père, ma mère a dû prendre un deuxième emploi et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai rencontré Bucky.**

 **\- Elle avait l'air d'être une femme bien. Comment s'appelait-elle ?**

 **\- Elle s'appelait Sarah. Elle est morte peu de temps après mon père, d'une pneumonie. Si Bucky n'avait pas été là, je me serai retrouvé seul... Un jour, alors qu'on travaillait à la raffinerie de sucre, une bande gamins me cherchaient des noises. Bucky a posé son sac de sucre et leur a donné une raclée...**

J'éclate de rire en écoutant les anecdotes de Steve. Toutes sur son enfance et son adolescence passées avec James. Ce sont des souvenirs comme celui-ci qu'il chérit. Tout comme James, il n'aime pas repenser aux épisodes plus sombres, aux amis morts au combat, aux zones de conflit dévastées, à l'horreur et à la futilité de la guerre. Personne ne se plait à évoquer ce genre d'histoires.

 **\- Nous partons demain à l'aube, annonce Steve.**

Alors que je termine mon repas, je surprends du coin l'œil Steve se frottant le visage.

 **\- Vous avez l'air fatigué Steve...**

A l'expression qu'il a sur le visage, je devine qu'il a envie de me parler. De se livrer sur la situation chaotique dans laquelle lui et les autres super-héros se trouvent. Sur la guerre idéologique qui le sépare de ses anciens amis. Pourtant Steve se ravise au dernier moment :

 **\- J'ai dormi pendant près de soixante-dix ans, répond-il avec un sourire en coin. Je pense avoir fait le plein.**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Certain(e)s m'ont demandé des indices pour les prochains fandoms sur lesquels je compte écrire :

projet 1 : Nicotine

projet 2 : Fantastique

projet 3 : Tête de bouc

 _Voilou, à vous de vous débrouillez avec ça !_

Et bonne Saint Valentin _(je ne vous ferais pas ici la blague de la Sainte Marguerite, le chaton a une certaine image de marque à conserver)_

 **La bise.**


	18. Chapitre 16

**Yo** mes chatons **=p**

Il n'y a pas foule par ici _sniiif,_ surement la faute aux vacances ! _(du moins je l'espère)_

 **MMSSR** : Et oui me revoilà =) Notre cher Captain est un homme bien trop droit pour se laisser aller à ce genre de frasques ! Bravo pour les indices, ne reste plus que le "fantastique", ou devrais-je plutôt écrire "fantastic" ;)

 **mimi70** : La faute aux hormones post partum à mon humble avis ! AH mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu =)

 **faolbee** : C'est en effet le grand retour de ce bon vieux Nick =) TêtedeBouc POWER !

.

 **MissJedusor-Disngirl** si tu passes par ici, tu as toujours ta question à poser !

J'ai caché quelques _easter eggs / caméos_ (plus ou moins subtilement je l'admets) dans ce nouveau chapitre, celui ou celle qui les trouvera remportera la prochaine question **;)**

.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Dacht-e Kavir**

Le chant du muezzin me tire du sommeil. Sa voix, rendue grésillante par les hauts-parleurs, résonne jusque dans ma chambre d'hôtel. J'ai encore les yeux fermés, mais la chaleur me prend à la gorge et rend mon corps moite. En soulevant mes paupières, je tombe sur le cadran du réveil dont les chiffres lumineux indiquent qu'il est cinq heures du matin. Le soleil s'est déjà levé. Ses rayons chaleureux pénètrent dans la chambre à travers le moucharabieh qui orne la fenêtre. James est absent. La place à côté de moi dans le lit est vide. Les draps de coton ne semblent pas avoir été touchés. Il n'a pas dormi.

Je m'étire avant de me lever. Tout en m'habillant je m'approche de la fenêtre. A travers les petites ouvertures finement sculptées dans le panneau de bois qui la recouvre, j'aperçois Téhéran se réveiller. Avec l'appel à la prière, la ville commence à s'animer. La circulation envahit progressivement les avenues, les étals des marchands se remplissent de produits frais. A travers le moucharabieh, je découvre les nombreux minarets des mosquées et les coupoles des vieux palais ainsi que les sommets des barres d'immeubles des années 1970 et des tours plus récentes à l'architecture monumentale. Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques heures j'étais sur un autre continent...

 _Lorsque je me suis réveillée dans la base secrète à New-York, j'étais seule. Je ne me suis pas attardée dans la chambre impersonnelle et minimaliste. Après avoir enfilé la tenue sombre des agents, je me suis rendue dans la salle de réunion._

 _James était déjà là. Il discutait dans un coin avec Fury. Il avait pur l'occasion revêtu un treillis sombre, une ceinture à laquelle étaient pendues son revolver, et d'un t-shirt qui laissait apparaître son nouveau bras cybernétique. Mes yeux l'ont détaillé un instant. Il ne variait pas beaucoup de l'ancien modèle, il semblait simplement moins usé. Et il n'y avait aucune étoile rouge sur le biceps._

 _ **\- Eva, vous êtes déjà là.**_

 _J'ai sursauté en entendant la voix de Romanoff derrière moi. Je l'ai regardée sans un mot se diriger vers un plan de travail sur lequel étaient posés plusieurs passeports. Elle m'en a tendue un._

 _Anna Auffret. Ma nouvelle identité pour les prochains jours. J'ai rangé mes faux papiers dans ma veste puis j'ai suivi Romanoff hors de la salle de réunion. Elle portait un jean moulant et une veste en cuir beige au-dessus d'un tee-shirt noir. Une tenue de civile. Romanoff m'a entrainée vers un ascenseur et nous sommes montées dans l'entrepôt._

 _Contrairement à ce que laissait penser son aspect extérieur, le bâtiment n'était pas désaffecté. L'effervescence régnait. Une dizaine d'agents s'affairait autour d'un quinjet. Certains faisaient le plein, d'autres chargeaient du matériel à bord, d'autres encore étaient installés à un poste de contrôle, casques sur les oreilles. Au milieu d'eux se trouvait Steve Rogers, ou plutôt Captain America, qui leur donnait ses dernières directives avant le départ. Il était vêtu lui aussi en civil mais portait son célèbre bouclier sur le dos._

 _Romanoff s'est éloignée vers le poste de contrôle et je suis restée seule, plantée au milieu de tout ce remue-ménage. Des bribes de conversation parvenaient à mes oreilles. Les agents parlaient de l'explosion qui avait eu lieu la veille non loin de l'ambassade du Wakanda et dont j'avais profité pour m'éclipser. Selon eux, elle était l'œuvre de certains Vengeurs Secrets, nom que s'étaient octroyés les partisans de Captain America, et elle avait donné lieu à un nouvel affrontement contre l'équipe d'Iron Man. Apparemment, ce type d'événements n'avait de cesse de se répéter ces derniers jours, faisant toujours croître la tension entre les Super-Héros._

 _Mes yeux ont soudain été attirés par une jeune femme brune dont le visage me semblait familier. Elle était en train de travailler sur du matériel électronique._

 _ **\- Darcy ?**_

 _ **\- Il est temps d'embarquer ! M'a alors interrompue une voix grave avant que je n'ai eu le temps de parler à la scientifique.**_

 _Nick Fury est arrivé dans mon dos en compagnie de James. Ce dernier avait un air sombre sur le visage. Les événements semblaient se répéter inéluctablement. Nous partions à nouveau ensemble en avion vers l'Europe, en direction d'une base ennemie inconnue contrôlée par Vermis, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissions l'issue de ce voyage. Au loin, j'ai vu Steve et Romanoff monter la rampe du quinjet. James est venu se poster à mes côtés._

 _ **\- Ils vont peut-être nous tuer tous les deux.**_

 _Je le savais. Mais à cet instant, ma vie m'importait peu et James s'en doutait. Nous ne faisions pas cette mission pour nous, mais pour notre enfant. Je me souciais peu de ce qui pourrait nous arriver, tant qu'elle était mise en sécurité. Pour la première fois de la journée, mes yeux ont croisé ceux de James._

 _ **\- Une partie de moi est déjà morte, ais-je répondu avant de me diriger vers l'avion.**_

 _Steve et Romanoff étaient installés derrière le tableau de bord. J'ai contourné les deux mallettes qui contenaient le matériel électronique et les valises d'apparence banales mais remplies d'armes, et je me suis installée sur l'un des nombreux sièges vides avant de boucler ma ceinture. James s'est assis en face de moi tandis que la rampe se refermait. Il a posé un casque sur ses oreilles et je l'ai imité. Les réacteurs se sont mis en marche dans un bruit assourdissant. J'ai senti leur puissance vibrer dans tout mon corps. A travers la vitre du cockpit, j'ai aperçu des agents faire coulisser les vieilles portes de l'entrepôt et l'avion s'est lentement dirigé vers l'extérieur._

 _ **\- Où est-ce qu'ils ont dégoté cette antiquité ? Demande tout à coup la voix grésillante de Romanoff dans le casque.**_

 _ **\- Il fallait un jet qui n'ait ni appartenu au SHIELD ni aux Avengers, a répondu la voix de Steve., Fury a fait son possible.**_ _**Activation des brouilleurs de satellites... Mise en place des boucliers réfléchissants.**_

 _ **\- Décollage immédiat, a ensuite annoncé l'espionne.**_

 _Je me suis cramponnée à mon harnais tandis que le quinjet s'est élevé dans les airs. Si je n'avais pas eu si mal au cœur, j'aurais sans doute apprécié de voir l'avion s'élever au beau milieu de la ville de New York. Il a rapidement dépasser les grattes-ciel et s'est élancé dans les airs._

 _Le vol jusqu'à Téhéran a duré une dizaine d'heures. J'ai passé la moitié du vol à lire les dossiers d'informations sur AIM et sur l'Iran qu'avaient réunis les agents de Fury, puis j'ai dormi, ou plutôt somnolé, durant l'autre moitié du temps. Le soleil s'est rapidement couché puisque nous volions vers l'Est. Le quinjet est arrivé en Iran au milieu de la nuit, je ne sais plus très bien à quelle heure. Entre la durée du vol et le décalage horaire, j'ai perdu la notion du temps._

 _Alors que l'avion se posait à l'aéroport, j'ai aperçu plusieurs policiers et douaniers sur les pistes. Mon estomac s'est serré dans l'appréhension d'un contrôle. Le quinjet a finalement touché le sol et s'est dirigé vers un hangar où étaient alignés quelques jets privés appartenant à des gens fortunés. Steve et Romanoff ont coupé les moteurs alors que des employés de l'aéroport refermaient les immenses portes du hangar._

 _J'ai détaché ma ceinture, l'esprit un peu hagard. En face de moi, James était déjà levé et à l'affût. Romanoff a ouvert l'une des valises et m'a tendu un voile bleu orage. C'était la première fois que je me couvrais les cheveux, et j'ai pris exemple sur l'espionn_ e _qui revêtait un hijab bordeaux. Le voile en tissu léger laissait apparaître nos visages et la partie avant de nos cheveux. A côté de nous, James a enfilé un veste en jean pour dissimuler son, bras cybernétique, puis Steve et lui ont enfoncé des casquettes sur leurs têtes. Ainsi vêtus, nous avions l'air de parfaits touristes._

 _La rampe du quinjet est ensuite lentement descendue et Romanoff est sortie la première dans le hangar. Je l'ai vaguement entendu parler arabe avec des employés avant que ces derniers viennent aider Steve et James à décharger les valises. Un taxi nous attendait non loin de l'avion, une vieille voiture peinte en orange. En nous voyant approcher, le chauffeur est descendu et nous a ouvert le coffre du taxi dans lequel ont été chargées les valises. Romanoff s'est alors adressé au chauffeur en arabe en désignant les deux mallettes grises. L'iranien a alors ouvert l'une des portes arrière de sa voiture puis a soulevé l'un des tapis, révélant une trappe. Les mallettes y ont été cachées puis nous sommes montés. Steve s'est installé à l'avant tandis que Romanoff, James et moi nous sommes glissés sur la banquette arrière._

 _Alors que le taxi s'éloignait du hangar en direction d'une sortie peu fréquentée de l'aéroport, j'ai repéré un poste de douanes nous barrant la route. Mon cœur a manqué un battement et des gouttes de sueur ont coulé dans mon dos. Le taxi a ralenti et s'est arrêté devant les barrières. Deux gardes armés sont sortis du poste de douane et se sont approchés d'une démarche menaçante. Le chauffeur a baissé sa vitre et les a salué. L'un des douaniers a pointé une lampe torche dans notre direction tandis que le second parlait avec le chauffeur._

 _ **\- Passeport, a ordonné le garde impassible avec un fort accent.**_

 _James a baissé sa vitre tandis que je sortais mes faux papiers en tremblant. Les douaniers ont inspecté les passeports de Romanoff, Steve et James en comparant les photographies à leurs visages. Lorsqu'est venu mon tour, j'ai été éblouie par le faisceau de la lampe torche. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine tandis que le garde observait mon faux passeport durant plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait. Ses sourcils se sont froncés et j'ai dégluti bruyamment. Il savait que c'était un faux, que quelque chose clochait..._

 _Alors que j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir, il a finalement refermé le passeport et me l'a rendu avant de demander au chauffeur d'ouvrir le coffre. Une légère pression sur ma paume a attiré mon attention. J'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai alors remarqué que je serrais fortement la main de James. Je l'avais inconsciemment saisie lors du contrôle. Mon regard a croisé le sien et j'ai souri faiblement avant de relâcher sa main. Mais contre toute attente, ses doigts se sont entremêlés aux miens et son pouce a doucement caressé ma peau._

 _En ouvrant les valises, les douaniers n'ont rien trouvé de suspect parmi les vêtements et la lingerie féminine. Gênés, ils ont rapidement refermé les bagages sans les avoir fouillé plus que nécessaire et sans trouver les double-fonds dans lesquels étaient cachés les armes. Le taxi a quitté l'aéroport quelques minutes plus tard._

 _La suite reste vague dans mon esprit. Ce n'était qu'un défilé d'autoroutes, de voies rapides au milieu de Téhéran jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'hôtel. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la fatigue du voyage, ou de l'angoisse qui retombait grâce aux caresses tendres de James qui retenaient toute mon attention et m'apaisaient. Je n'ai guère prêté attention au décor de l'hôtel ni à ses employés. J'ai suivi les autres jusqu'aux portes de nos deux chambres et j'ai emboité le pas à James à l'intérieur de l'une d'elle. Je me suis aussitôt rendue sous la douche que j'ai prise fraiche pour chasser les frasques du voyage. Puis je me suis écroulée sur le lit, épuisée, et j'ai dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve._

A présent que je contemple Téhéran au lever du jour, je prends conscience de l'immensité de la ville. Le muezzin termine son appel à la prière du haut du minaret, laissant place aux bruits de la ville et de la circulation. Au-delà des immeubles et des ruelles, j'arrive à voir les montagnes arides qui se dressent à l'horizon.

Des voix étouffées provenant de la chambre voisine me tirent de ma contemplation. Sur la pointe des pieds, je m'approche de la porte communicant avec la seconde chambre et y colle mon oreille.

 **\- James, laisse-moi faire ça. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi dans la Red Room...**

 **\- Sois juste préparée Nat'... Vermis est encore plus dangereux que lorsque nous l'avons connu.**

 **\- Mais on fait une bonne équipe. Comme à l'épo...**

C'est à ce moment que j'ouvre la porte. James et Romanoff, ou plutôt Nat', sont assis face à face autour d'une petite table ronde sur laquelle est ouverte une mallette contenant un ordinateur portable. Lorsqu'il me voit, James se recule légèrement contre le dossier de son siège. Romanoff affiche un air impassible.

 **\- Bonjour Eva. Mon contact iranien doit nous retrouver ici dans la journée. Il nous conduira dans le désert** **Dacht-e Kavir** **où devrait se trouver la base de AIM. Nous devons faire profil bas jusqu'à son arrivée.**

J'acquiesce en silence et m'installe autour de la table, entre James et Romanoff. Une assiette de pâtisseries orientales sentant l'amende et la cannelle ainsi qu'une coupe de fruits frais trônent au milieu, mais je n'ai pas faim. J'ai le ventre noué d'appréhension. D'ailleurs je ne dois pas être la seule car personne ne semble avoir mangé. Je me contente de me servir une tasse de café tandis que James et Romanoff, pourtant si bavards en mon absence, travaillent en silence, lui sur des cartes et elle sur l'ordinateur.

 **\- Où est Steve ? Finis-je par demander après avoir bu mon café d'une traite.**

Au moment où je pose ma question, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Steve apparaît. Quand on parle du loup... Il raccroche son téléphone et le glisse dans sa poche. Un léger sourire illumine son visage. Visiblement, il vient d'avoir une conversation plaisante.

 **\- C'était Sharon. Pas de nouvelles échauffourées entre super-héros à signaler à New York. Et la CIA n'a pas remarqué notre départ, il est donc grandement probable que Stark ne soit pas non plus au courant.**

 **\- Et comment va Sharon ? Réplique James avec un regard appuyé et un sourire en coin.**

 **\- Elle va très bien. Où en est notre plan ? Dit-il pour changer de sujet.  
**

 **\- Lorsque nous aurons localisé la base de AIM, je partirai en infiltration, explique Romanoff.** **D'après les souvenirs de James, la base se situerait entre les - montagnes de l'Elbouz et le lac salé Namak, indique Romanoff en désignant la carte.**

 **\- Tu connais cette base ? Je m'exclame en rivant les yeux vers James.**

 **\- Je me souviens vaguement y avoir séjourné en tant que soldat de l'hiver. Quelques flashs ressurgissent...**

Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Tout le monde semble au courant de cette mission à part moi. Mais je ravale mon amertume en repensant qu'après tout c'est moi qui ait évité James depuis nos retrouvailles. Je me penche sur la carte et l'examine. Je repère d'abord Téhéran, au nord du pays, puis la chaine de montagnes qui borde la ville et s'étend vers l'ouest. Il y a un lac plus au sud, je suppose que c'est celui auquel Romanoff a fait allusion. Entre les montagnes et le lac, il n'y a que le désert.

 **\- Ça réduit donc le périmètre de recherche à... 2000 km2, dis-je en regardant l'échelle de la carte.**

Je relève les yeux, partagée entre le désespoir et la sidération. Comment va-t-on faire pour trouver la base de AIM dans l'immensité de ce désert ?

 **\- Mon contact connait parfaitement le désert, intervient Romanoff. Il saura trouver la base.**

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Eva, renchérit Steve, nous surveillons la zone par satellite.**

Il désigne l'écran d'ordinateur et je découvre une vue aérienne précise du désert

 **\- Nous** **serons informés de chaque mouvement, poursuit-il. Lorsque nous saurons où se situe la base, il nous faudra un plan d'attaque.**

 **\- J'ai un plan : on attaque, réplique James.**

 **\- Ça ne doit pas nécessairement finir en combat, Buck.**

 **\- Ça finit toujours en combat.**

Il se lève vivement, les pattes de sa chaise crissent sur les tomettes. Il s'éclipse dans notre chambre. Je lui emboite le pas et referme la porte derrière nous.

 **\- James !**

Il est à l'autre bout de la pièce, dos à moi. Son poing cybernétique s'abat violemment sur le mur, me faisant sursauter. Je cesse de bouger et de respirer. Un frisson me traverse l'échine. Mes poils se hérissent et mes muscles se tendent, dans l'attente de la prochaine réaction de James. Il peut être si imprévisible. Je sais que, dans la chambre voisine, Steve et Romanoff se tiennent prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin.

Mais contre toute attente, James fait lentement glisser son poing le long du mur, laissant un trou béant dans le plâtre. Ses épaules sont voûtées. Il reste ainsi, prostré et silencieux. J'ose m'approcher de lui. Son visage est dissimulé derrière ses cheveux.

Je pose délicatement ma main sur son avant bras, sans le brusquer. Lorsque James se tourne vers moi, son visage est marqué par la douleur et la tristesse. Ses yeux sont humides. Lui qui m'a toujours paru si fort et sûr de lui, a à cet instant l'apparence d'un homme brisé. En le voyant ainsi, toute ma rancœur accumulée pendant les dernières semaines s'évapore. Il souffre autant que moi de l'absence de notre fille. Il s'était enfin projeté dans une vie normale et cet espoir lui a été arraché, tout comme à moi. Nous ne gérons simplement pas la situation de la même façon. Lui ne connait que la violence, tandis que je suis calme, du moins en apparence. Si seulement il savait qu'à l'intérieur, je bouillonne de colère et de douleur.

Ses yeux clairs et embués se posent sur moi mais ne semblent pas me voir. Ma main quitte son avant-bras et se pose sur sa joue brulante pour le forcer à me regarder.

 **\- Où es-tu ? Je lui murmure. Tu es à des années lumières d'ici...**

 **\- C'est ma faute Eva... Tout ce qui arrive.**

 **\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai.**

Sa main se pose sur la mienne. Je sens les poils de sa barbe sous mes doigts. James inspire l'odeur de ma peau en fermant les yeux avant d'embrasser mon poignet. Je l'entraine vers le lit et m'allonge dans ses bras.

Alors je décide de tout lui raconter. Je lui épargne les détails terribles de mon réveil à l'hôpital désaffecté, de ma discussion avec Vermis, du défilé du corps médical à mon chevet. Je me concentre sur la rencontre avec notre fille. Je lui décris son visage rosée enfoui au milieu de la couverture pastel que j'ai découvert quelques jours après sa naissance. Le contact de sa peau douce et chaude sur la mienne. Ses yeux bleus gris, comme ceux de son père, qui me fixaient. Ses doigts, si petits mais déjà si forts, qui serraient ma main. Je raconte à James à quel point elle est petite et belle et pleine de vie...

Il est presque dix-sept-heures lorsque le contact de Romanoff fait enfin son apparition à l'hôtel. Au loin, un nouvel appel à la prière résonne depuis un minaret et se diffuse sur la ville. Si il y a un dieu quelque part, puisse-t-il nous accompagner durant l'épreuve qui s'annonce.

* * *

Mehmet est un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Sa peau hâlée est légèrement fripée, vieillie par le fort ensoleillement de la région. Il ne parle pas très bien anglais. Je comprends rapidement qu'il ne s'agit pas du contact de Romanoff, mais seulement d'un intermédiaire chargé de nous escorter.

Le départ pour le désert a lieu peu avant minuit. Nous quittons l'hôtel sans laisser de trace de notre passage, et Mehmet nous conduit à un 4x4 couleur sable dont les pare-chocs avant et arrières sont rehaussés et renforcés. Le véhicule est garé dans une ruelle bordant l'hôtel, à l'écart des rues fréquentées. Les bagages sont rapidement chargés et nous grimpons dans le 4x4. Je suis surprise de découvrir que l'habitacle est confortable et doté des technologies les plus récentes. Romanoff, qui s'est installée à l'avant, dépose l'ordinateur sur ses genoux, tandis que Mehmet met le contact. Le moteur vrombit et le 4x4 s'éloigne rapidement vers les avenues fréquentées de Téhéran.

Je suis assise sur la banquette arrière, entre James et Steve. Malgré le stress qui m'a peu à peu gagné durant la journée et la soirée, je me sens apaisée et protégée par leurs larges carrures. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, nous n'empruntons pas l'autoroute mais faisons des détours inattendus. J'apprendrai plus tard que notre chauffeur évite les checkpoints où ont lieu des contrôles de police. Je m'endors alors que nous quittons la ville.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, il fait encore nuit. Les passagers sont silencieux. Un coup d'œil au tableau de bord m'indique qu'il est deux heures du matin. Je plonge ensuite mon regard vers le paysage plongé dans la pénombre. Il n'y a rien, seulement une étendue grise illuminée par les rayons pâles de la lune. Le désert s'étend à perte de vue, fantomatique.

Le 4x4 est secoué par les aspérités de la piste poussiéreuse. Je laisse voguer mon regard vers les dunes quand soudain, j'aperçois une lueur rougeoyante dans le lointain. Mehmet ralentit et le 4x4 quitte la piste. Il roule à présent en direction de la lueur, franchissant dune après dune. Je suis obligée de me cramponner à mon siège. Si je n'étais jusque là pas bien réveillée, à présent j'y suis pleinement par les violentes secousses. Je comprends l'utilité des pare-chocs renforcés...

Le 4x4 se rapproche lentement du but, et je remarque que la lueur provient d'une torche plantée dans le sable. Derrière se dressent des tentes sombres qui se détachent des dunes grises en arrière plan. Une silhouette sort de l'une d'elles et s'approche de la torche.

Mehmet coupe le contact et je m'extirpe du 4x4 à la suite de mes compagnons de voyage. En me rapprochant de la silhouette qui nous attend, je remarque qu'il s'agit d'un homme. Il porte des vêtements amples et sombres. Sa tête est recouverte d'un turban.

 **\- Aderfi ! S'exclame Romanoff en lui souriant.**

 **\- Soyez les bienvenus, nous annonce le contact de l'espionne avec un fort accent avant de nous inviter à entrer.**

Alors que je m'apprête à pénétrer dans la tente, j'aperçois plusieurs hommes vêtus de chèches et de turbans sortir de l'ombre, fusils à la main. Ils étaient cachés tels des tireurs embusqués, surveillant notre arrivée et s'assurant que nous n'étions pas des ennemis. Certains s'affairent à cacher le 4x4 sous une bâche claire d'une couleur semblable aux dunes alentours.

A l'intérieur nous accueille une femme âgée d'une trentaine d'années. Ses cheveux sombres sont noués en une tresse savante et ses yeux sont maquillés de noir. Elle porte une robe qui ressemble à un sari indien, avec des broderies raffinées. De nombreux bijoux ornent son cou, ses oreilles et ses poignets. Ses sourcils bien dessinés se froncent en nous découvrant, avant qu'un sourire illumine son visage en voyant Romanoff.

 **\- Natasha ! S'exclame-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.**

 **\- Tellit, ça fait si longtemps, lui répond l'intéressée.**

Je n'ai jamais vu l'ancienne espionne russe aussi chaleureuse. Pendant que les deux femmes se parlent en arabe, mes yeux balayent la tente. Elle est plus vaste que je ne le pensais. Des tapis persans et des coussins jonchent le sol, des teintures dissimulent partiellement des alcôves, surement des chambres.

L'un des rideaux est soudain légèrement écarté et j'aperçois alors qu'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années nous observe. Comme Tellit, elle a la peau halée et porte des étoffes raffinés, mais ses yeux sont d'un bleu irréel et ses cheveux d'un blanc hivernal. Son regard perçant croise le mien. La jeune femme referme aussitôt la teinture et disparaît de mon champs de vision. Gênée, je reporte mon attention sur le reste de la tente.

Au centre brule un feu au-dessus duquel chauffe un tajine. Il fait chaud et une douce odeur épicée flotte dans l'air. Tellit nous lance de nombreux sourires, et rit de l'air surpris et un peu perdu qui doit se lire aisément sur nos visages. Elle nous invite à nous assoir autour du feu, et son mari ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre. A la lumière du feu, je remarque que le turban d'Aderfi et que les vêtements de Tellit ne sont pas noirs mais en réalité bleu indigo.

Malgré l'heure tardive, nous sommes accueillis comme des rois autour d'un vrai festin. Mon ventre est toujours noué, mais la vue des mets épicés, des pains, des dattes, de la viande marinée me met l'eau à la bouche et je peux m'empêcher d'y goûter. Du coin de l'œil, j'observe James qui semble lui aussi apprécier le repas. Steve et Romanoff discutent avec nos hôtes tandis que je reste silencieuse et bois lentement un thé à la menthe brulant.

Après le repas, Tellit nous indique à James et moi l'une des alcôves de la tente. Je la remercie grandement mais elle me réplique en souriant qu'il est tout à fait normal de nous accueillir. Je me glisse derrière les teintures et découvre une petite pièce recouverte de futons. Alors que je me couche, James m'attire contre lui.

 **\- Nous allons la retrouver, me chuchote-t-il comme une promesse avant d'embrasser mon front.**

* * *

A mon réveil, le soleil est levé. James a disparu. Allongée dans la tente, je regarde la lumière matinale qui s'insinue par les interstices de la tente. Il fait trop chaud pour continuer à dormir.

Je m'habille rapidement et quitte l'alcôve. Plusieurs pans de la tente ont été relevés et l'air circule à l'intérieur de l'habitat nomade. Je contemple un instant le reste du campement. A présent qu'il fait jour, je remarque que nos hôtes ont installé leurs tentes près de quelques arbres sans feuilles et de buissons. Une dizaine de dromadaires et quelques zébus sont attachés aux troncs secs et restent à l'ombre. Une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes, turbans et voiles bleu indigo sur la tête, s'activent à l'extérieur tandis que de jeunes enfants jouent.

Je quitte l'ombre de la tente et je suis instantanément clouée au sol par le soleil. Tout est brillant, et brulant. Ma bouche s'assèche d'un coup. Je lève ma main pour protéger mes yeux qui ne cessent de cligner. Je suis aveuglée par tant de blancheur.

J'entreprends d'escalader la dune la plus proche. A chaque pas je m'enfonce dans le sable bouillant. Une fois au sommet, je suffoque. Aussi loin que porte mon regard, il n'y a rien, qu'une étendu de sable clair menant à l'horizon. Du sable et encore du sable. Une terre morte et assoiffée. Nous sommes perdus au milieu de nulle part. Je me retourne. Au-delà des tentes, il n'y a aucune construction, aucun signe de vie à perte de vue. Seulement le vide, la chaleur et l'horizon.

Et quelque part ma fille.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Inutile de répéter à quel point les reviews sont importantes pour les auteurs de fanfictions _BLABLABLA_.

Un petit pas pour les lecteurs, un grand pas pour l'auteur !

Soit un petit acte de votre part, une grande reconnaissance de la mienne _(et la reconnaissance d'un chaton, cela n'a pas de prix)_

Pour être brève (en gras, italique et souligné, je vous épargne les majuscules tout de même) :

 _ **Vive les reviews, et vive les licornes =p**_


	19. Chapitre 17

_**Hello mes chatons !**_

Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont questionnée au sujet de mon rythme de publication. Disons simplement que je n'en ai plus du tout, et ce pour mon plus grand malheur _(et le vôtre)_ ! Ma vie personnelle et professionnelle connait plusieurs chamboulements et j'écris et je publie seulement lorsque je trouve un moment ! Je vous adresse à tous mes plus plates excuses **=(**

Pour récompenser votre patience, ce nouveau chapitre est plus long qu'à l'accoutumée !

 **Yaguel** : BUENO _(comme les Kinder, espagnol approximatif également)_ Ravie que tu ais aimé les derniers chapitres, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour cette nouvelle publication ! Oh mais pourquoi devoir choisir entre Cap' et Bucky lorsque l'on peut avoir les 2 ? **;)**

 **faolbee** : Haha j'ai compris la référence ! _(dixit Steve Rogers)_

 **MMSSR** : Et pour la millième au moins, merci de me suivre après tant d'années ! _(ça vire mélodramatique, mais tout de même, toujours autant de retours de ta part après plus de 3 ans, juste MERCI **(L**_ **)** Concernant le mot FANTASTIC : réponse à la fin de ce chapitre !

 **Gaby** : AH j'ai aimé ta petite liste ;) Et oui on voyage pas mal durant les derniers chapitres, je ne peux vous cacher mon envie de partir au soleil tout comme Eva ! je ne laisserai pas tomber cette fanfiction rassure-toi, je suis toujours parvenue à terminer les autres et je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner ;)

 **mimi70** : ton pressentiment est très juste **=)** Oui, leurs retrouvailles sont sobres ! et tout comme à MMSSR, merci **(L)**

 **lizzia0901** : CALIENTE !

 **Hinata des bois** : coucou toi =) Ah et bien tu vas surement être ravie de découvrir une nouvelle base secrète ! _Non ce n'est pas Dead Pool qui apparait dans le chapitre précédent bien que ça aurait pu être lui, c'était un petit cameo discrèt de Daredevil_ **;)** Oh merci à toi, je suis touchée, sincèrement **(L)**

.

Cette semaine, c'est **Hinata** qui remporte une question puisqu'elle a trouvé l'identité de la mystérieuse jeune fille aux cheveux blancs !

.

 _Bonne lecture à tous =)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : A travers le sable et le sang**

 **\- Il faut vous couvrir la tête, ou vous allez vous déshydrater en moins d'une heure.**

Je me retourne en sursaut et découvre une jeune fille à l'allure altière. Je la reconnais à ses yeux d'un bleu hypnotique contrastant avec sa peau mâte : elle nous observait la veille depuis l'une des alcôves de la tente. Sous le soleil, les cheveux qui dépassent de son voile semblent être d'un blanc immaculé. A présent qu'elle se tient à côté de moi, je remarque qu'elle est plus âgée que ce que je n'avais pensé. J'attrape le voile indigo qu'elle me tend et me couvre la tête.

 **\- Je m'appelle Ororo.**

 **\- Eva, dis-je en lui serrant la main.**

 **\- Aderfi sait où la base se trouve. En partant immédiatement, nous l'atteindrons dans la soirée, indique-t-elle alors que nous entamons la descente de la dune.**

Ororo m'intrigue. Bien qu'elle soit vêtue comme les touaregs, elle semble différente. Alors que nous sommes de retour au campement, je ne peux m'empêcher de comparer la jeune femme au reste du clan. Et force est de constater qu'elle ne leur ressemble guère. Les traits de son visage sont plus fins et sa peau plus sombre.

Je suis distraite dans mon observation par l'arrivée de James et Steve, rapidement suivie par celles d'Aderfi et Romanoff. Ils semblent avoir convenu des modalités de notre départ. Une fois encore, j'ai été laissée à l'écart. James se dirige vers moi, le visage fermé.

 **\- Va te préparer, je te retrouve à la voiture.**

J'accueille avec un sourire la fraicheur de la tente de nos hôtes. Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour rassembler mes affaires. Alors que je m'apprête à rejoindre le 4x4, Tellit m'offre une épaisse galette et des dattes séchées soigneusement emballées dans du tissu. Je la remercie chaleureusement et m'apprête à affronter la chaleur matinale.

Lorsque j'arrive près de la voiture, James, Steve et Romanoff sont déjà là. Je suis surprise de découvrir qu'en plus d'Aderfi, une dizaine d'hommes du désert a choisi de nous accompagnés. Ils chargent des sacs sur le dos des chameaux, et depuis certains paquetages, j'aperçois dépasser plusieurs canons de fusils.

Alors que je monte à l'arrière du 4x4, les touaregs grimpent sur les chameaux et couvrent leurs visages avec les pans de leurs turbans. Seuls leurs yeux sombres restent visibles et il est impossible de les différencier. Parmi eux, je remarque une silhouette plus petite et plus svelte. Une mèche de cheveux blanche s'échappe de son cheich. Ororo fait aussi partie du voyage.

* * *

La longue caravane progresse lentement à travers l'étendue désertique. Notre 4x4 suit la file indienne de chameaux. A peine une heure après notre départ, les roues se sont retrouvées ensablées. Les touaregs ont voulu attelés leurs chameaux au pare-choc afin d'extirper le véhicule, mais Steve les a devancé. Il a soulevé sous nos regards ébahis le 4x4 comme si il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Du sable s'écoulait des jantes tendis que Steve a reposé notre véhicule un peu plus loin sous nos exclamations admiratives. Depuis, le paysage monotone défile sous mes yeux. Du sable et encore du sable. Nous sommes au milieu de nulle part et je me demande comment Aderfi parvient à se repérer a milieu de ce désert.

Ce n'est que vers le milieu de l'après-midi que la monotonie du paysage prend fin. Je somnole, ballotée à l'arrière du 4x4, lorsque je sens tout à coup un souffle chaud sur la joue. Mes paupières papillonnent et je croise le regard clair de James.

 **\- Regarde Eva, murmure-t-il en désignant le pare-brise. Je suis déjà venu ici...**

Je lève les yeux vers la direction indiquée, et je les vois aussitôt. De gigantesques rochers percés de crevasses et formant une colline se dressent à une centaine de mètres de la caravane. Ils semblent jaillir du sable et surplombent le désert. Quelques arbres couverts d'épines ont choisi de pousser sur les parois rocheuses. Le soleil poursuit sa course vers l'ouest et bientôt ses rayons seront cachés par les immenses rochers.

La caravane s'arrête à l'ombre de la colline et Aderfi ordonne l'installation du camp. En quittant l'habitacle climatisé du 4x4, je suffoque sous la chaleur écrasante. Certains hommes du désert partent en repérage tandis que d'autre montent une tente adossée à la roche rapidement. Ils recouvrent l'ossature en bois de peaux de chameaux tannées et déroulent de grands tapis persans à l'intérieur.

J'aide les autres à dresser le campement du mieux que je peux mais bientôt, il fait trop chaud pour rester debout. Je m'assied sur l'un des tapis et ouvre ma gourde. Je dois me retenir de ne pas boire toute l'eau qu'elle contient. A côté de moi, Romanoff installe l'ordinateur et du matériel étrange. Elle déplie une sorte d'antenne radar avant de lancer à James des pics surmontées de sphères métalliques.

 **\- Ce sont des brouilleurs d'ondes, m'explique-t-elle lorsqu'elle remarque que je l'observe. Afin que notre signal ne soit pas repéré par la base.**

James s'éloigne et plante méthodiquement les sphères autour du camp. Bientôt, tout le sable est ponctué de reflets brillants. James revient alors vers les rochers et entreprend de les escalader. Ses doigts de métal agrippent la paroi rocailleuse et il grimpe rapidement à quelques mètres de hauteur. Surplombant le campement, il observe les alentours désertiques avant de planter les dernières sphères dans la roche. James redescend ensuite rapidement et, presque arrivé en bas, il saute et atterrit sans un bruit dans le sable.

Ses cheveux sont trempés de sueur. Il ôte son t-shirt et s'essuie le visage. Profitant qu'il soit occupé, je m'autorise un coup d'œil vers son torse nu. Mes yeux détaillent les muscles parfaitement dessinés qui luisent sous le soleil. J'ignore si c'est à cause de la chaleur moite qui nous enveloppe ou de la fatigue ou encore de mon état de tension permanente, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ressens du désir. La sensation familière s'installe au creux de mon ventre, se diffuse vers le reste de mon corps et accélère mon rythme cardiaque.

James termine de s'essuyer le visage et croise alors mon regard. En voyant mon expression, un sourire en coin étire ses lèvres. Ses yeux descendent vers ma poitrine et j'ai soudain encore plus chaud. Puis ils continuent leur route et s'arrêtent sur la gourde que je tiens toujours entre les mains. James accoure presque vers moi. Je lui tend ma gourde et il avale de grandes gorgées d'eau fraiche.

A côté de nous, Romanoff allume le radar. Ce dernier se met à tourner et je contemple bouche-bée le paysage se dessiner en traits verts sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Le radar scanne tous les alentours.

 **\- La base se trouve de l'autre côté des rochers, annonce Aderfi en venant à notre rencontre en compagnie de Steve.**

Mes yeux se posent à nouveaux sur les immenses roches qui se dressent au milieu du désert. A l'intérieur de ma poitrine, je sens mon cœur tambouriner. Je suis si près du but... ma fille est là, elle m'attend.

 **\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer, poursuit Aderfi. Nous devons rester discrets pour ne pas nous faire repérer.**

Je me lève, fébrile, et emboite le pas à l'homme du désert qui se dirige vers les rochers. Steve, James et Romanoff sont derrière moi. Nous longeons la paroi rocailleuse pendant quelques minutes avant de parvenir à une faille dans laquelle nous pouvons pénétrer. Là, entre les immenses roches, se faufile un chemin poussiéreux Il grimpe la colline, serpentant le long de la paroi. A l'ombre des rochers, il fait frais, mais dès lors que nous atteignons le sommet, je suis frappée par la chaleur du roc. Une fois en haut de la colline, Aderfi se baisse et se cache derrière une pierre, le regard rivé vers l'horizon.

Je l'imite et, lorsque j'aperçois le paysage qui s'étend en contrebas, je reste sans voix. Les dunes de sable ont laissé place à une plaine vaste et sèche qui semble s'étendre jusqu'aux montagnes qui se dressent dans le lointain. Des milliers d'hexagones dessinés dans la boue sèche parsèment cette étendue.

 **\- Le lac Namak, indique Aderfi. Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Avant, le lac était une source de richesse pour les gens du désert. Mais il y a une dizaine d'années, il s'est asséché. Le manque d'eau a provoqué des tensions et des conflits sanglants entre les clans.**

 **\- Pourquoi a-t-il disparu ?**

 **\- AIM l'a asséché afin d'implanter sa base secrète, intervient Romanoff.**

Elle présente sous nos yeux l'écran de son ordinateur. Le radar a terminé son travail. Là, sous l'ancien lac, sont à présent dessinés les contours d'une immense base souterraine.

* * *

L'après-midi touche à sa fin lorsque nous quittons le sommet de la colline. Le soleil couchant frappe les rochers et leur donne une couleur rougeoyante. Mais la beauté du paysage et de la lumière ne parvient pas à me calmer.

Je sais que Vermis est ici. Je sens son aura menaçante flotter au-dessus des dunes et se refermer autour de moi. Mon corps et mon esprit sont en alerte. La moindre ombre, le moindre souffle de vent me paraît suspect.

De retour dans le camp, Steve expose sa tactique à l'assemblée. Je ne dis rien pendant que les autres préparent le plan. Je ne suis sure de rien. Mes yeux se posent sur chaque femme et homme présents autour de moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ils seront peut-être morts demain durant l'assaut. Une boule se forme dans mon ventre. J'ai peur. Mais ce monde où des monstres fabriquent des armes humaines ne peut plus durer. Je n'ai qu'une certitude : Vermis va payer.

* * *

Je consulte le cadran de ma montre. Je n'ai jamais été aussi tendue. Mes nerfs sont à vifs. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Impossible avec l'angoisse et l'euphorie qui m'habitaient. Mes yeux sont braqués vers le lac asséché en contrebas, scrutant le moindre mouvement. A genoux derrière un rocher, je sens mon arme au fond de la poche de ma veste. Je regarde à nouveau ma montre, nerveuse. Cela prend bien trop de temps... Ce n'est pas normal. Et si c'était un piège ?

Un mouvement dans mon champs de vision interrompt mes pensées. Une silhouette svelte se glisse à mes côtés. Ororo désigne le terrain en contrebas d'un signe de tête. Je me redresse légèrement pour jeter un œil dans la direction indiquée. Effectivement, j'aperçois une longue file sombre composée d'une dizaine de silhouettes s'avancer sur le l'ancien lac dans la lumière du matin.

James, Steve et Romanoff font partie de l'équipe, mais il est impossible de les reconnaître à cette distance. D'autant plus qu'ils ont revêtu les vêtements et les turbans des touaregs au-dessus de leurs tenues de combat. N'importe qui qui passerait par ici pourrait croire que ce sont de simples gens du désert qui traversent le lac asséché. Personne ne se douterait qu'ils s'apprêtent en réalité à mener un assaut brutal contre une base secrète.

A quelques centaines de mètres de l'ancien rivage git un amas de roches, autrefois en partie immergé par les eaux du lac. Les silhouettes sombres s'arrêtent à côté des roches, là où Romanoff a repéré l'entrée de la base grâce au radar. L'espionne va pirater le système d'ouverture de l'accès qui est dissimulé par les roches.

Je compte les secondes en retenant ma respiration. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je ne peux retenir une exclamation lorsque je vois une partie du sol s'enfoncer. Les contours de l'ouverture se dessinent sur la boue sèche tandis qu'une rampe descend lentement vers les profondeurs de la base.

L'équipe ne perd pas de temps. Captain America ôte son cheich et révèle son costume et le bouclier qu'il porte dans le dos. Il se prépare à mener l'assaut. Mais à l'instant où il va s'élancer vers la base, une sirène d'alarme retentit.

Un point flou apparaît à l'horizon. Il devient de plus en plus net à mesure qu'il se rapproche et je découvre qu'il s'agit d'un convoi de véhicules militaires. Il arrive à toute allure, créant un nuage de poussière sur l'ancien lac.

Le premier coup de feu retentit et résonne longuement contre la colline. Au sol, l'équipe est désordonnée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que AIM ait des renforts extérieurs. De là où je suis, j'entends vaguement Captain America lancer ses ordres et l'équipe s'organiser peu à peu. Les hommes se mettent à l'abri des tirs et sortent leurs fusils. Romanoff est accroupie derrière les roches et tente de garder le contrôle de l'accès de la base, mais la rampe commence déjà à se refermer.

Un éclat brillant attire mon regard. Les rayons du soleil se reflètent sur le bras cybernétique de James. Tandis que les autres se préparent à attaquer les nouveaux arrivants, il court vers la rampe qui se referme lentement. Mon cœur manque un battement lorsque je le vois se jeter sous le mécanisme et le retenir avec la seule force de son bras.

Le tirs continuent de pleuvoir alors que les renforts de AIM arrivent sur place. Captain America

s'élance vers le premier véhicule en se protégeant avec son bouclier. Il court extrêmement vite, bien plus vite qu'un être humain ordinaire. Il bondit et plante son bouclier dans le moteur du véhicule avant de le retirer et de sauter dans le sable. Ce dernier est dévié brutalement. Le suivant, qui n'a pas le temps de freiner, fonce dedans et sous l'impact, les deux véhicules sont projetés à l'écart. Le reste du convoi parvient au niveau de l'équipe.

Un hurlement fend l'air et je reporte mon attention sur James qui maintient toujours la rampe ouverte. Il ne va pas tenir longtemps. Ses genoux tombent à terre et la rampe se referme encore. Captain America court dans sa direction et lance son bouclier vers l'ouverture. A l'instant où James cède, le bouclier se plante dans l'ouverture et maintient la rampe ouverte. Il n'y a plus qu'un interstice d'à peine un mètre pour pénétrer dans la base. James se rue à l'intérieur et disparaît de mon champs de vision. Un instant plus tard, une explosion résonne depuis les profondeurs de la base.

A l'extérieur, plusieurs silhouettes sont à terre. Les agents de AIM sont trop nombreux.

 **\- Il faut créer une diversion ! Dis-je à Ororo désespérée. Ils vont se faire massacrer !**

Ses yeux clairs se lèvent vers le ciel et elle l'observe pendant de longues secondes. Devant son manque de réaction, je bondis sur mes jambes et me précipite vers notre campement.

 **\- Eva ! Revenez !**

Derrière moi, Ororo continue de hurler mais je dévale la pente sans me retourner, m'écorchant les mains sur quelques roches saillantes. Je remarque à peine que des nuages gris commencent à envahir le ciel. Sans réfléchir, je monte dans le 4x4 et démarre en trombe. Mon pied enfonce l'accélérateur. Je sens les roues patiner dans le sable avant que la voiture ne s'élance à toute vitesse dans un nuage de poussière.

Je contourne les immenses rochers et parviens au lac asséché. Une nouvelle explosion retentit depuis la base. Le 4x4 bondit au-dessus d'une bande de sable et je me cogne la tête au plafond. Ma vision de brouille sous le choc et la voiture fait une embardée. Je reprends rapidement mes esprits et appuie sur l'accélérateur.

Alors que j'arrive au niveau du combat, je remarque que la rampe s'est réouverte. L'explosion a dû faire céder le mécanisme. Je fonce sans réfléchir sur les agents de AIM qui sont sur ma route. Certains m'évitent au dernier moment mais d'autres sont violemment projetés à terre par le pare-choc du 4x4. Quelques coups de feu sont tirés sur le véhicule mais aucun ne le fait ralentir.

Je m'engouffre sur la rampe. De la fumée s'échappe de la base. Lorsqu'elle se dissipe, je freine violemment. Les roues crissent. J'ai tout juste le temps d'éviter un mur de béton. Depuis mon siège, j'observe la configuration des lieux. Des corps calcinés jonchent le sol et je retiens un haut-le-cœur à al vue de la chair brulée. Je me trouve dans une vaste pièce. Des conteneurs portant le logo de AIM sont stockés le long d'un mur. A l'opposé, il y a un poste de contrôle. Les agents qui travaillaient là sont morts eux aussi, d'une balle en pleine tête. Visiblement James a été efficace, je me dis en frissonnant.

Je quitte l'habitacle du 4x4 et me dirige vers une large porte située à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un bruissement depuis le poste de contrôle me fait sursauter. Un homme blond au cou de taureau se redresse lentement en se massant le crâne. Il a dû être sonné par l'explosion. J'hésite un instant à revenir en arrière. Mais il est trop tard, le soldat a remarqué ma présence. Sans réfléchir, je m'élance vers la porte. La réaction de mon ennemi est immédiate. Il bondit à ma poursuite. Il court plus vite que moi et la porte est bien trop loin pour que je puisse y parvenir avant lui.

Je change subitement de direction et m'engouffre entre les conteneurs. Je m'immobilise derrière l'une des immenses caisses métalliques. L'ombre de l'homme se dessine sur le mur derrière moi. Il tient un semi-automatique. Je sors silencieusement le revolver de ma poche et ôte le cran de sécurité. Puis je cesse de respirer.

 _C'est lui ou toi Eva._

L'ombre se rapproche et je l'observe avec concentration. Je pivote brutalement et tire dans l'allée entre les conteneurs, avant de sauter à l'abri, évitant de justesse la réplique de mon assaillant. Il crie d'une voix grave. J'ai dû le toucher.

Sans perdre de temps, je me lève et cours en direction de la porte. Je n'ai pas fait la moitié du chemin que les tirs du soldat résonnent dans mon dos. Un nouveau cri rageur lui échappe. Son chargeur est à sec. J'entends ses pas qui se rapprochent de moi.

Une lourde pression s'abat sur mes épaules. Je suis propulsée en avant et m'écroule lourdement sur le béton. Dans ma chute, mon revolver m'échappe et atterrit à quelques mètres. Je veux hurler, mais un poids s'écrase dans mon dos et me coupe la respiration. Je suis soudain retournée et constate avec horreur que le soldat est sur moi. Ses genoux sont de part et d'autre de mes hanches, me bloquant au sol. Du sang s'écoule de son épaule droite et imbibe ses vêtements. Il a un regard de fou.

Désespérée, j'essaie de me rappeler les techniques de combat apprises par les Dora Milaje de T'Challa, mais rien ne me vient en tête. Les mains solides de mon assaillant enserrent ma gorge. Je me débats mais, avec le manque d'oxygène, mes gestes deviennent chaotiques. J'étouffe. Le soldat a les yeux écarquillés, presque hallucinés.

Je sens la mort se rapprocher. L'image de ma fille passe en boucle dans ma tête. Mais je ne sais plus s'il s'agit bien de mon enfant ou des rêves que j'en ai fait. Je cherche de l'air, de l'air... Finalement, les mains du soldat lâchent prises et l'air afflue dans mes poumons.

 **\- Où est ma fille ? Je parviens à articuler d'une voix sifflante.**

Un sourire sadique étire les lèvres du soldat. Il n'en a pas fini avec moi. Je regarde avec impuissance mon ennemi sortir un long couteau cranté de sa ceinture. Trop faible, je suis incapable de lutter.

 **\- T'as voulu jouer ma jolie ? Lance-t-il en souriant.**

Je ne peux pas m'échapper. Soudain, un bruit sourd résonne dans son dos. Le sourire du soldat s'efface tandis que son regard se voile. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Mon assaillant s'écroule de toute sa masse sur moi. Je suffoque sous son poids. Un goût métallique s'insinue entre les lèvres.

 _Puis je pense à nouveau à elle._

Le corps est finalement ôté du mien. Mes yeux sont toujours fermés. Je suis ailleurs. Quelqu'un me secoue et me parle. Je reconnais vaguement cette voix...

 **\- Eva !**

Mes paupières papillonnent et je découvre le bouclier scintillant qui a frappé mon ennemi. Mes yeux poursuivent leur parcours et rencontrent ceux de Captain America.

 **\- Vous allez bien ? Demande-t-il en s'agenouillant près de moi.**

 **\- Oui, je crois.**

Ma voix est toujours rauque. L'une de mes mains se pose sur ma gorge ankylosée tandis que l'autre récupère mon revolver. Steve m'aide à me relever. Il passe un bras sous mon épaule pour me permettre de tenir debout.

 **\- James l'a retrouvée.**

Ais-je bien entendu ou est-ce encore les effets du manque d'oxygène ? Je regarde Steve, perdue.

 **\- Il a retrouvé votre fille, elle est avec lui. Venez, dit-il en m'entrainant vers la porte.**

* * *

Partout c'est le chaos.

Durant l'assaut de la base, l'électricité s'est coupée et seules quelques lampes de secours nous permettent de nous repérer. La sirène assourdissante résonne toujours contre les murs bétonnés. Steve et moi parcourons un dédale de galeries. Des cris étouffés et des coups de feu proviennent du reste de la base. Nous parvenons à un couloir dont les parois sont vitrées et révèle des pièces d'une blancheur immaculée. Elles sont vides, à l'exception de fauteuils inclinables de médecine qui trônent au centre de chaque cellule. Mes jambes faiblissent.

Soudain, je m'arrête contre la paroi de l'une des pièces. Au lieu des fauteuils, c'est une couveuse vide qui trône au milieu. Je me laisse glisser contre la vitre. Steve me parle, mais je ne l'entends pas Mon esprit semble déconnecté de mon corps. Mes yeux restent fixés sur le centre de la cellule. Des gouttes de sueur dégoulinent sur mon visage et se mélangent à mes larmes.

 _Elle était là._

Puis je suis éloignée de la vitre. Je tourne mon regard vide vers Steve. Il m'aide à nouveau à me relever. A peine suis-je debout que le sol se met à trembler. Je m'accroche au mur le plus proche pour ne pas tomber à nouveau. Un bruit sourd se propage dans le couloir et résonne jusque dans mon corps. Je crois à une nouvelle explosion mais je comprendrai plus tard que je me trompe.

Alors que nous nous apprêtons à quitter la galerie blanche, des bruits de pas précipités résonnent derrière nous. Une dizaine d'agents de AIM pénètre dans la couloir à notre poursuite. Un coup de feu éclate, mais Captain America s'interpose avec son bouclier.

 **\- Allez-y, je vais les retenir ! hurle-t-il avant de s'élancer vers les nouveaux agents.**

Je m'enfuis. Lorsque je pousse la porte métallique, je débouche dans une vaste salle avec une importante hauteur sous plafond. Une immense cage d'au moins dix mètres de long se trouve au centre. Son sol est recouvert de peinture rouge sombre.

James est là, debout de l'autre côté de la cage. Il tient dans ses bras des couvertures blanches. Le temps s'arrête. J'ai l'impression de flotter. Avant que je ne réalise quoique ce soit, je suis auprès de James, les yeux rivés vers les couvertures.

Je ne la reconnais pas tout de suite, elle a grandi. Quelques cheveux clairs ont poussé sur son crâne. Ses yeux bleus accrochent les miens. Ma main tremblante s'approche de sa joue rosie. Sa peau est aussi douce que dans mes souvenirs.

Il émane de note fille un calme et une force de vie considérable et je suis immédiatement soulagée. Je m'étais imaginée la retrouver changée, transformée par ses premières semaines passées entre les mains de Vermis. Mais elle semble aller bien. Pendant plusieurs minutes, James et moi n'avons de cesse de la regarder, de l'admirer. Lui n'en revient toujours pas. C'est nous qui l'avons fait, murmure-t-il plusieurs fois. Et elle est si bien réussie.

Lorsque je parviens à détacher mon regard de notre fille, mes yeux croisent ceux de James. Nous nous sourions silencieusement, profitant de cet instant de bonheur au milieu du chaos.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas et deux silhouettes déboulent dans la pièce en se battant. Je reconnais Romanoff aux reflets roux de sa chevelure. Mon sang se glace en découvrant contre qui elle se bat. Vermis. Les semelles de ses bottes claquent sur le béton tandis qu'il évite les coups de l'espionne. Je ne m'étais pas doutée que ce monstre avait une telle force physique.

Instinctivement, je m'interpose entre les nouveaux arrivants et James qui éloigne notre fille du danger. Je sors mon revolver et le braque la direction du dirigeant de AIM.

 **\- Ne bougez plus !**

Ma voix encore rauque résonne contre les murs de la pièce et le combat cesse. Vermis, qui était en train de dominer Romanoff, cesse tout mouvement avant de se tourner lentement dans ma direction. Son visage sort de l'ombre, sa mâchoire est serrée et son regard perçant et sombre.

 **\- Mademoiselle Pierce, dit-il en réajustant son manteau. Nous interrompons votre petite réunion de famille ?**

J'ôte le cran de sécurité de mon arme. A côté de lui, Romanoff écarquille les yeux en découvrant la pièce et la cage centrale.

 **\- La Red Room... murmure-t-elle avant d'échanger un regard avec James.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Je demande en tenant toujours Vermis en joue.**

 **\- C'est une version moderne de la Red Room, la pièce où j'ai été entrainée... indique Romanoff.**

Vermis éclate d'un rire froid devant mon incompréhension.

 **\- Barnes ne vous en a jamais parlé mademoiselle Pierce ? Demande-t-il en arquant un sourcil. Pourtant c'est un endroit qu'il connait bien... Lancement vidéo 91-WSBW.**

 **\- Vidéo 91-WSBW, répète une voix robotique alors que des images apparaissent sur les écrans d'ordinateurs au fond de la pièce.**

Sur la vidéo, je reconnais l'intérieur d'une base militaire. La pièce est presque identique à celle dans laquelle nous nous tenons, mais les panneaux et les vieux écrans d'ordinateurs arborent des écritures russes et le symbole d'HYDRA. La porte de la cage centrale s'ouvre et cinq silhouettes y pénètrent. Ce sont des soldats, quatre hommes et une femme, tous particulièrement musclés. Ils s'arrêtent au milieu de la cage. J'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vu. Je me souviens tout à coup des corps des cinq super-soldats tués dans leurs tubes de cryogénisation en Sibérie. Dans la cage, un homme se détache lentement de l'ombre et s'approche des nouveaux arrivants, tel un prédateur. C'est James. Ou plus exactement le soldat de l'hiver.

 **\- Eva ne regarde pas ça ! Crie James désespéré.**

Mais je ne peux détacher mes yeux de la vidéo. Plusieurs agents armés s'installent autour de la cage et braquent leurs armes vers l'intérieur. Tout à coup, le soldat de l'hiver bondit sur l'un des cinq soldats. Un combat acharné commence. Aucun ne retient ses coups. Les autres soldats encerclent James et se jettent sur lui. Les coups et la violence pleuvent. Des éclaboussures de sang jonchent le sol et je comprends soudain pourquoi ce dernier est peint en rouge.

Le soldat de l'hiver, très entrainé, domine ses adversaires pendant de longues minutes. Mais les cinq combattants organisent de mieux en mieux leurs attaques et le soldat se retrouve à terre, en mauvaise posture. L'un de ses ennemis l'immobilise au sol tandis qu'un autre tente de lui tordre le coup. Je sais que James a survécu à ce combat, sinon il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, pourtant mon sang se glace en voyant les images cruelles défiler.

Un hoquet retentit au-dessus des cris de la vidéo, rapidement suivi par des sanglots. Paniquée par les bruits agressifs, ma fille se met à pleurer. James tente de la calmer du mieux qu'il peut mais en vain.

La vidéo continue de défiler. Autour de la cage, des ordres sont criés en russe. Les agents commencent à tirer sur les cinq soldats. Ces derniers, furieux, laissent le soldat de l'hiver, inconscient, et se jettent sur les barreaux tels des fauves en furie. La femme parvient à attraper la gorge de l'un des agents et lui brise la nuque. C'est de la folie. Les cinq soldats sont déchainés. Les tirs pleuvent mais ne semblent pas les blesser.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les gestes des cinq soldats deviennent flous et désordonnés. Ils finissent par s'écrouler sur le sol, anesthésiés. Leurs corps sont évacués. Le soldat de l'hiver est abandonné au milieu de la cage. La pièce se vide.

Puis la vidéo défile en accéléré avant de reprendre sa lecture plusieurs minutes après le combat. La porte de la cage s'ouvre et une jeune femme pénètre à l'intérieur. Elle ne doit pas avant plus de dix-sept ans. D'un pas léger, elle s'avance vers le corps immobile du soldat de l'hiver et apparaît en pleine lumière.

Un hoquet de stupeur m'échappe en réalisant qu'il s'agit de Natasha Romanoff. La jeune espionne se penche vers le soldat lorsque soudain ce dernier saisit sa cheville et la renverse brutalement sur le sol rouge. La jeune fille réagit très vite et se relève avant que le soldat ne fonce sur elle. Tous deux entrent dans un lutte acharnée. La silhouette svelte de l'espionne parvient à éviter les coups brutaux du soldat. J'ai l'impression de les voir danser.

Soudain, la jeune fille prend son élan et atterrit sur les épaules du soldat de l'hiver. Ses cuisses enserrent sa nuque pour tenter de l'étouffer. Mais il ne se laisse pas faire et se jette sur la cage. Le dos de l'espionne heurte brutalement les barreaux et elle lâche prise. Le soldat en profite pour la plaquer au sol et l'immobiliser.

Ils sont allongés tous les deux, haletants. Le soldat lève son bras cybernétique et je crois un instant qu'il va frapper le visage de la jeune Romanoff. Mais au lieu de cela, sa main plonge dans ses cheveux roux et attire son visage près du sien. Le soldat embrasse l'espionne et soudain, le combat se transforme en une autre sorte de lutte. Alors que les deux silhouettes laissent place à leur passion, la vidéo se coupe.

 **\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, commence Vermis, le soldat de l'hiver a entrainé de nombreux soldats dans la Red Room...**

 **\- Eva, c'est du passé, intervient alors Romanoff.**

De la bile envahit ma bouche comme si j'allais vomir. J'entends vaguement James et Romanoff se justifier. Leurs voix sont couvertes par les pleurs de ma fille et le rire sadique de Vermis. Je ferme un instant les yeux et tente de retrouver mes esprits.

Lorsque je les rouvre, j'ôte le cran de sécurité du revolver et m'apprête à tirer sur Vermis. Ma détermination doit transparaitre sur mon visage car il cesse aussitôt de rire. L'homme qui se dresse face à moi m'a privée de ma fille à la naissance.

 **\- Cette fois c'est fini Vermis.**

 **\- En êtes-vous sûre ?**

Mon doigt frôle la gâchette, hésitant. Que veut-il dire ? J'ai envie de hurler. La porte de la pièce s'ouvre à nouveau et des pas précipités accourent derrière moi mais je ne me retourne pas. Je reste concentrée sur Vermis.

Une photographie s'affiche soudain sur les écrans, remplaçant la vidéo de la Red Room. Une jeune femme blonde vêtue d'un gilet pare-balle à de la CIA y est représentée, ligotée et bâillonnée. Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Je tente d'ignorer le visage implorant de la jeune femme et je reste concentrée sur celui de Vermis. Il mérite de payer. Mon doigt presse la détente.

 **\- Non Eva ! Hurle une voix familière.**

Je suis violemment projetée sur le côté alors que le coup de feu retentit. Je m'écrase violemment contre le mur le plus proche. Mon revolver m'échappe et tombe à plusieurs mètres. Mes paupières papillonnent et je me rends compte que Captain America m'a poussée et a dévié mon coup de feu. La balle s'est contenté d'effleurer le bras de Vermis.

 **\- Si vous voulez que mademoiselle Carter reste en vie, crie ce dernier en se tenant le bras, je vous conseille de me laisser partir Captain.**

Je me redresse et m'approche de Captain America, furieuse.

 **\- Nous n'avons pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien !**

 **\- Il détient Sharon, répond Steve d'un air abattu, se contente-t-il de répondre d'un air abbattu.**

Je me tourne vers James et cherche son approbation. Mais son regard évite le mien.

 **\- James ? Je tente sans grand espoir. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser partir !**

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Vermis s'enfuir sans que personne ne le retienne. Il ne peut pas s'échapper, c'est impossible ! Dans les bras de James, ma fille pleure toujours. Ma colère laisse peu à peu place à la frustration et je me dirige auprès d'elle. J'attrape délicatement notre fille et je serre son petit corps chaud contre ma poitrine. Ses sanglots semblent se calmer. Un grondement sourd résonne à nouveau dans la base.

 **\- Nous devons partir, et tout de suite, indique Romanoff.**

Je suis entrainée par James à travers la base. Captain America et Romanoff se chargent d'ouvrir la voie, mettant chaos les ennemis qui se présentent sur notre chemin. Alors que nous remontons des profondeurs de la base, je remarque que des flaques d'eau jonchent le sol. A mesure que nous nous rapprochons de la sortie, les flaques deviennent de plus en plus importantes et bientôt, les couloirs se retrouvent inondés.

Nous arrivons dans le vaste parking enfumé et j'aperçois enfin la lumière extérieur pénétrer par l'accès de la base. L'eau déferle le long de la rampe ouverte et son niveau m'arrive à présent aux genoux. Je recouvre la tête de ma fille avec les couvertures, la protégeant de la fumée et James m'attrape le bras pour m'éviter de tomber. Un grondement menaçant résonne à nouveau depuis l'extérieur. Je suis entrainée vers la rampe à la suite des autres.

Lorsque je retrouve à nouveau l'air pur, je constate qu'une tempête fait rage. Le ciel bleu et le soleil ont laissé place à d'épais nuages noirs et il pleut. Un éclair éblouissant fend l'air avant que le tonnerre ne retentisse à nouveau. L'orage se déchaine et le lac se remplit d'eau. Aderfi et quatre hommes du désert tentent de récupérer les corps immergés des leurs. Ceux des agents de AIM sont abandonnés dans le lac. Alors que nous courons vers la rive, j'aperçois au loin la silhouette sombre de Vermis s'enfuir dans la direction opposée.

 **\- Regardez, s'écrie Romanoff en désignant la colline.**

Je me détourne avec amertume de Vermis et aperçois alors au sommet des rochers un corps flotter dans les airs. C'est Ororo. Ses cheveux blancs flotte autour d'elle. Ses bras sont levés vers le ciel noir avant de se diriger vers la base en contrebas. Un éclair s'abat violemment sur la rampe, comme diriger par la jeune femme.

Alors que nous parvenons enfin à la rive du lac, la pluie se met à redoubler et le niveau d'eau augmente. Bientôt, la base de AIM et toutes les horreurs qu'elle renferme seront englouties. Le lac, qui ce matin encore était asséché, est devenu un miroir géant qui reflète la tempête.

* * *

 _Elle est si belle._

En la regardant, lovée contre moi, j'ai le sentiment de toucher à l'essentiel. Je prends enfin le temps de la ressentir, de connaître le rythme de sa respiration, de sentir son odeur. Alors que le quinjet poursuit son vol vers New-York, j'observe ma fille endormie dans mes bras.

Lorsque je relève enfin les yeux, j'aperçois Ororo qui nous observe. Elle sourie, avant de s'endormir elle aussi, épuisée par les derniers événements. Romanoff pilote l'avion, elle n'a presque pas dit un mot depuis notre départ. James et Steve discutent à l'arrière. Lorsqu'il croise mon regard, James se lève et me rejoint.

 **\- Il va bien ? Je demande en désignant Steve.**

 **\- Ça fait beaucoup à digérer, il est inquiet pour Sharon.**

J'acquiesce en silence. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mes esprits et que ma colère s'est apaisée, je peux le comprendre. Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais moi aussi laisser Vermis s'échapper.

 **\- Et toi, tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Parfaitement bien, répond James en caressant délicatement la joue de Sarah.**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

 _La mystérieuse jeune fille aux cheveux blancs était donc Ororo allias Tornade._

Encore merci à toutes pour vos fidèles retours, et bienvenue aux nouveaux followers **=)  
**

 **Le prochain chapitre clôturera la deuxième partie de cette histoire !**

.

Concernant les indices sur mes futurs projets :

1 : NICOTINE : je prévois une fiction sur **SHERLOCK** ! _Bravo à MMSSR qui avait trouvé =)_

2 : FANTASTIC : personne n'a trouvé ! Il s'agit de mon tout prochain projet, une fiction sur **les Animaux Fantastiques** ! je vous avoue que j'ai un peu peur de m'attaquer à un fandom aussi fourni et lu que celui de Harry Potter =O

3 :Tête de BOUC : Cet indice faisait référence à **Loki** et concerne le projet de suite de mon OS **Hela** =) _Bravo à Hinata et MMSSR !_


	20. Chapitre 18

_**Bien le bonjour !**_

Ce nouveau chapitre n'est pas très long, mais il m'a demandé plusieurs heures de recherches et de réflexion ! Je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise **;)**

 **faolbee** : Oh merci Bee **=)** Ah moi ausi j'ai hâte de m'attaquer à un fandom inédit ! Concernant les photos de Thor 3, nous sommes d'accord =O

 **Hinata des bois** : si si Bucky et Natasha ont été amants ! J'ai pas mal voyagé mais pas en Iran, j'ai simplement fait des recherches sur Téhéran et le lac en question ;)

 **mimi70** : Pour le coup je me suis inspirée de la version de Tornade dans X-men Apocalypse =) Il est vrai que la timeline ne correspond pas avec celle de cette fanfiction mais je me suis autorisée quelques libertés **(a)**

 **MMSSR** : Oh merci ! Concernant Ororo, tu vas rapidement être fixée **;)** C'est vrai que rares sont celles et ceux qui apprécient Sharon ! Eva se doutait que Bucky et Natasha avaient eu ce genre de passé, mais entre se douter et le voir clairement, il y a une différence, d'où le choc =) Je te conseille en effet de voir _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ avant de lire ma prochaine fanfiction qui sera basée sur la timeline du film mais qui révélera pas mal de surprises !

 **Yaguel** : Et oui, certaines avaient trouvé le prénom de BébéBucky, bravo à toi ! Ravie que l'historie continue de te plaire =)

 **crevette.s** : Bonjour Crevette et bienvenue à toi ! Tout d'abord merci de ta review sur l'Aube Bleue. Il est vrai que cette fanfiction est encore beaucoup lue et je suis ravie d'avoir encore parfois quelques retours dessus, d'autant plus quand ils sont positifs **=)** Je suis ravie également qu'Eva et ses aventures te plaisent !

.

C'est **Hinata - _la licorne-_ des** **bois** qui avait remporté une question !

question : As-tu déjà une fin toute prête pour ta fic ou peut-elle encore changer ?

réponse : Ah la fin est déjà planifié depuis longtemps ! Mais comme d'habitude, je ne suis pas à l'abri d'effectuer quelques changements de dernières minutes car je ne sais jamais où va me mener l'écriture =) Pour Les Enfants de la Lune par exemple, il y avait eu un changement radical concernant le destin d'un des trois personnages !

Cette semaine, la gagnante est... **crevette.s** ! _(Tu remportes donc une question à poser sur cette fanfiction ou sur une autre, sur l'écriture en général ou sur un tout autre sujet !)_

 _._

Bonne lecture **=)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Civil War**

Sarah dort contre moi, confortablement installée dans un porte-bébé que James m'a aidée à enfiler un peu plus tôt. Mes mains désormais libres, je suis occupée à lire le rapport de mission que Steve a rédigé suite à l'assaut de la base sous le lac. Mes yeux dérivent de temps à autre vers le hublot le plus proche du quinjet. Le ciel semble se voiler de nuages gris.

 **\- Vous avez terminé ?**

Tirée de ma lecture, je lève les yeux et découvre Steve debout devant moi les mains dans les poches.

 **\- Oui, je n'ai rien à y ajouter, dis-je en lui rendant le rapport.**

Steve s'assied à mes côtés, et après un instant, il se penche vers moi :

 **\- Une fois à New-York, commence-t-il, je ferai en sorte que Bucky, vous et votre fille...**

 **\- Sarah.**

Steve arque un sourcil, surpris. Je lui explique alors en souriant :

 **\- Elle s'appelle Sarah.**

Les yeux de Steve s'illuminent et se rivent sur Sarah, toujours endormie. Il est touché par ce prénom. Après tout ce que Steve a fait pour nous aider James et moi, notre choix a été évident.

 **\- Je ferai en sorte que vous puissiez avoir une vie normale, reprend-il. Au calme, loin du danger.**

 **\- Merci Steve.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Lorsque nous étions à la guerre, Bucky faisait les choses que je ne pouvais pas faire. Pendant que je faisais des discours pour motiver les troupes, il faisait le sale boulot... Je lui devais bien ça.**

 **\- De quoi vous parlez ?**

Je détache mes yeux de ceux de Steve et constate que James se tient devant nous.

 **\- De l'avenir, je dis avec un sourire.**

Au même instant, Sarah commence à se réveiller et à gémir. Elle doit avoir faim. Je me lève, m'éloigne de James set Steve et prépare maladroitement un biberon avec le lait en poudre emporté pour le voyage. Tout en nourrissant ma fille, j'écoute d'une oreille la discussion de James et Steve.

 **\- Tu sais Bucky, quand je me suis... endormi pendant toutes ces années, j'ai perdu tout ce qui m'était cher. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai cru devoir tirer un trait sur mon ancienne vie. Et puis j'ai découvert que tu étais vivant toi aussi...**

 **\- Steve, le coupe alors James. Je sais ce que tu vas dire...**

Il pose sa main sur son épaule et le regarde dans les yeux :

 **\- Tu es plus qu'un frère pour moi aussi.**

 **\- Dites vous deux, intervient Romanoff depuis le poste de pilotage, quand vous aurez fini d'être aussi fleur bleue, vous viendrez voir ça...**

La curiosité me pousse à me lever et les suivre jusqu'à la vitre du cockpit. C'est comme si, en une fraction de seconde, l'horreur se dévoilait sous nos yeux. Au loin s'étend la ville de New York. Ce que j'avais pris pour des nuages sont en réalité d'immenses colonnes de fumée grise qui s'élèvent au-dessus de Manhattan depuis plusieurs gratte-ciel.

Le quinjet survole à présent Brooklyn. J'aperçois plusieurs voitures de police et camions de pompiers se diriger à toute vitesse vers Manhattan. Une explosion retentit depuis un immeuble et un nouvel incendie ne tarde pas à se déclarer. C'est le chaos.

Notre avion dépasse bientôt Brooklyn et un éclat rougeoyant au-dessus de l'East River attire soudain mon attention. En contrebas, deux silhouettes volent au-dessus de l'eau. Je ne peux retenir un hoquet de stupeur en reconnaissant Sam poursuivit par un homme au visage rouge portant une cape jaune.

 **\- C'est Vision ! S'exclame Romanoff.**

Un nouvel éclat rouge explose depuis le pont de Brooklyn. Wanda maximoff se tient au sommet de la structure métallique qui soutient le pont. Avec ses pouvoirs, elle dévie la trajectoire de Vision. Ce dernier est projeté violemment vers le pont. Sous l'impact, plusieurs câbles métalliques se brisent et volent dans les airs avant de s'écraser sur les voitures ou dans la rivière.

 **\- Je contacte Nick, annonce Romanoff.**

Elle ne tarde pas à entrer en communication avec la base secrète.

 **\- Fury, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Steve avec empressement.**

 **\- Stark est devenu fou, grésille la voix de l'ancien directeur du SHIELD. Il a fait une alliance avec Zemo.**

 **\- Zemo ? Je m''exclame. Mais il est emprisonné au RAFT !**

 **\- Plus maintenant. Stark les a fait rentrés, lui et son unité d'élite, au service du gouvernement en échange d'une peine réduite. Ils sont chargés d'arrêter tous les super-héros qui s'opposent aux Accords...**

 **\- Préparez-vous à vous battre, nous annonce alors Steve d'un ton grave.**

 **\- Attendez Steve, il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir...**

Ce qui se passe ensuite est flou dans mon esprit.

D'abord, il y a un éclair, éblouissant, qui fend le ciel. Un bruit métallique fracassant, comme si l'avion se cassait en les lumières et toute l'électronique du quinjet s'éteignent avant que l'appareil ne se mette à trembler.

 **\- Accrochez-vous ! Hurle Romanoff depuis le poste de pilotage.**

Et soudain, la chute libre. J'ai tout juste le temps de boucler ma ceinture avant de sentir mon corps décoller du siège.

 **\- Eva !**

James se jette sur moi. Il plante son bras cybernétique dans la paroi de l'avion pour s'accrocher et nous enveloppe, Sarah et moi, dans une étreinte protectrice. Le quinjet tombe la tête la première pendant plusieurs secondes, il va s'écraser. Ma respiration s'accélère tandis que je serre Sarah contre moi. Autour de moi, je n'entends pas de cris ou de moments de panique, seulement un silence déroutant et le vent qui siffle à l'extérieur.

Mon corps retombe brutalement sur le siège et le quinjet se stabilise. J'ouvre les yeux, haletante, et aperçois alors par dessus l'épaule de James, Ororo debout au milieu de l'appareil. Ses yeux ne sont plus bleus mais d'un blanc surnaturel comme celui de ses cheveux. Elle semble concentrée, des gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front. Ses bras sont dirigés vers l'avant du quinjet.

Derrière le poste de pilotage, Romanoff tente de rétablir le courant sans succès. Pourtant, l'avion a cessé de chuter. Le vent siffle de plus en plus fort et semble le porter.

Ororo parvient à éviter le crash mais le quinjet continue de perdre de l'altitude. Il évite par miracle de heurter les gratte-ciel de Manhattan. Nous longeons la façade du Flatiron Building avant de déboucher sur le Madison Square. L'avion effleure à présent les cimes des arbres du parc. Je ferme les yeux en prévision l'impact.

* * *

J'ai du perdre connaissance, car lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je ne vois que des débris et de la fumée. Le fuselage du quinjet s'est brisé en heurtant le sol. Mon regard se pose aussitôt sur Sarah. Elle pleure mais n'a pas l'air d'être blessée. A côté de moi, les deux sièges ont étaient écrasés par des arbres. James bouge contre moi, sa main cybernétique lâche ce qui reste de la paroi. J'entends vaguement Romanoff tousser.

 **\- Tout le monde va bien ? Demande Steve en se relevant au milieu des débris.**

Durant le crash, il a protégé Ororo avec son bouclier. Je ne peux pas parler ni bouger. Mon corps est paralysé. James détache ma ceinture et m'aide à me lever. La fumée devient de plus en plus épaisse et les sanglots de Sarah redoublent. Il m'attrape dans ses bras et enjambe les débris. Je me laisse faire telle une poupée de chiffon. Lorsque nous sommes suffisamment loin de la carcasse de l'avion, il me repose à terre. Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits et tente de calmer les pleurs de notre fille.

Nous sommes rapidement rejoint par Steve, Ororo et Romanoff. Autour de nous, le parc est désert. Des sirènes de police résonnent depuis les rues de Manhattan.

 **\- Sam ! S'exclame alors Steve en regardant vers le ciel.**

J'aperçois une silhouette ailée voler dans notre direction. Vêtu de son costume, Sam atterrit près de nous.

 **\- Cap ! C'est la guerre civile ici ! L'armée s'est déployée au sol, ainsi que les Thunderbolts...**

 **\- Les Thunderbolts ? l'interrompt James en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **\- Les agents de Zemo, explique Sam, ils sont dans la 5ème avenue et ils arrêtent tous les supers-héros qui s'opposent à eux.**

 **\- Qui d'autre est avec Stark ? Demande Captain America.**

 **\- Vision, Thor...**

Un éclair éventre soudain les nuages sombres et fait vibrer les immeubles environnants. Mes yeux se rivent vers le ciel et j'aperçois alors, au sommet de la tour Avengers, une silhouette massif qui élève l'un de ses bras vers le ciel.

 **\- Quand on parle du loup, grommèle Romanoff.**

 **\- Thor renforce la puissance de son marteau !**

 **\- Je m'occupe de lui, annonce alors Ororo sans détacher ses yeux du dieu du tonnerre.**

Avant que Captain America n'ait le temps d'objecter, la jeune fille s'élève dans les airs, portée par le vent.

 **\- Il faut vous mettre en sécurité Sarah et toi, annonce alors James.**

 **\- L'ambassade du Wakanda, c'est un endroit sûr, indique Sam.**

 **\- Mais la Panthère Noire est avec Iron Man, intervient Steve.**

 **\- Plus depuis que ce dernier s'est allié à Zemo, le meurtrier de son père. Eva et votre fille seront en sécurité.**

 **\- Mais c'est à l'autre bout de la 5ème Avenue !**

 **\- Nous vous escorterons, annonce Captain America. Sam tu nous couvriras par les airs, Natasha, Bucky et moi nous chargerons des agents au sol. En route !**

J'enveloppe mes bras autour de Sarah, tandis que James m'entraine à la suite des autres hors de ce qui reste du parc.

* * *

Partout dans la rue, les gens courent et crient, paniqués. Nous progressons à contre-courant de la foule, menés par Captain America. En nous voyant, les gens écarquillent les yeux. Des tirs et des explosions résonnent depuis le haut de la rue.

Les pleurs de Sarah se sont finalement calmés. A présent elle est agitée, alerte. Elle doit ressentir toute ma tension et l'affolement qui nous entoure. J'enroule mes bras autour de son petit corps et de sa tête, la protégeant du monde extérieur.

Notre groupe arrive bientôt au pied de l'Empire State Building. D'ici, nous avons une vue imprenable sur la tour Avengers qui se dresse en face. Les éclairs bleutés strient le ciel et se reflètent sur les parois vitrées de la tour conçue par Stark qui contraste avec le style Art Déco de l'Empire State Building. A son sommet se tient toujours Thor brandissant son marteau. Mais contre toute attente, l'orage cesse. Depuis la vaste avenue, nous entendons vaguement un cri rauque et rageur provenir du sommet de la tour.

Une silhouette noire fait alors son apparition dans les airs. C'est Ororo. Elle dresse ses bras vers les nuages et un éclair éventre le ciel sombre et déverse sa fureur, non pas sur le marteau, mais sur Thor lui-même. L'électricité claque comme un fouet sur l'Asgardien et celui-ci est projeté loin du sommet.

Des coups de feu recouvrant le tonnerre résonnent soudain dans la rue. Aussitôt James m'attire derrière lui, faisant barrage avec son corps contre la potentielle menace. Une troupe armée composée d'une douzaine de soldats vêtus de vert sombre fait son apparition dans la rue. Devant eux, trois hommes portant des costumes rouges leur font barrage. Les soldats n'ont pas le temps de tirer. Les trois super-héros leur bondissent dessus et les attaquent au corps à corps. Chacun à sa technique.

L'un d'eux, vêtu entièrement de rouge sombre, connait visiblement les arts martiaux et fait des prises efficaces contre ses ennemis avant de sortir une matraque de son dos. Le costume du deuxième n'est pas seulement rouge, mais également bleu. Il projette un fil hors de son bras et s'accroche à la façade de l'immeuble. Il tisse sa toile comme une araignée. Il saute à l'autre bout de la rue, prenant ses ennemis au dépourvu avant de projeter un nouveau fil sur les visages des soldats, les aveuglant. Le dernier des trois super-héros est particulièrement violent. Il attrape deux sabres dans son dos et charge ses ennemis, coupant, empalant, décapitant tout sur son passage.

Les trois hommes viennent rapidement à bout de la troupe de soldats. Seuls quelques uns sont encore debout et hésitent visiblement à se battre. L'un deux braque son fusil d'assaut sur l'homme muni de sabres. Il déverse son chargeur sur lui et je ne peux retenir un cri d'horreur. Le super-héros s'écroule sur le sol et bientôt le sang s'écoule sur le goudron.

Un sifflement fend l'air. Une flèche se plante violemment dans le cœur du soldat ennemi et ce dernier tombe également lourdement sur le sol, mort. Mes yeux remontent la trajectoire de la flèche.

 **\- Bien joué Clint ! S'exclame Romanoff à côté de moi.**

Hawkeye est posté sur la corniche de l'immeuble voisin et nous fait signe. A présent qu'il n'y a plus de menace, nous nous avançons lentement vers les nombreux corps des soldats. Des agents de Zemo. Les deux hommes en rouge encore debout nous rejoignent.

 **\- Captain ! Nous accueille le plus jeune vêtu de rouge et bleu. Vous avez vu, j'ai amélioré ma technique.**

 **\- Spider-Man, Daredevil, je vous charge d'escorter Bucky et Eva à l'ambassade du Wakanda.**

 **\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Intervient James.**

 **\- Ces hommes n'ont pas hésité à nous tirer dessus. Leur but n'est pas de nous arrêter mais de nous tuer. Je vais m'occuper de Stark, dit-il d'un ton résolu.**

 **\- Clint et moi nous t'accompagnons, annonce Romanoff.**

 **\- Faites attention Steve, dis-je inquiète.**

Il me fait un clin d'œil, et lui, Romanoff et Barton s'éloigne vers la tour Avengers. James et moi restons en compagnie de Daredevil et Spider-Man. Ce dernier s'approche du corps immobile du troisième membre de leur équipe.

 **\- Allez debout Deadpool ! Crie-t-il à son attention. On n'a pas le temps pour ça !**

 **\- Ok ! Finit par lâcher l'homme au sol.**

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant le fameux Deadpool se relever, le corps criblé de balles.

 **\- Enchanté, nous dit-il à James et moi avant de récupérer ses sabres ensanglantés et de rejoindre ses coéquipiers. Tadam, nous sommes la Red Team !**

Il essuie ensuite ses lames dans les tenues vert sombre des soldats qu'il a tués.

 **\- Nous avions convenu de ne pas tuer, intervient Daredevil sévèrement à l'encontre de Deadpool.**

 **\- Tu ne tues plus, ajoute Spider-Man. Ok ?**

 **\- Ok ! répond Deadpool en rangeant ses sabres avant de lui serrer la main. Tu mentais j'espère ? Ajoute-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.**

Je lance à James un regard sceptique. Il m'attire un peu plus contre lui alors que nous nous remettons en route, escortés par cette étrange équipe. Daredevil ouvre la marche concentré. Derrière lui, Deadpool discute avec Spider-Man.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as appris au juste Stark ? Moi je pourrais t'enseigner le combat, tu deviendrais un vrai mec, penses-y !**

Je n'ai jamais vu la Cinquième Avenue aussi déserte. Les habitants ont quitté la rue et se sont mis à l'abri. Quelques uns nous observent derrière les rideaux des fenêtres ou depuis les bouches de métro.

Nous avançons prudemment dans la rue enfumée. J'aperçois bientôt les premiers arbres de Central Park. Nous devons avoir parcouru la moitié du trajet nous séparant de l'ambassade du Wakanda, lorsque Daredevil stoppe sa progression. Il tend l'oreille, immobile. Soudain il nous fait signe de nous cacher. Je suis brutalement tirée par le coude. James m'entraine à l'abri d'un porche et une grêle de balles siffle dans la rue.

Les balles fusent, brisant les vitrines, ricochant dans les lampadaires et les panneaux. Je ferme les yeux et espère que nos compagnons de route ont pu les éviter. James me serre contre lui. Lorsque les chargeurs de nos ennemis sont vides, il attrape une sphère métallique à sa ceinture et la fait rouler en direction de nos assaillants. Il plante ensuite ses yeux dans les miens.

 **\- Reste cachée ici, murmure-t-il.**

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester que déjà il a disparu dans la rue. Une nouvelle salve de balles retentit et j'étouffe un cri, terrorisée. Mais impossible de me pencher pour voir ce qu'il se passe, au risque de me faire blesser. Affolée par le bruit, Sarah se remet à pleurer. Après quelques minutes, il n'y a plus que le silence.

J'ose enfin lancer un coup d'œil vers la Cinquième Avenue. Il y a des milliers de débris partout, des vitres brisées, et du sang sur la route. Une silhouette apparaît soudain dans la fumée. Mon cœur manque un battement lorsque je reconnais James. Il tient entre ses main un fusil d'assaut.

 **\- Il en arrive d'autres ! Lance-t-il. La rue est bloquée ! Deadpool prends le côté Est, Daredevil, le côté Ouest. Spider-Man, je te charge de mettre Eva et Sarah en sécurité.**

 **\- Très bien sergent Barnes, acquiesce le jeune homme avant de me rejoindre.**

Spider-Man fait sauter la serrure de la porte et nous nous engouffrons dans la pénombre du bâtiment. Nous traversons le hall et parvenons à un escalier en marbre. Je grimpe les marches à la suite du super-héros mais très vite ma vision se brouille. Peut-être est-ce dû à la fatigue ou bien au trop grand stress. Je m'arrête au palier du premier étage. Spider-Man, qui a déjà grimpé les marches suivantes se retourne lorsqu'il n'entends plus mes pas.

 **\- Vous permettez ? Demande-t-il en écartant ses bras dans l'intention de me porter.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais je suis bien trop lour...**

Je me retrouve dans ses bras et il reprend l'ascension de l'escalier. Lui qui paraît si mince et svelte nous porte Sarah et moi comme nous ne pesions pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Il s''arrête au troisième étage et enfonce au hasard l'une des portes.

Nous pénétrons dans un appartement où tout est blanc. Pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression d'être revenue dans mon appartement à Washington. L'endroit appartient surement à un ou une jeune cadre trentenaire, ce que j'aurais pu être. Des souvenirs de voyage trônent sur des meubles épurés. L'endroit n'est pas grand mais plusieurs grandes fenêtres donnent sur la rue. Spider-Man et moi nous en rapprochons et contemplons la Cinquième Avenue enfumée en contrebas.

A peine sommes-nous appuyés contre les fenêtres que deux silhouettes volent à quelques mètres de nous. Surprise, je m'écarte aussitôt. En plissant les yeux, je reconnais le bouclier de Captain America. Le Super-Héros se bat dans les airs contre Iron Man. Ce dernier allume soudain ses propulseurs et Captain America est obligé de lâcher l'armure. Il perd l'équilibre et commence à tomber. Sam apparaît soudain et le rattrape au vol avant de le déposer sur la terre ferme.

Captain America a tout juste le temps d'éviter un tir laser de Stark, se protégeant avec son bouclier. Le laser pulvérise une vitrine. Le sol est à présent tapissé de verre brisé. J'ai déjà vu les deux hommes s'affronter, dans la base en Sibérie, et je sais qu'aucun d'eux ne voudra céder.

Alors qu'ils continuent de se battre, d'autres superhéros surgissent dans la rue. Romanoff rejoint James et tous deux luttent contre des agents du SHIELD, s'entraidant sans se dire un mot comme si ils avaient toujours fait cela. Les flèches de Barton sifflent dans le ciel, Ant-Man rétrécit de temps à autre pour désarmer les ennemis, les sabres de Dead Pool s'attaquent aux Thunderbolts. Vision et Wanda Maximoff se battent encore l'un contre l'autre. Le tonnerre gronde toujours au-dessus de Ororo et Thor. C'était une scène de guerre, de peur, de désolation. L'équipe de Captain America, qui jusque là semblait dépassée par l'assaut, unie ses forces et commence à prendre l'avantage.

Soudain, une nouvelle explosion retentit. Son souffle brise les vitres de l'appartement. J'ai tout juste le temps de me baisser pour éviter les débris de verre. Spider-Man et moi commençons à tousser à cause de la poussière. Assis à mes côtés, il retire son masque pour inspirer de l'air frais. Je découvre avec étonnement le visage d'un adolescent.

 **\- Vous allez bien ? Demande Spider-Man.**

Je hoche la tête, légèrement sonnée.

 **\- Mais quel âge as-tu ?**

 **\- Dix-sept ans.**

Me voilà donc cloitrée dans un appartement qui vient clairement de perdre de sa valeur immobilière en compagnie de mon bébé paniqué avec pour garde du corps un adolescent déguisé en araignée alors qu'à quelques mètres tous les super-héros semblent réunis pour se battre. Tout va bien.

Après quelques minutes, nous osons jeter un coup d'œil vers la rue. Captain America et Iron Man se battent en plein milieu. Clairement, Cap' a l'avantage. Il roue l'armure de coups avec son bouclier et son poing libre. Il parvient à arracher le casque de l'armure, révélant ainsi le visage sombre de Tony Stark. Rien ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter. Rien à part un événement qu'aucun de nous n'aurait pu prévoir.

Les civils commencent à sortir de leur abri. La population de Manhattan, gagnée par la panique descend dans la rue pour clamer sa colère et son inquiétude. Les visages sont à la fois horrifiés de voir leur ville à nouveau détruite, mais aussi déterminés.

 **\- Arrêtez-le ! S'écrie soudain un homme en désignant Captain America toujours penché au-dessus d'Iron Man.**

Une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes se jettent sur lui et tentent de le maitriser. Captain America se débat un instant.

 **\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? S'écrie-t-il en balayant la foule du regard. Je ne vous veux aucun mal !**

Il se dégage sans grande difficulté de ses assaillants avant de s'immobiliser et de contempler les dégâts de la bataille et les visages terrifiés des riverains. Il se passe une main sur le front, soudain lui aussi horrifié. Lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de civils se jettent sur lui pour l'arrêter, il ne bouge pas.

 **\- Cap' qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonne Sam. Nous sommes en train de les battre !**

 **\- Ils ont raison... déclare alors Captain America. Nous ne nous battons plus pour les gens Sam... Tout cela ne rime à rien !**

 **\- Si tu te rends, nous irons tous en prison ! S'exclame James.**

Mais Captain America ne bouge pas. Bientôt, des agents armés portant des combinaisons renforcées s'approchent de lui. La foule s'écarte tandis que les agents font agenouiller Captain America sur le sol poussiéreux. Il lui passe des menottes épaisses. Cette vision est un choc. Le symbole de l'Amérique, à genoux et arrêté devant une foule qui le hue. Lentement, Captain America se relève. Il prend une grande inspiration et déclare à la foule :

 **\- Ce n'est pas Captain america qu'on arrête aujourd'hui. C'est Steve Rogers ! Dispersez-vous ! Indique-t-il ensuite à l'intention de son équipe. C'est un ordre. La guerre est finie !**

Fin de la Deuxième Partie.

* * *

Eva n'a finalement pas été très présente, ou du moins active, durant ce chapitre, mais il était pour moi essentiel de décrire ce passage de l'histoire.

Pour celles et ceux qui s'intéressent aux comics, vous noterez que je m'en suis clairement inspirée pour conclure cette partie de Trouble Woman ! Selon moi, cette bataille au cœur de New York avec la reddition de Captain America est clairement ce qui manque au film Civil War !

 _Actuellement en plein déménagement, je ne sais pas quand je disposerai de l'accès à internet et je ne peux donc savoir quand le prochain chapitre sera publié =/_

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !

 **La bise mes chatons =)**


	21. Chapitre 19

_**Meow.**_

 _Y-a-t-il encore quelqu'un par ici ?_

* * *

Salut mes chatons **=)**

Je suis trop contente de vous retrouver après cette longue absence qui n'est point habituelle de ma part. J'ai d'ailleurs reçu quelques MP inquiets de quelques uns d'entre vous, et je m'excuse de ce retard ! Mon nouveau travail demande beaucoup de temps et de responsabilités et j'ai mis un certain temps à me remettre à l'écriture =( _Mon rythme de publication sera désormais mensuel !_

 **faolbee** : Il y aura d'autres apparitions, dont un cameo dans ce nouveau chapitre =)

 **MMSSR** : Oui j'aime aussi la relation de Wanda et Vision (et cette scène de Goulash Haha !)

 **mimi70** : Oui j'ai essayé d'intégrer les autres personnages de Civil War, mais je dois avouer que c'est un travail ardu !

 **lizzia0901** : Ravie que la bataille t'ai plu ;)

 **Hinata des bois** : Et oui, Tony Stark a un côté obscur =O

 **LilyPorridge** : Oh merci !

 **debralovelove** : J'espère que la suite te plaira =)

.

La gagnante de cette semaine _(ouiii car les tirages au sort reprennent!)_ est ... **debralovelove** !

.

Bonne lecture **=)**

* * *

 **PARTIE III**

.

 **Chapitre 19 : Là où tout a commencé**

Les cris, les combats et l'agitation qui régnaient dans la Cinquième Avenue il y a encore quelques minutes à peine ont laissé place à un calme inquiétant. Personne ne sait comment réagir à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Tout comme la foule muette d'étonnement, Spider-Man et moi regardons depuis l'appartement Captain America se faire embarquer sous bonne escorte dans une fourgonnette blindée. Les soldats claquent les portes avant de les verrouiller.

A peine le véhicule a-t-il quitté la rue que des ordres sont criés et que les agents du SHIELD s'avancent vers les autres super-héros, menottes en main. Sam se laisse interpeller. Ses ailes lui sont enlevées et il est conduit à l'écart par plusieurs soldats. D'autres suivent son exemple sans protester : la Sorcière Rouge, Barton, Ant-Man... Mais je les délaisse rapidement et pose mes yeux sur James. Déjà, des soldats arrivent près de lui. Je retiens mon souffle. Une silhouette rouge apparaît alors dans mon champs de vision. Dead Pool, toujours muni de ses sabres se rapproche de James et se penche vers lui :

 **\- J'sais pas toi, dit-il à James, mais moi pas question que j'me laisse embarquer par ces bouffons !**

Il s'éloigne alors en direction de la bouche de métro la plus proche. James lève la tête vers l'immeuble dans lequel je me trouve. Ses yeux trouvent rapidement les miens. Je le vois secouer la tête avant d'emboiter le pas de Deadpool. Ils disparaissent dans la bouche de métro, pourchassés par une dizaine d'agents tandis que d'autres soldats commencent à fouiller les immeubles environnants.

 **\- Il faut partir ! Annonce brusquement une voix juste à côté de moi.**

Je détourne enfin les yeux de la rue et tombe nez à nez avec Spider-Man. Il remet son masque et bondit sur ses pieds avant de me tendre sa main.

 **\- Mais... je ne peux pas laisser James...**

 **\- Si la police nous trouve, nous serons arrêtés nous aussi, réplique-t-il. Captain America m'a chargé de vous mettre toutes les deux en sécurité, et c'est ce que je vais faire.**

Ma main saisit finalement la sienne et il m'aide à me mettre sur mes pieds. Sarah est calme. Ses grands yeux sont ouverts et nous observent. Je m'apprête à retourner sur le palier, mais le jeune homme m'entraine vers l'arrière de l'appartement. Nous arrivons dans une petite salle de bain dont la fenêtre donne sur une échelle de secours. La façade arrière de l'immeuble donne sur une rue étroite et peu passante. Spider-Man soulève le châssis de la fenêtre à guillotine et se glisse à l'extérieur.

 **\- La rue est surveillée, chuchote-t-il. Nous devons trouver une autre issue.**

En me penchant par le fenêtre, j'aperçois en contrebas une dizaine de soldats fouiller les entrées de service des immeubles. Par chance, la fumée des incendies qui se sont déclenchés dans Manhattan flotte dans l'air et dissimule l'étage auquel nous nous trouvons. Spider-Man me mime de le suivre. Un regard vers l'échelle de service me provoque un mouvement de recul.

Perché sur les barreaux, le jeune homme tend soudain son bras en direction de l'immeuble opposé. Un filament surgit alors de son poignet et se fixe silencieusement sur la façade voisine sous mes yeux ébahis.

 **\- Venez Eva, la fumée va nous cacher, m'encourage-t-il en me tendant son bras libre.**

Avec son aide, je m'extirpe difficilement de l'immeuble en prenant soin de protéger Sarah. Mon équilibre est précaire sur les barreaux de l'échelle et je sens ma tête qui commence à tourner à la vue du vide sous mes pieds. Spider-Man me soutient et je sens tout à coup une pression entourer les hanches. Par-dessus mon épaule, je constate alors qu'un nouveau filament est apparu et me maintient contre le jeune homme. Sarah se retrouve entre nos deux corps.

 **\- Vous ne risquez rien, chuchote Spider-Man, n'ayez pas peur.**

 **\- Facile à dire...**

Soudain c'est le vide. Le vent me fouette le visage. Mes muscles se tendent et mes mains se cramponnent aux épaules du jeune homme. Je vois alors la façade de l'immeuble voisin se rapprocher dangereusement et je veux hurler mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Alors que je pense que nous allons heurter le mur, notre trajectoire est tout à coup déviée. Spider-Man lance une autre toile et nous remontons progressivement la rue tout en restant dans les airs.

La Cinquième Avenue, théâtre il y a encore quelques minutes de l'affrontement des Super-Héros, est à présent étrangement calme. La foule s'est dispersée et l'artère est pratiquement déserte. Mais la fumée commence à se dissiper et je distingue une silhouette menaçante se tenant au milieu de l'avenue. Une rire froid s'élève dans les airs et ma peau se couvre de frissons.

 _Vermis._

Il contemple avec délectation ses ennemis se faire arrêter et le chaos qui règne sur la ville.

Et soudain, une femme crie.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut et couverte de sueur. Mes yeux se posent sur le berceau installé à côté de mon lit. A présent habituée à me réveiller pour nourrir Sarah, je pensais que c'était elle qui avait crié. Pourtant ma fille dort à poings fermés. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve, je suis sure d'avoir entendu une femme crier. Je tends l'oreille mais seules quelques voix étouffées proviennent du séjour.

Je me lève en ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. Voilà deux semaines que je m'occupe de Sarah, et je suis éreintée. Ma vie dorénavant est un mélange curieux de joie et d'épuisement. Dès que mes yeux se posent sur ma fille, ma profonde fatigue laisse place à un amour à me couper le souffle. Je ne peux pas mettre de mots sur mon émerveillement à chaque fois qu'elle me reconnaît ou qu'elle sourit.

Je m'éclipse sur la pointe des pieds dans la salle d'eau et me lave rapidement. L'eau froide a raison des dernières bribes de mon cauchemar. Lorsque je sors de la douche, je suis pleinement réveillée. Je m'habille rapidement, applique soigneusement du maquillage et, après un dernier regard dans le miroir pour vérifier ma coiffure – un chignon qui me donne un air sévère-, je quitte la salle d'eau. Malgré mes précautions pour ne pas faire de bruit, Sarah s'est réveillée. Elle gazouille au milieu de son berceau. Je l'attrape et la cale dans mes bras.

Alors que je traverse le couloir, les voix qui proviennent du séjour deviennent plus audibles.

\- … **et je suis en colère d'avoir eu à me cacher dans le métro ! Ils se prennent pour un genre** **d'armée, mais nous ne les avons pas choisis, je ne me souviens pas avoir voté pour eux. Si je dois payer une armée, elle devra me rendre des comptes ! Captain America doit payer !**

J'arrive dans le séjour et je découvre Ororo confortablement installée dans l'un des immenses canapés, les yeux rivés vers l'écran de télévision. A l'image, un journaliste interview un New-Yorkais au teint rouge vif visiblement remonté. A l'arrière plan, je reconnais la Cinquième Avenue qui porte encore les traces de la bataille qui a eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt.

Ororo m'adresse un signe de tête en me voyant arriver avec Sarah, avant de se replonger dans l'interview en soupirant. Je l'observe un instant. Elle a l'air de récupérer peu à peu de ses blessures. Lorsque Spider-Man est finalement parvenu à nous escorter, Sarah et moi, jusqu'à l'ambassade du Wakanda après la bataille, nous avons découvert Ororo, inconsciente dans les bras de T'Challa. Son corps était couvert de blessures, suite à une chute lors de son combat avec Thor. Par chance, le prince du Wakanda est arrivé à temps pour la sauver. La jeune fille a été prise en charge par les meilleurs médecins de T'Challa et est restée inconsciente presque trois jours. Trois longs jours durant lesquels lui et moi nous sommes relayés à son chevet. Et aujourd'hui, comme par miracle, son corps ne garde presque aucune séquelle.

A la télévision, le journaliste interview une autre passante et les critiques fusent à nouveau sur Captain America.

 **\- Ça me rend cinglée, pour réparer leur dégâts, l'argent est pris sur ma paye et mes impôts !. Et ceux de tout le mon...**

L'écran devient noir. Du coin l'œil, j'aperçois Ororo balancer la télécommande sur la table basse. Elle se lève et, lorsque ses yeux se posent sur moi, s'exclame :

 **\- Wahou, c'est un peu guindé !**

 **\- Je vais à mon rendez-vous, dis-je en réajustant mon tailleur de ma main libre. J'ai préparé du lait et des vêtements pour Sarah. S'il y a un problème, n'hésite pas à m'app ...**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, me coupe Ororo en attrapant ma fille, je veille sur elle, n'est-ce pas jolie Sarah ?**

 **\- Merci, dis-je en tentant de calmer mon stress.**

* * *

Les rues de Hell's Kitchen, habituellement si animées et chaleureuses, sont particulièrement calmes. Je n'ai pas quitté les murs de l'ambassade depuis la bataille de New York et je reste muette d'étonnement tant l'ambiance du quartier a changé en seulement deux semaines. La plupart des petits restaurants sont fermés. La Cinquième Avenue ne se situe qu'à quelques rues et une fine couche de poussière de la bataille recouvre encore en partie les trottoirs.

Bientôt, les gratte-ciel laissent place à des immeubles en brique caractéristiques du XIXème siècle avec leurs escaliers de service métalliques. Je déambule un moment dans le quartier avant de finalement m'arrêter devant un bâtiment modeste. Un écriteau sur la porte m'indique que je suis au bon endroit. Je pénètre dans un petit hall aux murs défraichis. Mon cœur s'accélére. Je commence à me demander si c'était réellement une bonne idée d'accepter ce rendez-vous... Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir ici. Les marches du vieil escalier craquent alors que je monte au premier étage. Le palier ne dessert qu'une porte vitrée à côté de laquelle le nom du cabinet d'avocats est gravé sur une plaque.

A travers la vitre dépolie, j'aperçois une silhouette longiligne faire les cent pas. La maigre isolation laisse entendre des bribes de conversation houleuse. Après avoir toqué, j'ouvre la porte et découvre une jeune femme blonde au teint de porcelaine, téléphone vissé à l'oreille.

 **\- Bonjour, miment ses lèvres silencieusement. Excusez-moi, ajoute-t-elle en désignant son téléphone et en levant les yeux au ciel.**

Je lui adresse un mince sourire avant d'observer les lieux. L'endroit ne ressemble pas aux cabinets d'avocats réputés que j'ai pu fréquenter par le passé. Ici pas de sol en marbre, de meubles de designers, ou d'ordinateurs dernier cri. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouve semble avoir de nombreux usages, hall d'accueil, bureau de la secrétaire, salle de déjeuner et, au vu des nombreux dossiers et piles de papier entreposés un peu partout, salle des archives. Sur la gauche, j'aperçois une petite cuisine dont s'élève une odeur de café. Sur la droite, des cloisons en partie vitrées laissent deviner deux bureaux. La secrétaire, toujours plongée dans sa conversation houleuse, m'indique l'un d'eux.

Je m'avance donc jusqu'à la pièce du fond dont les stores ont été baissés, et je frappe à la porte timidement. Je manque de sursauter lorsque celle-ci s'ouvre à peine une seconde plus tard laissant apparaître un homme d'une trentaine d'années au visage arrondi et aux cheveux blonds négligemment plaqués en arrière.

 **\- Bonjour mademoiselle Pierce, m'accueille-t-il chaleureusement en me tendant sa main.**

Je me fige un infime instant en entendant mon nom de famille.

 **\- Appelez-moi Eva, dis-je en lui serrant la main.**

 **\- Bienvenue dans notre modeste cabinet d'avocats.**

Il s'écarte avant de m'inviter à entrer et je découvre alors un second homme d'environ trente ans lui aussi assis autour d'une table de réunion. Lui est brun et vêtu d'un costume ajusté. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils à la vue des lunettes de soleil qu'il porte. A mon approche, il se lève et tend sa main.

 **\- Bonjour Eva.**

Sa main semble chercher la mienne quelques instants avant de la serrer. Je ne peux pas voir son regard, mais je sens qu'il me scrute. La gêne me gagne et je détourne les yeux. C'est alors que j'aperçois une canne posée contre le mur.

 **\- Vous êtes...**

Je ne termine pas ma phrase, soudain consciente de mon impolitesse.

 **\- Je suis Matt Murdock, et voici mon associé Franklin Nelson. Installez-vous je vous en prie. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué au téléphone, nous constituons la défense de Steve Rogers pour son procès qui aura lieu dans trois jours...**

 **\- Pourquoi souhaitez-vous le défendre ? Tony Stark a engagé les meilleurs avocats de tout le pays pour l'accusation. La plupart des avocats n'aimeraient pas aller contre eux en procès.**

 **\- Et bien, nous pensons que chacun mérite une bonne défense, intervient Nelson. Et... je suis également un grand fan de Captain America, j'ai lu tous les comics ! Ajoute-t-il le regard pétillant.**

 **\- Nous avons monté un dossier de défense, indique Murdock en poussant vers moi une épaisse pile de papiers. Mais comme vous l'avez dit, nous allons affronter les meilleurs avocats du pays, et notre dossier serait encore plus solide avec un témoignage. C'est la raison de votre venue.**

 **\- Vous avez l'air très qualifiés et je vous remercie d'apporter votre aide à Steve, mais j'ai néanmoins une encore question... Pourquoi moi ?**

 **\- Parce que vous êtes la seule personne que nous puissions appeler comme témoin pour la défense de Captain America. Ses autres alliés sont tous des super-héros, et la plupart se sont fait arrêtés à l'issu de la bataille. Ceux qui ont fui se cachent et ne prendront pas le risque de venir témoigner.**

 **\- Expliquez-moi votre plan...**

* * *

 **\- Je n'aime pas ça.**

 **\- James...**

Lorsque je suis revenue de Hell's Kitchen, il y a une heure à peine, j'ai été surprise de découvrir James dans ma chambre, penché au-dessus du berceau de notre fille. Deux semaines que je n'avais eu de ses nouvelles que par quelques rapides conversations téléphoniques. Alors, en le voyant là, en train de contempler Sarah, je n'ai pas résisté et je me suis jetée dans ses bras. Et durant un instant, le poids qui me pesait depuis des jours sur les épaules a semblé s'évaporer.

Au bout d'un long moment, j'ai fini par lâcher James, puis je lui ai tout raconté. Mon entretien chez Nelson et Murdock et la stratégie des deux jeunes avocats pour défendre Steve. Les dossiers que j'ai réussi à rassembler durant mon enquête pour retrouver ma fille contiennent assez de preuves pour attaquer l'accusation. En effet, Tony Stark n'a pas hésité à engager Zemo dans son armée, et ces dossiers prouvent que le militaire Sokovien a fait partie de AIM aux côtés de Vermis. De quoi ébranler les avocats de Stark. Mais bien sur, pour que cette stratégie fonctionne, Nelson, Murdock, et surtout Steve, ont besoin de mon témoignage.

 **\- Je n'aime pas ça, répète James en s'éloignant jusqu'à la fenêtre.** **Tu as un réel talent pour te fourrer dans les ennuis.**

 **\- Et pour m'en sortir, je proteste en arrivant derrière lui.**

J'enroule mes bras autour de lui et plaque mon visage contre son dos. Mais James reste imperturbable, les yeux rivés vers Central Park plongé dans la pénombre. Lentement, une de mes mains descend le long de son torse jusqu'à sa ceinture. Il s'arrête de respirer, dans l'attente de mon prochain mouvement.

Mais avant que je n'ai le temps de faire quoique ce soit, il se retourne et me fait face, le regard brillant.

 **\- Surtout pour les provoquer, lance-t-il avant de se jeter sur moi.**

Je ne peux retenir un petit cri de surprise lorsque ses mains se glissent sous mes fesses et me soulèvent. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de ses hanches. Sa bouche se plaque sur la mienne.

 **\- Pas ici, je murmure en désignant du regard Sarah qui dort paisiblement.**

Pour toute réponse, James grogne contre mes lèvres avant de m'entrainer vers la salle de bains. Il me dépose sur le meuble vasque et son baiser devient plus insistant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mon corps est en ébullition. Nous n'avons pas été ensemble de cette façon depuis bien trop longtemps. Je goute sa peau, m'enivre de son baiser et de son odeur...

Mes mains sont fébriles à présent. Elles s'appliquent à détacher la boucle de sa ceinture lorsqu'une vibration soudaine interrompt mes gestes. James plonge sa main cybernétique dans sa poche et en ressort un téléphone.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il Fury ? Dit-il après avoir décroché.**

Alors que James écoute son interlocuteur inopiné, ma respiration haletante se calme peu à peu. Je cherche son regard mais James semble ailleurs tout à coup, plongé dans sa conversation avec l'ancien directeur du SHIELD.

 **\- Je suis en chemin, lance-t-il d'un air grave.**

Il raccroche et ses yeux d'acier se plantent dans les miens.

 **\- Il faut que j'y aille.**

 **\- C'est une blague ? Je demande circonspecte.**

Mais déjà James s'écarte de moi et mes mains, pourtant fermement accrochées à sa ceinture, ne parviennent pas à le retenir.

 **\- James, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-je inquiète en descendant du meuble.**

 **\- Sharon a été libérée.**

 **\- Qu... Quoi ?**

* * *

Les heures défilent au même rythme que les chiffres lumineux sur le cadran de mon réveil, sans que je parvienne à trouver le sommeil. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Dès l'aube, un jet privé de T'Challa nous emmènera, les avocats de Steve et moi, à Washington. Le procès de Captain America a lieu à la Cour Suprême des États-Unis, et rien que l'idée de m'y rendre m'angoisse. Si seulement James était là, il pourrait surement m'apaiser. Mais depuis que Fury l'a contacté, c'est à peine si je l'ai recroisé.

Au cours d'une brève conversation téléphonique, j'ai appris qu'il travaillait avec Romanoff. J'en ai également su plus sur la libération de Sharon Carter. Des agents de Fury – dont Romanoff faisait partie – avaient localisé Sharon Carter dans une base militaire abandonnée du New Jersey. Sur place, ils n'ont rencontré presque aucune résistance pour la secourir. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être perplexe lorsque James m'a raconté avec quelle simplicité l'otage de Vermis avait été délivrée. Ce manque de rigueur n'est pas habituel du dirigeant de AIM.

A bout de nerfs, je finis par sortir du lit. A travers les stores, je distingue le ciel se teinter de violet et d'orangée. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever. J'embrasse Sarah longuement. Il m'est difficile de me séparer d'elle à nouveau.

 **\- Je reviens vite, je murmure avant de quitter la chambre.**

* * *

 _ **\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, malgré sa position controversée au sujet des Accords, Captain America reste très populaire ! Quelques minutes après avoir appris qu'il serait jugé dans ce palais de justice, la foule s'est massée ici.**_

Je suis à l'écart de la foule, en compagnie de Nelson et Murdock, à l'abri dans l'un des couloirs de la Cour Suprême. Mes talons claquent sur les dalles en marbres tandis que je fais les cent pas nerveusement, les yeux rivés vers l'écran de télévision qui retransmet ce qui se passe devant le palais de justice. Le foule continue de grossir devant les colonnes antiques du bâtiment imposant. Des pancartes sont brandies, prônant soit la libération de Cap soit son emprisonnement. Le journaliste continue de parler mais je n'entends plus qu'un vague bourdonnement. Derrière lui, je distingue le Capitole. Il est étrange pour moi de revenir à Washington, là où tout a commencé...

Des bruits de pas attirent mon attention. Un avocat traverse le long couloir et s'arrête devant nous. Murdock se lève du banc sur lequel il était assis et accueille le nouvel arrivant. S'il ne portait pas ses lunettes et sa canne, il serait difficile de déceler qu'il est aveugle tant il se déplace avec aisance.

 **\- Je vous informe qu'étant donné l'importance de ce procès, annonce l'avocat adverse, le juge tient à la transparence la plus totale. Il sera donc diffusé en direct sur toutes les chaines de télévision.**

Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Mes pensées ne sont plus cohérentes et laissent soudain place à la panique. Alors que je tentais de la retenir depuis ma nuit blanche, elle me submerge à présent. Je vais me noyer.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu, conteste Nelson.**

Je m'accroche au bras de Murdock comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

 **\- Je ne peux pas témoigner devant tout le monde ! C'est trop risqué... Je dois protéger Sarah...**

 **\- Calmez-vous Eva, nous allons trouver une solution.**

 **\- Mais vous ne comprenez pas, dis-je paniquée. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche...**

 **\- Captain America arrive ! Me coupe alors Nelson, les yeux rivés vers l'écran, de télévision.**

A l'image, un convoi blindé entouré d'une vingtaine de policiers lourdement armés traverse la foule. Il s'arrête devant la Cour Suprême et les policiers brandissent leurs armes en direction de la porte du camion. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvre, Captain America en sort, les poignets menottés dans le dos. Il est escorté par les policiers sous les cris et les huées de la foule.

 **\- Ils l'exhibent comme si c'était un criminel ! Je m'exclame horrifiée. On dirait qu'ils ont oublié tout ce qu'il a fait pour eux !**

Alors que Captain America arrive sur les marches menant au palais de justice, un violent bruit résonne dans le couloir. Il provient du hall de la Cour Suprême.

 **\- C'est un coup de feu ! Indique Murdock avant de me tirer contre le mur.**

Désorientée, je contemple à nouveau l'écran de télévision. Partout des gens courent. Leurs cris résonnent jusque dans l'intérieur du bâtiment. Au milieu de la foule et des policiers, Captain America est au sol.

 **\- Steve ! Poussez-vous ! Hurle une voix féminine.**

Le caméraman est écarté. L'image tremble et une jeune femme blonde apparaît à l'image. Sharon Carter. Elle se rue aux côtés de Steve. Son costume est à présent couvert de sang.

Une cri de femme résonne soudain dans le couloir. Le même que j'ai déjà entendu dans mes cauchemars. Je ne comprends plus rien. Seulement que la femme qui crie, c'est moi.

 **Fin du chapitre.**


End file.
